Bloody Cross Chronicles
by Elenthya
Summary: "La vie n'est pas, l'amour n'est plus. Plus rien n'a de sens. Alors si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect pour moi, Zero... Achève-moi." - Fic en hiatus jusqu'à l'été 2012. En attendant, bonne lecture aux nouveaux, et salut aux anciens!
1. Suddenly

Genre : angst, suspens, mystère... De la romance qui se veut purement Vampire Knight. C'est-à-dire « sang-suelle ».

Disclamer :

L'univers et les personnages mis en scène appartiennent à Matsuri Hino et son manga _**Vampire Knight**_.

Le style et la vision des vampires dans ma fic risquent également de tendre vers l'univers de Stephenie Meyer, auteur de la quadrilogie _**Twilight**_.

Rating : T

Avertissement :

- Je suis les parutions françaises mais m'inspire des scans japonais, que je n'ai lu qu'une fois et rapidement. Ma fic est donc à risque de **spoils**, tout en s'éloignant de l'histoire originale.

- Ceux qui en ont assez du yaoi, soyez les bienvenus…

- Les amateurs d'un couple vedette (**hétéro**, j'ai dit !) de la série originale risquent bien d'apprécier cette fic…

Introduction to Fanfiction : attention SPOIL

Le manga semble à l'heure où je poste ceci, prendre le même tournant que le dessin animé _Vampire Knight Guilty_ : Yûki quitte l'académie en compagnie de Kaname et de ses « lieutenants » issus de la Night Class, entre autres Rûka, Aido, Kain, Seiren…

Zero demeure sur place, le pouvoir qu'il a pris à son frère Ichiru semblant avoir enrayé sa déchéance vers le level E. Il a cependant juré à Yûki, après une déclaration d'amour toute vampirique, qu'il la poursuivrait toute sa vie… pour la tuer.

Je vous invite à **stopper là le récit original**, et à découvrir ce qui pourrait avoir lieu **des années plus tard**.

Propulsons-nous dans l'avenir. Le monde des vampires recèle encore bien des secrets…

Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre ! Et bonne lecture…

xxxxxxx

.

.

.

D'une main distraite, l'homme alluma le vieux téléviseur. Une image brouillée apparut, et se stabilisa jusqu'à présenter des formes à peine floues et des couleurs pâles. Le son quant à lui demeura mauvais, constamment clairsemé de crachotements et de parasites. Assis à la table qui avec une chaise et un lit défait, constituait le maigre mobilier de la chambre, l'homme ne prêtait en apparence aucune attention à ce que diffusait le vieux poste. Ses yeux d'une profondeur impénétrable étaient rivés à la lame d'un sabre qu'il aiguisait patiemment, avec une minutie pensive que seule confère l'habitude.

Dans un coin de la petite pièce – sans doute une chambre d'auberge si on en croyait l'aspect neutre et impersonnel des lieux aux murs blanc cassé – un sac de voyage attendait, à peine ouvert et encore plein. L'homme devait être en mesure de quitter les lieux aussi rapidement que possible, et n'avait donc déballé de ses affaires que le strict nécessaire.

Entre ses doigts habiles et calleux, l'aiguisoir glissait dans un sifflement discret sur l'acier qui peu à peu, redevenait étincelant. Sur la table, divers outils attendaient, rangés dans leur bande de cuir qu'il suffisait de rouler pour pouvoir la transporter. Un flacon aux inscriptions étrangères, et un chiffon taché d'un rouge écarlate, complétaient le matériel de l'homme.

Le téléviseur émit alors une musique aiguë, annonçant un flash spécial. Le présentateur, un quadragénaire à l'allure bien mise, commença à ânonner avec professionnalisme ses informations sans doute extrêmement importantes pour qu'on « interrompe brièvement le programme en cours ». L'homme n'eut même pas un froncement de sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'un mot bien précis atteigne ses oreilles en réalité alertes.

_- ...cette académie, aussi appelée la __**Cross Academy**__ à l'image de son directeur aujourd'hui disparu…_

Le sifflement de l'aiguisoir cessa. Imperturbable, l'homme glissa un œil vers le téléviseur. A l'écran figurait une grande bâtisse de style victorien, dont les fenêtres condamnées donnaient à son allure imposante quelque chose de sinistre. Alors que le présentateur continuait son speech, la caméra remontait des allées boisées mal taillées et des parterres de fleurs envahis par le chiendent une fontaine à cygnes apparut brièvement, à sec depuis longtemps à en croire la mousse et les mauvaises herbes qui l'avaient envahie. Au premier coup d'œil, on sentait l'endroit être à l'abandon depuis plusieurs mois, si ce n'était pas plusieurs années…

_- …était peu connue à l'échelle nationale du fait de sa position en des territoires reculés. L'affaire, qui n'avait pas mérité plus d'un paragraphe dans les faits divers à l'époque, prend aujourd'hui tout son sens avec les témoignages de plusieurs anciens élèves, venus d'eux-mêmes se confier dans nos studios…_

Les bâtiments délabrés aux murs couverts de lierre laissèrent place à une silhouette humaine. Malgré la mosaïque sur ses traits et sa voix transformée, on devinait que c'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

_- Un jour, on nous a tous rassemblés sans explications. Nous avons été conduits au sous-sol pour échapper à une « menace ». Même les professeurs ne savaient pas de quoi il était question. Finalement, on nous a enfermés dans la salle de réception de l'école, et nous y sommes restés jusqu'au soir et la nuit toute entière. Le directeur avait fait barricader les portes et les fenêtres, mais on entendait à l'extérieur des bruits très inquiétants…_

La jeune femme jusque là volubile se tut, soudain hésitante. Son interlocuteur s'empressa de la relancer.

_- Quel genre de bruits ?_

_- Des… des cris, surtout. On aurait dit que… que des gens se battaient quelque part. Il y a aussi eu comme un tremblement de terre, mais on a compris plus tard que c'était un bâtiment qui s'était écroulé. Et puis, parfois, il y avait des… des raclements contre les volets… comme si quelqu'un voulait entrer. C'était… c'était assez angoissant._

_- Avez-vous perdu quelqu'un ce jour-là ?_

_- Ou-oui… malheureusement. Deux de mes camarades ont désobéi aux professeurs et sont sorties en douce. Nous… Nous ne les avons jamais revues._

Une autre personne, pareillement masquée et du même âge, apparut à l'écran. Cette fois-là, c'était un homme.

_- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_ demanda l'intervieweur qui vraisemblablement avait toujours posé les mêmes questions aux différents témoins.

_- Les professeurs nous ont permis de retourner au dortoir. Une partie de l'école était dans un état incroyable, à croire qu'une guerre avait eu lieu…_

_- Vous voulez dire qu'il y avait des corps ?_

_- Non, pas le moindre ! Pas de sang, rien… Mais les meubles étaient fracassés, les fenêtres brisées… Comme si on s'était battu. Battu jusqu'à la mort. Moi je n'y ai pas fait attention au début, mais un ami a remarqué un truc bizarre…_

_- Qu'était-ce ?_

_- Du sable… Ou de la poussière, on ne savait pas trop. Mais il y en avait partout, jusque dans des pièces aux fenêtres intactes._

Une troisième femme était interrogée de la même manière anonyme.

_- Aviez-vous alors une idée de ce qui avait pu se passer ?_

_- Franchement, je n'en sais toujours rien. Le climat était vraiment bizarre après tout ça, presque… électrique. Et en même temps, c'était très calme. Un peu comme après une tempête, vous voyez ? On sentait qu'il y avait eu du grabuge, mais on ne savait jamais si c'était bien terminé. L'école était dans un sale état. Personne n'a jamais voulu nous dire ce qui était arrivé._

_- Avez-vous une idée, même vague, des coupables ?_

La voix transformée se fit presque murmurante. La personne tergiversait, comme consciente qu'elle risquait gros dans sa déclaration.

_- Franchement ?... ça n'a peut-être rien à voir, mais la Night Class comptait moitié moins d'élèves après tout cela. Les plus connus et les plus aimés manquaient. Ça a fait pas mal de vilain, ça._

_- Pouvez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur cette Night Class ?_

_- Ben… C'était une classe un peu à part… Ils prenaient tous leurs cours le soir ou la nuit. On n'avait pas le droit de se mêler à eux. Et leurs dortoirs étaient séparés de nos dortoirs à nous._

_- Ils avaient des uniformes et peut-être aussi des cours différents des nôtres, _hasarda une autre ex-élève interrogée, moins sûre d'elle_. Je crois me souvenir qu'ils étaient tous issus de grandes familles aristocratiques…_

_- Le fleuron de la société…_

_- Des fils de très bonne famille, je dirais…_

_- Des gosses de bourges, quoi. Et pas mal de leur personne, croyez-moi !_

La voix off de l'intervieweur énonça une question qui comme les autres avait été donnée à tous les témoins. Leurs réponses fut alors très similaires…

_- Quand l'académie a fermé, avez-vous gardé des liens avec des membres de la Night Class ?_

_- Non, je les ai tous perdu de vue._

_- Non… Ils n'étaient pas très sociables, vous savez…_

_- Aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont devenus… Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché à contacter l'un d'eux…_

_- Ils n'étaient pas étrangers ? Je crois que si. Ça doit être pour ça qu'on ne les retrouve pas, ils venaient d'un autre pays…_

_- Ils étaient bizarres_, conclut un des interrogés. _Je ne leur ai jamais fait confiance_.

Reparut le présentateur.

_- Ainsi donc s'épaissit toujours plus le mystère autour de l'académie Cross. Je vous rappelle que la moitié de ses élèves sont toujours portés disparus, tout comme la plupart des dossiers administratifs concernant ladite Night Class. Nos correspondants sur place sont allés interroger la population locale sur les mœurs plus que suspectes de cette école passée jusque là inaperçue…_

Se détournant du téléviseur, l'homme recommença à aiguiser le sabre. Par la fenêtre ouverte, un vent printanier soufflait sur la petite ville posée au milieu de la plaine. En apparence, rien n'avait changé. Mais un sourire amer finit par étirer les lèvres de l'homme.

- Eh oui, Kurosu Kaien… Peu importe ce que l'on fait pour le dissimuler, le sang reste. Et finit par trahir le passé.

Il se leva et rangea le sabre dans son fourreau. Pris d'une légère hésitation, il alla tester les quelques autres chaînes : toutes parlaient de l'affaire Cross, qui était en passe de prendre une notoriété internationale.

- Il est temps de se faire oublier…

Il rassembla ses affaires en l'espace d'une minute, jeta dans le poêle le chiffon imbibé de rouge, qui s'embrasa aussitôt en répandant une odeur acre. L'homme rangea le sabre dans son sac de voyage – néanmoins à portée de main – et passa son long manteau brun. Il noua hâtivement ses cheveux gris en une queue sur sa nuque, puis rajusta longuement son col roulé sur son cou. Son sac sur l'épaule, il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Le soir même, il avait quitté le pays. Il n'y était de retour que depuis quelques heures.

.

**Vampire Knight**

_**Bloody Cross Chronicles**_

.

_Un poids sur la conscience est une croix ensanglantée_

_Qu'un être dans sa sénescence porte sur son dos accablé…_

.

_Chapter One: __**Suddenly**_

.

_Des mois plus tard…_

Elle le regarde à la dérobée. Il le sent presque aussitôt, s'amuse d'abord à jouer l'ignorance. Quand enfin il détourne les yeux vers elle, elle soutient ses prunelles d'ébène sans ciller. Un élan à la fois doux et instinctif les porte l'un vers l'autre. Ils s'étudient en silence, bien qu'il leur semble se connaitre déjà par cœur. Il y a toujours quelque chose à découvrir ou à redécouvrir dans le regard de l'être aimé : un sentiment, un désir particulier. Un éclat de lumière, une ombre d'inquiétude ou un bref voile dû au passé.

Ils s'avouaient tout dans de simples regards. Aujourd'hui encore, ils apprenaient à se parler sans mots, à se découvrir sans paroles. Après tout, ils avaient tout leur temps. Oui, créatures immortelles, qu'était-ce que le temps pour eux ? Une notion abstraite et sans fondement, un indice de plus pour les placer au-dessus de tout être vivant et conscient…

Leurs mains se joignent, leurs doigts s'effleurent. Elle tend le bras, caresse ses cheveux fins comme la soie. Il l'enlace par la taille d'un geste impérieux, mais avec autant de douceur que si elle était le plus pur et le plus fragile des trésors. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, se touchent, leurs souffles frémissants et gémissants tour à tour. Ballet doux et hésitant, peu à peu frénétique et absolu que celui de leurs mains sur le corps désiré.

Deuil de la raison. Elle tend le cou, il goûte de sa langue câline la chair ainsi offerte, caresse les sphères d'ivoire de ses épaules, flatte doucement ses délicates et chaudes rondeurs. Elle soupire, les yeux entrouverts.

Pulsions en cascades. Ses caresses averties la mettent aux abois tout en la comblant de délices. Elle se love en ses bras, se serre contre lui, toujours plus chaude et plus abandonnée. Sous sa main frêle, elle perçoit la carotide, battante et tentante, de son amant. Ses crocs s'allongent alors qu'elle s'enivre de son odeur. Les deux perles blanches percent la chair de son aimé, et elle sent enfin la vie même, dans un flot puissant et tumultueux, qui glisse sur sa langue.

Ivresse des sens. La saveur apocalyptique et divine du sang, le sang de celui qu'elle aime. La communion partagée de leur exaltation, alors que lui-même savoure son fluide vital à la base de son cou féminin et gracile.

Folie de l'amour, tempête du plaisir. La vie n'est plus qu'un tourbillon sans fin…

xxxxxxx

Elle ouvrit les yeux, encore exaltée par son rêve. L'émotion avait été d'une puissance stupéfiante…

Elle était plus qu'en manque.

Oublieuse de son souffle saccadé, elle se força à rengainer ses canines et lécha le sang sur sa main, sauvagement mordue pendant son sommeil. Puis, de mauvaise grâce, elle se leva, procéda à de rapides ablutions et fit son sac.

Recoiffée et parée de son long manteau beige, elle descendit à l'accueil. Dans le hall qui servait également de réfectoire en cette auberge rurale, d'autres voyageurs, trappeurs descendus de leurs montagnes et pèlerins de grands chemins, parlaient à mi-voix.

- Le gouvernement… Y paraît qu'ils vont eux aussi donner la chasse.

- Ah ! Si les pays « civilisés », comme y aiment s'appeler, sont déjà en train de courser ces buveurs de sang, alors nous aussi on ferait bien de s'y mettre.

- Oui mais franchement, des vampires ! Vous y croyez, vous ?

- Toi, ça fait longtemps que tu joues les ermites en montagne, hein ? Pour être aussi naïf sur leur compte… Ca fait des mois qu'on en parle… Ces gens-là existent bien, et même qu'un taré aurait voulu faire une école pour eux, dans un aut'pays.

- Ouais ! C'est comme ça qu'on a compris leur existence. Sans ça, ces salauds nous cacheraient encore leurs crimes…

- Des vampires, et à l'école ! Allons bon ! Et pourquoi pas des loups-garous ou des sorciers, tant que vous y êtes !

Imperturbable, la jeune dame passa outre et rejoignit le comptoir, y paya sa nuit. Elle était d'une politesse nécessaire mais distante, et pourtant la tenancière semblait l'avoir prise en affection.

- Dîtes Mam'zelle, avec l'hiver qui souffle, il fait pas bon voyager… Sans compter ce qu'on raconte. Où allez-vous comme ça ?

Elle resta dubitative, si bien que la tenancière dût se sentir obligée d'étoffer.

- En ce temps-ci, les voyageurs sont rares, et vont plutôt vers Klasdic…

- Alors oui, je vais à Klasdic.

Sa voix était faible, un peu éraillée du fait qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller. La brave dame la regarda avec un mélange de stupeur et d'inquiétude.

- Bien, Mam'zelle. Si vous le désirez, le carrosse commun part pour Klasdic dans dix minutes. Vous y serez ce soir. C'est 20 leis la course.

La jeune dame parut réfléchir, puis lui tendit une petite bourse bien remplie.

- Un billet, je vous prie.

- Eh, Mam'zelle, y a plus de 20 leis là-dedans, remarqua la tenancière en lui tendant son billet, un peu gênée.

- Gardez le reste. C'est pour votre accueil.

Elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire qui ne fit que serrer le cœur pourtant bien accroché de la tenancière. L'inconnue eut un signe de tête qui sans être énergique, était tout de même charmant.

- Merci pour tout.

Elle s'éloigna vers la porte, sa valise à la main. La tenancière eut un soupir contrit, hésita puis l'interpela une dernière fois.

- Mam'zelle !... Couvrez-vous bien surtout. La neige est encore tombée cette nuit, et plus vous irez vers Klasdic, plus ce sera pénible, croyez-m'en.

La jeune dame la fixa d'un air indéfinissable, puis acquiesça en resserrant les pans de sa mante beige autour d'elle. Tout comme d'autres voyageurs quant à eux admiratifs, la tenancière regarda cette silhouette s'éloigner, altière avec ses longs cheveux bruns nattés puis relevés sur sa nuque frêle. Un froid mordant salua la jeune femme à sa sortie, mais celle-ci releva simplement sa capuche doublée de fourrure, et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Encore une qui s'imaginait vivre la grande vie loin du bercail, marmonna avec condescendance le patron, posté non loin de là. C'est sans doute une réprouvée.

- Ou bien une petiote qui a contrarié son vieux père en refusant un mariage arrangé, souffla la tenancière, peinée. Qui peut savoir ? Pauvrette…

xxxxxxx

- Plus de place. Désolé, mon gars.

Imperturbable, l'homme fronça simplement les sourcils, ce qui lui donna un air peu rassurant. D'une bourse sous son manteau brun, il sortit quelques pièces d'or.

- Et pour ça, vous êtes certain de ne rien avoir…. Mon gars ?

L'aubergiste lorgna sur l'offre, sans doute l'une des plus alléchantes qu'on lui ait faites de la journée, si ce n'était pas carrément de la semaine. Ce voyageur surgi de nulle part, le manteau fripé, le sac douteux et les cheveux gris en bataille, cachait décidément bien son jeu…

- Non, monsieur, se reprit-il avec regret. Désolé, toutes mes chambres sont prises et j'ai déjà accepté plus de locataires que je ne devrais. Avec le blizzard qui se lève, monsieur, même les plus imprudents préfèrent avoir un toit pour cette nuit à Klasdic.

- Je vois…

La mort dans l'âme, l'aubergiste vit l'étranger remettre les pièces à leur place.

- Si je peux me permettre, monsieur, l'hôtel au bout de la rue est tenu par une connaissance. Il est plus cher, mais il lui reste certainement des chambres, monsieur.

L'étranger le fixa avec indifférence, puis le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Chargeant son sac sur l'épaule, il surprit les regards tantôt intéressés, tantôt antipathiques des clients présents. Même s'il avait été discret, ses pièces d'or, elles, n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. Qu'à cela ne tienne, l'homme ne se démonta pas : il s'apprêta à sortir, non sans montrer subrepticement son sabre qu'il portait à la ceinture.

Juste avant de passer la porte pour affronter la nuit glaciale, il eut le geste instinctif – ou peut-être nerveux – de relever encore plus son col roulé.

Suivant le conseil de l'aubergiste, l'homme alla se présenter à l'hôtel désigné, qui disposait comme prévu de chambres libres. D'abord dubitatif face à la somme qu'on lui demandait, l'homme se consola vite en entendant les mugissements du blizzard qui se déchainait déjà au dehors.

Un domestique le conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements. L'hôtel s'avérait être l'une des plus grandes et vieilles demeures de Klasdic, récemment rénovée. Les couloirs, sombres et perclus de courants d'air, étaient cependant propres et presque accueillants, tout comme la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Après avoir allumé les chandelles et fait une flambée dans la cheminée, le domestique se retira avec une courbette. L'étranger posa ses affaires, et étudia les lieux d'un regard circonspect. Les meubles austères mais coûteux, ainsi que le lit à baldaquins lui arrachèrent un soupir : pas étonnant qu'on lui ait demandé une telle somme.

Il retira avec fatigue son long manteau et le jeta sur un fauteuil, alla se placer devant la cheminée où pétillaient les flammes. Il se sentit soudain nostalgique. Le style de la maison, ainsi que son mobilier de bois vernis et ancien, lui rappelait bien des souvenirs, lointains mais pas tous désagréables…

Une sensation le ramena à la froide réalité. Aussitôt il l'analysa, l'identifia.

- Montrez-vous.

Il se retourna sans précipitation, darda son regard d'améthyste, étincelant à la lueur des flammes, sur la porte qui donnait sur un petit salon voisin. Après quelques instants, une silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure.

Une femme. Mince, de taille moyenne, brune. La vingtaine. C'était tout ce que l'œil aiguisé de l'homme pouvait déduire pour l'instant de l'apparition. Elle était trop à l'écart de la lumière des chandelles ou de la cheminée, et celle blafarde de la lune qui filtrait par une des fenêtres l'éclairait à peine.

- Tristahn Kelos ? souffla une voix mélodieuse.

L'homme ne broncha pas. La femme ne parut pas en faire grand cas.

- Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas ce nom qui figure sur vos papiers et le registre de cet hôtel. Peu importe, je ne fais pas partie du personnel.

L'étranger demeura imperturbable. Elle aussi n'était pas de ce pays. La mante qu'elle portait, visiblement chaude, confortable mais pratique, laissait supposer que l'inconnue voyageait elle aussi. Bien qu'elle s'exprimait à la quasi-perfection dans la langue de Klasdic, elle conservait un rien d'accent, qui à l'oreille attentive trahissait le fait qu'elle venait bien d'ailleurs.

- Vous semblez me connaître, madame.

Dans la pénombre, il chercha son regard. Mais il avait déjà compris de quoi il retournait. D'un geste sûr, il saisit dans la poche de sa veste son pistolet qu'il ne quittait jamais. Sans quitter l'apparition des yeux, il l'arma d'un geste sec.

- Maintenant nous pouvons parler, vampire, murmura-t-il.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, aux aguets. Il y eut soudain un coup sec de vent dans la chambre, comme une brusque mais puissante expiration qui souffla toutes les bougies et éteignit même la robuste flambée dans la cheminée. Sa vision désormais inutile mais tous ses autres sens en alerte, l'homme mit en joue la silhouette. Parfaitement calme, il ne percevait aucune animosité particulière dans la pièce. Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, et confirmèrent ce que ses autres sens avaient capté : la vampiresse n'avait pas bougé.

Sous la fenêtre qui l'éclairait d'un rayon lunaire, elle fit à son tour quelques pas vers lui, le talon de ses bottes de voyage claquant doucement sur le parquet vernis. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut reconnaître cette manière de s'approcher, de s'avancer avec prudence et une sorte de candeur gracieuse que seuls ont les enfants innocents face au danger. Cette curieuse sensation l'effleura pour l'abandonner presque aussitôt, parfaite illustration de l'impression de _déjà-vu_…

Ignorant ses pensées, la vampire choisit un fauteuil non loin d'elle, et retirant sa mante pour être plus à l'aise, s'assit et croisa les jambes avec une élégance parfaite. L'homme y vit la prestance de l'aristocratie vampire. La blouse de velours noir ornementée de dentelle ouvragée qui soulignait ses formes, le fuseau sombre qui couvrait ses jambes et les gants qui affinaient plus encore ses mains et ses avant-bras, l'auréolaient d'un aspect à la fois ancien et moderne. Une expression vestimentaire d'éternel.

Vampire, certes. Mais parmi ses pairs, cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui.

Sans quitter l'apparition des yeux, il analysa encore une fois les environs mais l'intruse était seule, qui plus est sans la moindre mauvaise intention… pour l'instant. Néanmoins en garde, l'homme s'assit sur le lit, son revolver toujours en main. Il s'attendait à ce que la vampire lui demande de ranger son arme – ce qu'il aurait instamment refusé – mais celle-ci se contenta de le fixer en silence, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Comme son fauteuil tournait le dos à la fenêtre, il ne distinguait de ses traits assombris qu'une vague esquisse.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi fier et confiant, il aurait admis que cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

- Pourquoi cette visite ? finit-il par demander.

- Je voudrais que vous tuiez quelqu'un, ronronna l'inconnue.

- Les vampires n'ont besoin de personne – et surtout pas de quelqu'un comme moi – pour tuer un humain j'en déduis que vous voulez éliminer un autre vampire. Et comme entre vampires de sang commun ou de petite aristocratie, les règlements de comptes individuels sont tolérés parmi les vôtres, je suppose que votre cible est quelqu'un de bien plus important.

- C'est un raisonnement valable, accorda la vampire, sans toutefois avoir l'air d'y toucher.

- Cependant, vous semblez bien renseignée, et donc vous devez savoir qu'actuellement je ne donne plus dans la chasse aux vampires, commanditaire ou pas.

- C'est exact, votre renommée a été honorée par cette prise de parti.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Parce que je me fiche du fait que la guilde des Hunters soit indécise, ou que le Sénat soit depuis des mois débordé par les évènements et aussi utile qu'un épouvantail dans ces contrées aux steppes infertiles. Ce n'est pas au hunter déclaré que je réclame vos services, mais à l'assassin mercenaire.

La voix de la vampiresse, neutre et douce et même par instants fluette, s'était soudainement faite métallique. L'homme pouvait presque mesurer sa haine et son désespoir à son seul ton.

- Je ne vois pas où est la différence.

- Le prix. Je vous paierai bien plus cher que tout ce que vous avez déjà pu recevoir pour une tâche officielle.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, mais de principe.

L'homme se leva avec une lenteur presque arrogante. Il eut un regard hautain pour la vampiresse, entre les mèches gris opale qui s'étalaient, indisciplinées, sur son front.

- Le monde des humains vient de connaître et vérifier scientifiquement l'existence des vampires. Votre état n'est plus une légende à leurs yeux, madame, et le Sénat qui gouvernait les vôtres ne sait déjà plus que faire face à une telle crise. La Guilde des Hunter part à vau-l'eau. Je ne compte pas envenimer les choses en tuant une figure maîtresse de l'aristocratie. Pour le moment, je demeure inactif, et c'est tout.

La voix féminine se fit pensive.

- Mon existence n'est plus une légende, oui… Ou plutôt, _notre_ existence, à tous les deux.

L'homme resta interdit.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

A son tour, la femme se leva, avec une rapidité qui le prit une nouvelle fois au dépourvu. Cette énergie sous-jacente, cette manière de quitter un fauteuil aussi profond et confortable sans même s'aider des accoudoirs, de plus avec grâce, élégance et… vivacité.

_ Déjà-vu…_

- J'en sais plus, ronronna-t-elle, oui, bien plus sur vous que vous ne le croyez… _Vampire_.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Dans un claquement feutré de talons, la vampiresse fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas étanché votre soif, monsieur le hunter ? Je sais comment vous procédez habituellement. Les maisons closes sont rares par ici, n'est-ce pas ? Obligé de payer des femmes pour pouvoir vous abreuver à leur cou, lorsqu'elles sont trop faibles pour appeler à l'aide… Oh, il est vrai que vous ne les tuez pas. Enfin, pas toujours. Votre charme et votre argent achètent leur silence.

Elle se figea à quelques mètres de lui, droite comme un i, les poings serrés.

- Hunter et vampire dégénéré… Vous représentez à vous seul les pires penchants de deux espèces réunies. Vous êtes tombé bien bas, Zero Kiryû !

A la manière d'un cobra immobile et attentif qui, brutal, se détend pour la morsure fatidique, la haine de la vampiresse jaillit, fusa à travers la pièce en même temps que ses paroles venimeuses. A l'esprit averti du hunter, c'était presque plus violent qu'une attaque proprement dite. D'un geste vif, il leva son arme et sans plus réfléchir, tira.

Le coup retentit, détonation unique qui roula, perçante et profonde, et se perdit dans les hurlements furieux du blizzard. Le lustre de cristal, là-haut dans la pénombre du plafond, cliqueta plaintivement sous les vibrations. Puis le silence revint, avec pour seul bruit de fond l'éternel mugissement de la tempête.

Le hunter respirait par à-coups, cherchant avec difficulté à ralentir sa respiration. Habituellement rusé et plutôt diplomate, il avait agi par instinct et s'en voulait. Mais qui aurait pu rester de marbre, alors qu'une lame surgie de nulle part _lui lacérait la gorge_ ?

Il s'était reculé à temps. Alerte et prudent, il tâta d'une main son cou meurtri : la plaie n'était que superficielle, et se refermait déjà. En revanche, son col roulé sectionné tombait en deux pans informes, noyés de sang écarlate.

Le signe dans son cou dénudé brillait maintenant à l'air libre, dernière relique d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue…

L'odeur du sang envahit la pièce, évanescence âcre, implacable et inexorablement délicieuse aux narines du hunter. Avec stupeur, il comprit que son sang n'en n'était pas l'unique responsable. Pour qu'une telle faim se réveille en lui, pour que son instinct se hérisse ainsi et que ses crocs déjà s'allongent, il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre souffre.

Et pas n'importe quelle personne, réalisa-t-il avec effarement, en reconnaissant la volute invisible et gouteuse qui saturait déjà les lieux…

Il l'avait eue. La vampiresse n'avait pas tout à fait évité le coup. Elle était toujours devant lui, courbée sur elle-même. La balle l'avait frôlée, éraflant son crâne et fracturant au passage la barrette ouvragée qui la coiffait. L'objet au premier coup d'œil extrêmement coûteux se fêla et tomba en fragments lumineux sur le sol. L'épaisse chevelure de la vampiresse retomba sur ses frêles épaules en une cascade brune et légèrement ondulée, ne cachant qu'en partie le sang qui perlait à son front meurtri. Déjà la balafre qui la traversait de part en part se refermait, se parait de boucles ébène.

- Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre talent d'assassin, à ce que je vois, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible mais glacée. Avez-vous ouvert les yeux à présent, monsieur le hunter ?

Son regard d'acajou étincelant revint sur son adversaire pantelant. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux améthyste stupéfaits.

- Impossible…

Il reconnaissait enfin cette silhouette menue au clair de lune. Pourtant, elle avait grandi, embelli. Ses cheveux d'ébène autrefois raides bouclaient doucement. Sa peau un peu pâle soulignaient l'éclat irréel de ses yeux noisette. Ses formes, que la nature humaine tardait jadis à développer, s'étaient révélées, amples, voluptueuses et d'une proportion parfaite grâce au sang nouvellement vampire qui coulait en elle. Plus fine que jamais, elle demeurait gracieuse et d'une vigueur sous-jacente, peu commune, telle la force d'un fauve masquée d'un gant de velours.

Elle était belle, semblait inoffensive aux regards non avertis. Cela la rendait d'autant plus dangereuse.

Il déglutit. Dangereuse… _surtout_ pour lui.

- Je te croyais partie avec eux.

Malgré sa stupeur encore présente, il parvenait à retrouver une attitude pondérée. La vampiresse se redressa le sang avait cessé de couler, mais laissait une trace carmine et luisante sur son beau visage et le long de son cou de nacre.

- Et moi, je te croyais resté là-bas, auprès de Kaien et de ton ancien mentor.

- Je t'avais pourtant juré que je te poursuivrai, Yûki.

- En l'occurrence, c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai retrouvé, Zero.

Le silence relatif du blizzard revint alors qu'ils s'observaient en chien de faïence. Le visage impénétrable, la jeune vampire retira un de ses gants, frôla sa tempe d'une main diaphane, puis scruta ses doigts rougis. D'une langue fine et appliquée, elle lécha le sang déposé sur ses ongles, décocha une œillade à son interlocuteur, et parut étonnée de son calme intransigeant.

- Etrange… Je te croyais plus en manque. Habituellement la seule vue de mon sang déchaîne même les plus endurants…

Zero ne répondit pas. Sans la quitter de ses iris mauves, il arma à nouveau son revolver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? gronda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

Les yeux de Yûki étincelèrent. Une brève bourrasque s'empara aussitôt d'elle, et l'instant d'après, le sang qui salissait sa peau de marbre avait disparu. Elle prit une légère inspiration.

- Te parler.

- Je n'ai rien à dire à la sœur et amante de Kaname Kuran.

Un court instant, l'expression de Zero s'était assombrie d'un profond dégoût. Yûki ne parut pas relever l'insulte, pourtant bien audible sous l'apparente neutralité des paroles de son ex-camarade.

- Que tu écoutes me suffira. Fais-le, au moins pour tout ce que nous avons vécu.

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai fait une croix dessus, vampire.

Enfin, celle-ci parut se renfrogner. Elle eut un soupir, se détourna. En apparence elle semblait avoir baissé sa garde, mais Zero n'était pas dupe. Rien n'était plus traître qu'un vampire… Il en savait malheureusement quelque chose.

Yûki fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre, scruta la tempête. L'éclat de la lune voilée et de la neige se coulait en une auréole argentée sur ses cheveux d'acajou.

- Tu paies des prostituées pour assouvir à la fois tes désirs d'humain et de vampire. Je suis tombée amoureuse de mon propre frère et je partage sa couche depuis des années. Tous deux, nous savons que la société tient en horreur de tels actes. Pourtant, Zero… En as-tu honte ?

Le jeune homme demeura silencieux, ne comprenant pas en réalité où elle voulait en venir. La vampiresse eut un profond soupir.

- Non, moi non plus, murmura-t-elle sans le moindre regret. Parce que chacun, nous savons que c'est la seule chose à faire.

Son regard revint sur Zero, scrutateur et impérieux.

- Tu paies des filles de joie pour assouvir sommairement ta faim, avant que celle-ci ne te pousse à les tuer elles ou d'autres innocents. C'est louable, tu préserves leur vie autant que la tienne.

Elle baissa brièvement les yeux.

- Et moi, je me suis unie à mon frère car c'était ma volonté mais aussi mon destin. Sans lui, je dépérissais. Sans lui, je serais déjà un vampire fou depuis longtemps. Toi qui a été « enfanté » par Hiô Shizuka l'amoureuse éplorée, toi qui as connu la tourmente tentatrice de devenir vampire, mais aussi l'expérience fusionnelle d'avoir un frère jumeau…

Les prunelles acajou se rivèrent aux améthystes du hunter.

- …Tu dois avoir une idée, même vague, de l'amour inexorable qui me lie à Kaname. Peu importe la damnation, la honte, l'inceste. Entre nous, rien de tout cela n'a lieu d'exister. Ce doit être cela que les humains appellent « âme sœur ». Nous séparer est de l'ordre de la folie.

Zero croyait enfin voir où elle voulait en venir : cherchait-elle à établir un nouveau lien entre eux, en montrant cette similitude ?

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il encore, plus doucement.

Il baissa son arme, mais la garda au poing. La jeune vampire resta neutre, bien que la question de Zero devait lui rendre l'espoir. D'abord silencieuse, elle se redressa.

- Que tu m'écoutes, répéta-t-elle. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Est-ce Kaname qui t'envoie ?

- En quelque sorte. C'est pour lui que je suis venue à ta rencontre.

- Alors pas la peine d'en dire plus. Je ne serai plus sa pièce maîtresse dans ses machinations incessantes.

Jugeant la discussion terminée, Zero se détourna. Il ne craignait plus de quitter du regard son ennemie. Il sentait qu'elle avait trop besoin de son aide pour oser lui faire du mal.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposait…

- Kaname est mort.

Un frisson parcourut Zero à ces mots. La voix de Yûki s'était faite à peine perceptible. Le vampire qu'il était tendit instinctivement l'oreille, et crut entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une goutte s'écrasant au sol. Seul le sang et les larmes pouvaient émettre un tel son, plaintif et cristallin.

Mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait ni sang, ni pleurs sur le visage légèrement contracté de Yûki. Sa voix était morne, seule une colère détachée y perçait.

- Kaname est mort sous mes yeux. Et je veux que tu élimines son assassin.

_Suddenly_

_To Be Continued..._

xxxxxxx

Ainsi s'achève le premier chapitre... Je suis dubitative, là. Sur le point de poster cette fic, je me demande si ça va plaire... Après tout, les personnages ont fait un sacré bond en avant côté personnalité. On sent qu'il y a eu du vécu... C'est l'occasion de les redécouvrir, à travers le récit que je vous proposerai dans les prochains chapitres.

C'est à vous maintenant, chers lecteurs, de donner votre avis. Exprimez-vous dans les reviews! Pas d'injures (ou alors pas trop) et pas de langage sms, merci!

A bientôt j'espère!

_Elenthya_


	2. Necessary

Salut à tous !

Bon, aux yeux avertis lorgnant sur mon compteur de reviews et affichant derechef un sourire moqueur, j'affirme que ce salut à la cantonade n'est pas vantardise de ma part. A en croire le compteur des visiteurs, mes salutations sont même bien pâles !

Donc à la majorité silencieuse qui défile chaque jour sur ces pages, bien le bonjour ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. De même, pouvoir vous lire un jour parmi mes revieweurs adorés me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Compliments, remarques, critiques, menaces ? Allez-y, je ne mords pas !

Un salut également à **Alexiel Alton** et **Andrhimnir**, visiteurs silencieux qui ont cependant placé ma fic dans les Alertes. A très bientôt, j'espère ?

Bien ! Je vais cesser là mes sottises incessantes, c'était mon quart d'heure de folie.

A tous, une bonne lecture ! Et à toute à l'heure, dans les reviews ?

Laissez venir l'obscurité, ouvrez les fenêtres sur la froideur de la nuit. Place maintenant au deuxième chapitre…

.

.

.

…_A __**Ernia**__, qui de quelques mots, m'a fait comprendre que ça en valait la peine. Kasandra, ce modeste chapitre t'appartient._

.

.

.

_**Bloody Cross Chronicles**_

_Ma croix, seule, je ne peux plus la porter_

_Ma colère, survivante, je ne peux plus la contrôler_

_Toi dans ce tourbillon de violence, qui semblait si ancré_

_Mes souvenirs, contre ton gré, tu devras partager…_

**Chapter Two: **

**Necessary**

Les flammes dansaient de nouveau dans l'âtre, illuminaient de leur chaleur vivace la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Au-dehors, comme furieuse qu'on lui échappe, la tempête mugissait sans discontinuer.

Assis dans son fauteuil, il avait gardé son arme à portée de main, mais en avait replacé le cran de sécurité. Indifférent aux longues mèches grises qui lui tombaient dans le visage, il réfléchissait, son regard améthyste perdu dans les flammes. Avec ses cheveux anthracite lâchés sur sa nuque, assez longs pour courir jusqu'à ses omoplates, et son attitude pensive – presque douloureuse – il savait ressembler plus que jamais à son frère défunt, Ichiru. Depuis que ce dernier était mort, il avait inexplicablement éprouvé le besoin de se laisser pousser les cheveux. Peut-être pour voir un visage familier dans le miroir, au cours de ses interminables voyages.

Mais ce soir, Zero n'aimait pas la sensation à la fois chaleureuse et familière qui l'entourait. La flambée dans la cheminée, le mobilier austère, une vaste maison ancienne et un peu grinçante, résistant vaillamment sous la fureur d'une tempête de neige… Cela ressemblait trop aux hivers de son adolescence.

Et c'était sans compter le déjà-vu supplémentaire qu'apportait cette présence silencieuse à ses côtés. Non, Zero n'aimait pas cela. Ce soir, il devait supporter deux réalités peu engageantes, qu'il n'avait pas rencontrées depuis bien longtemps.

La première, que cette personne à ses côtés savait qu'il était hunter. Un « chasseur » membre de la Guilde sur le papier, plus ou moins vagabond sans foi ni loi dans les faits. Un mercenaire hunter suffisamment fort et indépendant pour accepter ou refuser sans raison valable les ordres de mission que lui faisaient parvenir ses supérieurs… Bien que, avec les récents _évènements_, la Guilde lui ait tacitement conseillé de faire le mort. Ce qui, même dans le cas contraire, aurait de toute manière été son choix.

La deuxième réalité difficilement supportable pour l'homme patient, rusé et intelligent qu'il était devenu, c'était que cette même personne savait tout de sa nature de vampire. Depuis des années, personne ne lui avait parlé aussi sciemment de cette vérité : exhiber le plus lourd secret de son existence, et ce envers et contre toute sa volonté, lui déplaisait fortement.

Il inspira profondément, agacé. Il lui semblait que la tempête dehors était la manifestation physique de ses tourments intérieurs…

S'efforçant de rester calme, il leva la tête et posa ostensiblement son regard sur la jeune femme. Instantanément, lui revint l'infime tremolo que sa voix avait laissé échapper, quand elle lui annonçait l'atterrante nouvelle.

_« Kaname est mort. »_

L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait tombé les masques, et montré sa véritable peine, son immense désespoir derrière sa carapace de Sang-Pur. Sans en saisir toute l'étendue, il avait en partie compris – et peut-être même ressenti – le chagrin qui l'avait menée jusqu'à lui. Pour un peu, il aurait définitivement oublié qui elle était, pour ne plus garder à l'esprit que ce qu'elle _avait été_…

Cependant à présent, plus rien ne troublait le visage neutre de la vampiresse. Recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine et sa chevelure acajou serpentant sur ses épaules, elle contemplait d'un œil absent la danse crépitante des flammes. Si elle ne clignait pas de temps à autre des paupières, sa peau blanche aurait pu laisser croire qu'elle n'était qu'une statue de marbre, immortalisation même de la sérénité.

Zero détourna les yeux vers l'âtre.

- Je veux plus d'informations.

L'effigie de marbre s'anima enfin, légèrement surprise. Elle le scruta d'abord, muette, et la lueur des flammes se refléta dans ses prunelles vides mais impénétrables.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Absolument tout. Quand ?

- C'était… il y a vingt-et-un jours, très exactement. A la nuit tombée.

Une telle précision. L'affaire lui tenait véritablement à cœur.

- Où ?

- Cela a-t-il une importance ?

- J'en serai le juge. Où ?

- Dans une région déserte et boisée, à deux cents kilomètres au nord de Klasdic.

- Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

- On avait pris l'habitude de voyager ces dernières années. Avec ce qui s'est passé récemment, on commençait à voir un couple errant comme nous d'un mauvais œil, même dans des régions reculées comme celle-ci. Aidô, Kain et les autres, que Kaname avait renvoyés à leurs familles peu après notre départ de l'académie, avaient retrouvé notre trace et nous escortaient. Kaname avait décidé de rejoindre une des demeures Kuran à l'écart de la civilisation, le temps que l'affaire soit oubliée.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux savoir comment Kaname Kuran est mort.

Yûki cilla, ferma les yeux avec douleur.

- Je n'en sais rien, souffla-t-elle enfin. Je ne me souviens pas.

Zero fronça les sourcils, surpris mais méfiant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je crois… que ma mémoire a été effacée. J'ai cherché pendant des jours à me souvenir… Mais je tourne en rond. Je me rappelle avant le drame… après… Mais qui a fait ça, qui était là, rien. C'est le trou noir.

- Yûki, si tu me caches quelque chose…

La vampiresse lui décocha un regard blessé.

- J'ai fait des centaines de kilomètres pour te trouver. Je veux que justice soit faite. Serait-ce alors dans mon intérêt de te mentir ?

Zero reconnut qu'elle n'avait pas tort, mais n'en laissa rien filtrer.

- Raconte-moi ce dont tu te souviens.

Yûki se mordit la lèvre, cacha son visage contre ses genoux. Circonspect, Zero s'aperçut que ses mains étaient si crispées qu'elles en étaient devenues blêmes.

- Nous étions en pleine forêt quand nous avons choisi de nous arrêter pour la nuit. Kaname et moi nous sommes éloignés du groupe pour quelques instants. Il semblait nerveux… Moi je n'attendais plus qu'une chose, que l'on soit enfin arrivé à ce château dont me parlait Kaname, cette demeure où m'avait-il dit, nos parents avaient grandi…

La voix de Yûki se tut quelques secondes. Quand elle s'éleva de nouveau, elle était faible et hésitante.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Tout allait si bien ! Mais quelque chose a surgi, le visage de Kaname s'est assombri, il a dit vouloir me protéger, et…

Elle eut une espèce de bref soupir, pas vraiment un sanglot, plutôt un cri étouffé. Lentement ses mains crispées se dénouèrent, et l'une alla se poser sur son propre cœur, tandis que la deuxième allait enserrer l'étoffe de sa robe, au niveau de son ventre. Elle leva un peu la tête, et à la lueur des flammes, son visage semblait inexpressif. Seuls ses yeux noisette exprimaient une douleur lointaine mais déchirante.

- Et ensuite… Le noir. J'ai eu mal, si mal… Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais agenouillée, seule au milieu de la même clairière. Le sang était omniprésent, j'étais mortellement blessée, assoiffée… Et près de moi, Kaname disparaissait déjà. Il s'est dispersé en une nuée de cristaux… Il est mort dans mes bras.

Yûki se tut définitivement. Ses yeux une nouvelle fois inexpressifs allèrent se perdre dans les flammes, tandis que son esprit devait errer vers les bribes de souvenirs qui lui restaient. Sa main alla caresser quelque chose dans son cou, peut-être un pendentif. Muet, Zero laissa l'angoisse et la tension retomber dans la pièce silencieuse. Puis…

- Et les autres ? Kain, Aido ? Seiren et Rûka ?

Yûki ferma les yeux.

- Ils ont essayé de protéger Kaname. En vain…

Zero n'insista pas. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la vampiresse, entourée à son départ jadis de quatre gardes du corps, était désormais seule.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? chuchota-t-il en fixant les flammes.

- Je te l'ai dit. Retrouver l'assassin, et le tuer.

- Il y a certainement des gens bien plus puissants que moi, et qui se feraient un plaisir de venger la mort d'un de vos bien-aimés Sang-Purs.

- C'est là que tu te trompes.

La voix de Yûki se fit acérée, aussi tranchante que les crocs que par instants, ses lèvres fines laissaient deviner.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Kaname était l'un des Sang-Purs les plus puissants qui soient. Quant à moi, depuis qu'il avait éveillé ma nature vampirique, je l'égalais en pouvoirs. Pourtant, cette chose qui nous a attaqués l'a tué et m'a blessée à mort… Aucun vampire normal n'aurait pu faire ça, l'idée même de lever la main sur nous lui serait insoutenable.

Zero plissa les yeux en saisissant où elle voulait en venir.

- Seul un Sang-Pur aurait pu ainsi nous tenir tête, poursuivit-elle. Sans compter le fait qu'il ait parvenu à effacer ma mémoire. L'assassin n'est pas n'importe qui. Quant à recruter quelqu'un pour s'attaquer à ce Sang-Pur, peut-être même à toute une famille au summum de sa gloire, cela m'est désormais impossible. Contrairement à Kaname qui était aux yeux de tous le dernier de notre lignée, et qui tenait pourtant tout le monde en respect… Moi qui suis « sortie de nulle part », je n'ai ni l'influence, ni l'expérience nécessaire pour représenter dûment ma famille. Cela me déplait de dire cela…

Les prunelles acajou de la vampiresse luirent d'impuissance alors qu'elles se posaient sur le Hunter impassible.

- …mais tu es mon seul atout, Zero. Mon dernier espoir pour élucider tout ça. De son vivant, Kaname te voyait comme étant la seule créature capable de l'abattre.

- Visiblement, il a eu tort.

Yûki se renfrogna à la raillerie, mais resta digne.

- Oui, il a eu tort car tu n'étais pas le seul. Mais tu le pouvais quand même, et tu le peux toujours… Un descendant des plus puissants hunters qui aient jamais existé, de surcroît un vampire, qui s'est abreuvé du sang Kuran à mon cou et à celui de mon frère. Cela fait de toi une créature à part.

Ce fut au tour de Zero de s'offusquer, mais il préféra clore là l'échange qui virait à la dispute.

- Tu as beau dire, mais le pouvoir dont j'ai fait preuve à l'académie, il y a de ça des années, ne m'est plus disponible à présent.

Yûki chassa ce contretemps d'un hochement de tête.

- Je me chargerai de te rendre cette puissance.

Elle se leva avec grâce, ses cheveux bruns ondulant telle une chape soyeuse à la lueur des flammes.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit que j'acceptais, murmura Zero.

- Oui, et je te laisse du temps pour y réfléchir, répliqua Yûki.

Elle alla récupérer l'épaisse mante beige abandonnée non loin de là, revêtit le lourd vêtement. Ses yeux noisette étincelèrent en croisant les améthystes du Hunter.

- Tâche seulement de faire le bon choix. Rappelle-toi que tu es ma dernière chance.

- Et c'est sans doute pour cela que tu n'oseras pas lever la main sur moi.

Yûki plissa les yeux. Silencieuse, elle se détourna et passa dans la pièce voisine, d'où elle avait surgi un peu plus tôt. Intrigué, Zero allait se lever quand un brusque courant glacial rafraichit la pièce. Aussitôt il se précipita dans la salle adjacente, y découvrant une fenêtre grande ouverte sur la nuit.

Disparue, Yûki s'était comme évanouie dans la tempête.

xxxxxxx

Le blizzard souffla pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, plongeant la petite cité reculée de Klasdic dans une pénombre perpétuelle et un froid dévastateur. Calfeutrés chez eux, les habitants attendaient patiemment que Mère Nature passe son chemin, occupant leur temps pour la plupart par de menus travaux au coin du feu.

Durant ces trois jours et trois nuits, Zero dressa l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit suspect que la tempête aurait pu lui masquer, guettant le moindre signe, le plus petit frémissement mystique qui l'aurait prévenu du retour de Yûki.

La vampiresse demeura cependant absente. Durant quelques accalmies, trêves bien trop brèves accordées par la tempête, Zero tenta de retrouver cette ombre du passé qui si brutalement s'était rappelée à lui. Mais nul n'avait entendu parler d'elle, nul hormis Zero ne l'avait vue. On aurait cru qu'elle n'avait été qu'un songe, qu'une silhouette née de la profondeur de la nuit, et disparue dès le soleil levé.

Retenu à son auberge, Zero tournait en rond. Maintes fois, le hunter avait mis à profit ses longues heures d'attente à se remémorer l'entretien. Malgré tout, il ne savait toujours pas qu'en penser. Kaname était mort… Mais même si c'était la vérité, en quoi cela le regardait-il ? Quand à Yûki, voilà longtemps qu'il avait laissé au passé tous ses souvenirs la concernant : elle devenue vampiresse accomplie, lui refusant toujours avec acharnement sa propre nature – désormais stabilisée – de buveur de sang, ils étaient plus différents, plus ennemis que jamais.

Collaborer, en admettant que Zero y trouve un intérêt, serait de toute manière bien ardu… Leur passé, qu'ils avaient communément cherché à oublier, n'était plus qu'un gouffre sans fond, qu'il était stupide de vouloir combler.

Au bout du quatrième jour de tempête, Yûki n'ayant toujours pas refait apparition et son souvenir prenant définitivement des allures de rêve sans aucun sens, Zero décida de quitter la ville. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il restait à la même place aussi longtemps habituellement, il ne s'arrêtait qu'un jour, voire deux, dans les villages et hameaux où sa route hasardeuse le menait. Lorsqu'il en avait la possibilité, il préférait même dormir à la belle étoile, plutôt que d'avoir à se mêler au commun des mortels. C'était une des rares caractéristiques vampires qu'il appréciait : le besoin de solitude.

Quittant des yeux la fenêtre à demi enneigée, le hunter balaya d'un regard torve son entourage. La salle commune de l'auberge, où il s'était assis un peu plus tôt, était foisonnante de bruits, de musique et de discussions. Bien que la tempête rugissait toujours à l'extérieur, l'humeur était joyeuse et décontractée, cela en raison d'une fête locale qui devait commencer le soir même. Impassible, Zero regardait des enfants passer en courant, les bras chargés de corbeilles de confiseries encore brûlantes, étudiait le visage serein des vieillards assis au coin du feu, la face avenante des pères occupés aux dés, la figure ronde et affairée des mères plongées dans leurs préparatifs culinaires ou décoratifs.

Zero remercia encore une fois la serveuse venue aux nouvelles, lui assurant qu'il n'avait ni faim, ni soif, ni besoin de rien. Dubitatif, il la vit du coin de l'œil s'éloigner ses yeux améthyste s'attardèrent sur sa silhouette gironde et appétissante, sur sa peau claire de montagnarde. Depuis _qu'elle_ était venue l'autre nuit, il n'avait plus eu la moindre sensation de manque. Le vampire en lui – qu'il se bornait à clairement différencier de sa nature d'hunter depuis tant d'années – se tenait tranquille, sage… presque indifférent à toute cette vie éclatante, cette santé humaine et bouillonnante qui s'exprimait autour de lui. C'en était déroutant.

Quand la serveuse se retourna pour laisser passer un enfant pressé, elle capta le regard pensif du hunter posé sur elle. D'abord surprise, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, tandis que ses pommettes se coloraient d'un pourpre sanguin absolument ravissant. Zero détourna le regard, un semblant de frisson parcourant son échine.

Oui, il était temps de partir. Il commençait à être trop connu ici-bas, et s'il cherchait à _se rassasier_ avant de disparaître, cela éveillerait pas mal de soupçons. Oui, il lui fallait partir, rejoindre la prochaine ville – ou village ou hameau ou ferme, peu importait tant qu'il y avait de la vie – pour assouvir ses désirs vampiriques qui tôt ou tard, s'éveilleraient avec violence après une si longue latence…

Il se leva, alla directement au comptoir où il exposa au tenancier, accessoirement propriétaire des lieux, son intention de quitter l'auberge dans la journée. Décontenancé, l'hôtelier fit allusion à la tempête, qui faisait toujours rage au-dehors, mais Zero écarta cette difficulté d'un regard sans appel. L'homme s'inclina, et la serveuse, qui non de là avait tendu l'oreille, prévint Zero qu'elle allait de ce pas chercher ses affaires fraichement repassées à la buanderie. Le hunter la remercia d'un signe de tête, lui demanda de les lui apporter directement à sa chambre.

Avec un certain soulagement, Zero quitta la pièce saturée de rires et de joie. Pensif, il déambula à travers les couloirs de la vaste bâtisse, appréciant leur atmosphère sombre et fraiche du fait que peu de gens restaient dans leur suite durant la journée, ni les chambres ni les couloirs attenants n'étaient chauffés. A peine gêné par la pénombre, Zero avançait d'un bon pas, rejoignit la porte de sa chambre…

Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la main sur la poignée, ni même d'effleurer la porte pour comprendre qu'un élément avait changé. Sur ses gardes, impassible, il poussa le battant qui n'était plus verrouillé.

Avec une frénésie qu'il eut du mal à retenir et encore plus à s'expliquer, ses yeux cherchèrent, _la_ trouvèrent.

Elle était assise sur le plan de la fenêtre fermée, cette même fenêtre qui l'avait éclairée d'une lueur laiteuse la nuit précédente, et qui cette fois encore, la nimbait d'un halo à peine plus marquée en cette fin de matinée voilée. Ses longs cheveux bruns, démêlés, lissés, somptueux et satinés au premier coup d'œil, ondulaient le long de son dos droit. Elle était vêtue différemment mais émanait de la même apparence d'éternité, portant une longue robe noire qui dégageait son cou ainsi que les douces sphères d'ivoire de ses épaules. Un pendentif laissait deviner son lien, noir de jais sur la pâleur cristalline du cou, et disparaissait, mystérieux, entre les deux formes rondes et habilement cachées de sa poitrine, pourtant plus attirante et féminine que jamais ainsi dissimulée. La robe était fendue sur tout un côté et jusqu'à hauteur de la hanche.

Un jeu de regards : les améthystes croisèrent les prunelles d'acajou. La main fine plongea dans les replis de satin noir, contre la cuisse dénudée, tout juste parée d'un collant noir. Un éclat métallique, Zero s'esquiva sur la gauche.

Mais pas à temps.

Le coup de feu partit, cinglant le silence d'un chuintement strident.

Le mur derrière Zero se marbra de rouge. Les yeux exorbités, il porta la main à sa poitrine, s'affaissa contre la cloison, la maculant d'une nouvelle trace sanglante et sans appel.

Les yeux du hunter, partagés entre la confusion la plus totale et la colère la plus noire, fusillèrent la vampiresse. Assise sur le surplomb de la fenêtre, elle n'avait pas bougé. Seul son bras s'était tendu, soutenant le petit mais épais revolver comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Le canon de l'arme brillait encore de la lumière mauve si évocatrice.

Cette même lueur impitoyable qui d'une rune étincelante, cerclait le trou béant dans la cage thoracique de Zero. Celui-ci serra les dents, en proie à une douleur qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles.

Les balles d'argent ensorcelées, l'arme ultime contre les vampires…

Haletant, Zero balbutia de douleur, sa main crispée déjà noyée de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui te… !

Un deuxième coup de feu, puis un troisième. Ni le bras armé, ni le regard de Yûki ne cillèrent, ne tremblèrent. Avec horreur, Zero sentit ce qu'il avait pris pour le summum de la douleur s'envoler vers des profondeurs encore insoupçonnés de la souffrance. Lorsque le silence fut revenu, il toussa, sentit, fébrile, le goût métallique et doucereux sur sa langue. Le sang coulait à flots, de ses blessures, sur ses mains, sur ses lèvres. Sa gorge frémissait, haletante, désespérée.

Et avec un curieux mélange de stupeur, de soulagement et de panique, il sentit le vampire en lui s'éveiller, murmurer…

**- Aaaaah !**

Le regard terne du hunter quitta enfin la vampiresse qui l'avait si froidement exécuté, se posa sur la troisième personne qui venait d'entrer. La petite serveuse.

Elle avait laissé tomber un baquet de linge propre à ses pieds, porté ses mains crispées à sa bouche déformée par un gémissement de panique. De ses yeux bleus étincelant de frayeur et d'horreur, coulaient des larmes impuissantes. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, frissonnait de toute son âme de petite humaine dévastée par la vue d'un meurtre, d'un corps agonisant.

L'humain qu'il était lui aussi voyait cette panique qui impitoyable la dévorait. Le vampire, lui, hurla devant cette chair offerte, cette gorge palpitante qui n'attendait que ses crocs avides. Ses muscles se bandèrent malgré lui, prêt à bondir.

_« Tu es à moi ! »_

L'arme à feu chanta de nouveau, le clouant sur place à deux reprises. Alors que le sort et la douleur conjugués le paralysaient, Zero comprit qu'il allait mourir.

Mourir. _Tout simplement._

Sans qu'il en ait conscience, ses mains sur ses blessures se relâchèrent, tombèrent inertes sur le sol, poissées de sang. Son souffle haletant ralentissait…

Les yeux vides, il regarda la vampiresse. Promptement elle s'était interposée, cachant à la vue de son comparse la petite serveuse terrorisée. Sans hésitation, elle avait tiré presque à bout portant.

Indifférente au sang qui humidifiait le satin noir de sa tenue, elle se détourna de la vue du vampire, s'intéressa à celle non moins pitoyable de la petite bonne. Tremblante, les dents serrées comme pour taire – en vain – ses sanglots frénétiques, la jeune fille peinait à tenir debout. Dans un gémissement, elle croisa le regard impavide de la vampiresse, en resta prisonnière.

Les lèvres de Yûki s'animèrent, dans un chuchotis.

- Tu n'as rien vu, belle. Rien vu, rien entendu.

La voix enrouée de sanglots passa par miracle les lèvres contractées de la jeune fille.

- Je… n'ai rien vu, madame. Rien vu… Rien entendu.

- Que ton âme soit purifiée de ce souvenir, que ta mémoire soit débarrassée de cette image qui n'appartient guère à ton monde.

Yûki murmurait, comme à un enfant, comme à un cheval rétif qu'une voix rassure et apaise. De la main qui ne tenait pas l'arme du crime, elle caressa les cheveux blonds de la petite bonne. Au passage, lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la tempe de la malheureuse, ils scintillèrent d'une brève lueur. Au même instant, les yeux effarouchés de la jeune fille se voilèrent.

- Va, belle. Je m'occupe de tout.

- Oui, madame.

La main de la vampiresse retomba, inerte. Les yeux intransigeants de Yûki scrutèrent la servante, qui avait baissé la tête. D'un pas mécanique, presque somnolent, la jeune femme s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

Yûki poussa du pied le baquet et son linge renversé sur le parquet, ferma avec douceur le battant.

Lentement, son regard impénétrable glissa sur le mur, s'arrêta sur Zero. La respiration courte et sifflante, les paupières papillonnantes, il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le bras se lever une dernière fois, le doigt fin se crisper sur la détente.

Il n'entendit que le coup de feu. La douleur lancinante le prit, mais déjà elle semblait plus lointaine. Son cœur n'avançait plus que par à-coups, faibles et désordonnés. Son souffle s'amenuisait. Un gouffre sans fond accueillit sa conscience libérée de toute attache terrestre.

**- Zero.**

Ce murmure eut valeur de coup de tonnerre. La chaîne qui retenait sa conscience, qu'il croyait brisée, se tendit brutalement, soudain intacte.

Il sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts, hagard, ahanant. Des serpents de douceur effleuraient sa joue, tentateurs par leur suave odeur et leur toucher de soie. De sa vue brouillée, il perçut une femme aux longs cheveux bruns se relever, se reculer. Elle lui avait parlé à l'oreille, et le simple son de sa voix avait réussi à le tirer des tourbes de sa mort imminente et avide.

Aux abois tel un animal épuisé et agonisant qui s'était cru déjà mort, il regarda avec terreur la responsable de ses souffrances. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

Elle reculait toujours, mais le son de ses pas ne lui parvenait qu'à l'état de frôlements, tout comme la lumière dispensée par la fenêtre derrière elle, ne lui apparaissait que comme un halo pâle et fade.

Epuisé, dodelinant de la tête, ses sens déboussolés par la douleur et l'odeur du sang, il allait de nouveau succomber à l'inconscience quand elle porta un ongle acéré à son propre cou. Un _crissement_ irréel, peut-être fruit d'une hallucination, électrisa tout entier l'agonisant.

- Zero…

Il n'entendait pas sa voix, à la fois suave et abandonnée, qui aurait ensorcelé n'importe quel homme. Captivé, il ne voyait, n'écoutait que le fluide rouge sourdre sur la peau de marbre. Il lui semblait que l'écoulement carmin murmurait, _chantait_ dans son ruissellement pourpre et lumineux. _Le sang l'appelait._

Elle s'était assise en travers du lit. Les narines frémissantes, il la vit effleurer d'un doigt la plaie qui mutilait son cou de reine, puis tendre la main. Une goutte rubis ne tarda pas à perler au bout de ses ongles…

- Viens…

Elle n'avait pas achevé cet unique mot, qu'il était déjà à ses pieds. D'une main brutale, il saisit celle offerte, cueillit avec un farouche empressement, du bout des lèvres, la perle de sang. Il n'avait pas commencé de savourer l'improbable nectar, que l'assoiffé en enviait déjà la source même.

Avec un grondement de bête affamée, il se jeta sur la frêle silhouette, et elle n'avait pas touché le matelas qu'il avait déjà enfoncé ses crocs dans son cou d'albâtre.

Explosion de saveurs, ravissement des sens. Contre ses lèvres crispées, sur sa langue aride, le sang prit un goût d'élixir de jouvence, de manne d'Au-delà. Sans répit, il dégagea hâtivement ses crocs de la chair, pour aussitôt souder sa bouche assoiffée contre la plaie. Il aspira si fort la substance providentielle qu'il crut défaillir, emporté par un ouragan de perceptions divines et ensorcelantes. C'était comme voir les milles couleurs d'une aurore boréale après une vie de cécité, comme apprécier l'onde fraiche par un soleil de canicule. Comme la braise qui réchauffe après une longue nuit d'hiver, comme le souffle d'air qui écarte de la noyade.

Un besoin impérieux, inexorable, vital, qui reçoit enfin satisfaction, compensation au centuple. Le fait d'avoir vécu avec ce manque durant toute sa vie lui était inconcevable, l'idée d'y renoncer, en cet instant et ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, pure ineptie.

- Vois…

Il engloutit une nouvelle gorgée de paradis, décidé à profiter éternellement de cette jouissance d'outre-monde. Dans une autre dimension, dans un autre temps, il sentait qu'elle lui résistait, faiblement. Elle murmurait des paroles à son oreille, des mots qu'il n'écoutait pas. Elle se cambrait contre son torse, se crispait sous son étreinte sauvage et impérieuse. Il n'en savoura que plus l'instant, dérobant à chaque gorgée une nouvelle parcelle de sa vitalité.

Le futur n'était pas, le passé n'était rien. Seul comptait le présent à la fois suave et relevé, doux et tempétueux, sur sa langue éternellement assoiffée.

Le sang d'une Sang-Pur…

- Vois… avec moi !

Et c'est alors que la félicité devint panique.

Et c'est alors que la douceur devint glacée, que la chaleur devint tranchante.

Sous ses lèvres, le torrent furieux se fit implacable et glacé, et s'étendit, le couvrit, le submergea. La lumière se fit crépusculaire, le vent hargneux et froid.

La neige. Du sang partout.

Une voix s'éleva, vibrante, éraillée. Rageuse. Désespérée.

Dans ses mains poisseuses de sang, il tenait un corps inerte et mutilé, qui il le sentait, venait de rendre son dernier soupir. La chair se raidissait. Déjà elle commençait à scintiller, à se répandre en une multitude de cristaux irisés.

_**- Aaaaaah… Aha… AH ! AAAAAH !**_

On hurlait toujours. Il avait mal, excessivement mal. Il n'en pouvait plus. La fatigue l'éreintait, les larmes sur ses joues étaient brûlantes. Dans un sursaut de panique, un éclair de conscience, il porta une de ses mains – étrangement fine et blanche – à son ventre où une lancinante douleur battait. Parmi les tissus déchiquetés de son vêtement, il devinait les chairs tailladées, éventrées. La neige sous ses genoux était déjà à moitié fondue, et d'un écarlate révélateur.

Le cri s'arrêta. Il s'étrangla dans ses propres sanglots, balaya d'un regard fou la clairière qui assistait, froide, indifférente, à sa mortelle déchéance. Le vent rabattait sur son visage trempé de pleurs et de sang de longues mèches brunes.

Et on hurla encore.

_**- Non !… NOOOOOOOOONNNNN !**_

Ou plutôt _il_ hurla. Car c'était bien de sa gorge contractée que sortait ce hurlement de désespoir, c'était bien de sa poitrine de femme, elle aussi percée d'une blessure mortelle, que jaillissait cette clameur déchirante et assourdissante.

_**- Kaname ! Kaname !**_

Dans ses bras, le corps abandonné se faisait peu à peu plus léger. Ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur le visage figé dans la douleur, qui s'illuminait doucement avant de disparaître dans un envol de cristaux moirés. Ses mains de femme coururent sur le corps mutilé, cherchèrent vainement à le raviver, à le retenir. Mais rien à faire : l'être déjà tiède disparaissait d'entre ses doigts pressés.

_**- Reviens-moi, Kaname ! Ne t'en va pas ! PAS TOI !**_

A travers ses larmes, il vit sa main se refermer sur un cristal plus gros que les autres. Sans réfléchir, il murmura en pensée un sort. Il criait toujours, sanglotait.

_**- Ne me laisse pas seule !… Kaname ! KANAME !**_

Et le corps vola en éclats irisés.

La clairière disparut, la chambre la remplaça.

Il expira. Brièvement, fortement. Comme pour chasser d'un soupir l'atroce vision, comme pour éteindre d'un souffle la flamme de l'abomination.

Le sang sur ses lèvres durcissait déjà. Il ne pensait plus à le savourer. Sur sa langue, l'incroyable nectar prenait un goût de cadavre.

Le souffle coupé, il baissa les yeux sur la poitrine qui s'offrait malgré elle, pantelante. D'un doigt tremblant, il tira sur le lien de satin noir, plongeant dans les profondeurs de sa poitrine dissimulée d'entre les deux sphères frémissantes d'ivoire charnel, glissa un pendentif d'ambre doré.

En son centre, prisonnier pour l'éternité, demeurait un petit cristal irisé.

- …Non… !

Il se projeta instinctivement en arrière. Son dos heurta le mur, et il réalisa à peine que ses blessures avaient déjà cicatrisé. D'une main inconsciente, il essuya ses lèvres d'entre lesquels perçaient encore ses crocs. Ses yeux d'améthyste se rivèrent à la silhouette féminine qui lentement, se rasseyait sur le lit aux couvertures froissées.

Entre ses longs cheveux d'ébène, la marque de sa précédente sauvagerie s'estompait déjà. Ne demeurait que le sang, immuable, qui avait laissé son flot s'étendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Haletant, Zero songeait enfin à reprendre son souffle, en même temps que ses esprits.

_Voir_. Lorsqu'un vampire buvait le sang d'un être vivant, il pouvait percevoir ses désirs les plus inavoués, ses secrets les plus profonds. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience.

Des années auparavant, lorsque dans un paradoxe incompréhensible, elle lui avait offert sans compter son propre sang… il avait vu l'amour balbutiant mais indéfectible qui liait Yûki à Kaname. Oui, bien amère expérience en ce temps-là…

Mais ceci, désormais, n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il venait de _**vivre**_.

- Yûki…

Il murmura son nom, mais ne parvint à aller plus loin. Sa gorge, serrée à l'extrême, ne lui permettait pas encore d'émettre de son audible. A ses yeux il sentit monter des larmes. Des larmes qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes.

Car c'était par pure empathie qu'il éprouvait cette peine empathie incontrôlée pour celle qui, sans le prévenir, lui avait livré le plus atroce de ses souvenirs, le plus poignant de ses sentiments, par le don de son propre sang.

Zero fronça les sourcils, se força à recouvrer ses esprits. Non, elle ne lui avait rien livré… Elle l'avait _**obligé**_ à accepter. Jamais il ne l'aurait mordue sinon.

Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus prendre désormais que le stricte nécessaire… Voilà qu'il s'était abreuvé sans compter ! Et qu'il l'avait en plus apprécié ! Et pas n'importe quel sang ! Le sien, _à elle !_

Il se prit le visage à pleines mains, sentit avec horreur le liquide qui poissait ses lèvres et qui sans cesse lui assénait l'ignoble vérité. Elle l'avait forcé… En anéantissant délibérément l'humain, elle avait délivré le vampire…

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! gronda-t-il d'une voix qui malgré ses efforts, tremblait encore d'émotion.

Ses prunelles améthyste encore noyées de rouge dardèrent la fautive avec colère. Figée, la vampiresse gardait les yeux baissés. Silencieuse, il la vit porter la main à son pendentif, le serrer convulsivement entre ses doigts. Le hunter frissonna de dégoût. Un vampire qui gardait un tel cristal, c'était l'équivalent d'un humain conservant d'un défunt un morceau de chair pourrissant… Le cristal, enchâssé dans une pièce d'ambre doré, formait un ensemble pourtant d'une grande beauté. Mais aux yeux d'un vampire averti, c'était d'un goût révulsant.

Enfin, Yûki redressa la tête. Et si son précédent geste avait semblé mû d'une tristesse mêlée d'abandon, la lueur assassine dans ses yeux hurlait sa détermination.

- Parce que tu ne m'aurais jamais suivie, Zero. Je me devais d'agir.

Zero tressaillit comme si la foudre était soudainement tombée dans la pièce. Son cœur, qui avait enfin commencé à se calmer, repartit aussitôt d'un rythme régulier mais effréné. Des sueurs froides trempèrent sa chemise déjà imbibée de sang. Il déglutit, incrédule.

_ Cette sensation…_

Le visage à nouveau neutre, Yûki pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard désormais impénétrable posé sur Zero. Elle se leva, le satin de sa robe noire retombant en volutes murmurants le long de sa silhouette.

- Tu as toujours été une créature singulière, Zero. Quand des vampires millénaires éprouvaient le besoin de se prosterner devant un Sang-Pur dix fois moins âgé qu'eux, toi tu n'avais que faire de cet instinct. De plus, comme celle qui t'a créé n'a guère cherché à te soumettre durablement à son emprise, tu as commencé ton existence de vampire remarquablement libre. Ta force mentale a repoussé ta transformation en level E pendant des années, alors qu'elle ne prend habituellement que quelques mois. Et sans oublier qu'un sang autre que celui de ta "génitrice" a enrayé ta déchéance vers la folie. Le sang d'un Kuran, donné de plein gré celui de mon frère.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle remit le pendentif à sa précédente place, dissimulé sous la sombre robe. Quelques instants encore, sa main resta posée sur sa poitrine, comme voulant y puiser une force que son assurance ne nécessitait pourtant pas. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Depuis que ta génitrice Shizuka est morte, la place de « Celui qui te dirigera » est vacante. Aujourd'hui, je viens de lui assigner un nouveau propriétaire. Cela est habituellement impossible, mais Shizuka n'a jamais fait que te transformer, sans plus te marquer en profondeur…

Zero essaya de réguler sa respiration, d'apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il voulut faire un pas, se saisir du Bloody Rose tombé non loin de là… Tout cela bien en vain. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas.

- Et c'est sans compter que je suis infiniment plus puissante, aujourd'hui, que Shizuka ne l'aurait jamais été.

Avec horreur, Zero retrouvait la même force insidieuse, la même camisole psychique éprouvée lorsque la seule fois où Shizuka l'avait voulu, elle l'avait soumis d'une parole. Lui, sa créature née de ses crocs. Si dans le monde de la Nuit, un lien de vassalité pouvait peut-être égaler celui liant un vampire à un Sang-Pur, c'était sans doute l'instinct soumettant un vampire à son créateur.

Tel des liens de chair unissant un enfant à ses parents, briser une telle attache était inimaginable, sans précédent dans l'Histoire même d'un point de vue purement théorique. _Cela ne pouvait être changé_. C'était impossible… Pourtant, à chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'écoulait, la vérité se faisait plus tranchante. Sournoise, à l'image d'un serpent aux anneaux meurtriers et innombrables, elle avait pris possession de son corps en son entier, emprisonnant jusqu'à la plus petite de ses fibres, jusqu'à la plus insignifiante de ses cellules.

Cet instinct de soumission que Shizuka n'avait chatouillé qu'une seule fois de son vivant, Yûki venait de le réveiller, de le sceller de son propre sang.

Zero écarquilla les yeux, paralysé. _La voix de Yûki._ Désormais à son entente, il ne pouvait lui désobéir.

- Espèce de…

- Effectivement, le lien de sang qui nous unit désormais sera moins sûr que celui qui te liait à Shizuka, concéda Yûki d'une voix froide, indifférente à l'injure précédente de son vassal. Mais cela suffira.

La vampiresse se détourna. Libéré de son regard scrutateur, Zero se sentit immédiatement plus serein, et en serra les poings d'impuissance.

- Les Sang-Purs se permettent toujours tout, à ce que je vois.

- Vivre à l'écart de notre société te l'aurait fait oublier ? Nous **sommes** supérieurs, Zero. Nous pouvons nous permettre certaines choses que d'autres ne pourraient pas même envisager.

Avec un grognement, il la regarda passer sa mante beige, précédemment jetée en travers d'une chaise.

- Je refuse d'être encore un pion sur l'échiquier d'un Kuran.

Par un de ses mouvements, si rapides et si fluides qu'ils ne déplaçaient pas plus qu'un souffle d'air, Yûki fut à nouveau près de lui. Ses prunelles étincelaient alors qu'elle levait son regard inquisiteur vers les améthystes furieuses de Zero.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Zero. Tu _**vas**_ m'obéir, car tu n'as pas le choix.

Il lui rendit son regard noir avec davantage d'animosité. Si la lueur dans ses prunelles avait pu être assassine autrement qu'au figuré, la vampiresse elle-même aurait peut-être eu du mal à s'en remettre.

- Ca reste à voir, siffla-t-il.

La main de Yûki frôla alors sa joue, caressante. Zero tressaillit, voulut se dérober, chasser cette intrusion d'un coup violent. Il ne parvint qu'à se raidir. Défense dérisoire. Furibond, il lutta durant quelques interminables secondes, simplement pour se détourner. Ses muscles lui étaient comme étrangers, déconnectés.

Force lui fut d'admettre qu'il n'était pas de taille. Pieds et poings liés. C'était terrifiant, révoltant. _**Humiliant**_.

Scrutatrice, Yûki n'avait pas détaché son regard du sien. Incrédulité, colère, désespoir, rancune de cet enchaînement de sentiments en les yeux de son nouveau vassal, rien ne lui avait échappé. Pensive, elle baissa la main.

- Tu allais mourir, et pour survivre, tu as bu mon sang. Désormais, tu as une dette envers moi.

- Une dette pour un acte que tu m'as forcé à commettre, gronda-t-il.

- C'était nécessaire.

- Non. Rien ne pourra justifier ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui. Jamais.

La voix de Zero frissonnait de rancœur et de fureur contenue, mais Yûki ne cilla pas pour autant. Altière dans sa robe noire de jais, il émanait d'elle une détermination qu'il lui avait rarement vue auparavant. Une force d'âme similaire à une poigne d'acier. Une volonté qui lui avait permis de l'abattre, lui, et de sang-froid. Mais était-ce si étonnant, venant d'un vampire ?

Etait-ce si difficile à imaginer… venant d'elle ?

Les poings tremblants du hunter se relâchèrent enfin, blêmes. Il ferma les yeux avec douleur : il n'était pas de taille. Pour cette fois, seulement cette fois, il abandonnait.

- Kuran t'a bien corrompue…

A sa surprise, Yûki jusque là impassible cilla. Elle fit volte-face, et Zero sentit, avec un plaisir détestable, l'arôme délicieux de sa peau l'effleurer.

Elle alla droit à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand. Sans pitié, la tempête s'engouffra dans la chambre, la ravageant de ses volutes glaciales. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, Zero rabattit un bras sur son visage, autant pour se protéger du froid mordant que des flocons qui vrillaient sa peau nue.

- Devant la porte Est de la ville, dans deux heures. Tu y seras.

Elle appuya son ordre d'un regard impérieux, puis bondit avec une surprenante agilité sur le rebord. Au moment où elle allait se jeter dans la tourmente, elle hésita, demeura ramassée au bord du vide.

- Tu te trompes…

Les yeux plissés, Zero ne pouvait voir son visage. Il ne distinguait de la vampiresse que son dos emmitouflé, la mante battant dans le vent. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient, soyeux et interminables, à travers les tourbillons glacés de la tempête.

- Ce n'est pas Kaname… Mais son assassin qui a fait de moi ce que je suis.

_ Du sang sur la neige. Une douleur à en crever. Un cri suraigu et assourdissant._

_**- KANAMEEEEEEEE !**_

Quand Zero émergea, haletant, du souvenir qu'elle avait volontairement éveillé en lui, Yûki s'était fondue dans le blizzard.

.

_Necessary_

_To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

Review ?


	3. Painfully

Salut à tous !

Chapitre 3. Trois comme les Trois Parques… Cette fois-ci, quel fil de vie sera tendu, offert à leurs cisailles mortelles ?

Un grand merci encore à **Andhrimnir** et **Elbee** ! J'espère que mes réponses dégoulinantes de gratitude ne vous ont pas fait peur… ?

Un salut également à **Darkkrystalangel**, à qui je n'ai pas répondu en reply faute de temps : ta review est courte, mais tu sais ce que tu veux ! Eeeeh oui, j'ai tué Kaname (auteur qui dit ça en souriant), et j'ai à peine honte ! Vu que plus on avance dans VK, plus il a la part belle, moi en tant que fan de Zero, j'avais envie de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais sèche tes larmes, car Kaname est à mes yeux quelqu'un de très important malgré tout : dans les faits, il est mort, mais il va être plus ou moins omniprésent en fonction des chapitres. Quant à ce numéro 3, je crois du coup qu'il va te plaire, car il y a Kaname qui apparaît un court instant…

.

**Notes de l'auteur : **

C'est une préoccupation qui va sans doute paraître triviale, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cerner l'univers de Matsuri Hino. D'un côté, l'atmosphère générale dégagée par les décors semble être d'un autre temps : les seules voitures entrevues paraissent anciennes à mes yeux de novice, la ville voisine de l'académie ainsi que les habits et l'attitude de ses habitants sont également hors de notre ère je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de téléphone portable. Et de l'autre, les filles de la Day Class ont des appareils photo, la cuisine présente son lot d'appareils ménagers, et l'éclairage est électrique. Le fait qu'Aido passe à la télévision dans un bonus de la série est la preuve incontestable que l'histoire se situe bien à notre époque.

Et pourtant… L'atmosphère me demeure ambiguë. Je réalise à l'instant que cette sensation exprimée dans les décors de Matsuri Hino est la même que celle que je veux insuffler aux habits de Yûki.

Le moderne irrémédiablement lié à l'ancien. Bref, une expression tangible et visible de l'éternité.

Le débat est ouvert à qui veut. Je cesse là mes supputations sans intérêt…

.

**Note, la dernière :** un clin d'œil à tout hasard aux lecteurs qui connaîtraient **Anne Perry** et ses œuvres policières ancrées dans l'ère victorienne. J'ai réalisé après coup que l'univers de mon début de chapitre puisait sans compter son inspiration dans les enquêtes finement glauques de cette auteure, maîtresse du genre…

Bonne lecture…

_._

_Sans égard pour ma volonté_

_Tu m'as envoyé à la Mort_

_Sans une once d'ambiguïté_

_Tu m'as dépossédé de mon corps_

_._

_Une envie que tu as créée_

_Un désir que tu as comblé_

_En m'imposant l'essence de ton être_

_En créant un lien qui n'a pas lieu d'être…_

_._

_Savais-tu seulement ce que tu faisais ?_

.

_**Bloody Cross Chronicles**_

**Chapter ****Three: Painfully**

.

Des talons claquant sur les pavés. Une respiration haletante, ponctuée de petits bruits aigus. Des gémissements de panique.

- Pitié… Pitié, aidez-moi… quelqu'un…

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait renoncé à crier. D'abord, parce que sa voix, trop sollicitée et anesthésiée par l'air glacial, n'était plus que plaintes pitoyables et enroués. Ensuite, parce que même lorsqu'elle hurlait à pleins poumons au début de sa course, pas une seule lumière n'avait soudain étincelé aux fenêtres assombries, pas un seul volet ne s'était ouvert sur un visage inquiet, désireux d'aider quelque quidam en péril. En l'occurrence, elle.

- Pitié… !

L'esprit entravé par la panique, enchaîné par la terreur, elle chuchotait des implorations sans suite. Elle ne comprenait même pas à quel point ces prières inutiles l'essoufflaient davantage…

Elle risqua un regard écarquillé par-dessus son épaule : au bout de la ruelle plongée dans l'obscurité, elle ne distinguait rien.

Mais elle savait qu'il était là. Elle _sentait_ sa présence.

Oublieuse du caractère inégal du sol sur lequel elle errait, elle dérapa sur un pavé détrempé. Trébuchante, elle parvint à retrouver son équilibre et repartit de plus belle. Les narines dilatées par la peur, les larmes aux yeux, elle courait comme si elle avait eu le diable à ses trousses.

Et à bien y repenser, ça n'était peut-être pas qu'une expression…

- Pitié, sainte Mère… Ayez pitié de moi !

Sanglotante, elle esquissa un signe de croix sans cesser de courir. Du fait de l'atmosphère glaciale, ses poumons la brûlaient atrocement. Quant à son cœur, il semblait avoir pris la forme d'un oiseau qui affolé, se cognerait contre les parois de sa cage tout en cherchant frénétiquement la sortie. Ses criaillements, mêlés aux coups sourds et effrénés contre les barreaux qui le retenaient prisonnier, se répercutaient aux oreilles bourdonnantes de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi était-elle partie du domaine de ses maîtres ? A la faveur des lueurs mourantes du couchant, ça avait semblé si simple que d'aller passer la soirée chez sa sœur ! Mais _**il**_ était apparu alors qu'elle cheminait seule, dans ces ruelles sinueuses et si peu fréquentées. Pauvre et jolie petite servante qu'elle était, elle s'était affolé, avait tenté de le semer. Pendant combien de temps ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien…

Maintenant il faisait nuit noire, et c'était elle qui était perdue.

Haletante, elle leva des yeux larmoyants mais pleins d'espoir vers un immeuble où brillait une lueur, força sur sa voix pour appeler une nouvelle fois à l'aide. Ses espérances furent vite douchées lorsque vivement, comme avec précipitation, la lueur s'éteignit.

Seule, elle était seule ! Qui se préoccuperait de la disparition d'une servante cette nuit ? Et si d'aventure on retrouvait son corps le lendemain, seul l'immonde acte qui aurait eu raison d'elle défraierait les chroniques. Son nom, tout comme sa pauvre existence, sombreraient dans l'oubli de la mort.

Ce matin encore, avec ses comparses au détour des couloirs, elle commérait à propos de « ces affaires-là ». Au souvenir de sa peur mêlée d'excitation alors qu'elles évoquaient ces faits divers, elle sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. A bout de souffle, elle songea avec désespoir à s'arrêter, mais un tressaillement en elle lui fit relever la tête. Prise d'une nouvelle ardeur, elle s'élança à travers les ruelles désertes et humides de neige fondue, sa mante bleu marine serrée autour d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner, elle ne devait pas abandonner ! Car sinon, ils seraient deux à mourir ce soir-là…

- Sainte Mère, donnez-moi la force… Je vous en supplie !

Elle manqua défaillir de terreur en entendant le souffle familier passer loin au-dessus d'elle : il la poursuivait par les toits !

La gorge brûlante, de longues boucles noires s'échappant par dizaines de son chignon, elle entrevit soudain une lueur via une rue adjacente. Sans réfléchir, elle s'y engouffra, se précipita vers la lumière, dont l'aspect jaune chaleureux évoquait celle des réverbères à gaz. Un carrosse passa au loin dans un concert de claquements de sabots.

Le centre-ville ! Elle revenait vers des quartiers plus fréquentés !

- Sainte Mère, merci ! Oh, merci…

Son sourire s'évanouit, sa gratitude s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge quand elle sentit le souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Une main de fer l'attrapa au coude, le retint avec une telle force qu'elle manqua dans son élan se démettre l'épaule. Elle hurla, ses poumons déployant comme par enchantement un trésor d'air et d'énergie. Un trésor puisé dans l'instinct de survie.

**- LÂCHEZ-MOI !**

L'écho de son cri vrillait encore l'air glacial lorsque déséquilibrée elle tomba sur les pavés humides et glacés. Possédée par la frayeur, les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle était prête à se défendre bec et ongles. Mais quand elle leva les yeux en pensant rencontrer le regard de son agresseur, elle ne vit rien.

Elle était seule. Pourtant, l'étreinte qui lui avait broyé le bras n'avait pas été une illusion : à en juger la douleur sourde battant dans sa chair, elle aurait un bel hématome…

Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Décontenancée, la jeune femme se releva aussi vite qu'elle put. Même s'_il_ était invisible, elle, sa proie attitrée, sentait toujours sa présence. Pourquoi jouait-il ainsi avec elle ?

Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers la lueur des réverbères et aperçut alors une silhouette qui lui barrait la route. L'espace d'un court instant, son cœur cessa de battre à cette vue. Piégée, elle était piégée !

Puis elle analysa plus avant la silhouette immobile au beau milieu du croisement. Elle soupira de soulagement en comprenant que c'était une femme qui, à en croire son attitude figée, la fixait avec des yeux ronds, elle, pauvre créature trébuchante au milieu d'une ruelle sombre.

Essuyant d'une main tremblante ses larmes, elle se précipita vers l'inconnue, notant au passage son allure altière et sa beauté transcendante. C'était une grande dame, la servante qui en croisait tous les jours dans la maison de ses maîtres le vit tout de suite. Sans hésiter, la jeune traquée courut vers elle : elle avait probablement un véhicule, une suite, des protecteurs. Bref, des gens qui sauraient se battre, et qui accepteraient sans doute de la défendre !

- Madame, oh, madame ! Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! s'exclama la servante, des larmes nerveuses coulant à flots sur ses joues blêmes. L'assassin ! L'assassin est là, il me poursuit ! Protégez-moi, madame… !

Elle vit l'interpellée s'avancer de quelques pas, tandis que ses yeux bruns s'emplissaient d'une surprise peinée…

Quand une ombre surgie sans doute du plus profond des Enfers se laissa choir derrière l'inconnue. La servante en écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

**- Atten… !**

Mais l'homme tenait déjà l'inconnue, qui faisait si frêle et si vulnérable entre ses bras puissants. Une main brutale la saisit au cou et la maintint, une autre avide chassa les longs cheveux d'ébène et tira sur le col du manteau, offrant presque une épaule entière à la lumière crue des réverbères. Un grognement pressé deux lames blanches étincelèrent dans l'ombre du visage du tueur, avant de s'enfoncer dans la chair offerte, à la base du cou gracile.

La servante hurla de terreur, la tête prise à deux mains. Là où l'homme avait frappé – ou plutôt mordu, réalisa avec terreur et incompréhension la jeune femme – le sang coulait à flots.

Et c'est alors qu'un détail troublant lui sauta aux yeux : l'inconnue ne se débattait pas.

A en juger les jointures blanchies de la main qui lui serrait le cou, elle aurait pourtant dû suffoquer. Le sang maculait son manteau et le corsage noir qu'on devinait sous-jacent. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas, pas même d'un frémissement. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme pour offrir une meilleure prise à son tortionnaire, elle avait fermée les yeux, insensible au cercle d'acier des bras qui l'enserraient.

- Ca y est, tu as fini tes enfantillages ?

Sa voix, à la fois douce et incisive, ne tremblait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et glissa un regard vers son agresseur qui, pour toute réponse, émit un son unique et discret de déglutition. En voyant ses lèvres toujours plaquées contre le cou de sa victime, qui laissèrent à cet instant échapper un peu de sang, la jeune femme comprit très bien ce qu'il avait avalé aussi gloutonnement. Une violente nausée la prit, alors qu'elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle, abasourdie.

Soudain, sans prévenir, comme pris en faute ou changeant brutalement d'avis, l'agresseur dessouda ses lèvres de la peau meurtrie de sa victime. Sa langue effleura, avec une hésitation presque coupable, le flot carmin qui continuait à couler. La bouche grande ouverte, pouvant à tout moment s'éloigner ou mordre derechef, l'agresseur eut un râle, dans lequel s'opposaient envie et répulsion.

Enfin il se redressa en s'essuyant précipitamment la bouche. Ses lèvres peinaient à masquer ses longs crocs d'albâtre souillé de sang. La victime ne cessait de l'observer du coin de l'œil, défiante. Curieusement, c'était l'agresseur qui semblait épuisé…

Captivée par le stupéfiant échange, sensible à la tension exceptionnelle qui unissait et séparait à la fois les deux inconnus, la servante avait presque oublié sa peur. Mais celle-ci se rappela brutalement à elle quand elle remarqua un détail crucial, alors que la victime rejetait la tête en arrière pour regarder son bourreau dans les yeux.

Leurs iris. A tous les deux, ils étaient colorés d'une teinte rouge irréelle. Si ceux de la femme ne brillaient que d'un carmin discret et latent, ceux de son compagnon en revanche étincelaient, écarlates.

De rage, de dégoût. Mais aussi d'envie. De désir animal.

La femme murmura quelque chose, si bas que la servante, simple spectatrice fascinée et révulsée, n'en entendit que le début.

- Je suis la seule…

Son compagnon écarquilla ses yeux rubis. Avec colère, il la repoussa et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle adjacente. Le bruit feutré de ses pas ne persista que quelques secondes tout au plus, puis revint un silence écrasant.

Statufiée de stupeur, la servante fixa un long moment la ruelle par laquelle il s'était enfui. Elle ne réagit pas quand trop malmené par sa course et sa chute, la barrette de son chignon lâcha, répandant sur ses épaules la masse chaude et soyeuse de ses épaisses boucles brunes. Inconsciemment ce contact la ragaillardit. Encore sous le choc, elle reporta son attention sur l'inconnue restante…

Et ne put réprimer un violent frisson en croisant ses yeux couleur de sang. Elle ne pensait pas se tromper en disant qu'ils devenaient plus lumineux à chaque instant. L'inconnue entrouvrit les lèvres, révélant deux canines menues mais impressionnantes de par leur finesse et leur tranchant. D'une main un rien tremblante, elle effleura son cou palpitant, maculé de sang coagulé. Sa blessure, à la stupéfaction de la servante, était déjà refermée, mais l'inconnue semblait souffrir d'autre chose. Ses prunelles figées, elle tremblait en respirant sourdement.

Le souffle court, son cœur battant à nouveau avec folie dans sa poitrine, la servante suivit le regard terriblement fixe de l'inconnue. Et elle s'aperçut que dans sa chute, elle s'était profondément écorché le bras. La manche de sa robe de drap noir était souillée de sang.

Son souffle se bloqua alors qu'elle reculait, atterrée. Toute l'angoisse, toute la terreur qu'elle aurait pourtant dû ressentir face au couple et qu'elle avait étrangement oubliées, la reprirent dans leur étau glacial.

Le danger n'était pas écarté, comprit-elle, affolée, alors que la dame s'avançait lentement vers elle. Il avait juste changé de visage.

- N… Non !

Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver plaquée contre un mur. Elle aurait pu fuir, elle _**aurait dû**_ fuir, elle avait comme l'impression – stupide et infondée – que cette femme ne la poursuivrait pas, elle. Mais ses jambes flageolantes ne lui répondaient plus, et ses muscles, qui semblaient disputer à ses poumons le prix de la douleur la plus atroce, la brûlaient jusqu'à l'insoutenable.

Lentement, à bout de nerfs et de forces, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre dans un froissement de ses robes. L'autre s'approcha. Le claquement de ses bottes sur les pavés humides sonnait le glas, l'hallali d'une course folle et sans espoir.

Comme la proie hypnotisée par son prédateur, elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux la silhouette féminine qui s'avançait vers elle. Cette femme était si belle, si dangereuse mais si envoutante… Mourir entre ses mains serait-il aussi pénible que face à son compagnon ? La jeune servante ne s'étonnait pas d'avoir de telles pensées. Elle pleurait en silence, ses yeux gris pâle rivés aux prunelles rubis.

Pourtant, dans un dernier élan d'humanité, conscient ou non, elle implora avec douceur.

- Je vous en supplie… Laissez-moi la vie sauve… Pour l'enfant que je porte !

A son étonnement, la femme s'arrêta. Un court instant elle demeura figée, silhouette en attente telle la mort en suspens. Puis ses yeux reprirent peu à peu une simple couleur acajou, à peine plus ambrée que celle de ses cheveux. Elle s'approcha à nouveau, et la servante frémit quand elle posa un genou à terre, indifférente au fait qu'elle salissait son magnifique manteau – déjà tâché de sang – dans l'eau boueuse.

- Tu es enceinte ? souffla l'inconnue.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la servante peinait à détacher son regard des canines de l'inconnue : contrairement à ses yeux et sa respiration, elles étaient loin d'être redevenues normales. Doucement, elle acquiesça sans un son.

- Depuis trois mois… peut-être même quatre, ajouta-t-elle, craintive alors que le regard songeur de l'inconnue se posait sur son ventre, dissimulé sous les plis de sa robe de servante.

- Le sait-il ?

La jeune femme la scruta sans comprendre, sérieusement décontenancée. Qui était donc cette inconnue, qui quelques secondes auparavant s'apprêtait à l'abattre froidement, et s'inquiétait maintenant de sa vie de couple ?

- Non, répondit-elle cependant, ne voulant pas fâcher l'inconnue. Je… je n'ose pas.

- Dis-lui.

La servante resta abasourdie. L'autre avait répondu avec tant d'empressement que c'en était déroutant.

- Mais… Sa réaction ? Et s'il…

L'inconnue la coupa d'un geste impatient, et son interlocutrice frémit, craignant d'avoir épuisé la patience de l'inconnue… et encore plus d'avoir réveillé son instinct meurtrier.

- Aucune idée. Mais si tu comptes garder cet enfant, dis-lui. Accorde-lui ce bonheur.

L'inconnue était si proche que la servante pouvait détailler chacun de ses somptueux cils. Son grain de peau d'albâtre, si fin et doux d'aspect, tout comme la chape probablement soyeuse de ses cheveux d'ébène… Elle était proche de la perfection, même si sa jeunesse laissait un sentiment d'inachevé.

Comme si cette beauté qu'elle présentait n'était que le pâle présage de ce qu'elle serait plus tard… _Beaucoup_ plus tard.

Ignorant tout de ces pensées, l'inconnue lui caressa la tempe, ce qui provoqua en sa « proie » un autre frisson.

- Tu es belle, ajouta-t-elle, comme si cela pouvait résoudre toutes les interrogations de la future mère. Tout ira bien.

Les doigts fins de l'inconnue brillèrent, mais la servante ne le vit pas. Elle papillonna des paupières puis s'affaissa doucement, inconsciente. L'inconnue la scruta encore de longs instants, puis comme si le corps abandonné ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, l'enleva dans ses bras graciles.

Son fardeau serré contre elle, l'inconnue jeta un dernier regard dans la direction qu'avait prise son compagnon. Tout était silencieux. Elle eut un soupir, et la froideur de ses traits s'anima soudain en une légère peine, teintée d'amertume.

- Tu reviendras, Zero… C'est ton unique solution.

xxxxxxx

- Le fils Kuran est mort ?

La main gantée qui tenait la cigarette resta suspendue dans les airs, à mi-chemin entre la table et les lèvres du fumeur. L'œil bleu de l'homme se posa sur son jeune interlocuteur, incrédule.

- Oui, murmura ce dernier. C'est du moins ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et le cristal figé qu'elle portait était bien issu des restes d'un Sang-Pur.

- Bordel…

La cigarette retourna se loger entre les lèvres du borgne, qui inspira d'un air songeur. Sous son épaisse chevelure de jais, toujours aussi magistralement désordonnée, son seul sourcil visible se fronça avec préoccupation.

- Ca n'était donc pas une rumeur…

Le jeune homme assis non loin de là releva brutalement la tête. Ses yeux améthyste foudroyèrent le fumeur.

- Vous étiez au courant ? Pourquoi ne m'en aviez-vous rien dit ?

- C'était un racontar, je te répète. Un ragot comme j'en entends des dizaines chaque jour. Et puis même si cette information s'était avérée de source sûre, comment voulais-tu que je t'en avertisse ? Tu ne restes jamais en place, tu es toujours ailleurs, à explorer les quatre foutus points cardinaux. Ça fait des années que j'ai renoncé à te localiser dans tes vadrouilles. J'attends que tu te montres, c'est plus rentable.

Il souffla, exaspéré. La fumée de cigarette s'étira en un long serpent paresseux dans la pâle lumière du matin.

- Sur ce point-là, Zero, je dois admettre que ton apprentissage n'est pas loupé. T'es pire qu'une anguille… D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle soit foutrement décidée pour parvenir à te dénicher. Même pour une Sang-Pur, ça ne devait pas être une mince affaire.

Zero détourna la tête dans un grognement dégoûté. Assis à la table de sa chambre d'auberge, sa cigarette entre les lèvres, Tôga Yagari jeta un regard en coin à son ancien élève. Prostré contre le mur, à même le sol, ce dernier semblait épuisé.

En revanche, ses yeux d'un violet rarissime étincelaient de colère impuissante. Et son ancien maître savait maintenant pourquoi : en quelques mots, il lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes de l'histoire.

- Pour ce qu'elle t'a fait… Je ne sais rien. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Vraiment, désolé.

Zero ferma les yeux et déglutit avec une difficulté évidente.

- Merde…

- Comme tu dis. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que la Guilde en soit informée ?

- Que pourraient-ils y faire, de toute manière ? Ils sont déjà débordés.

Yagari fronça encore plus le sourcil que ne masquait pas son bandeau. La voix de Zero était bien rauque ce jour-là…

- Tu veux mon avis ? poursuivit-il cependant, aux aguets. Suis la petite.

Zero tressaillit, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de rapace de son professeur.

- La mort d'un Kuran n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Il faut plus d'un Sang-Pur pour abattre un roc tel que Kaname. Je ne peux pas enquêter en toute impunité dans la société vampire. Elle si, car elle est des leurs. Maintenant que tu lui es lié, leur monde t'est ouvert malgré ta condition de hunter.

- Jamais.

Les yeux de Zero rayonnaient de fureur sous ses mèches rebelles. Certaines, humides, étaient plaquées en serpentant sur son front… à cause de la sueur, comprit son ancien maître. Même s'il faisait un froid glacial au dehors et à peine plus chaud dans la pièce, Zero transpirait sans discontinuer.

Ce détail, ajouté à son souffle court et saccadé, renforça Yagari dans ses inquiétudes. Soupçonneux, celui-ci écrasa la cigarette dans son cendrier déjà plein.

- Elle est des leurs maintenant, comme vous dîtes, souffla Zero. Pour elle, je ne suis qu'un pion. Je ne le supporterai pas… pas une seconde fois.

Il eut un frisson à ces mots, détourna les yeux. Yagari se redressa sur sa chaise, soudain pris d'un sérieux doute.

- Zero, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air complètement à bout. Tu te nourris bien ? Je croyais pourtant que tu t'étais résigné, et depuis longtemps.

Zero se raidit aussitôt. Il avait parfaitement compris, comme l'escomptait son maître, qu'il n'était pas question de nourriture propre, mais d'une toute autre subsistance…

- Ca va, répondit-il rapidement.

Mais qu'il garde avec obstination les yeux baissés acheva de persuader Yagari du contraire : quelque chose clochait. En silence, il scruta le jeune homme, à même le parquet car ayant refusé comme d'habitude de s'asseoir auprès de son ancien maître. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il refrénait ses tremblements, tout comme qu'il s'efforçait d'avoir une respiration normale. Quant à ses yeux, Yagari devinait maintenant que leur brillance était principalement due à la fièvre.

- Tu manques de sang à ce point ? Tu n'as donc pas compris que si tu te nourrissais fréquemment et régulièrement, tu garderais toutes tes facultés mentales, comme n'importe quel vampire normal ? Mieux même, que tu prendrais si peu à tes victimes qu'elles en souffriraient à peine ?

Yagari savait à quel point sa condition de vampire rebutait Zero, encore plus depuis qu'il était un vampire stabilisé. Néanmoins, au cours des quelques visites que lui avait faites son ancien élève, il avait perçu que Zero avait surmonté son dégoût et prenait régulièrement du sang à des personnes différentes, dans le but de se maintenir en parfaite santé tout en nuisant le moins possible à ses victimes. Avec qui et dans quelles conditions se nourrissait-il, Yagari avait refusé d'en savoir plus. Toujours était-il que Zero, à l'identique de ses pairs vampires, avait subsisté durant ces quelques dernières années sans jamais provoquer de scandale…

A en voir l'état pitoyable de son élève ce jour-là, Yagari doutait de nouveau : s'était-il trompé ?

- Zero, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

Sans hésiter, Yagari se leva et s'avança vers son élève. Aussitôt celui-ci parut se hérisser au sens figuré du terme : crispé de tout son être, il se rejeta violemment en arrière, comme s'il avait voulu se fondre dans le mur.

- N'approchez pas, gronda-t-il, d'une voix plus rauque à chaque instant.

Yagari n'écouta pas, s'avançant vers lui avec la ferme intention de l'examiner en détail. Impuissant, comme réfléchissant au ralenti, Zero resta prostré contre le mur jusqu'à ce que la main de son ancien professeur s'approche pour le saisir au bras. Ses yeux améthyste s'écarquillèrent alors.

- N'approchez pas !

Un éclair, un sabre qu'on dégaine. Yagari recula en titubant, son avant-bras serré contre lui. Protégé par ses gants, l'estafilade n'était que superficielle. Ignorant la douleur, l'œil alerte du hunter revint se poser sur son élève, étudiant la moindre de ses réactions.

Zero s'était levé en toute précipitation, tirant son sabre du même coup dans un réflexe purement défensif. Haletant, il tenait la lame en garde devant lui. Il peinait à rester debout, tandis que la fièvre faisait luire son regard et que la sueur baignait son front et son cou. Hagard, il semblait faire des efforts considérables pour ordonner ses pensées et même parler.

- Restez… où vous êtes…

Et c'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent – presque contre son gré – sur la blessure de Yagari. A la vue du sang, sa respiration haletante stoppa net, puis devint plus difficile encore, hachée et sifflante. Ses tremblements se firent incontrôlables, et sous ses lèvres, repoussant les mâchoires obstinément serrées, commençaient à pointer deux crocs avides.

L'améthyste de ses iris avait viré au rouge rubis. Pourtant il recula encore, le sabre pitoyablement tendu devant lui. Yagari, hunter que la vie et sa cruauté avaient endurci, sentit pourtant sa gorge se serrer devant l'état de Zero, le seul qu'il ait jamais considéré comme son fils.

Ce qu'il craignait était devenu une certitude.

- Bon dieu, Zero… En te liant à elle, elle t'a fait redevenir un futur Level E ?

Il ne sut pas tout de suite si Zero l'avait écouté, ni même entendu. Les yeux rubis du jeune vampire étaient rivés à sa blessure, ne semblaient plus rien voir d'autre que le sang qui en suintait. Il émit un râle étranglé, se passa une langue avide sur ses lèvres desséchées de fièvre…

Et soudain le sabre tomba dans un tintement métallique. Une main crispée sur la bouche, Zero fut pris d'une toux déchirante, avant de s'effondrer à genoux. Effaré, Yagari, qui s'était attendu à devoir chèrement défendre sa peau, resta figé d'effarement. Un violent haut-le-cœur interrompit la quinte, et d'entre les doigts contractés du jeune homme coula un liquide opaque et visqueux. De la bile.

Foudroyé, Yagari contempla son élève recroquevillé, pris de légères convulsions tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle entre deux quintes de toux. Ses yeux rouges et ses crocs demeuraient pourtant, intacts et traîtres de son envie folle de sang.

Le hunter serra les poings, totalement perdu. Les vampires en manque ne _vomissaient_ pas à la vue du sang, et encore moins les Level E.

Alors que son ancien maître se répétait cette écrasante vérité, Zero, qui commençait enfin de se calmer, leva vers lui un regard enfiévré, plus écarlate que jamais.

- Ce qu'elle m'a fait est bien pire qu'être un Level E…

Puis ses paupières papillonnèrent, et il s'écroula sur le côté.

Tout devint noir.

.

Il courait. Il courait avec le sentiment que où qu'il aille, où qu'il soit, elle saurait où le trouver. De même, lui pouvait fuir aussi loin qu'il le voulait, la sensation de sa présence à elle demeurerait, latente.

_ Parce qu'ils étaient liés._

Le manteau claquant au vent, il courait, tout comme il avait couru pour fuir de Klasdic, au lieu d'aller la rejoindre comme elle l'avait demandé. Il avait couru, une nuit et un jour durant à travers la tempête, utilisant toutes les ressources du vampire rassasié qu'il était alors.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de disparaître, il n'avait eu aucun souci à lui désobéir, à la fuir. Déconcerté, il avait pourtant creusé la distance au maximum, était resté en alerte pendant longtemps, très longtemps, attentif à la moindre menace, à la moindre sensation suspecte qui lui indiquerait qu'elle l'avait retrouvé.

Mais rien n'était survenu. En lui, rien n'avait changé, hormis cette surprenante certitude qu'elle vivait quelque part en ce monde, et qu'il lui suffisait d'un peu de concentration pour connaître la direction qui le ramènerait au plus vite auprès d'elle. Bien entendu, jamais il n'avait mis en exécution cette étrange capacité.

…Jusqu'au fameux jour où il avait été question de se _nourrir_ à nouveau…

Zero courait toujours, accéléra même. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Tout était sombre, tout était obscurité. Rien n'était réel. Peut-être rêvait-il, peut-être était-il mort ? Il lui fallait simplement courir. Mais cela ne chassait pas de sa mémoire chaotique la terrifiante, l'exécrable, _**l'odieuse**_ perception qu'il avait eu lorsque, pour la première fois après avoir fui Yûki, il avait voulu goûter un sang autre que le sien.

L'instant aurait pourtant dû être agréable. La femme en question – Zero n'avait même pas retenu son nom – connaissait l'existence de gens comme lui, et elle avait accepté de le désaltérer de son propre sang contre rémunération. Une fille de joie comme beaucoup d'autres, mais que Zero n'avait pas eu à séduire avant d'assouvir la véritable faim qui le taraudait. Oui, la chose aurait pu être facile à accomplir, sans oublier que cette inconnue était assez belle, dotée d'un sang qui au travers même de sa peau, se targuait déjà d'être une petite merveille.

Cela avait semblé facile… Jusqu'à ce que Zero plante ses crocs dans la gorge de sa victime offerte.

Difficile de dire quel avait été alors le sentiment le plus abject. La saveur du sang sur sa langue, qui avait eu l'effroyable et écœurant relent d'un fruit gâté ? La sensation du corps contre lui, pourtant chaud et consentant, et qui sous ses mains s'était soudain fait glacial, raide et déjà à l'état d'ignoble charogne ? Ou la répugnante certitude qu'au lieu de se maintenir en vie, il buvait à la source même, froide et pestilentielle de la mort ?

Pour Zero, une telle répulsion avait changé le sens des mots de Yûki. Certes, il pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Oui, s'il restait hors de portée de sa voix et de ses ordres sans appel, il pouvait vivre à sa manière. Mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus se sustenter…

…sauf avec son sang à elle, lui soufflait une voix en lui. Une immonde vérité qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

Zero serra les dents à ce souvenir. Ses canines, reflet de son désir d'affamé, étaient plus longues et plus acérées que jamais. Sous ses pieds, la neige crissait. Le vent froid hurlait, l'enveloppant dans un tel linceul de blancheur qu'il lui était impossible de savoir où il allait. Peu importait…

Dès lors qu'il avait entrevu l'effroyable vérité, avec combien de personnes, consentantes ou non, avait-il essayé ? A chaque fois, cette répulsion face au sang s'était manifestée, issue du plus profond de ses entrailles et contaminant son corps et son esprit tout entiers. Chaque fois plus violente, chaque fois plus épuisante.

Depuis, Zero ne faisait plus que survivre, fuyant le jour la civilisation et cherchant désespérément, la nuit, à faire une entorse à la malédiction. Il était comme un affamé, torturé par d'inaccessibles victuailles savoureuses à l'oreille et appétissantes à la vue. Il était tel le vagabond en plein désert aride, qui se retrouve face à un puits dans lequel baigne depuis des jours un animal crevé.

Parfois, quand la tentation de l'onde miroitante était trop forte, il s'y jetait et l'aspirait à grandes goulées, avant de vomir tripes et boyaux sous l'effet de l'eau viciée…

Que pouvait-il faire désormais ? Il n'avait personne de confiance vers qui se tourner. Son maître n'avait pas pu l'aider sa seule suggestion avait même été de _la_ suivre. Rien que cette idée le rendait malade de colère ! L'aider, elle qui avait fait de lui un nouveau rebut des deux espèces ? Elle qui l'avait forcé à voir par ses souvenirs une abomination dont il n'aurait eu que faire en temps normal ?

« Jamais ! »

Zero s'arrêta, les yeux brûlants – sans doute à cause de la fièvre. La colère le taraudait tout autant que la soif. Yûki, la seule solution ? Plutôt crever ! Elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui, elle n'en avait même jamais eu, même ailleurs, même _avant_. La Yûki de l'académie, celle qui l'avait peut-être le mieux compris, celle qui avait donné son sang en toute innocence… celle-là n'était plus. Dès l'instant où Kaname avait posé ses crocs sur elle, la pâle esquisse humaine de Yûki avait disparu.

La Yûki actuelle, la vampiresse, l'odieuse Sang-Pur, n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner. Elle n'avait rien ni à lui demander, ni à lui exiger. Elle n'avait même pas le droit _d'espérer_ son aide. Seul au milieu de rien, au milieu du vide, au cœur de la tempête, Zero était catégorique. En dépit du passé, elle n'avait et n'aurait aucun droit sur lui.

Parce qu'elle avait été la première à trahir. Non pas en l'obligeant à la mordre, scellant ainsi leur nouveau lien aussi unique qu'irrévocable. Non, elle l'avait trahi, mais bien avant tout cela…

Elle l'avait trahi, des années auparavant…

- Zero.

L'interpellé sursauta. Ses yeux exorbités cherchèrent l'origine de cette voix enfantine, qui lui avait arraché d'un seul mot un ignoble frisson. De peur, mais aussi de soulagement. Un soulagement contraint, qui lui donnait une nausée purement psychique.

Dans la tempête, une silhouette se dessina à quelques pas de là. Agenouillée dans la neige, indifférente aux flocons qui lui martyrisaient le visage, l'enfant leva les yeux vers lui. Des larmes rouges avaient coulé sur ses joues pâles. Ses cheveux claquaient dans le vent, doux voile interminable malmené par les bourrasques. Avec pudeur, elle ramena autour d'elle son manteau beige, dissimulant son abdomen déchiré par une blessure béante.

Quand elle se releva, glissa de sa petite main un fil de satin noir, au bout duquel se balançait un cristal noyé dans de l'ambre.

Petite fille lorsqu'elle était agenouillée dans la neige, l'apparition devint en l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'elle se redressait, une jeune femme splendide, à la beauté captivante et dangereuse. Sa blessure avait disparu sous sa robe de satin noir fendue, mais les larmes de sang persistaient sur son beau visage grave. La tristesse intense qu'avait présenté l'enfant avait disparu des expressions de la femme, désormais insensible et mécontente.

- Ca y est, tu as fini tes enfantillages ? siffla-t-elle à son adresse, et il eut une sensation sordide de déjà-vu. Reviens, Zero. Tu sais que c'est la seule solution.

Tout en murmurant ces mots, elle baissa un peu la tête, sans toutefois le quitter de ses yeux acajou perçants. Un sourire se profila alors sur ses lèvres précédemment serrées. Un large sourire écœurant de convoitise, qui dévoila des crocs impressionnants et sans finesse.

L'irrépressible désir qu'il avait eu à la vue de son sang, à la perception de son odeur, fut aussitôt contrebalancé par la répulsion qu'il éprouvait face à ce sourire. Quand elle esquissa un pas vers lui, il recula, claqua des mâchoires d'un air menaçant.

- Reste où tu es !

La Yûki grimaçante obéit, mais son sourire s'élargit encore. La voir ainsi le rendait fou. De colère, de désespoir, de déception. Malgré sa volonté de résister, il ne supportait pas son rictus malsain, reflet de ce qu'elle était devenue : une Sang-Pur sans considération pour lui et les autres inférieurs.

Zero serra les poings : peu importait la torture que cela lui procurerait, jamais il ne reviendrait vers elle. Jamais il ne se coucherait à ses pieds, tel le vassal obéissant qu'elle attendait, jamais il ne lui offrirait son aide. Jamais !

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées de révolte, un claquement de talons s'éleva en s'amplifiant, signe que quelqu'un approchait. Absurdité totale que Zero ne releva pas, car la neige aurait dû étouffer tout bruit de pas. Les nerfs à vif, il tourna la tête vers la droite, peu avant qu'une silhouette ne surgisse de la tempête.

S'arrêta une jeune femme en habits de drap noir, couverte d'une mante de même couleur. Ses longues boucles brunes s'échappaient de son chignon de servante. Haletante, ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Yûki, et s'agrandirent encore d'horreur en croisant le regard assassin de Zero. Dans un claquement de bottines, elle fit volte-face et voulut partir en sens inverse.

Zero ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Vif tel l'esprit assassin qu'il était, il se glissa devant la jeune femme terrorisée, la ceintura sans pitié pour elle et ses hurlements affolés. Vrillant Yûki de son regard devenu rubis, il planta ses crocs dans la gorge de la malheureuse mortelle.

Aussitôt l'agréable fumet de sa peau devint puanteur de charogne à ses narines. La perception de cette chair chaude et tremblante contre lui se fit glaciale et rigide, bien qu'elle se débattait toujours. Quant au sang qu'il avait secrètement imploré au moment où il retroussait ses lèvres, il avait tantôt le goût âcre de l'acier, tantôt celui doucereux et piquant d'un fruit trop mur, pour enfin revêtir des saveurs inidentifiables mais parmi les plus répugnantes et les plus insupportables qu'il ait jamais ressenties.

Cependant il tint bon. Et alors que dans un effort colossal contre son instinct, il déglutissait, il vit le sourire de Yûki s'éteindre, son visage contracté se faire neutre. Ses longs cheveux dansaient dans la tempête avec des reflets moirés. Les pleurs de sang ressortirent davantage sur ses joues désormais sans expression.

Et de vraies larmes perlèrent de ses yeux, en lesquels toute la tristesse et le désespoir de l'existence semblaient emprisonnés.

_« Zero ! »_

Un haut-le-cœur. La salive en affluence. Puis le goût. Saumâtre, pressant, détestable.

D'un geste instinctif, il bascula sur un côté et cracha à plusieurs et spasmodiques reprises l'âcre substance. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, mais son corps avait agi indépendamment de sa volonté. Sans cela, il aurait pu s'étouffer…

Haletant et nauséeux, il fixa d'un œil vague la souillure sur le parquet vermoulu, puis retomba sur le dos, une main tremblante en travers de la bouche. Tout tourbillonnait encore dans son esprit embrumé. La pénombre qui l'enveloppait, les souvenirs, la sensation rêche des couvertures, le rêve et ses perceptions…

Même dans ses cauchemars, cela provoquait un rejet parmi les plus intenses qu'il ait jamais vécu...

Un rejet purement physique. Ça venait du plus profond de ses entrailles, comme une révolte née de ses propres organes, qui rejetaient en bloc _jusqu'à l'idée même_ de boire le sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importait la soif, la douleur, la folie dans lesquelles peu à peu le manque le plongeait. Alors que son esprit se serait damné pour une sanglante et savoureuse rémission, son corps était catégorique.

_**Non**_.

La nausée passée mais encore tremblant, il se redressa sur son lit, balaya d'un œil vitreux sa chambre. Sur la table, son regard accrocha un éclat de lumière, dû à un pâle rayon de soleil filtrant entre les rideaux mal fermés.

Le Bloody Rose, et sa robe de métal froidement chatoyante.

Il repoussa les couvertures et alla, titubant, jusqu'à la table où la veille, il avait posé le pistolet chargé et sa réserve supplémentaire de balles. A bout de souffle – après seulement quelques pas, ce qui le mettait hors de lui – il s'appuya sur la table, ses yeux hallucinés n'ayant pas quitté un seul instant l'arme à feu. Sa main frissonnante effleura avec un respect d'illuminé l'objet…

Puis il serra les dents, eut un grondement sourd et désespéré violemment il balayait du bras le pistolet, qui tomba avec lourdeur sur le parquet. Les balles se répandirent sur le sol dans une multitude de tintements. Ses mains se collèrent à ses tempes alors qu'il retenait un hurlement autant mû par la douleur que par la rage. Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas mettre un terme à ce calvaire !

« Sois maudite ! »

Avant qu'il ne sombre, tard dans la nuit, dans un sommeil aussi lourd que cauchemardesque, il avait voulu en finir. Il se souvenait de la soif irrépressible qui le torturait jusqu'au désespoir, du cercle froid du canon sur sa tempe, de son doigt se refermant sur la gâchette. Il se rappelait de son désir de chasser toute douleur de son esprit dévasté…

…Et de la force invisible qui l'avait empêché de presser la détente.

Cette même force qui aujourd'hui, mettait sans dessus dessous son estomac pour une simple pensée de travers, cette même force qui poussait à la rébellion son organisme tout entier. Cette puissance qui en permanence, lui rappelait qu'il avait un maître, quelque part, et qu'il suffisait d'un mot, d'un geste pour apaiser tout ça.

Cette nuit, il avait réalisé que cette force l'empêcherait même de mettre fin à son existence de damné.

Il tomba à genoux, haletant, à moitié fou. Que faire à présent ? Son ami de toujours, le Bloody Rose, le seul qui ne lui ait jamais fait faux bond, ne pouvait rien pour lui. Même le repos, qui constituait parfois et jusqu'à il y avait peu un refuge, lui faisait vivre une sempiternelle torture de cauchemars… Quand le sommeil ne le fuyait tout simplement pas.

Il vivait le calvaire de tout level E, sa dégénérescence mentale et physique, son odieux cortège de désirs sanglants et bestiaux, mais sans la possibilité d'assouvir cette soif pour repousser la mort, sans la salutaire perte de conscience qui finissait par délivrer le malheureux de son humanité torturée. Alors que pouvait-il faire ?

L'image de Yûki, grimaçante et triomphante au milieu de la tempête, envahit son esprit aussi soudainement qu'une bête sournoise. Il se mordit d'instinct la lèvre pour ne pas crier de colère, et une de ses canines, qui depuis longtemps ne se rétractaient plus, perça la chair tendre sans difficulté. Mais le sang qui coula, le seul qui ne lui inspirait pas nausée et dégoût, lui était plus qu'indifférent.

« Sois maudite, Yûki… »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Monsieur ? Etes-vous réveillé ?

Agenouillé, il jeta un regard de bête traqué à la porte. Celle-ci demeura respectueusement fermée, mais la personne frappa à nouveau.

- Monsieur ? Désirez-vous un petit-déjeuner ?

Zero baissa les yeux, déglutit avec difficulté en tentant de rassembler ses esprits. Quand enfin il éleva la voix, elle était faible et éraillée.

- Non… ça ira.

L'humain parut se satisfaire de cette réponse, car Zero crut entendre ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Depuis quelques jours, ses sens d'habitude exacerbés par la soif perdaient en finesse…

Probablement un des signes que cela allait de mal en pis.

Préférant ne pas s'appesantir sur cette pensée, Zero resta un long moment concentré sur sa propre respiration haletante. Après de longues minutes, celle-ci s'était un peu calmé tout comme son esprit, replongé dans une torpeur qui lui était devenue commune ces derniers temps. Cependant, la menace sous-jacente d'une crise demeurait, sournoise.

Avec fatigue le jeune vampire se releva, négligeant l'arme abandonnée au sol, qui avait fait jadis sa fierté et qui désormais ne lui était plus d'aucune aide. Les cheveux en bataille, les traits tirés, les crocs à nu, Zero risqua un regard morne vers l'extérieur de l'auberge, entre les rideaux.

Et ce qu'il vit le figea d'abord, avant de lui redonner un maigre rictus.

Comment avait-il pu oublier ? La veille au soir, dans sa folie, avant même de saisir le Bloody Rose pour tirer une ultime fois, il avait déjà envisagé une autre échappatoire, au cas où son suicide échouerait. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait choisi cet hôtel vieillot, dans ce village perdu au beau milieu de ces contrées isolées.

Ses yeux s'emplirent d'un pâle éclat rouge, alors qu'ils scrutaient la place du village où déjà les gens se réunissaient.

Yûki allait devoir se débrouiller seule. Et si déjà, son corps se révulsait à l'idée d'abandonner sa seule solution de survie, son esprit, lui, _jubilait_.

.

…_Quelques cauchemars auparavant…_

.

_ Leurs pas s'éloignant._

Les gens affluaient, certains qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant des habitants de la petite ville voisine. D'autres allaient et venaient, pressés, affairés, jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques sur les panneaux d'affichage et les enseignes. Partout des discussions résonnaient, des rires s'élevaient, parfois quelques pleurs, des adieux murmurés.

Les deux amoureux à l'autre bout de la gare, qui se faisaient un au revoir aussi long qu'émouvant. Le vieux couple qui consultait une carte à l'intérieur, dans le hall. Les enfants qui jouaient sur un quai voisin, la fraicheur matinale rosissant leurs joues.

Tous, elle les **entendait** tous. Leurs paroles, leurs moindres chuchotis, et même si elle le voulait, jusqu'à leurs battements de cœur.

Avec une lenteur prudente, elle entrouvrit les yeux, encore mal habituée à la lumière du jour. Et elle _le_ vit.

Le soleil matinal baignait de sa timide lueur sa peau d'albâtre, sublimant le contraste avec ses cheveux d'ébène. Ses boucles à la fois parfaitement dessinées et en bataille effleuraient son front serein, caressaient son cou altier, dansaient dans les bourrasques soulevées par un train sur le départ. Ses yeux, d'un brun profond légèrement rehaussé de rouge – un rouge que seuls ceux de leur espèce pouvaient remarquer en cet instant – fixaient au loin, vers l'extrémité du quai sur lequel ils se tenaient.

Une courte seconde, elle s'inquiéta de cet éclair d'amertume qu'elle crut deviner dans ses magnifiques prunelles songeuses. Elle suivit son regard, sans savoir que le sien était tout aussi beau si ce n'était plus, par la souplesse des cils l'encadrant et l'innocence qu'il exprimait.

Plusieurs silhouettes s'éloignaient. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur : ils étaient partis.

- Nii-sama… Etait-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais ? s'entendit-elle demander.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle reporta son regard sur lui, s'aperçut qu'il la scrutait en silence. Il finit par baisser les paupières, et murmura.

- C'est l'unique solution. Ils ont une famille, des amis… Une vie qui leur est propre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils la gâchent pour moi.

Comme pour protester, une des silhouettes finit par s'arrêter. Le regard de Rûka revint sur eux, perdu. Ayant pressenti son hésitation, Kain lui saisit doucement le bras et l'entraîna à leur suite. Résignée, la jeune vampiresse se laissa faire.

- Mais si c'était leur choix que de nous escorter ?

Immobile, elle inspira profondément, la gorge serrée. Quelques temps auparavant, cette sensation aurait signifié qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle ne sentait pas la moindre larme lui venir. Son pincement au cœur était uniquement dû à la nostalgie.

- Même aristocrates, ils sont de simples vampires je suis un Sang-Pur. Tous leurs choix me concernant ne sont pas aussi libres qu'ils le croient. Cela leur est presque inconscient.

Il ouvrit ses yeux énigmatiques, et eut alors un sourire.

- Pourquoi de telles questions ? Tu regrettes donc tant leur absence ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de ne serait-ce que songer à une réponse, car la douleur fusa, consécutive au bruit de la chute. Et l'odeur du sang envahit, tentatrice et puissante, ses narines soudain dilatées.

La respiration brutale et saccadée, elle détourna vivement la tête vers l'origine de cette entêtante et impérieuse fragrance. Déjà ses crocs répondaient à l'appel. Sur le quai d'en face, un des enfants était tombé. Le visage crispé, il retenait tant bien que mal ses pleurs, tandis qu'il affrontait bravement la vue de son genou éraflé.

Alors que les autres bambins l'entouraient et que sa mère accourait, à la fois inquiète et exaspérée, le sang coulait avec lenteur le long de sa peau blanche et meurtrie.

Tableau _succulent_…

Un bras passa derrière son dos et la serra dans une brusque étreinte possessive. Une main à la fois câline et impérative se glissa dans ses cheveux, lui faisant lever la tête tandis que des lèvres se posaient sur les siennes. La proximité du sang se fit curieusement plus proche et plus délicieuse que jamais…

A ce contact aussi soudain qu'enivrant, toute sa conscience se liquéfia. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus irrésistible ? Ce baiser aussi tendre que fougueux, ou la saveur du sang qu'il lui offrait par ce biais, antérieurement prélevé à son propre poignet ?

Elle ferma lentement les yeux. Au diable ce petit enfant et son sang bien commun, au diable Rûka et les autres, au diable les gens et leurs discussions… Au creux de ses bras, prisonnière de ses lèvres, partageant son essence, elle vivait ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré.

L'alarme de leur train prêt à partir les tira de leur bulle à contrecœur ils se séparèrent, s'étudièrent sans un mot. Puis il sourit, et elle sourit à son tour, le cœur débordant d'amour et de reconnaissance.

Kain, Aido, Rûka et les autres étaient partis. Mais elle avait oublié jusque là le revers de cette triste médaille…

Désormais, Kaname et elle iraient seuls.

.

.

« Kaname. »

Elle cligna faiblement des yeux. Assise, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et le menton dans les mains, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Immobile, elle referma simplement les paupières, s'octroyant encore quelques minutes de calme et de paix, lovée au creux de ses souvenirs.

Ceux de son départ. Du temps où elle était encore une vampiresse balbutiante, n'ayant du Sang-Pur que le nom. Du fait de son inexpérience, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en sécurité de toute sa vie qu'en ces jours-là.

Ce baiser échangé sur le quai, avant le départ. Cela semblait remonter à tant de siècles…

Elle hocha longuement la tête pour soulager son cou, à peine ankylosé malgré ses longues heures d'inertie. C'était aussi cela, être vampire : ne sentir les effets du temps que comme s'il passait d'une manière _effroyablement_ ralentie.

En soupirant elle s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise, ses somptueux cheveux d'ébène voilant en partie son visage baissé. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, désormais alertes, pour se poser sur le corps assoupi.

Abandonnée sur le lit, pelotonnée dans sa mante noir et ses boucles brunes éparpillées sur l'oreiller, la servante dormait à poings fermés. Ses paupières pieusement fermés, parfaitement détendues, faisaient écho à l'innocence de ses lèvres, entrouvertes sur un souffle régulier.

Seule sa main droite, crispée sur sa robe au niveau de son ombilic, semblait jalousement protéger quelque chose, trésor encore invisible mais infiniment précieux.

Avec une lenteur gracieuse, Yûki quitta sa chaise, sa propre mante beige sur le bras, et s'approcha du lit où gisait l'endormie. Sans la quitter de ses prunelles insondables, elle leva une main en direction du réveil, qui cliquetait méthodiquement sur la table de nuit bancale. Un léger souffle de vent effleura l'une des molettes de l'objet, un ressort se tendit. L'alarme fut fixée pour sonner à la fin des cinq prochaines minutes.

La servante se réveillerait peu avant de prendre son service à cinq heures, comme tous les matins. Elle remarquerait sa tenue, son manteau qu'elle n'avait pas même enlevée avant de tomber endormie, et se souviendrait alors de sa mésaventure de la veille, dans les ruelles de la ville : poursuivie probablement par un voyou, elle avait appelé à l'aide, et des riverains s'étaient portés à son secours. Devant le nombre, l'agresseur, sans doute un voleur avide de proies faciles, avait préféré battre en retraite.

Elle se souviendrait aussi de cette matrone présente sur les lieux, qui en la voyant proche de faire un malaise, avait deviné la présence encore minuscule dans les tréfonds d'elle-même. Elle se souviendrait de son conseil. Et de rien d'autre.

Pas de poursuite angoissante dans les bas quartiers, pas d'assassin proche d'en découdre. Pas de couple malsain, lié d'une étreinte sanglante et honteuse sous la lumière crue des réverbères.

Même la blessure à son bras, elle n'avait jamais existé. En silence, Yûki fixa le membre indemne, qu'elle avait guéri de son souffle tout comme un autre Sang-Pur l'avait un jour fait pour elle. Sur l'instant, confrontée à la saveur si proche et si séduisante de l'essence carmine, elle s'était demandé si une telle proximité avait été également tentante pour ce Sang-Pur, des années auparavant.

Kaname…

Sans un bruit, Yûki s'assit auprès de la jeune femme, sa mante beige posée sur ses genoux. Quelques secondes, elle se força à se souvenir l'attirance presque indéfectible ressentie, dans la rue la nuit dernière, face à l'odeur du sang de l'humaine maintenant endormie. Presque aussitôt ses crocs répondirent à cette réminiscence, et elle savait qu'en ses yeux, l'inévitable teinte carmine était de retour.

Sans pitié, à peine moins facilement que cela l'avait été pour se souvenir, elle réprima ce désir, le désir originel de tout vampire. Une appétence extrêmement difficile à conjurer pour les inexpérimentés, mais qui pour les entraînés comme elle, relevait de la simple concentration.

Et il fallait dire, pour parler franc, qu'elle avait eu dans ce domaine un excellent professeur…

Sa faim psychologiquement assouvie, elle tendit une main, effleura de ses doigts fins le visage serein de la servante, qui ne sourcilla même pas.

- Prends bien soin de toi, belle…

Yûki eut un dernier coup d'œil pour sa main posée sur son ventre.

- …Pour vous deux.

Puis elle se détourna. Sans un son elle ouvrit la seule fenêtre de la mansarde et se glissa à l'extérieur, se fondant malgré la teinte claire de sa mante dans la nuit mourante.

Avec pour seul bagage une épaisse sacoche sous sa cape, Yûki commença de déambuler sur les toits, indifférente à l'obscurité et à la neige glissante et traîtresse, errant avec la sûreté pensive et nonchalante des chats. De temps à autre, un détail, un passant dans les rues désertes en contrebas attirait son regard, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir retenir durablement ni sa présence, ni son attention. Elle allait, non pas sereine, mais détachée de la vie alentours, esprit à forme humaine sautant de toit en toit, arpentant les tuiles et le zinc avec la même grâce qu'une reine sa citadelle.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta, émergea de ses pensées, comme touchée par quelque chose d'extérieur mais d'invisible. Sans hésiter elle reporta un regard indéfinissable vers le nord-ouest. Pourtant, rien ne variait par là dans le paysage de cheminées et de toits enneigés.

- Zero…

Dans son vagabondage de l'esprit, elle avait fini par repousser ses souvenirs pour se préoccuper du présent, et par conséquent de Zero. A sa surprise, celui-ci qui n'avait cessé de fuir depuis des semaines et ne restait au même endroit pas plus de quelques heures, s'était soudain arrêté.

Inquiète, Yûki sonda plus en profondeur le lien méconnu qui les unissait désormais.

Oui, _inquiète_. Si Zero l'avait su, probablement ne l'aurait-il pas cru. Après tout, quelqu'un qui l'avait ainsi enchaîné à une autre destinée ne pouvait pas raisonnablement se préoccuper de son état de santé. Et pourtant…

Dans l'océan de désespoir qu'avait été la vie de Yûki ces dernières semaines, Zero avait constitué la seule lueur qui l'avait empêchée de sombrer dans la folie. Pendant les jours, ces _**vingt-et-un**_ jours maudits qui avaient suivi le meurtre de Kaname, seule la pensée que Zero pourrait peut-être l'aider l'avait retenue d'aller directement affronter la famille Sang-Pur la plus proche.

Attaquer le plus fort… Un prétexte haineux et stupide, qui n'aurait sans doute que conduit à une mort rapide.

Ce n'était qu'une fois Zero localisé, qu'une fois qu'elle l'avait eu dans son champ de vision, qu'elle l'avait observé à son insu, que la frénésie morbide et désespérée de la vampiresse s'était apaisée. Ou plutôt, elle avait été soufflée comme on souffle une bougie.

Cinq ans. Cinq longues années avaient passées depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Académie. Cinq années qu'elle avait vécues à un rythme ralenti, en compagnie de son premier amour et amant, Kaname. Résumer ce qu'elle avait fait durant tout ce temps pouvait être très simple…ou très compliqué…

Ils avaient voyagé à la manière des vampires, sans but et sans échéance, avec l'éternité pour simple cadran d'horloge. Il lui avait conté les évènements qui avaient jalonné ses vies – celle vécue en tant de Kaname, fils de Kuran Juri et Kuran Haruka, et celle précédant sa réincarnation orchestrée par Ridô. Il lui avait appris l'histoire de leur propre monde, cet univers de la Nuit qui pendant plus de seize ans était resté clos à Yûki, et avait tenté de lui en faire saisir les innombrables subtilités.

Ils avaient parlé d'autres choses bien plus terrestres et futiles, et non moins importantes à leurs yeux. A travers les mots quand cela était nécessaire, se taisant quand le regard suffisait. Il avait fait d'elle une vraie Sang-Pur, elle que de tous temps, il avait vue comme son âme sœur. Seuls, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à se toucher, à exprimer cette attirance si purement éprouvée…

Ils s'étaient aimés…

Yûki s'arrêta, réprimant avec douleur le flot de sensations, profondément charnelles ou purement platoniques, que ces quelques mots ravivaient. Cinq ans cela avait duré, chaque jour plus fort et plus éblouissant…

Pour finalement s'interrompre, sans le moindre préavis. Sous le joug d'un brutal couperet. Comment pouvait-elle accepter la mort, lorsque pendant cinq ans elle avait vécu le mythe de l'éternité ?

Retrouver Zero n'avait été qu'une torture de plus à s'ajouter au compte de ses désillusions. Bien que vampire lui aussi, Zero avait changé pendant ces cinq ans. Et si elle, au réveil de son sublime songe d'immortalité, elle l'avait vu comme une lumière au bout du tunnel, lui l'avait oubliée.

Et même pire, avait-elle compris en lui faisant face : il l'avait méprisée. Exécrée.

Yûki savait qu'elle n'avait aucune excuse, aucun droit tangible sur Zero. Seul le reste de panique affolée, remontant à celle éprouvée devant le meurtre de Kaname, l'avait poussée à _imposer_ sa volonté.

Et au premier coup de feu tiré, elle s'était dit qu'il n'était plus temps de reculer. Le reste… Tout s'était implacablement bien déroulé. Elle n'en avait entendu parler que dans de vieilles légendes remontant à l'époque de l'ancienne vie de Kaname… mais le lien s'était bien constitué.

Et Zero en devenait fou…

Yûki pinça les lèvres, posa une main sur son cou où quelques heures auparavant, Zero avait enfoncé ses crocs. Ça avait été la première fois depuis Klasdic… Jusque là, Yûki n'avait fait que le suivre de très loin, lui épargnant les meurtres et les soucis que dans sa folie il s'attirait parfois. Nier le fait qu'elle ne comptait pas à ce que cette proximité influence Zero serait un beau mensonge en fait, elle espérait que cela le conduise plus vite à accepter la vérité : qu'elle était son unique solution.

Mais c'était de Zero qu'il était question. Sans doute espérait-il se laisser mourir, plutôt que d'avoir à admettre sa « défaite »… « Je ne veux plus être le pion d'un Kuran. » criait-il jusque dans ses regards assassins. Et Yûki n'avait pas forcément répondu de la meilleure manière, elle s'en rendait bien compte…

_« Tu as fini tes enfantillages ? »_

L'arrogance même. En tant que Sang-Pur, Yûki n'était pas du genre à regretter des paroles… ou du moins, ne l'aurait-elle pas dû. Mais devoir repousser sans cesse l'heure où l'assassin de Kaname rendrait gorge lui était insupportable. Après tout, si elle s'était résignée à tirer sur Zero, c'était bien dans ce but précis…

Vengeance. Qu'y aurait-il ensuite ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et ne s'en préoccupait pas de toute manière…

Chose étrange, les souvenirs de son existence humaine ne cessaient de s'estomper depuis qu'elle s'était révélé Sang-Pur. Seuls les plus marquants demeuraient plus ou moins intacts. Et l'un d'eux en particulier, lui revint à cet instant : celui où elle exhortait Zero à ne pas tuer Shizuka, à ne pas accomplir sa vengeance, car ensuite plus rien ne l'obligerait à vivre… Si en ce temps où elle était humaine, elle avait eu vent comme aujourd'hui de ce qu'est le véritable besoin de vengeance…

…Jamais elle n'aurait retenu Zero. Jamais elle ne se le serait permis.

Toute à ses sombres pensées, Yûki accueillit l'aube sans sourciller, dont la lumière pâle et grise de cette matinée de printemps ne suffisait pas à éblouir ses yeux de vampire entraînée. Assise au rebord d'une cheminée encore vierge de toute fumée, elle préféra cesser de réfléchir, et regarda la petite ville de province s'éveiller. En contrebas, un jeune garçon criait les nouvelles aux passants commençant d'affluer…

- Nouvelle exécution programmée ce jour à Neidchmart ! A quand la fin des exactions contre les parjurés ? Demandez les Nouvelles ! Tout sur les précédents condamnés ! Les erreurs des justiciers, des familles innocentes torturées !

Indifférente aux quelques habitants qui en mettant le nez à leur fenêtre, découvraient effarés une inconnue perchée sur le toit de leur voisin, Yûki commença à rassembler ses cheveux en une natte, plus pratique pour voyager. Le petit crieur de nouvelles, ayant trouvé quelques acquéreurs, poursuivait son chemin…

- Demandez les Nouvelles ! Encore une exaction contre les parjurés ! Que fait le gouvernement pour les soi-disant buveurs de sang ?

Les doigts fins de la vampiresse se figèrent, laissant retomber sur ses épaules l'onde soyeuse de ses cheveux.

Parjurés. Exaction. Exécution.

Neidchmart. Un village reculé, au nord-ouest.

Parjurés. Buveurs de sang.

_ Zero._

Yûki se redressa d'un bond, le cœur battant. Non. Zero n'était pas assez bête pour se faire prendre par des fermiers en colère. En revanche, il était tout à fait capable de…

En équilibre sur sa cheminée, Yûki fit volte-face, ses yeux sondant le nord-ouest et le lien ténu qui la reliait à son nouveau vassal malgré lui. Elle eut un juron alors qu'elle s'élançait en une envolée de tissu beige et de cheveux bruns.

- Te connaissant… J'aurais pourtant dû deviner !

Que forcer ainsi la main à quelqu'un comme Zero ne mènerait à rien de bon.

.

_Painfully_

_._

…_To Be Continued…_

.

_Vos attentes, questions et critiques sont toujours les bienvenues, quelque soit le moment où vous reviewez._

_A bientôt !_

_Elenthya_


	4. Deadly

Salut à tous !

Le compteur de reviews monte, tout doucement, et j'espère que le présent nouveau chapitre ne le laissera pas inchangé… Toujours est-il que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et constants à venir faire un tour sur mes pages ! C'est déjà rassurant !

Réponse aux revieweurs non inscrits :

**Skydreamer :** youpi, une nouvelle lectrice qui s'exprime ! Je suis ravie que le vent de nouveauté qu'apporte BCC (un vent plutôt étrange et sanguinolent, hein) t'aie ainsi revigorée. C'est aussi en partie à cause de ce ras-le-bol du yaoï, que j'ai commencé cette fic. L'étincelle est venue, puis le scénario s'est bâti au fur et à mesure que j'ai écrit…

J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre certes encore plus long et tarabiscoté que les autres. J'écris BCC au feeling (une chose qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'auteure, crois-moi), et plus ça va, plus Yûki et Zero n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Chut, je n'en dis pas plus, et te laisse savourer cette suite que tu attendais visiblement avec impatience… A bientôt j'espère ! Bisous et encore merci !

**Elinwe :** (réponse écrite sur le vif, après lecture de ta review : attention, c'est du brut de décoffrage)

Oh…. (petite larme)

Aussi loin que je puisse fouiller dans ma mémoire d'auteur, je ne me rappelle pas avoir été aussi touchée par une review. Quelle analyse, quel pointillisme, quelle passion lisible à chaque mot, entre chaque ligne… Elinwe, tu peux être fière de toi : tu as réussi à me faire pleurer, et non pas avec une histoire, mais avec un simple commentaire !

Mais avant tout, quel honneur d'avoir pu sortir de la majorité silencieuse une lectrice aussi enthousiaste ! Comme quoi, quand tu as quelque chose à commenter, tu le fais et pas qu'à moitié !

Je suis heureuse de voir comme « ma » Yûki correspond à la vision que tu avais d'elle en tant que Sang-Pur. Jusque-là, les commentaires s'étendaient peu sur elle et n'allaient pas toujours dans un sens satisfaisant, ce qui avec le caractère de garce qu'elle présentait, était compréhensible. Quant à Zero… Eh bien, c'est Zero, notre Zero, et en même temps c'est quelqu'un d'autre, un personnage qui se construit au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Comme pour Yûki et le scénario lui-même, je me suis fixée quelques « balises », des points de personnalité à souligner et des évènements importants à ne pas manquer. Ensuite, à nous deux mon clavier, c'est carte blanche ! Et entre Yûki et Zero, j'ignore lequel me surprend le plus. Cette animosité qui les habite, leur rancœur et leurs peines, leurs rages et leurs folies, leurs larmes, tout ça n'était qu'à peine esquissé dans ma tête quand j'ai écrit le chapitre un…

Et maintenant, je ne sais plus où je vais… mais j'y vais, c'est sûr ! Aujourd'hui, je réalise que le bond de cinq années aide certainement beaucoup dans l'acceptation de ces changements de personnalités. Dans un certain sens, mon imagination peut courir sans rien pour la freiner… Quelle liberté ! Et en même temps, quel stress ! Cela plaira-t-il ? Héhé…

Quant à mon style d'écriture, tu n'es pas la première à me complimenter (et j'espère pas la dernière), mais ton analyse est là aussi très pertinente… et très gratifiante, merci ! Ecrire est pour moi avant tout un passe-temps (encore que, j'ai moins de temps à passer, malheureusement), et je suis heureuse de voir qu'un produit de mes loisirs puisse attirer une telle admiration. Ça me redonne du cœur à l'ouvrage ! Je dois bien t'avouer qu'avec le mutisme des lecteurs, je commençais à baisser les bras pour passer à autre chose…

Je vais tout faire pour que le chapitre quatre et ses successeurs demeurent à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je vais essayer également de m'activer pour poster vite la suite… Mais au fait ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment fonctionne le système de bêta-readeur de ce site ( et à vrai dire, je m'en contrefiche), mais cela te dirait de devenir la bêta-readeuse de Bloody Cross Chronicles ? Plusieurs personnes déjà soulignent le fait qu'il n'y ait « quasiment pas de fautes », et c'est là que le bât blesse : je ne SUPPORTE PAS les fautes, mon orthographe ayant été ma fierté pendant toutes mes années lycée ! Donc, si devenir la lectrice-correctrice de ma fic te plairait, fais-moi signe…

Dans tous les cas, je te remercie encore et encore de cette review aussi conséquente que complète et intelligente ! J'espère te relire bientôt, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que la majorité silencieuse parlera de nouveau ?

A la prochaine ! Bisous !

**Kira :** voilà une review taillée dans la promptitude ! Mais quelle plaisir de l'avoir reçue ! J'espère que toi aussi je ne te décevrais pas. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et peut-être à bientôt dans une prochaine review !

Un salut encore à **Ernia**, à qui j'ai répondu en reply ! Dis-moi, je suis toujours à la recherche de prénoms pour les personnages secondaires de mes fics, et ton pseudo me plait bien. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient, mais accepterais-tu que je l'utilise un jour dans une de mes fics ?

**A tous les lecteurs :** ce chapitre est remarquablement long, car il réinvente tout un monde pour le bien-fondé de mon intrigue principale (à savoir celle qui oppose Yûki à Zero). Gardez donc patience si l'histoire paraît s'attarder sur des personnages inconnus et sans importance. Croyez-moi, leur présence et leur vécu sont primordiaux.

**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

Soumis au nouveau lien qui l'unit à Yûki, Zero ne peut désormais plus boire le sang de quiconque sans sa permission. Refusant en bloc cet enchaînement à la Sang-Pur qu'il déteste, il cherche désespérément un moyen de contourner cette « malédiction », allant jusqu'au point de vouloir se suicider, un acte qui de même lui est malheureusement interdit de commettre. Mais le hunter, s'il ne peut se donner lui-même la mort, semblait avoir un plan pour qu'on lui fasse ce « cadeau »…

Alertée par un pressentiment, Yûki qui l'avait laissé erré à sa guise fonce sur ses traces dans l'espoir d'arriver à temps…

A tous, une bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous dans les reviews…

.

.

.

- Yûki ?

L'homme se débarrassa de son manteau trempé de neige, l'abandonna sur une chaise. Ses petites lunettes scintillèrent alors qu'il explorait successivement du regard la cuisine, puis le salon et le corridor menant à son bureau. Hormis le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Intrigué, il s'avança vers l'escalier, pencha la tête en espérant percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie.

Enfin des éclats de voix lui parvinrent, en provenance de l'étage. Il monta à leur rencontre.

Là, les lampes brillaient toutes, contrastant avec la pénombre omniprésente du rez-de-chaussée. L'homme sourit en reconnaissant là le fait d'une petite brunette, qui hantait la vaste maison depuis des années et s'efforçait à chaque fois, le soir venu, de laisser toutes les lumières pleinement allumées sur son passage. Ce soir aussi, était-ce par peur du noir ?

Ou était-ce pour la tranquillité d'un autre ?

Il arpenta le couloir, jeta au passage un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain. On y avait préparé un bain, et à en juger le sol trempé et les serviettes dépliées, humides, les ablutions étaient déjà faites.

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, en voyant la légère teinte carmine qu'avait prise l'eau du bain.

De nouveau imperturbable, il continua d'avancer dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers l'unique chambre dont la porte était entrouverte. De derrière le battant, s'échappait une petite voix pleine d'entrain et de douceur. L'homme se reprit à sourire, attendri. Silencieux, il s'approcha de la porte et risqua un regard par l'entrebâillement.

- Ah ! J'ai failli oublier l'oreiller !

Une silhouette passa en trombe dans le maigre champ de vision qu'offrait la porte entrouverte. Sans bouger, l'homme regarda l'enfant ouvrir une armoire, se hausser sur la pointe des pieds et saisir à pleines mains un épais oreiller de plumes. L'espace d'une courte seconde, la brunette se figea, les yeux ternes, son petit visage inexpressif. Puis elle quitta ses pensées, aussi promptement qu'elle referma le placard quand elle fit volte-face, ses prunelles acajou scintillaient à nouveau de bienveillance, à l'image de son doux sourire.

- Voilà !

Ses longs cheveux bruns au vent, elle disparut du champ de vision de l'homme, qui n'essaya pas d'entrer. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Il était fier d'elle. Il avait à peine eu besoin de lui dire quoi faire, sa bienveillance et sa générosité naturelles avaient suffi. A en croire sa légère hésitation, elle se posait beaucoup de questions, mais elle n'avait pas eu le « bon » sens ou même l'indécence de vouloir en savoir plus, comme l'auraient probablement fait bon nombre d'adultes.

Elle avait compris que _l'autre_ avait vécu quelque chose de difficile, et elle n'avait pas tenu à en connaître davantage. Il y aurait un temps pour tout, et elle avait opté pour le réconfort de cet autre.

Il revit son expression peinée, lorsqu'_il_ était arrivé un peu plus tôt, ce soir de neige. Il l'avait vue s'approcher à pas prudents de l'inconnu, lui demander des choses simples telles que son nom ou la permission de le guider, de le toucher. Lui, l'adulte responsable, il avait observé avec un mélange de fierté et d'émotion pure cette enfant, alors qu'elle entourait de sa bienveillance et de sa sollicitude celui qui venait de leur être confié.

Un autre enfant, _brisé_.

Ce soir-là, Kurosu Kaien s'en souviendrait toujours. Ce soir d'hiver où il s'était vu remettre un fils de hunters, désormais orphelin. En sa maison dorénavant, allaient cohabiter deux représentants parmi les plus illustres de leurs castes, ennemies depuis toujours. Pour lui qui rêvait d'une entente entre les deux espèces… Etait-ce le signe du Destin ?

Un jeune garçon cumulant dans son sang des générations entières de célèbres hunters, et qui par son simple regard, démontrait déjà qu'il n'aurait bientôt rien à envier à ses ancêtres humains.

Une petite fille, issue de la plus glorieuse famille de Sang-Purs que la terre ait jamais porté. Une enfant qui dans l'ignorance de sa nature vampirique, montrait les plus beaux sentiments que la race humaine pouvait présenter.

Et dire qu'ils allaient grandir ensemble…

Oui, ce soir-là, Kurosu Kaien, l'homme qui comptait créer la première école mêlant humains et vampires, n'avait aucune idée précise de ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Mais il supposait, même il _espérait_ qu'en bien ou en mal, ce serait de toute manière _grandiose_.

.

.

_Le scorpion devant les flammes acculé_

_Finit par lui-même se piquer_

.

_Le vampire dans sa soif emprisonné,_

_N'a peut-être pas d'autre destinée…_

.

.

**Bloody Cross Chronicles**

**Chapter Four : **_**Deadly**_

.

.

La dernière caisse tomba avec lourdeur sur le sol gelé, soulevant dans son impact un nuage de flocons de neige. L'homme, engoncé dans ses manteaux de fourrure, peina à en faire sauter le couvercle avec un pied-de-biche. Enfin les jointures sautèrent, et le soleil matinal posa un rayon hésitant sur plusieurs rangées de boites noires, marquées d'un sceau compliqué et d'inscriptions étrangères.

- Armes blanches. Fusils. Revolvers de poing, énuméra l'homme en reculant vers les siens. Et voilà les munitions. Le compte y est.

Son regard, chafouin et perçant sous sa toque de fourrure miteuse, observa sans scrupules son jeune client. Celui-ci ne portait qu'un pantalon et une ample chemise de toile ainsi qu'un gilet sans manches, mais semblait ne souffrir aucunement de la froide bise qui soufflait ce matin-là, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant et provocateur.

Le jeune homme fit face sans ciller, ses iris bleus et aussi glacés qu'un ru de montagne. Quand il baissa la tête sur les quelques caisses ouvertes à ses pieds, la cicatrice qui défigurait sa joue droite projeta sur sa peau pâle des ombres inquiétantes.

- Et comment pourrais-je savoir si ce sont bien des vrais ?

Les autres hommes qui se tenaient derrière lui opinèrent en silence, méfiants. C'étaient de solides gaillards, endurcis par la vie en montagne et la rigueur des longs hivers. Malgré le fait qu'il était l'un des plus jeunes de la troupe, ils semblaient tous vouer un grand respect au jeune homme aux cheveux roux, vraisemblablement leur chef.

- Ces armes me paraissent tout à fait normales, ajouta ce dernier. Et si vous nous mentiez ?

- Allons bon, marmonna l'homme au pied-de-biche, vous n'êtes donc pas aussi bêtes que vous en avez l'air…

Dans l'assemblée de paysans, les visages se durcirent davantage, des sourcils se froncèrent, des mains se resserrèrent sur leurs faux, haches, gourdins et autres armes de fortune. Dans le groupe d'hommes encapuchonnés et emmitouflés qui leur faisait face, on se tendit également. D'un regard par-dessus son épaule, le rouquin calma les siens, tandis que d'un signe de la main, l'homme en manteau de fourrure apaisait ses quelques compagnons pareillement harnachés : certains avaient cependant déjà glissé la main contre leur poitrine ou à leur ceinture, prêts à dégainer.

Sans cesser de surveiller ses mystérieux « vendeurs », le rouquin saisit un petit revolver dans une caisse voisine. Il l'examina longuement, en fit jouer chacune des parties nécessaires à la mise à feu. Après l'avoir chargé avec des munitions prélevées dans la dernière caisse, il interrogea d'un œil méfiant le meneur des contrebandiers.

- Elles sont de facture plutôt moyenne. Les décorations superflues ne manquent pas. Il est dit que cela participe à l'efficacité de l'objet… Mais encore une fois, où est la garantie que vous ne nous trompez pas ?

L'homme à la toque de fourrure le scruta longuement, puis eu un grognement incompréhensible dans sa langue natale.

_- Sortez la chose._

Un frisson parcourut le groupe de contrebandiers, aucunement dû au froid. Sous leurs cagoules et les chapeaux, les hommes se jetèrent des regards indécis. D'une apparence athlétique mais bien moins impressionnante cependant que la robuste charpente dont étaient faits les paysans, ces mercenaires en imposaient davantage par leur prestance… Prestance en cet instant totalement jugulée par le recul instinctif et comme apeuré que tous eurent dans un même ensemble. Leur chef eut une grimace exaspérée. Pour la première fois, il se détourna de ses « clients » et lança son pied-de-biche à un des siens, qui encore surpris ne le rattrapa que de justesse. Avec une flopée de mots dans une langue que les paysans ne comprenaient pas, l'homme à la toque fendit la maigre foule de ses subordonnés, et grimpa d'un bond étonnamment léger dans le camion des contrebandiers. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparaissait, tenant à bout de bras un objet cubique, au premier abord une autre caisse. Elle était entièrement couverte d'un tissu solidement fixé.

Quand il jeta sans façons l'objet à bas du camion, le cube émit un chuintement métallique, vite couvert par un sifflement furieux.

- Tu veux une preuve ? demanda le chef des contrebandiers, dont l'accent étranger s'exacerbait dans sa patience émoussée. En voici une.

Sans cesser de toiser son homologue rouquin imperturbable, il avait rejoint le mystérieux objet, qui continuait d'émettre de sous sa couverture des sifflements rageurs ponctuées de claquements métalliques. L'étoffe frémissait régulièrement, et l'espace d'un instant, le paysan roux crut distinguer la silhouette d'une main effleurer le tissu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? clama-t-il, le revolver toujours en main.

Ses compatriotes et lui se tendirent, sur leurs gardes. L'étrange caisse ne leur inspirait pas confiance, et les bruits qu'elle ne cessait d'émettre leur rappelaient les grondements aigus de certains félins des montagnes…

Le chef des contrebandiers cilla un bref instant : dans l'unique chaumière derrière ses paysans de clients, un rideau s'était vite baissé sur un visage blême. Un visage qui n'avait sans doute pas le droit de regarder au-dehors, mais qui à l'entente du vacarme, n'avait pu s'en empêcher. L'homme sourit, amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? répéta-t-il en riant. Eh bien, c'est la preuve que tu demandais !

Et dans un geste théâtral, il arracha à la caisse sa couverture protectrice.

Tous hormis lui frémirent, que ce soit dans le camp des paysans comme dans celui des contrebandiers. A la lumière matinale, furent révélés les barreaux d'une cage, et derrière ces barreaux, un visage d'enfant. Lorsque le soleil posa ses rayons curieux sur lui, le petit corps se recroquevilla dans le coin le moins exposé de sa prison. Sale, tremblant, il cachait de ses bras maigres une tête couverte de cheveux crasseux. Il portait un pantalon délavé, troué et couvert de boue, ainsi qu'un anorak léger qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Il lui manquait une chaussure, et la basket restante était loin d'être en bon état.

Les sifflements rageurs s'étaient évanouis, et à la place, résonnaient des sanglots apeurés.

Muets de stupeur, les paysans regardaient sans comprendre la petite chose emprisonnée et grelottante. A cet âge-là, les enfants de leur village apprenaient durant l'hiver à lire et écrire au coin du feu, savaient déjà manier la charrue et monter à cheval les beaux jours revenus. Petites étincelles de vie déjà prometteuses, sources de mille joies, comment pouvait-on les mettre en cage !

- Comment osez-vous… ! gronda le chef roux qui venait enfin de saisir la volonté du contrebandier. Jamais je ne tirerai sur un enfant !

Derrière lui, les autres paysans se firent plus menaçants que jamais. Le chef des contrebandiers se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de soulever la grille qui gardait fermée la cage. Comme l'enfant demeurait paralysé face à cette issue, il le jeta dehors d'un coup de pied contre la paroi de fer. Le petit être roula dans la neige avant de se recroqueviller à nouveau, tremblotant. Ses yeux agrandis de frayeur semblaient implorer du secours, clignant fébrilement dans la lumière du jour qui l'aveuglait.

Le contrebandier perdit toute tempérance.

- Bande de demeurés ! gronda-t-il. Vous voulez des armes anti-vampires, alors que vous n'êtes même pas foutus d'en reconnaître un ?

Mais dans la troupe de paysans, nerveux et encore indécis, un seul était parfaitement immobile : le rouquin. Les iris dilatés, les narines palpitantes et la peau soudain pâle tel un cadavre, il fixait l'enfant avec une terreur mêlé d'une colère muette. L'enfant, _ou plutôt ses yeux. __**Rouges**__._

- Abattez-le ! lança le contrebandier. Et vous saurez que ces armes fonctionnent sur des monstres pareils !

Les paysans attendaient les ordres de leur propre chef. La main de ce dernier, subrepticement, se resserra sur le revolver. Au même moment, il déglutit, secoua la tête comme pour se défendre de faire quelque chose.

- Tuez-le !

L'enfant avait cessé de gémir, mais tremblait toujours. Lançant des regards affolés de tous côtés, il se remit péniblement sur pieds et commença de s'éloigner en titubant. Lentement il s'approcha des paysans, murmurant et suppliant dans une langue qui leur était totalement étrangère.

- Tuez-le ! Ou c'est moi qui m'en charge !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le chef des contrebandiers saisit le fusil qu'il portait en bandoulière, l'arma dans un claquement de métal. Aussitôt l'enfant hurla, d'une voix si stridente, si terrifiée qu'elle manqua leur percer les tympans. Brusquement ses gestes se firent plus fluides, et il bondit à l'écart, se déplaçant de manière anarchique mais presque indétectable à l'œil humain. Une force surnaturelle semblait soudainement l'habiter.

**- TUEZ-LE !**

Et tout s'accéléra.

**- Renth ! Ne fais pas ça !**

Une porte s'était ouverte à toute volée. De la chaumière accourait une jeune femme aux splendides cheveux auburn. Ses yeux, verts comme les toutes jeunes feuilles au printemps, imploraient l'homme roux.

Quand celui-ci la vit par-dessus son épaule, son visage perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait encore.

**- Hermia ! NON !**

Non loin de lui, l'enfant obliqua brusquement vers le groupe de paysans. Derrière ses lèvres grimaçantes, étincelaient des crocs d'une longueur démesurée.

_**- Allez !**_

Répondant à l'ordre de leur chef, les contrebandiers sortaient leurs armes alors que l'enfant, d'un pas agile mais désordonné, fendait la foule des paysans qui cherchaient à l'atteindre, à l'arrêter. Trop rapide pour eux, le petit ralentit à peine. Et sous le regard décontenancé des contrebandiers, ceux stupéfaits des paysans, et celui horrifié du rouquin, l'enfant continua droit vers la maison restée ouverte.

Ou plutôt, droit vers Hermia, sans défense.

Nul ne sut si elle était bien la cible, ou si la créature, ne supportant pas le soleil, voyait en la porte de la maison demeurée ouverte un obscur asile…

Pas de place pour le doute !

La jeune femme stoppa net, foudroyée. Impuissante, elle regarda l'enfant foncer droit dans sa direction…

**- HERMIA !**

Un coup de feu retentit, et la tête de l'enfant explosa dans une gerbe de sable. Le sceau violet avait à peine apparu que déjà son corps n'était plus que poussières sur la neige froide, vite balayées par la bise glaciale.

Et le silence revint.

Le souffle coupé, les habits blanchis de l'ignominieuse poussière, la jeune Hermia releva la tête avec égarement. Ses yeux, effarés, cherchèrent l'auteur du drame.

Le rouquin, qu'elle avait appelé Renth, avait toujours le revolver tendu devant lui. Encore fumant, le canon brillait d'une faible lueur violette, qui s'estompa.

- Rentre… dans la maison, Hermia, murmura-t-il avec difficultés.

- Renth, je…

- Maintenant.

Le regard glacial du jeune homme lui ôta toute envie de répliquer. Au bord des larmes, Hermia fit volte-face et alla se réfugier en courant dans la chaumière. La porte claqua sur son passage.

A nouveau, le silence reprit ses droits, plus écrasant que jamais. Lentement tous les regards quittèrent la porte close pour revenir sur le jeune chef aux cheveux roux. Haletant, les yeux écarquillés révélant ses terreurs profondes, il fixait le sol, la main encore crispée sur le revolver. L'arme avait fait ses preuves, mais personne en cet instant n'y songeait.

Le meneur des contrebandiers eut un sourire carnassier. Glissant de nouveau son fusil dans son dos, il s'avança vers le jeune homme pétrifié. Prisonnier de son monde intérieur, il n'avait plus rien du chef confiant et intraitable qui précédemment avait examiné avec soin les armes proposées. Tandis qu'il effleurait d'une main crispée l'affreuse cicatrice de sa joue droite, son épaule gauche était agitée de violents soubresauts.

- Joli coup, mon gars. Tu as l'air d'un bouseux, mais ton habileté à toucher juste une cible mouvante, ton détachement, ton _regard_ quand tu presses la détente, tout cela te trahit.

Comprenant que leur chef était dans l'incapacité de se défendre – ni même d'y songer – les autres paysans esquissèrent un mouvement pour s'interposer d'un simple regard, lourd de menaces et empli d'une chose indéfinissable mais puissamment autoritaire, le contrebandier les figea tous sur place.

- Et la sainte terreur qui envahit tes yeux dès que tu vois un de ces monstres, continua-t-il, parle aussi pour toi. Un passé bien trouble, pour quelqu'un qui veut passer pour un simple fermier…

Le contrebandier était maintenant devant le jeune homme prisonnier de ses souvenirs. Vif comme l'éclair, il saisit le col de sa chemise et tira jusqu'à dénuder une partie de l'épaule, toujours agitée de tressautements nerveux. A la base du cou, la chair se déprimait en un creux impressionnant, aux contours irréguliers et boursouflés…

- Trop loin de la carotide… c'était sûrement un Level E pressé d'en finir. Eh, tu as dû foutrement bien te débattre, pour lui laisser entre les crocs un pan entier de ta viande !

Une main vola alors vers son poignet et le comprima si fort que le contrebandier grimaça. Quittant des yeux l'infâme cicatrice où il croyait même deviner une vague empreinte de crocs, il affronta le regard du jeune chef : revenu à lui, ses iris bleus semblaient lancer des éclairs.

- J'étais apprenti armurier quand j'ai été appelé à défendre notre pays. J'accompagnais les gars au front et je rêvais de pouvoir combattre à leurs côtés. Ma compagnie a été prise dans une embuscade, j'ai été blessé, et un type s'est emballé à la vue de mon sang. Il a mordu là où il a pu. Fin de l'histoire.

- Voyez-vous ça… Avant ça, tu savais que les vampires existaient ?

Il n'obtint jamais de réponse, sans doute n'en attendait-il pas. Les deux meneurs se jaugèrent encore du regard pendant de longues secondes, puis le rouquin relâcha son emprise, suffisamment brutalement pour que son adversaire rompt la sienne. Il prit une bourse à sa ceinture et la jeta aux pieds du contrebandier, qui arborait un sourire toujours plus sournois et moqueur.

- Voilà la somme que nous avions convenue. Maintenant fiche le camp d'ici, hunter.

. La grange était plongée dans la pénombre. Par les ouvertures haut placées et les quelques interstices entre les planches des solides murs de bois, la lumière filtrait en stries distinctes et dorées, dans lesquelles tournoyaient paresseusement d'infimes et innombrables grains de poussière. Sous l'un des rayons d'or, qui éclairait un plan de travail débarrassé de tout objet superflu, une caisse attendait, sa base encore maculée de neige qui tardait à fondre.

Avec une lenteur concentrée, il extirpait un à un les revolvers de la caisse à sa droite, vérifiait le moindre de leurs mécanismes, notait le plus petit défaut ou résistance lorsqu'il les chargeait avec les balles provenant de l'autre caisse. Puis il retirait les chargeurs, replaçait l'arme et ses balles avec une organisation soignée à sa gauche, en vue d'être distribués plus tard à ses hommes.

Etant donné que cela avait été – était toujours – sa spécialité, il avait été décidé qu'il garderait les armes de poings. Frost le forgeron du village avait hérité temporairement de la caisse d'armes blanches, dans le but d'étudier leur facture et d'essayer – bien que l'espoir était maigre – de reproduire l'alliage à base d'argent dont les lames étaient constituées. Le clan des gardes-chasses quant à eux avaient pris les fusils et autres armes de longue portée pour en éprouver l'efficacité et la puissance de recul.

D'un geste sûr et quasi-inconscient, Renth chargea d'un claquement sec le revolver qui dormait un peu plus tôt dans sa caisse dans une épaisse couche de paille. Le bruit qu'émit le chargeur en se mettant en place éveilla en lui une multitude de souvenirs qu'il n'aurait su qualifier d'agréables, ou de terrifiants. Tous étaient cependant communs dans leur puissance et leur émotion.

Le souffle frémissant, les yeux imperturbables, il leva l'arme à deux mains, pointa un ennemi imaginaire dans la pénombre de la grange. Il eut alors un frisson, mais qui n'était pas dû au contact glacé de l'arme dans ses paumes. Des picotements envahirent son épaule meurtrie, jusqu'à devenir dans sa chair d'insoutenables lames de douleur. Avec un grognement il baissa son arme, entreprit de masser son épaule tout en cherchant à chasser les insupportables réminiscences de son esprit. Ces réminiscences évoquées par la vision de cet enfant volatilisé dans un nuage de sable.

Cet enfant qui l'avait dardé de ses yeux rouges.

Peur. Douleur. Panique. _Trahison_. Car celui qui jadis, avait profité de sa blessure pour le plaquer au sol, celui qui l'avait agrippé d'une main crochue en lui laissant l'atroce cicatrice sur sa joue, celui qui indifférent à ses cris, avait planté ses crocs dans sa chair et aspiré sans vergogne son sang qui déjà lui manquait…

Celui-là avait été un de ses plus proches amis, un compagnon d'armes et de guerre. Quelqu'un en qui il avait mis toute sa confiance, pour qui il aurait donné sa propre vie.

Et cet ami avait tenté de le tuer, de la manière la plus sordide, la plus lâche, la plus monstrueuse qui soit. Dans les souvenirs de Renth, les yeux rouges étincelants de son pseudo-meurtrier resteraient gravés à jamais…

Un haut-le-cœur le secoua. Son épaule brûlait à nouveau. Alors qu'un vertige le prenait, il se précipita en trébuchant vers un abreuvoir, fit couler l'eau à la pompe et s'en aspergea abondamment le visage. La morsure glacée du liquide l'aida à reprendre ses esprits, et l'engourdissement de sa peau, peu à peu, se propagea à ses pensées, gelant sa mémoire et clairsemant ses idées de tout ce qui n'était pas utile. La vérité demeurait cependant, tranchante et inacceptable, alors qu'il crachait un filet de bile, écœuré et tremblant.

Il était un homme brisé. A trente ans, lui qui aurait dû briller par ses forces pleines encore vaillantes et son expérience de guerre acquises au cours de nombreuses batailles, il tremblait à la simple souvenance de crocs entaillant sa chair, de son sang se déversant dans une bouche avide. Il n'était plus que l'ombre d'un rêve de gloire. Radié de l'armée pour infirmité, on l'avait renvoyé dans son village natal avec une coquette prime d'invalidité. Une manière implicite d'acheter son silence, mais aussi d'éloigner un cas gênant de la civilisation.

Et toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour sa déchéance, pour lui-même et pour le sort qui en avait voulu ainsi, il la détournait vers ces monstres qu'étaient les vampires, ces créatures hideuses et inhumaines qui enfin, des années après son propre traumatisme, avaient vu leur existence trahie aux yeux du monde. Ils allaient payer désormais, pour tous ces siècles de meurtres secrets et de sauvagerie maquillée, au cours desquels ils avaient fait perdurer l'aspect légendaire de leur nature dans le but de mieux exploiter la race humaine. Comme on exploite un troupeau de bovins voués à l'abattoir.

Mais à l'avenir, les « bovins » allaient contrattaquer. Et pour cela, Renth du comté de Neidchmart n'avait pas attendu le feu vert du _gouvernement_, un mot bien nébuleux pour ceux vivant comme lui au cœur des montagnes, à l'écart de tous et de tout.

Haletant, le visage marbré de froid mais l'esprit enfin clair, il se redressa et se retourna en chancelant. Il essuyait son front dégoulinant d'un revers de manche quand subitement il se pétrifia, les pupilles dilatées. Ses doigts se contractèrent sur la crosse du revolver.

Un clignement de paupières, et déjà il n'y avait plus rien. Le souffle coupé, il tendit à nouveau le revolver, observa dans ses moindres recoins la grange nimbée de pénombre. Mais il était seul. Le doute puis la panique s'emparèrent de lui : devenait-il fou ? La silhouette aux yeux rouges qu'il venait d'entrevoir avait-elle été le fruit d'une hallucination ?

Il se précipita vers le plan de travail où, il l'aurait juré, se tenait encore quelques secondes auparavant la grande silhouette d'un homme drapé d'un long manteau. Son sang se glaça au rappel de ses yeux rubis qui le fixaient, incandescents par-delà son haut col…

- Renth ?

Il se détourna aussitôt, le revolver tendu en direction de la voix. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, petite silhouette immobile et sombre se détachant sur la blanche neige du dehors, se tenait une jeune femme. Elle ne recula pas malgré la menace de l'arme pointée sur elle, ne frémit même pas. Seuls ses yeux verts s'animèrent, décontenancés puis inquiets, en dévisageant le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

- Pardon, je… Je ne voulais pas te surprendre…

Il cligna des yeux, secoua vivement la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits. Remarquant à quel point son souffle était saccadé, il entreprit de le réguler.

- Hermia, soupira-t-il d'une voix enfin posée.

Plutôt mourir que de l'inquiéter davantage…

- Ca va, tu n'as rien ?

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, et s'en maudit intérieurement : il en était sûr maintenant, aucun ennemi ne rodait aux alentours, sinon il l'aurait senti. La silhouette entrevue dans la pénombre de la grange n'était qu'une élucubration de sa part, une hallucination née de ses souvenirs et de sa fatigue chronique. Hermia était par conséquent hors de danger…

Les prunelles d'un vert étonnant se baissèrent furtivement d'une main elle eut un geste comme pour épousseter ses vêtements, puis se figea de nouveau.

- Oui, je… je vais bien.

Il songea enfin à baisser son arme, et respira plus librement. Elle avait cru qu'il parlait de la précédente exécution…

- Renth, je voulais…

Elle s'avança de quelques pas, le rejoignant dans la pénombre ouatée de la grange. Elle semblait hésitante, cherchait ses mots, résolue à ne pas croiser son regard.

- Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû sortir. Mais les cris de cet enfant… et il paraissait si… si normal, si inoffensif ! J'ai cru que vous alliez l'abattre simplement pour éprouver ce nouveau matériel ! Sur l'instant, j'ai totalement oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas blesser d'humains avec des armes pareilles.

Enfin elle parvint à relever la tête. Dans un rai de lumière, ses prunelles émeraude étincelaient, lumineuses et pénétrantes, mais avant tout implorantes en cet instant précis.

- J'ai… j'ai paniqué. Pardonne-moi…

Comme toujours, un simple regard d'Hermia suffisait pour apaiser les plus violentes de ses colères ou ses angoisses les plus désespérées. Sans un mot, avec un faible sourire, il ouvrit les bras et elle s'y réfugia aussitôt. En soupirant de soulagement, elle posa sa tête sur sa vaste épaule droite, attentive à éviter la gauche, non pas par peur ou par dégoût – elle aurait tout donné pour guérir son ancienne blessure – mais parce qu'elle savait qu'un simple frôlement sur cette zone restée extrêmement sensible pouvait causer une vive douleur.

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Quand je t'ai vu te précipiter vers nous…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, la crainte qui y dominait se suffisant à elle-même.

- Mais l'important est que tout s'est bien terminé, conclue-t-il en l'enlaçant un peu plus fort un bref instant.

Hermia lui rendit son étreinte, avant de se détacher de lui pour plonger son regard vert dans ses prunelles bleu de glace. Elle inclina gravement la tête.

- Oui… Tout s'est bien passé.

Parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, Renth entrevit sans peine l'éclair de déception qui passa dans les prunelles de sa bien-aimée, et devinait quelle en était la raison. Mais qu'une femme assiste à l'échange avait été une question étudiée puis refusée par l'ensemble du groupe : les contrebandiers risquaient de ne pas les prendre au sérieux, sans compter que l'échange aurait pu mal tourner.

Moins nombreuses que les hommes, plusieurs femmes cependant du comté de Neidchmart avaient rejoint les actions anti-vampires, dont Renth était l'un des dirigeants – autant parce qu'il avait été de l'armée que parce qu'il avait côtoyé l'un des monstres _de très près_. Sa compagne, Hermia, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler son bras droit. Sous ses dehors fragiles et sa beauté incontestée, elle est une jeune femme courageuse et pleine de ressources sa tempérance et son intelligence avaient montré en maintes occasions de meilleurs résultats que l'impulsivité de son compagnon, qui ne manquait donc jamais de la tenir au courant des derniers faits et gestes de la Résistance.

La précédente erreur d'Hermia n'avait tenu qu'au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé devoir un jour abattre un _enfant_ – vampire, certes, mais un enfant quand même. Une faute qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais plus commettre.

Elle retroussa ses manches.

- Tu me laisses t'aider ?

Renth lui tendit le revolver. Les mains au premier abord frêles reçurent l'arme sans sourciller, et la jeune femme commença d'examiner l'objet en détail. Avec un vague sourire, Renth la regarda manipuler, démonter, nettoyer, remonter avec dextérité le petit revolver, tandis qu'elle faisait les mêmes remarques songeuses quant à la qualité et la facture de l'arme à feu.

Après tout, c'était le père d'Hermia, lui-même armurier et n'ayant pas de fils, qui avait légué son savoir-faire à son unique apprenti officiel, Renth. Cependant, durant toutes ces années d'enseignement, Hermia avait préféré écouter parler de fusils et de batailles plutôt que d'aller jouer à la poupée, avait davantage pratiqué l'art du tir que celui de la broderie ou de la cuisine… Ce qui expliquait son aisance face à de tels instruments de mort.

- Quand tu as tiré, demanda-t-elle après un court silence, absorbée dans sa tâche, tu as senti une différence ?

- Un recul moindre. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était presque déroutant. Sans doute le fait de la « magie »…

La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard à la fois inquiet et dépité.

- Jamais nous ne pourrons fabriquer seuls de tels équipements, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Il faudra encore faire appel à eux le temps venu.

Le visage de Renth s'assombrit.

- Ces hunters déchus… Leur réputation sordide est connue jusqu'ici, et ça n'a pas eu l'air de les déranger.

Hermia reposa le revolver remonté et équipé.

- Des salauds de la pire espèce, oui, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton indifférent qui contrastait avec le sens de ses mots. Mais ils sont notre seul chance d'avoir du matériel. A l'avenir, il faudra éviter de se brouiller avec eux. Aujourd'hui, c'était déjà…

Tout en parlant, elle se penchait sur la caisse contenant les autres armes, quant elle se tut. Occupé au ré-examen d'un revolver douteux, Renth ne remarqua pas tout de suite son mutisme.

- Renth ?

Quand il tourna la tête vers elle, elle sortait une autre arme de la caisse, sensiblement plus lourde à en juger les bras nus contractés de la jeune femme. L'objet étincela brièvement dans un rayon de soleil alors qu'elle le posait presque religieusement sur le plan de travail.

- C'est de l'acier. De la meilleure facture qui soit, souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Tant par son allure à la fois massive et racée que par sa taille, le pistolet ne ressemblait à aucune des autres armes, petites en métal noir, aux rares ornements. Renth fixa sans mot dire l'arme étrange, pris d'un curieux pressentiment. Hermia quant à elle, sortit de la caisse deux boîtes noires aux inscriptions étrangères. Le sceau qu'elles arboraient étaient le même que celui figurant sur la crosse du magnifique pistolet.

- Et voici les munitions assorties… Bizarre, le sceau aussi n'a rien à voir. Sans compter que les balles sont très différentes.

Peinant à détacher ses yeux du pistolet, Renth s'obligea à examiner la balle qu'Hermia faisait rouler dans sa main. Plus longue et plus épaisse, ornée de signes inconnus, elle brillait d'un éclat platiné et sans défaut – à l'image de l'arme à laquelle elle était destinée.

- Renth, je ne suis pas une spécialiste, souffla Hermia, éberluée, mais,… je crois que… que c'est de l'argent pur…

Elle leva vers lui un regard effaré.

- On ne leur a jamais commandé une telle chose ! Tu… Tu crois que c'est un… un _cadeau_ de leur part ? émit-elle, ne pouvant croire un seul de ses propres mots.

Pour toute réponse, Renth saisit le pistolet, en éprouva la lourdeur relative.

- Il est chargé, souffla-t-il après une rapide vérification.

Il hésita, puis saisit la crosse de sa main droite, fit glisser la partie supérieure pour armer le pistolet. Parfaitement huilé, l'objet émit un chuintement annonciateur, presque provocant. Avisant une caissette vide posée sur une étagère, à l'autre bout de la grange, il tendit le bras, visa, et tira. La détonation emplit l'atmosphère figée de la grande tandis que la caissette volait en éclats un sifflement latent accompagna la formation du sceau violet qui apparut autour de l'impact, tournoyant lentement dans les airs alors qu'il déployait sa magie en filets éthérés et spirales menaçantes.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent bouche bée jusqu'à ce que le sceau se soit estompé dans la pénombre. Renth posa un regard critique sur l'étonnant pistolet. Son épaule lui faisait à nouveau mal, mais il était si intrigué qu'il y prêtait à peine attention.

- Tu veux l'essayer ? Il y a plus de balles qu'il n'en faut pour celui-là.

A ses côtés, Hermia avait repris l'examen des revolvers encore rangés dans leur caisse. Elle se figea, comme foudroyée. Pourquoi hésitait-elle, elle qui avait semblé si captivée par ce pistolet et ses balles d'argent pur ensorcelées ? Elle était pourtant une tireuse hors-pair…

Mais la jeune femme secoua vivement la tête.

- Non. Je… Je crois qu'elle t'est destinée. Cette arme, elle…

Elle leva des yeux incertains vers lui. En eux, brillaient une sorte de peur révérencieuse.

- Elle est faite pour un meneur. Je le sens. Pour quelqu'un comme toi…

Renth demeura interdit alors qu'ils s'étudiaient du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse à nouveau les yeux, s'absorbant totalement à sa tâche.

- C'est bientôt l'heure, murmura-t-elle après de longues minutes silencieuses. Il faut partir pour le bourg. On terminera l'inventaire après l'exécution.

Renth acquiesça, et avec un doux sourire – comme si rien ne s'était passé – Hermia quitta la grange d'un pas vif. Pensif, Renth examina encore une fois le pistolet, l'épaule douloureuse et ne sachant qu'en déduire. Mû d'une intuition, il se saisit d'une boîte de balles apparentées au pistolet et la plaça dans la sacoche dont il ne se séparait jamais. Puis il s'apprêta à y ranger de même ladite arme à feu…

Mais une ultime fois, d'un doigt intrigué, il effleura sur le pistolet la seule inscription qui pour lui avait du sens, et supposa que ce devait être le nom de l'arme.

_ Bloody Rose._

.

.

.

Il avait toujours détesté Kaname Kuran, en partie pour sa vision de la vie comme d'un jeu d'échecs. Selon le Sang-Pur, pour mener à bien un projet, il suffisait de placer les bons pions à l'endroit propice, à l'instant donné, les pièces étant tout simplement des êtres vivants, les plus souvent ignorants de ce rôle qui leur avait été imposé. Aujourd'hui cependant, il accordait au défunt vampire qu'une telle perception de l'existence était en soi une idée intéressante.

La foule était dense en cette fin de matinée hivernale. Les gens chaudement habillés se pressaient les uns contre les autres pour mieux voir. Au beau milieu de tous ces humains, pour la plupart paysans, agriculteurs ou artisans, lui était comme un loup au sein d'un troupeau de sages et tendres moutons. D'une main, il aurait pu en saisir un, d'un geste, il aurait pu en égorger une demi-douzaine. L'appel du sang était comme un chant doucereux à ses oreilles assourdies à tout autre son, un tiraillement puissant et brûlant dans sa chair d'affamé. Il n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses crocs, et quelque part, il craignait qu'un de ces fameux « moutons » puisse remarquer ce tic dont il n'avait pu se défaire : se passer sans cesse la langue sur ses canines démesurées. Même s'il gardait les lèvres obstinément serrées, il doutait que cela soit suffisant.

Mais tous ces gens étaient bien trop captivés par ce qui se passait sur l'estrade, pour faire attention à lui. Tout comme lui-même errait dans une sorte de transe, si étourdissante, si délicieuse que la proximité de tant de corps vivants et appétissants lui était devenue presque supportable. L'esprit engourdi, l'âme mise sous tension en l'attente _du moment_, il regardait.

L'homme sur l'estrade avait enfin fini sa tirade, et tous l'acclamèrent. Seul être silencieux et stoïque dans la foule vibrante, il regardait l'humain aux cheveux roux s'écarter pour que le « spectacle » commence. Ce dénommé Renth… _Son pion_. Bientôt il allait pouvoir passer à l'action, et il savait que l'humain n'hésiterait pas à le stopper. En quelques minutes d'observation, il avait déjà mis à jour sa personnalité, relevé tous ses points faibles, tout ce qui pouvait le pousser à dégainer et tirer le moment venu.

L'effroyable cicatrice sur sa joue mais surtout celle de son épaule que pour l'occasion, il laissait entrevoir à la naissance de son cou. Cette épouvantable trace de morsure, ce pan entier de chair manquante. La preuve même de la sauvagerie de « ces autres », réminiscence macabre que la foule pouvait contempler à loisir, avec dégoût et fascination.

Emprunt d'un calme qui allait jusqu'à le surprendre lui-même, il quitta des yeux l'estrade, et tourna lentement la tête vers une jeune femme, perdue dans la foule elle aussi. Ses yeux verts fixés sur l'homme roux, il la savait prête à mourir par amour pour lui. Et lui pour elle, songea-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne mourrait. Personne d'humain, en tout cas.

Un unique tambour entama sa marche lourde et monocorde. On traîna vers l'estrade un homme entravé, l'y hissa sans ménagement avant de le laisser tomber à genoux sous le poids de ses propres chaînes. Il semblait malade, épuisé, et ses vêtements, crasseux, tout comme ses cheveux gras démontraient combien avait été longue sa captivité.

- Pitié ! Vous vous trompez, je…

D'un regard noisette affolé, l'homme parut chercher du secours dans la foule qui l'entourait, l'oppressait. Mais partout, il ne rencontrait que des yeux haineux, sauvages, avides de vengeance. Quelques injures fusèrent, ne rendant le silence que plus pesant encore une fois qu'elles étaient proférées.

L'homme enchaîné leva enfin la tête vers l'appelé Renth, qui les poings sur les hanches, le fixait de toute sa hauteur.

- Monsieur Renth, je vous en supplie…

Mais malgré l'aspect pitoyable et la voix rauque, implorante du condamné, l'interpellé ne sourcilla pas. Sans détacher ses yeux glacés de lui, il remonta une de ses manches, dégaina un petit poignard, et à la vue de tous, s'entailla la paume. Pressant ensuite le poing, il fit sourdre son propre sang, qui coula en gouttelettes pourpres jusqu'au sol, aux pieds du condamné prostré.

Ce dernier se mit alors à trembler furieusement. Quand il releva la tête, ses iris avaient pris une couleur rouge encore plus provocante que le sang volontairement versé. Des canines d'une taille démesurée déformaient sa bouche. Dans un hurlement bestial, il se releva et voulut s'élancer malgré ses entraves vers celui qui s'était lui-même mutilé. La foule réprima un gémissement d'effroi. Indifférent, Renth l'envoya rouler au sol d'un violent crochet du droit, regarda ensuite sans ciller ses subordonnés se jeter sur le prisonnier pour le maintenir immobile.

Le jeune chef roux laissa les cris et les grognements forcenés du condamné s'exprimer encore quelques instants, puis promena un regard impénétrable sur la foule consternée. S'il y avait eu des sceptiques, désormais ils n'avaient plus l'ombre d'un doute. Renth prit une grande inspiration : sa voix fusa, puissante, tranchante tel un couperet.

- Et cet homme prétendait vouloir s'occuper de nos enfants ! Leur enseigner la lecture, la science des chiffres ! Mais à quel prix ? **A quel prix ?**

Sa question tonnait sur la place silencieuse du bourg, gonflée de colère. La foule resta muette, comme paralysée. Seul être insensible à ce discours, _il_ reporta son attention vers la dénommée Hermia : elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Renth prit encore une longue et lente respiration. Quand il parla à nouveau, sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Mais toute la foule suspendue à ses lèvres l'entendit, c'était une certitude.

- Mes frères, je vous le demande : que mérite une telle créature ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la scène, Hermia renonça à regarder son compagnon, et baissa les paupières. Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle chuchotait, sans faillir, les poings serrés.

- La mort.

Son chuchotis fut repris par ses voisins, qui l'inspirèrent à d'autres.

- La mort…

- A mort.

- A mort ! **A mort ! A MORT !**

Bientôt la foule entière scandait pour l'exécution immédiate du condamné. Renth acquiesça et se tourna vers un homme coiffé d'une cagoule.

- Bourreau, fais ton office.

L'homme acquiesça en silence. A sa ceinture brillait un sabre dont la facture et la distinction détonnaient avec le paysage nordique et paysan. Dans la foule, l'intrus comprit que c'était une arme d'importation. Faite d'un métal de basse qualité, elle était cependant convenablement ensorcelée pour abattre ceux qu'on nommait avec terreur et dégoût les « buveurs de sang ».

Il eut un sourire carnassier. Ils avaient déjà les armes adéquates ! Il avait véritablement bien choisi le lieu…

Altier, le « pion » qu'il s'était choisi alla se poster à un coin de l'estrade. Renth eut un bref regard pour Hermia perdue dans la foule : la jeune femme le lui rendit avec sincérité, indifférente aux larmes qui scintillaient sur ses joues.

La foule vociférait toujours. D'un pas lourd, le bourreau s'approcha du condamné qu'on avait solidement enchaîné au sol. Recroquevillé, il leva un regard à nouveau brun et suppliant vers celui qui allait mettre fin à ses jours.

- Pitié ! Je sais me contrôler…

De sous sa cagoule, le bourreau parut hésiter, et interrogea d'un regard le jeune chef aux cheveux roux. Les bras croisés, ce dernier acquiesça simplement, impassible.

Alors le bourreau dégaina lentement son sabre. Les clameurs de la foule s'amplifièrent, agressives, aspirant à l'irrémédiable et sanglante fin. Le bourreau leva lentement son arme, afin de décapiter proprement le condamné. Les injures et les cris fusèrent, cinglants, jusqu'à ce que le sabre se soit figé, prêt à retomber pour le coup fatal. Dès lors, un silence écrasant se fit.

Et c'est là que tout changea.

Alors que la lame, étincelante, amorçait sa descente meurtrière, une ombre fendit la foule, bondit sur l'estrade et d'un coup d'épaule, en expulsa le bourreau qui mordit la poussière, au milieu de ses congénères qui crièrent de stupeur.

Le sabre tournoya dans les airs avant d'amorcer une nouvelle chute. Une main experte en saisit la garde au moment où la foule se taisait, comprenant enfin qu'en l'espace d'une seconde, le destin avait tracé une nouvelle voie.

Une voie qui impliquait la présence de cet inconnu, vêtu d'un long manteau couleur de nuit, debout sur l'estrade aux côtés du condamné.

Quand ce dernier, aussi stupéfait que les autres, remarqua les iris rubis de l'intrus, lui-même perdit tout contrôle : ses prunelles virèrent à l'écarlate, ses crocs réapparaissaient tandis qu'il s'exclamait.

- Mon frère ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi !

L'inconnu daigna baisser ses prunelles incandescentes sur lui, puis posa un genou à terre, murmura à l'oreille de l'enchaîné.

- Préfères-tu mourir sans douleur, ou bien vivre tel que tu es ?

Les yeux du condamné s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- Vivre ! Libère-moi et je m'enfuirai, loin, très loin, là où personne ne me connaîtra et où je pourrai boire à vol…

- Mauvaise réponse.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, l'intrus planta ses crocs dans sa carotide.

La transe qui jusque là l'habitait se volatilisa comme la brise chasse un nuage de vapeur. Sur sa langue, le sang du supplicié avait un goût encore plus vicié que celui de toutes les malheureuses victimes qu'il avait « testées ». Dans un effort colossal sur son instinct, indifférent aux hurlements de sa nouvelle proie, Zero en engloutit plusieurs longues gorgées. Même si toutes ses entrailles se tordaient déjà de douleur, il s'obligea à avaler une ultime fois l'immonde liquide…

…Car rien n'était plus nocif que le sang d'un Level E.

Enfin il détacha ses crocs de la chair frissonnante et répugnante, et toujours sans hésitation, se redressa pour planter le sabre dans le dos du Level E. La lame, parfaitement aiguisée et sous l'effet de son poids, brisa les côtes, transperça le poumon et explosa le cœur.

Le corps hurlant se dispersa dans un tourbillon de sable gris. Haletant, les lèvres couvertes de sang, Zero essaya péniblement de recouvrer ses esprits, tout en se concentrant pour ne pas régurgiter dans l'instant le breuvage mortel qu'il avait si difficilement absorbé.

Quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où il avait pris pied sur l'estrade et la disparition du Level E. Dans un état second, il avait entendu les hurlements de la foule, puis les bruits de courses et de cavalcade. Tous avaient fui devant le nouveau monstre qui venait d'apparaître…

Enfin, non, pas tous, réalisa-t-il avec soulagement, alors que les yeux fermés, agenouillé et appuyé sur le sabre profondément enfoncé dans le bois de l'échafaud, il sentait la présence d'une vingtaine de personnes. On l'encerclait.

Un haut-le-cœur le prit, mais il réfréna à temps l'impitoyable nausée. Le sang du Level E commençait à se dissoudre dans ses veines, vil et corrosif. Ses membres se raidissaient progressivement dans la souffrance, son cœur déjà contaminé battait la mesure de sa douleur. Mais, prenant une longue inspiration, il se redressa, posa un pied puis l'autre, se releva en s'efforçant de ne pas vaciller. S'il faisait montre de la moindre faiblesse, peut-être chercherait-on à simplement le capturer et l'affamer en prévision d'une exécution publique, comme on l'avait fait pour sa précédente proie. Si cela arrivait, sa souffrance n'aurait pas de fin.

Non pas que l'exécution lui faisait peur, il l'appellerait même de tout son être. C'était plutôt le temps qui s'écoulerait jusqu'au jour J qui l'inquiétait. Parce que tôt ou tard _elle_ arriverait… Et tout ça n'aurait alors servi à rien.

En revanche, s'il se montrait un vampire tel que tous ces humains se les représentaient – abjects, sournois, cruels même envers ceux de leur espèce, incontrôlables en bref – il pouvait être sûr qu'il ne verrait pas le soleil se coucher ce jour-là.

Dans le doute, il avait même armé son _pion_ dans ce but précis. Contre sa poitrine, la pochette vide du Bloody Rose lui causait une étrange sensation de solitude…

Mais le temps n'était plus à l'hésitation. Ce mot avait été chassé de l'histoire à l'instant même où il avait pris pied sur cet échafaud, dressé ce jour-là pour un autre et qui allait probablement être le sien également.

Alors, fier et indifférent, Zero fit face à Renth. Et il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant qu'il l'avait déjà mis en joue avec le Bloody Rose.

Etre abattu par sa propre arme, certains auraient trouvé cela d'une honte et d'une dérision totales… Mais à ses yeux, c'était presque un cadeau. Une faveur que lui ferait un ami de longue date.

Les prunelles bleues de Renth s'écarquillèrent encore plus face au sourire de son ennemi, qui laissait voir ses longues et blanches canines, fraichement souillées de sang.

- Toi… C'est toi que j'ai vu dans la grange ! Que venais-tu y faire ? Voler la seule chose qui pouvait te détruire ? Réponds !

Zero le scruta en silence : l'imagination d'un homme pouvait faire bien plus que des explications qu'il n'était de toute manière plus en mesure de donner. Sa gorge, encore humide du sang de sa précédente victime, le brûlait jusqu'à l'insoutenable.

- Réponds avant de mourir, sale vampire !

Seul sur l'estrade face à l'ennemi, Renth écumait de rage, mais Zero lisait aussi en lui une incommensurable peur. Même avec l'arme anti-vampire la plus puissante qu'il ait jamais eu entre les mains, le pauvre humain n'osait presser la détente devant l'incarnation de ses cauchemars. Zero avait prévu cette hésitation depuis le début.

Tout comme lui avait hésité face à Shizuka, quand l'opportunité lui avait été donnée de la massacrer…

Zero eut une respiration profonde et laborieuse, sa tête se faisait lourde. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant de s'écrouler, à leur merci… Il fallait en finir, et vite.

Du haut de l'estrade, il balaya du regard les pitoyables humains en contrebas, qui le tenaient en joue et qui se crispèrent davantage en croisant ses yeux couleur de rubis. Ses iris teintés de sang s'arrêtèrent sur une personne bien précise, et il sourit : il avait espéré qu'elle soit restée jusqu'au bout, malgré sa condition de femme, malgré l'angoisse qui l'habitait. Par ce courage, ou plutôt cette inconscience du danger, elle ressemblait un peu à Yûki, la Yûki de jadis…

Voilà qu'il se remémorait le passé, maintenant. L'heure était donc proche.

- Dépêche-toi, Renth…

Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, rocailleuse, sinistre à l'image de ses crocs sanguinolents qui déformaient sa bouche en un abominable rictus.

- …ou tu vas perdre ce que tu as de plus cher.

Il reporta son regard, sournois et menaçant, sur Renth. Il laissa à l'homme le temps de comprendre, l'infime laps d'un quart de seconde.

- …non… !

Puis dans un bond prodigieux, il se jeta de l'estrade, droit vers celle qu'on appelait Hermia.

La jeune femme sans défense cria de surprise et de terreur alors que tous deux roulaient dans la neige grise. Doué de la force inhumaine – bien qu'amoindrie dans son cas – de tout vampire, il maîtrisa sans peine la demoiselle qui se débattait comme une tigresse, la traîna vers un mur contre lequel il s'adossa. Le temps qu'il immobilise totalement sa captive, son dos réticent contre lui, les autres étaient revenus de leur ébahissement : ils formèrent un demi-cercle, leurs armes pointées vers l'étrange couple que formaient Zero et son otage. Renth allait s'élancer à son tour de l'estrade quand il se figea, foudroyé, l'expression de son visage reflétant toute sa terreur.

Ayant déchiré aussi facilement que du papier l'épais manteau d'Hermia, le vampire avait dénudé l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. Dès l'instant où celle-ci sentit le souffle rauque du monstre sur sa chair nue, elle se crispa de tout son être, haletante.

- Hermia ! s'écria Renth, impuissant.

- Ton hésitation est maintenant punie, gronda difficilement Zero, mis à la torture par les effluves délicieuses de la peau de sa captive. J'ai eu un aperçu de ton talent tout à l'heure. A cette distance, tu ne me louperas pas !

« Tu ne _peux pas_ me louper ! » songea-t-il, désespéré.

**- Tire !**

Mais Renth demeurait pétrifié, le Bloody Rose pendant pitoyablement dans sa main inerte à son côté. Mais qu'attendait-il, bon sang ?

- Ou alors, tu préfères qu'elle hérite de la même cicatrice que toi ? Comme ça, vous serez assortis !

Les nerfs à vif, les cellules sensorielles de sa langue et de ses narines s'excitèrent davantage quand dans un geste provocant, il lécha avec application l'épaule d'Hermia, qui en frissonna d'angoisse, laissant échapper un cri étranglé de détresse.

**- Renth… !**

L'interpellé leva à nouveau son arme, mais ses mains tremblaient tant qu'il ne pouvait tirer. Zero bouillonnait de rage et d'impatience, ses forces s'épuisant inexorablement à cause du poison qui courait dans ses veines. Mais par tous les dieux, qu'il tire ! Qu'il soit enfin libéré de cette foutue existence qui n'avait plus aucun sens !

Plus aucun sens depuis le tout début… tout cela à cause d'_elle_…

- Tire, qu'on en finisse…

Son murmure implorant s'étrangla dans sa gorge, alors qu'il tendait de tout son être vers le Bloody Rose qui tardait tant à donner le coup fatal. Seule Hermia dut l'entendre, car elle se débattit de plus belle, se contorsionnant telle une anguille. Soudain dans le demi-cercle de paysans, tous les regards s'écarquillèrent. Et Renth fut le premier à hurler.

**- Hermia, non !**

- Oui, qu'on en finisse, maudit vampire !

Avec satisfaction, Zero sentit la douleur qui lui transperça les côtes, la brûlure qui lui dévora les entrailles. Mais la précédente détonation, premier signe qu'un coup de feu avait été tiré, n'était pas celle du Bloody Rose.

Le corps d'Hermia contre lui se crispa, puis dans un gémissement s'arracha de son étreinte désormais sans forces. La vision brouillée, il l'aperçut en train de se traîner vers les siens, qui s'empressèrent de l'entourer, protecteurs. Renth était déjà près d'elle, et en l'espace de quelques secondes il paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans.

- Hermia !

Pâle comme une morte, en sueurs, la jeune femme tenait ses bras serrés sur son propre ventre. Dans sa main, un revolver fumait, le canon brillant encore d'un mauve sombre.

Méprisant les conséquences pour sa vie, elle avait tiré à bout portant, au travers de son propre corps.

- ça… ça ira… souffla-t-elle alors que son compagnon la serrait avec force contre lui. C'est… supportable…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le sceau mauve qui avait brûlé ses vêtements au niveau de son abdomen s'estompa rapidement, laissant la chair intacte. Elle était humaine, la magie ne pouvait donc que la traverser. Une expérience pénible et douloureuse malgré tout…

Il n'en était pas de même pour Zero, dont le sang s'écoulait déjà sur la neige en un torrent écarlate, tandis que le sceau anti-vampire continuait de creuser sa chair. La douleur dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Mais déjà, elle semblait s'engourdir…

Il allait mourir, enfin… Il essaya de sourire, mais son corps, affaibli par des semaines de privations, torturé par le venin, déchiqueté par la balle que lui avait assenée Hermia, ne lui répondait désormais plus.

A quelques mètres de là, blottie dans les bras de son compagnon, Hermia ouvrit alors les yeux : le vert étincelant de ses prunelles le vrilla avec haine, mais aussi une étrange pitié.

- Tue-le, Renth, murmura-t-elle. Achève-le… !

Enfin le Bloody Rose se leva, flamboyant parmi toute cette neige qui éblouissait déjà ses yeux de mourant. Renth serra les dents, mais ne trembla plus.

**- Tirez !**

Des détonations fusèrent de tous les côtés. Six fois dans cette cohue assourdissante, il reconnut celle du Bloody Rose, qui enfin se décidait à vider son chargeur pour l'éliminer. Une seule balle de ce pistolet d'élite aurait suffit à le réduire en poussières.

Zero ferma les yeux, laissa l'engourdissement l'emporter sur la douleur, puis l'inconscience étendre son voile de ténèbres sur lui.

.

.

Vertige. Un corps qu'on soulevait. Une respiration étrangère, et saccadée.

Une délicieuse fragrance qu'on lui glissait entre les lèvres. Il la savoura, ne sut qu'en faire. Quand une voix, lointaine et familière, lui ordonna d'avaler, il le fit sans hésiter.

L'inconscience à nouveau.

.

.

Froid. Neige. Une lumière qui s'ouvre.

- ….sama !

Un ton ébahi. La lumière qui devient omniprésente. Chaud. Des mots paniqués, trop rapides pour que son esprit ralenti ne les analyse. Des éclats de voix. Des ordres, soufflés d'une voix faible.

- …Fais ce que je te dis…

.

.

Chaud. Doux. Draps. Couvertures.

Trop chaud. Fièvre ?

Une main qui effleure son front. Délicieux parfum de chair, sang qui coule et bat sous la peau.

Faim. _**Soif**_.

La main est saisie, les crocs en attente. Mais la main le chasse comme on chasse un insecte.

- Dans tes rêves, bâtard de sang…

Des pas qui s'éloignent.

- Yûki-sama, il est réveillé.

Un souffle.

- Oui… je le sais…

Une démarche hésitante. On s'assoit à ses côtés. Bruit de coupure. Odeur de sang. Il la cherche, attrape. Un poignet ensanglanté. Il lèche, aspire avec application. Les forces lui reviennent, puis la fatigue redevient insurmontable.

Il lâche le poignet. La personne s'en va. Soudain il se souvient qu'il a des yeux, essaie de les ouvrir, mais tout est blanc, tout est lumière, tout est douleur. En larmes, il essaie de suivre du regard la silhouette floue qui s'éloigne.

Une autre personne l'attend à la porte de la chambre, muette.

- Cela ira… J'ai éradiqué le venin. Il est hors de danger.

- Dois-je me retirer, Yûki-sama ?

- A ta guise.

- Alors je reste… encore un peu.

Le noir de l'inconscience l'enveloppe à nouveau…

.

.

Elle était là. Allongée sur un divan, dormant à poings fermés. Si pure, si innocente.

Ses cheveux d'ébène qui ondulaient en longues et vagues boucles sur ses épaules, cascadant sur le coussin.

Ses petites mains immobiles, l'une sous sa joue, enfoncée dans le moelleux du coussin, l'autre serrée sur la couverture pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse.

Ses longs cils projetant une ombre légère et mystérieuse sur sa peau. Sa bouche enfantine entrouverte sur un souffle fragile et régulier.

Elle était là, comme au premier jour, près de lui. Veillant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, apaisante et douce lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, présente et souriante quand il ouvrait les yeux le lendemain matin.

Ses vertiges oubliés, l'adolescent se leva de son lit, et pour la première fois, alla s'agenouiller auprès d'elle. Comme il était heureux, reconnaissant qu'elle soit là, toujours là pour lui ! Et comme il était triste, comme il avait peur… Le jour viendrait où il lui ferait du mal. Où sa volonté s'effacerait devant le désir de la plaquer au sol et de boire sans répit la vie même à son cou gracile…

Ce jour-là, que se passerait-il ? Saurait-il s'arrêter à temps ? La terreur qu'il lirait dans ses yeux affolés suffirait-elle à le stopper dans sa folie destructrice ?

Et surtout… Comment réagirait-elle, devant l'effroyable vérité ?

Elle fuirait, loin, si loin de lui… Et il lui donnerait raison.

Et il se réveillerait les jours suivants, seul. Sans elle, sans son sourire, sans sa bienveillance enfantine pour l'aider à tenir à l'écart ses cauchemars et ses idées noires.

Plutôt mourir… Plutôt mourir que de finir à nouveau seul ! Plutôt mourir que de lui faire le moindre mal…

Sa main hésitante écarta une mèche de cheveux couleur d'acajou qui avait glissé sur son visage, et il en apprécia la douceur satinée alors qu'il la replaçait derrière son oreille. La couverture glissa, révélant son cou et ses frêles épaules. Il écarquilla les yeux. Sa main, lentement, bougea, caressa son cou…

…et se referma sur la chair palpitante. Eveillée, elle ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Un froid insidieux l'envahit alors qu'elle le fixait de ses prunelles rouge sang. Mais lui ne relâcha pas sa prise mortelle sur le coup de l'enfant devenue femme. Une foule de souvenirs macabres et horribles lui revinrent, et enfin il se rappela du mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

Des chaînes qu'elle lui avait imposées. Oh, qu'il la haïssait pour cela !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il serra, serra encore pour l'étouffer. Même si elle ne frémissait pas d'un cil, continuant de le fixer de ses prunelles rouges et froides, il persista.

La seule solution, c'était de la tuer !

Ses lèvres pâles s'animèrent alors, et elle chuchota.

- Non, Zero. Je suis ton unique solution.

Et il vit alors le sang. Comme si une vanne s'était ouverte, le fluide vital suintait de sous la couverture déjà détrempée, imprégnait la soie délicate du divan, et gouttait en filets écarlates sur le sol.

La rancune le submergea, intimement mêlée à l'horreur. Elle avait fait quelque chose contre sa volonté, encore une fois. Elle avait encore agi pour contrecarrer ses plans, s'était encore mise en travers de sa route. Cette fois, au péril de sa vie.

Et tandis qu'il resserrait toujours sa prise sur son cou, il remarqua que lui-même saignait abondamment, le corps percé de balles. L'essence carmine s'écoulait le long de ses vêtements, s'étalait sur le sol froid où elle se mêlait, sans conditions ni scrupules, au sang de son ennemie.

Il comprit qu'à chaque minute qui s'égrenait, le lien qui les unissait se renforçait un peu plus. A chaque seconde, leurs sangs distincts s'accordaient pour ne plus faire qu'un seul fluide. Une dernière chaîne qui ne pourrait jamais être brisée, un tissage qui ne pourrait être dénoué.

Il la vit fermer les yeux, et une nouvelle larme de sang perla de ses paupières. De rage et de désespoir, il voulut hurler, mais seul un faible gémissement passa ses lèvres.

Et tout disparut. Le cou comprimé sous ses mains, la personne alanguie sur le divan, le sang sur les coussins et le sol. Le meuble recula sans bruit de quelques pas, dans un glissement vertigineux qui lui donna la nausée. La moiteur de ses draps l'emprisonna de nouveau, et enfin son corps couché redevint tremblant, malade, affaibli.

Haletant, les yeux enfiévrés, il regarda la couverture abandonnée, les cousins encore creusés d'une précédente présence. L'estomac noué, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il détourna les yeux du divan vide et exempt de toute trace de sang, et comprit que tout cela n'avait été que cauchemars.

Epuisé, il n'avait pas fini de se dire qu'il voulait, qu'il _devait_ rester éveillé pour ne plus faire de tels rêves, que déjà il avait replongé dans un profond sommeil.

.

.

.

Les jours passèrent…

- Permettez-moi de me retirer, Yûki-sama. Mon aide est superflue à présent, et ma présence devient gênante.

La vampiresse s'inclina devant elle, qui en fit de même d'un signe altier de la tête. De ses prunelles acajou impénétrables, elle regarda sa comparse rassembler ses affaires dans un petit sac de voyage.

- Encore une fois… Merci pour tout.

L'autre se figea une brève seconde, et comme elle lui tournait le dos, son interlocutrice ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Puis elle continua de ranger ses effets, boucla sa valise. Enfin elle affronta le regard de la Sang-Pur, et ne chercha pas à cacher son amertume.

- Je l'ai fait pour vous, Yûki-sama… Mais surtout pour Kaname-sama.

- Je le sais, mon amie.

La vampiresse ferma les yeux, les joues légèrement roses. Puis l'inquiétude, teintée d'une étrange colère, reparut sur ses traits parfaits. Elle eut un coup d'œil pour une porte entrebâillée, au fond du petit salon où elles se tenaient.

- Yûki-sama… Le choisir, lui… Il n'est pas des nôtres ! Et un hunter de surcroît ! Etait-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ?

La Sang-Pur la fixa d'abord sans mot dire. Lentement, sa main remonta à son pendentif d'ambre où scintillait le fameux cristal prisonnier. Les yeux de l'autre vampiresse se plissèrent de peine à la vue du bijou.

- Non… C'était la _seule_ solution.

La vampiresse toisa encore quelques instants sa supérieure, mais dans ses yeux, tous les doutes s'étaient envolés. Elle saisit sa valise et respectueusement, s'inclina une dernière fois.

- Ma demeure est à vous. Restez-y et reposez-vous ici le temps qu'il vous plaira. Faîtes-moi seulement savoir quand vous aurez quitté ces murs.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Adieu.

Tandis que la Sang-Pur se perdait dans une contemplation songeuse de la neige tombante au dehors, l'autre vampiresse se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main fine et aux ongles parfaits se posa sur la poignée, puis resta en suspens.

- Yûki-sama… Lui avez-vous parlé de… de ce dont vous m'aviez entretenue ?

La Sang-Pur face à la fenêtre, qui avait fermé les yeux sur le paysage enneigé, les rouvrit subitement. Sans qu'elle en ait conscience, sa main esquissa un geste indéfini, avant de retomber à son côté, le poing serré.

- Non. Personne d'autre que toi n'était et n'est au courant… Pas même Kaname.

Après un long silence, la vampiresse quitta la pièce et referma sans un bruit la porte. La Sang-Pur attendit que son aura disparaisse totalement des lieux, ce qui prit quelques minutes. Puis, quand tout fut calme et immobile, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, se permit un soupir où perçait une douleur étouffée. Appuyée contre le mur, elle battit des paupières, déjà somnolente sous le poids de cette fatigue que par fierté, elle avait retenu devant l'autre vampiresse. Lentement, ses prunelles éteintes glissèrent vers la porte entrebâillée.

Elle se releva, avec peine, réprimant un gémissement alors qu'elle portait une main crispée à ses côtes. Seule, elle n'avait désormais plus à garder l'apparence sereine et gracieuse que devaient arborer ceux de son rang. Etait-elle donc une faible, pour que ses blessures mettent si longtemps à cicatriser ? Kaname, dans cette situation, aurait-il eu autant de mal à remonter la pente ?

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur serré : elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas à lui, pas maintenant. Ou elle ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Ni ses larmes, ni son envie de sang. De _son_ sang, de celui qu'elle avait aimé.

Une fois qu'on y avait goûté… On ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Un court instant, elle avisa la carafe de verre posée sur la table voisine, emplie d'un liquide d'une magnifique teinte bordeaux. Mais elle détourna la tête, comme dégoûtée, et quitta le petit salon par la porte demeurée entrouverte.

Un peu vacillante, elle demeura sur le seuil de la chambre, presque hésitante à pénétrer dans cette pièce cloisonnée. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. La fenêtre était condamnée de barreaux, mais son battant entrebâillé laissait venir un mince souffle d'air frais du dehors enneigé. Il faisait bon dans cette pièce, où depuis deux jours il était alité.

Son corps amaigri sous de chaudes et douces couvertures, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller, il dormait profondément. Elle hésita encore, puis renonça à s'approcher de lui. Sa présence risquait de l'éveiller, et il demanderait alors encore _à boire_. Elle ne se sentait pas pour le moment assez forte pour répondre à cette requête.

Aussi elle se dirigea vers le mur opposé à celui contre lequel était disposé le lit, s'assit sur le divan, y apprêta les quelques habituels coussins. Dès le premier jour, l'autre vampiresse, celle qui lui avait si promptement cédée sa maison, lui avait préparé un lit digne d'elle, dans une chambre à l'étage supérieur. Mais jamais elle ne s'y était ne serait-ce qu'allongée.

Avec précaution pour ses blessures, elle s'étendit sur le divan, sans honte se recroquevilla sous la couverture que par bienveillance et compréhension, son ancienne hôte lui avait apporté des jours auparavant. Elle accueillit avec reconnaissance la chaleur du feu, le souffle frais et tendre qui perlait par la fenêtre entrebâillée, la douceur de la couverture. Elle ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied dans cette vaste maison, elle se sentit bien, et même en sécurité. Etait-ce parce qu'enfin elle était seule ?

Seule… avec lui ?

Elle fixa Zero d'un air songeur entre ses longs cils. A son propre flanc, Yûki sentait toujours battre la sourde douleur, brûlure hargneuse dans son corps perclus. Mais étonnée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle en souffrait moins. Elle finit par clore les paupières, apaisée.

Les larmes aux yeux – la fatigue, se dit-elle – elle se sentit glisser vers le monde nébuleux qui précède celui du sommeil, état qui remplace le repos pour tout vampire bien-portant. Ce monde où tout du jour vécu nous revient en mémoire, désordonné, ce monde où l'on ressasse et regrette, ce monde où parfois on refuse ce que l'on a accepté et où on pleure ce qu'on a écarté.

Zero croyait qu'il était le seul à souffrir du lien qui dorénavant les enchaînait.

Il avait tort.

Trop fière pour l'admettre à voix haute, la Sang-Pur se pliait cependant en secret à cette idée. A un niveau différent, d'une manière différente, la séparation avait été aussi terrible pour lui que pour elle. Elle s'en rendait compte, maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis… Par la sensation jusque là ignorée de vide, qui s'était dissolue une fois Zero retrouvé. Un vide étrange et latent, profond et insondable… Un manque qu'à tout prix, elle ne voulait plus ressentir.

Et c'est pourquoi une Sang-Pur préférait depuis deux jours l'inconfort d'un divan nanti de quelques malheureux coussins, au vaste et moelleux lit à baldaquins qui lui avait été destiné à l'autre étage.

Simplement pour être auprès de lui. Comme avant. Bien Avant.

Comme quand ils étaient jeunes…

Quand il était arrivé…

Zero…

.

Quand cela avait-il commencé ?

Elle n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude. Après tout, ils avaient échangé bien des regards, s'étaient effleurés bien avant que _cela_ ne débute…

Certes, il y avait eu le premier coup d'œil. Celui sur le pas de la porte, alors que quelqu'un disait « Il va vivre avec nous ».

Il y avait eu le premier effleurement. Quand elle l'avait conduit, sans trop savoir comment se comporter, jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Ces premiers contacts avaient été pourtant sans effet notoire, en tout cas sur lui. Elle en revanche, s'était senti si mal à l'aise qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle s'étonnait du fait d'être restée, d'avoir voulu « creuser » pour voir ce qu'il cachait derrière ses expressions vides.

D'avoir voulu lui rendre ce serait-ce qu'un peu d'humanité, qu'un brin d'émotion.

Oui, quand est-ce que cela avait commencé ? Cette volonté de l'aider en dépit de son indifférence, de son mutisme ?

Quand elle avait commencé à effacer le sang qui marbrait sa peau ?

Quand elle avait fait couler l'eau chaude sur son corps glacé ?

Quand elle avait tenté d'aménager sa chambre du mieux possible, pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer ?

Non.

Non, rien de tout cela. Ce qu'elle avait fait, l'accueil, les paroles de réconfort, cela avait sans doute été mû par la politesse, puis la pitié. Petite fille au passé obscur et oublié, elle s'était cependant faite une idée des malheurs que la vie pouvait réserver, et de ce qu'on pouvait désirer pour en atténuer la douleur.

Et c'est pourquoi, quand elle avait vu en cette silhouette pas plus grande qu'elle la personnification même de ces malheurs, elle s'était avancée et l'avait pris sous son aile.

Tout n'avait été qu'hésitation, peur de mal faire, peur de faire mal. Le bain, les habits propres, la chambre chauffée, le lit bordé, la veilleuse allumée. Tout cela avait paru inutile une fois réalisé, tous ses efforts n'avaient semblé que broutilles devant le mur d'indifférence que montrait le bénéficiaire.

Du haut de ses onze ans, au cours de l'heure qu'elle lui avait avec empressement consacré, elle s'était peu à peu résignée au fait que rien ne lui importait. Que si elle l'avait laissé dans son coin, seul, encore couvert de sang, il n'en aurait pas plus été gêné.

Pourquoi avait-elle continué, alors ? Plus tard, sa bonne conscience d'adulte répondrait « parce que c'est bien ». A l'époque, elle n'aurait su que répondre. Les yeux de ce garçon semblaient si vides, sa présence même semblait si diaphane, qu'on l'aurait cru toujours sur le point de se dissoudre dans le tourbillon de la réalité. Sa conscience paraissait détachée du reste du monde, comme agonisante, comme morte. Il n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie, qu'une poupée sans âme. Pourquoi alors s'occuper de lui ?

Et pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, elle s'était juré de ne jamais le laisser tomber. Que le monde entier, y compris lui-même, pouvait se liguer contre elle, elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais à sa triste destinée.

Alors, quand cela avait-il commencé ? Cela était pourtant évident.

Cela avait été à l'instant, la courte, l'infime petite seconde où le mur d'indifférence s'était fracturé, où derrière l'inertie de son corps et le mutisme de son esprit, elle avait entrevu la vie, la douleur, l'émotion.

Quand elle s'était détournée, sa tâche accomplie, résignée à se retirer. Quand elle avait senti un tiraillement dans son dos. Le tiraillement d'une main, qui vive s'était refermé sur son pull pour ne plus le lâcher. Elle s'était retournée, étonnée.

Et soudain, cela avait été comme s'ils se touchaient pour la première fois.

Comme s'ils se regardaient pour la première fois.

Parce qu'enfin, ce n'était pas elle qui cherchait son regard, mais bien lui. Parce qu'enfin, il ne s'était pas simplement laissé approcher, mais avait de lui-même esquissé un pas vers elle.

En l'espace d'une seconde, le monologue de gestes et de paroles qu'elle avait tenu avait cessé d'être une relation à sens unique, pour prendre une multitude de facettes.

Plus tard, elle avait jugé cela ridicule, mais il lui avait fallu attendre cet instant précis pour remarquer la couleur de ses yeux, unique, troublante. La robe mauve, profonde et pure, nuancée de lumières et de zones d'ombres, teinte que seules présentent les plus belles améthystes.

Dans l'éclat de ses prunelles enfin ouvertes au monde extérieur, elle avait lu le désespoir dans toute sa splendeur, la panique dans toute sa magnificence. Dans un foisonnement de lumières blessées, elle avait vu la terreur, l'angoisse, la douleur psychique tout comme la souffrance physique, et surtout, surtout ! la muette question du « pourquoi », cette question que tout être encore choqué ne fait que ressasser. D'un regard, il lui avait hurlé sa détresse, avait supplié qu'elle reste.

Comment aurait-elle pu ne serait-ce que songer à refuser ?

Alors, sans un mot, sans un sourire, elle s'était agenouillée près du lit où il s'était blotti. Fascinée par son regard, touchée au plus profond d'elle-même par sa souffrance, elle avait seulement acquiescé. Timidement, elle avait avancé une main vers lui elle n'avait pas terminé son geste que déjà, les prunelles améthystes s'étaient à nouveau refermées sur le vaste esprit torturé, que la main implorante était retombée. Doucement, elle avait caressé sa tempe fraiche, ses cheveux d'un gris curieux, encore humides d'avoir été débarrassés du sang.

Lentement, il avait clos les paupières. Et elle avait veillé sur son sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à son tour.

A l'époque, nul n'avait songé à ce dont seraient faits leurs lendemains.

.

.

.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il crut d'abord être revenu à un de ces matins qui avaient salué la fin de son enfance. Ces étranges matins où, l'esprit encore embrumé de rêves sur le point d'être oubliés, il cherchait la chaleur de son frère couché à ses côtés où il s'attendait à sentir l'odeur de café et de pain chaud montant depuis la cuisine où la lumière matinale, en perçant au travers des rideaux, éclairait sa chambre d'une clarté d'un gris pur et uni.

Ces matins où il recherchait toutes ces petites choses qui avaient construit son enfance, avant de se souvenir que tout cela n'était plus. Que ses parents avaient été assassinés. Que son frère l'avait trahi. Que lui-même n'était plus humain, mais pas tout à fait vampire encore. Un condamné en sursis.

Oui, ce matin, lorsqu'il entrouvrit avec paresse les paupières, ce fut pour être plongé dans le même état d'incertitude ouatée, d'absence de souvenirs. Avec pour impression dominante que _quelque chose_ s'était bien passé. Hier, avant-hier ? Des années auparavant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Ses yeux d'améthyste éteinte s'accrochèrent à la fenêtre à sa droite. Il ne pouvait voir qu'un bout de ciel, gris. Le battant entrouvert laissait filtrer un léger courant d'air, qui faisait doucement valser les rideaux de drap clair.

- Bonjour.

La voix était mélodieuse, bien qu'un peu hésitante. C'était si léger qu'il se demandait déjà s'il n'avait pas rêvé cet infime tremolo incertain. Avec fatigue, il tourna la tête sur l'oreiller, fixa sans mot dire la silhouette appuyée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

Il la regarda encore quelques instants, ses prunelles impénétrables. Dans le secret de son âme, il éprouvait la douloureuse réminiscence du « déjà-vu ». Celui de la présence de Yûki à son chevet, durant cette courte mais ineffable période qui avait suivi le meurtre de ses parents, les célèbres Kiryû.

Aujourd'hui, ne persistait qu'un grand vide face à cette présence aussi familière qu'étrangère…

Muet, insondable, il se replongea dans sa contemplation du ciel, égayée par le lent ballet des rideaux dans le courant d'air.

Après une courte attente, elle se décida à s'avancer. Ses vêtements de soie bruissaient d'une manière presque inaudible à chacun de ses mouvements. Sur ses épaules, ses cheveux d'ébène ondulaient doucement, au rythme de ses pas, chape soyeuse effleurant son visage et son cou dans un frôlement délicat. Son odeur lui parvint, indéfinissable : la comparer à celle de la plus pure, de la plus fraiche des roses n'aurait été que décrire l'une des innombrables facettes de la délicieuse évanescence que sa présence imposait. Sous sa peau, dans chacune de ses veines, de ses artères, battait son sang dans un flux discret mais entêtant.

Il ferma les yeux, déglutit. Tant de détails alors qu'il ne la regardait même pas…. Tous ses sens lui étaient revenus, plus aiguisés que jamais. Son corps, encore fragile, reprenait cependant de sa robustesse d'antan. Plus aucune douleur ne le tenait, et à l'inverse, aucun engourdissement quelconque ne trahissait un manque urgent. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, et renforçait son doute affreux…

Dans sa semi-conscience, il avait accepté de boire _son_ sang. Il avait échoué. Encore une fois, elle l'avait vaincue…

- Tu ne pouvais plus lutter, Zero. Tu serais mort.

Le souvenir de la fusillade lui revint enfin. Les détonations par dizaines, les balles perçant sa chair, le chant du Bloody Rose, reconnaissable entre mille parmi le vacarme omniprésent.

Il darda son regard sur elle, rancunier.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

Elle s'arrêta auprès du lit. Dans ses prunelles acajou, régnait un calme profond et serein.

- Pourquoi avoir voulu te suicider ?

- Tu en sais parfaitement la réponse.

- Tout comme tu connais la tienne.

Sa voix ne laissait plus filtrer la moindre émotion. Leurs regards se sondèrent mutuellement, et face à l'invulnérable neutralité qui brillait dans ces prunelles ambrées, il sentir une sourde colère monter en lui. Comment… Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme ! Aussi insensible !

La peste soit des Sang-Pur !

Imperturbable, Yûki ne frémissait pas face au regard flamboyant que lui imposait Zero.

- Comprends-le : désormais, je suis…

- La seule solution qu'il me reste, acheva Zero dans un rictus de dégoût. Tu me l'as suffisamment dit. Mais de quel droit m'as-tu lié ainsi à toi ? **De quel droit ?**

- Tu le sais très bien…

Avec un effort considérable, Zero se dressa sur ses coudes et parvint à s'asseoir. Si l'immobilisme ne lui apportait aucune douleur, là en revanche il se retint de gémir, un bras collé autour de son buste bandé. Ses yeux améthyste dardèrent la Sang-Pur indifférente.

- Parce que soi-disant tu serais sans alliés, que je serais le seul à pouvoir abattre quelqu'un qui a presque réussi à exterminer toute la fratrie Kuran ?

- Tu as tué mon oncle Kuran, ce que Kaname n'avait jamais pu faire jusque là. Tu as sauvé l'Académie de ce fléau, et tous les élèves qui…

- Si je l'ai fait, c'était uniquement **pour toi !**

Un éclair traversa les pupilles insensibles de Yûki à cette déclaration, mais Zero n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'émotion, de la tristesse, ou de la simple surprise.

- Pour toi, et pour Kaname… Mais ne te méprends pas. Si j'ai tué ce fou à lier de Kuran, c'était pour pouvoir vous abattre moi-même, de mes propres mains. Kaname avait fait de moi son arme ultime, et peut-être s'attendait-il à ma réaction : quand j'ai entrevu le pouvoir que toutes ses machinations m'avaient conféré, j'ai choisi de tuer tous les Sang-Pur qui osaient encore croiser mon chemin. Et tu en faisais partie.

- Pourtant, Zero, nous nous sommes croisés, ce jour-là, il y a cinq ans… Et je suis toujours vivante.

Les prunelles mauves du hunter étincelèrent.

- J'étais à moitié fou, moi aussi, ce jour-là… Je n'ai pas pu. Mon côté vampire n'a pas pu. Quant à l'humain qui existe encore, quelque part en moi… Il ne croyait toujours pas à ce que la Yûki qu'il connaissait avait disparu.

Sa voix déjà rauque s'affaiblit encore.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. Tu n'es plus qu'un souvenir pour moi.

Et sur ces mots, il la dédaigna du regard, se bornant à observer le paysage blanc et inconnu par la fenêtre tandis que la colère grondait en lui – au même titre que sa _faim_ naissante. Pendant de longues secondes, aucun d'eux ne parla ni ne bougea. Puis Yûki eut un soupir.

- Nous n'arriverons à rien comme ça, Zero. Les querelles ne nous mèneront nulle part.

Elle avait cent, mille fois raisons. Mais l'entendre, elle, murmurer cette insupportable vérité, et de cette voix froide et sans émotions qui plus est, décuplait sa colère.

- Accepte-le, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il serra les dents, s'apercevant du même coup que ses crocs avaient commencé à grandir. L'image de ses cauchemars, celle de sa propre main écrasant le cou de Yûki, lui parut soudain extrêmement attrayante. Mais il n'en fit rien, ses doigts se crispant sur ses draps avec une telle force qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de les déchirer.

- Jamais…

Elle esquissa un pas vers lui, et dans un éclair, il comprit ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait déjà retroussé sa manche, laissant voir son fin poignet au creux duquel, pendant tous ces jours de semi-conscience, il s'était abreuvé sans compter.

Elle voulait le faire plier par l'ordre le plus brutal et le plus impérieux qu'elle puisse lui soumettre : celui de son sang. Le sang d'une Sang-Pur, versé en toute volonté.

Un appel auquel n'importe quel vampire ne pouvait rester de marbre. Alors pour Zero qui lui était enchaîné, cela aurait autant de puissance d'un grondement de tonnerre, autant de violence qu'un océan en furie. A l'instant où elle percerait de l'ongle la fine peau de son poignet, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus répondre de rien. Déjà la _perspective même_ d'être soumis à cette tentation attirait tel un aimant les profondeurs les plus noires et les plus avides de son âme de vampire.

Alors l'humain qu'il était encore fit la seule chose à faire, dérisoire et désespérée : d'un geste, il la repoussa.

Jamais il ne saurait dire plus tard si le coup qu'il lui avait porté était réellement violent. La colère couplée à la vigueur renaissante dans son corps convalescent avaient-elles suffi à repousser l'attrayante vampiresse ?

Ou bien était-ce elle la faible, souffrant d'un mal handicapant qui sur l'instant, l'avait laissé stupéfait…

Mais par-delà toutes ces interrogations, demeurèrent ces infimes et pourtant cruciaux détails, qui pour une seconde ou pour toute une vie – il ne le savait pas encore – allaient tout changer.

La facilité avec laquelle il écarta ce corps féminin, jusque là gracieux et intimidant, aussi facilement qu'on repousse une brindille frêle et cassante.

Le frisson qui à son belliqueux contact, parcourut cette chair qu'il croyait invincible et imprenable. Sa peau si claire qui se fit grise, blafarde en l'espace d'une simple seconde.

Le recul déséquilibré qu'exécutèrent ses jambes soudain tremblantes, le mouvement instinctif et spasmodique de ses bras vers ses flancs. La grimace qui déforma ses traits parfaits, jusque là purs et sans défauts.

Mais surtout, le gémissement, à peine émis, à peine audible, simple souffle tout juste plus prononcé qu'une expiration normale, mais qui ne trompait pas quant à la douleur qu'il trahissait.

Et surtout, surtout ! Le regard qu'elle lui décocha ensuite de sous ses cheveux bruns, ce regard étincelant de larmes retenues. Ces yeux de bête blessée mais fière, touchée autant dans la déficience de son corps que dans la faiblesse de son esprit jadis de fer.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils se toisèrent, lui muet d'effarement, elle haletante de douleur. Puis elle s'enfuit.

Et resté seul, Zero commença enfin à comprendre le sacrifice désespéré qu'avait fait son amie tombée dans l'oubli.

Que si lui, précédemment sur la trajectoire des six balles du puissant Bloody Rose, était encore vivant, c'était parce que quelqu'un les avait prises à sa place.

Et que cette personne, malgré l'effroyable faiblesse dans laquelle elle se trouvait, avait pourtant donné son sang sans compter, dans l'intention d'éradiquer le venin du Level E, dans l'espoir de résorber les impacts des autres balles qu'elle n'avait pu lui épargner.

Tant d'abnégation, tant de _**folie**_ ! Dans le seul but d'obtenir son soutien à lui, le seul vampire qui pouvait se targuer d'être également un hunter, et un des meilleurs qui soient… Pouvait-il continuer d'y être indifférent ?

Comme pour lui répondre, la brise se fit plus forte entre les rideaux, et un pâle rayon de soleil filtra jusqu'à une commode le long du mur. Un objet y étincela un bref instant. Intrigué, Zero essaya de comprendre.

Ce que signifiait là, laissé à portée de sa main, accompagné de ses boîtes de munitions, le compagnon infaillible de toutes ses précédentes exécutions.

Aussi racé, glacial et meurtrier qu'au premier jour, attendait le Bloody Rose.

.

_Deadly_

_._

…_To Be Continued…_

.

_Exprimez-vous dans les reviews…_

_Merci et à bientôt !_

_Elenthya_


	5. Hopelessly

_Bonjour à tous !_

_C'est désormais prouvé sur ce fandom, je suis une auteur qui fait les choses lentement. Plus de deux mois sans nouvelles, même moi je trouve ça nul ! Mais c'est comme ça… Désolée, vraiment !_

_J'ai profité de cette petite pause dans mes publications pour relire les chapitres de __Bloody Cross Chronicles__ et les corriger. Une fois que j'ai trouvé la suite à mes histoires, j'écris au feeling sans plus regarder le clavier, j'en finis par oublier que je tape à l'ordinateur. Mais dans cet « état second », c'est effroyable le nombre de fautes stupides et de non-sens que je peux laisser derrière moi ! J'espère en avoir éradiqué le maximum maintenant…_

_Bref, les chapitres revus et corrigés ont désormais remplacé les anciens. Bonne lecture à ceux qui découvrent ma fic !_

**Réponses aux reviews :** j'ai été estomaquée de voir que la suite manquait à certains lecteurs au point qu'ils me laissent plusieurs reviews pour un même chapitre ! Je mérite vraiment une telle chose ? (larmes de joie) En tout cas, merci à tous !

**Elinwe :** Ma chère Elinwe, sache qu'une review qui m'est adressée n'est à mon sens jamais trop longue ! Si en plus elle est bien orthographiée, joliment écrite, pertinente, constructive et – il faut le dire, c'est quand même important (lol) – admirative, alors c'est un délice que de la (re)lire ! Mais honte sur moi, qui t'ai tant fait attendre, au point que tu postes une deuxième fois ! Vraiment, quelle piètre auteure… (snif)

Eh oui, connaître l'avis de lecteurs tels que toi, ça fait quand même du bien à mon égo, qui pleure devant la montagne de reviews décernées à des fics yaoï tandis que moi, je plafonne à une moyenne de 3 par chapitres… Mais qu'importe ! La qualité compte, non la quantité ! Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, tes reviews sont un bijou rare que j'avoue, j'attendais et j'attendrai toujours avec impatience. Pitié, ne me fais pas faux bond ! Ou je perdrai une des rares et maigres raisons de poster mes chapitres…

Ainsi donc, malgré l'étrangeté de mes chapitres – étrangeté qui augmente de manière exponentielle au fil du temps – tu as apprécié « Deadly », l'un des chapitres charnières de l'histoire. YOUPI !

Le flash-back de début n'était au départ qu'un essai, un « entraînement » de ma part, ou plutôt une pulsion maladive de m'approprier un moment phare de la back-story (traduction : « ce qui était avant le début de l'histoire »), ici la rencontre entre Yûki et Zero. Vu par Kurosu Kaien, c'est devenu un écrit assez « excitant », dans le sens où justement il exprimait la possibilité que le futur entre nos deux personnages serait grandiose. A partir de cet instant, je me suis dit que cela ferait une intro géniale, mais tu comprends donc que ce n'était absolument pas prémédité de placer là ce flash-back… (honte sur moi)

De là, écrire ce flash-back m'a donné l'envie de le revivre, mais d'un œil différent, plus sombre et surtout d'un point de vue interne : Yûki était alors la seule pouvant répondre à cette demande. De plus, non seulement narrer ce flash-back au travers de ses pensées permettait d'ajouter de la profondeur à cette première rencontre (que je trouvais trop peu développée dans l'histoire originale), mais cela m'a aussi permis (et tu l'as bien remarqué) d'étoffer la personnalité de Yûki. Je ne pouvais pas en faire une éternelle méchante, ça n'aurait à la longue pas du tout collé. Cependant, je me suis mise en terrain extrêmement glissant… Le revirement de Yûki dans les prochains chapitres ne sera-t-il pas trop flagrant ? Mystère…

Déconcertée par l'apparition incongrue de Renth et Hermia ? Oui, ça, je veux bien te croire ! Et j'ai bien peur que cela ait stoppé quelques lecteurs moins motivés que toi… Tant pis pour moi ! Mais je suis ravie qu'au final, leur présence t'ait plu au point d'en redemander. A vrai dire, il n'était pas prévu que ces deux-là reviennent. A sa manière, Renth est un « Zero » qui serait resté humain, leurs personnalités sont peut-être trop similaires pour cohabiter durablement. Hermia et Renth ont été et resteront des personnages secondaires, cependant, comme tu vas le voir, ils ont encore un certain rôle à jouer.

Eh, au fait, tu veux savoir quelle est leur origine ? Si tu as peur d'être déçue, saute ce paragraphe, sinon… Eh bien, je venais de relire Harry Potter 7 quand j'ai écrit les lignes concernant Hermia et Renth, et… il s'avère que j'avais fait un blocage monstrueusement jubilatoire sur le couple formé par Hermione et Ron… LOL tu vois, c'est très bête, hein ? Mais depuis, Hermia et Renth ont fait bien du chemin côté personnalité pour coller à mon histoire, et seuls leurs noms et apparence générale peuvent trahir mon inspiration.

Parlons maintenant plus précisément de la nouvelle fragilité de Yûki… Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'espère que cela ne sonne pas trop faux avec ses comportements d'impératrice glaciale des chapitres précédents. A en croire ta review, ça ne rend que plus intéressant le personnage : but atteint !

Comme on le découvrira au fur et à mesure de mon intrigue, Yûki est encore plus brisée qu'on ne le croie… Elle serait même… morcelée… mais je n'en dis pas plus !

A propos ! Je zoome sur un détail : as-tu une idée de l'identité de la vampiresse qui a hébergé Yûki et Zero ? Car elle en revanche, on n'a pas fini de la croiser… Et elle partage avec Yûki un très lourd secret… Donc, affaire à suivre, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Alors sinon, qu'est-ce que le boulot d'une lectrice-correctrice, ou bêta-reader pour parler anglishe ? Eh bien, cela consiste à recevoir par message privé le chapitre fraichement terminé par l'auteur, afin de le lire avant tous les autres (oui oui, tu as bien lu, avant TOUS les autres), et de corriger les fautes s'il y en a, et surtout de porter un avis critique sur ledit chapitre (en discuter par msn, par exemple). Avoir un avis extérieur avant la publication finale est toujours bon à prendre, et avec mes silences radio en tant qu'auteur lors de ces dernières années, j'ai perdu tous mes bêta-readers…

Ainsi donc, si cela t'intéresse toujours, il faudrait me faire parvenir ton adresse mail, afin que je puisse t'envoyer les chapitres au fur et à mesure de leur écriture. Le plus facile et le plus sûr serait de te créer un compte sur ce site, où moi en tant qu'autre membre répertorié, j'aurai accès à l'adresse mail que tu aurais indiqué lors de ton inscription.

Bon, voilà, si tout ce boulot ne te rebute pas, ce serait avec plaisir que je te nommerai ma beta-reader attitrée pour BCC ! Cela dit, rien ne t'engage à accepter, je peux continuer à me débrouiller seule. Et puis, si tu deviens bêta-reader, je n'aurais plus droit à tes supers reviews… Là est le hic…

Bref ! Comme tu le vois, j'aime moi aussi prendre mon temps (et de la place) ! Encore une fois, merci de ta présence et de tes encouragements. A bientôt j'espère, dans une prochaine review ?

**Skydreamer :** Tu es de retour ! Aurais-je gagné une autre fidèle revieweuse ? Yeah !

C'est toujours un plaisir de s'entendre dire que ma fic figurerait parmi les meilleures, mais… de là à relire le chapitre ? OMG mais qui suis-je donc pour susciter une telle passion ?

Que Zero meurt ? GYAH non mais ça va pas ? Le torturer à mort, lui faire vivre les pires souffrances, oui d'accord, mais le tuer ! Ah, non, ça n'est pas (encore) prévu au programme. Visiblement tout le monde a eu chaud sur ce coup-là (héhéhé… contente de mon petit effet). C'est donc pour toi aussi ton personnage préféré ? Eh bien, j'espère que « mon » Zero continuera de te plaire au fil des chapitres.

Quant à Yûki, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas rester secrète et insensible. Et plus l'histoire va avancer, plus on va en apprendre sur elle et son vécu. C'est-à-dire, par mal de surprises en perspective…

Tiens ! A toi aussi, je pose la question : as-tu une idée de la mystérieuse vampiresse qui a hébergé Yûki et Zero ? Et du secret qu'elle et la Sang-Pur semblent partager ? (attention, brain-storming en vue…)

Eh bien, encore merci pour ta review, en espérant te lire de même pour le 5e chapitre !

**Flora :** Et hop ! Encore une revieweuse ! Youpi !

En tout cas, je te remercie de tes compliments et suis heureuse de voir à quel point BCC te plait. Je te promets de tout faire pour que la suite t'enthousiasme à l'identique ! En échange, si c'est le cas, donne de tes nouvelles dans une review lors du prochain chapitre !

Encore merci ! Et peut-être à bientôt !

**Yuuri-x :** Salut à toi, chère nouvelle revieweuse ! Je suis ravie de constater que ma fic te plait au point de laisser une review. J'espère te relire bientôt dans un autre commentaire ! Merci encore de ton soutien, je vais faire de mon mieux pour le mériter !

A bientôt !

**Bloom :** merci de ton compliment, c'est vraiment un plaisir que de s'entendre dire qu'on écrit bien. Ça donne confiance pour la suite, que ce soit pour une fanfic ou pour un écrit purement original… Alors à bientôt !

**Fandemanga :** héhé, s'il est un truc certain, c'est que je suis la reine des longs chapitres, hein ! Tout aussi sûr que je suis la reine pour faire attendre mes lecteurs ! Euh, ça par contre, c'est vraiment honteux, hein ? Allez, à bientôt ! Et merci !

**Lynoa :** Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me touchent ! J'espère que cette suite te conviendra ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Merci encore à tous les revieweurs, vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur.** Je vais essayer d'accélérer mes parutions, mais c'est ainsi que je fonctionne, lentement et sûrement, et ça me crispe certainement tout autant que vous. Mais bon, au moins semblerait-il que je fournisse un travail de qualité, c'est déjà une satisfaction !

Bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous après le chapitre !

xxxxxxx

Une silhouette était assise dans une alcôve, sur l'abord d'une fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la vitre renforcée de croisillons de fer, la neige avait recommencé à tomber. Le ciel, que le soleil voilé désertait peu à peu au fil du temps, s'assombrissait.

La tête appuyée contre le montant de bois, elle soupira doucement, entrouvrit les yeux alors que le breuvage se fondait en elle, dispensant lentement ses vertus bienfaitrices. Elle battit des paupières, posa ses prunelles d'un acajou mêlé de carmin sur la coupe qu'elle tenait à la main. Le liquide rouge, de même que ses effluves, l'attirait toujours aussi peu. Pourtant, elle leva de nouveau le récipient à hauteur de ses lèvres, prit une autre gorgée du breuvage.

Les paupières baissées, elle tenta de se rappeler, de se convaincre que ce liquide fade et sans saveurs sur sa langue était _son_ sang. Mais rien, _absolument rien_ sur cette terre ne pourrait jamais égaler le sang de celui qu'elle avait si intensément aimé. Les yeux secs mais le cœur lourd, elle prit encore quelques gorgées de ce que contenait la coupe, puis la reposa sans un bruit à ses côtés.

Et enfin, elle se redressa et daigna porter attention à l'être qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, immobile, le regard impénétrable. Dans sa main, attendait le Bloody Rose.

Elle l'observa en toute quiétude, malgré la haine et la colère qui embrasaient les deux améthystes de ses yeux. Les cheveux gris, fins et en bataille qui effleuraient ses épaules, lui donnaient un aspect négligé qui ne ruinait en rien le charme vampirique qu'il exhalait à son insu. Il portait un pantalon noir à la ceinture duquel pendait déjà son sabre. Sa chemise blanche, hâtivement boutonnée, laissait entrevoir les bandages qui entouraient sa poitrine.

Elle fixa tour à tour, neutre, sans peur ni nervosité, le sabre qui n'attendait qu'à être dégainé, puis le Bloody Rose, armé et son cran de sécurité levé. Puis leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ne se quittèrent plus. Le silence persista entre eux, semblant s'étirer indéfiniment. La douce et apparente neutralité de la Sang-Pur se jaugea à la fureur contenue et implacable de son vassal.

Les prunelles acajou furent les premières à ciller. Elle eut un maigre sourire, tout en s'abandonnant à nouveau contre le mur. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du dehors, là où la neige tombait doucement, en silence.

Peut-être du fait du breuvage qu'elle avait absorbé, elle était sereine, sentait le danger mais n'en éprouvait aucune méfiance, aucune peur. Son instinct de survie vampirique momentanément étouffé par le bien-être procuré par la mixture, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle savait pourtant qu'en faisant cela, elle allait mourir.

.

.

.

_« Yûki » signifie neige_

_Et ce soir, elle tombe, tombe sans un son…_

_._

_Moi dont le nom exprime la froideur de l'hiver_

_Qu'on me laisse m'y glisser sans rémission…_

.

.

.

**Bloody Cross Chronicles**

**Chapter Five: Hopelessly**

.

Le coup de feu partit. Douée de ses facultés vampiriques, elle vit, entendit, sentit absolument tout, avec une justesse qui en cet instant précis, lui devint insoutenable.

L'expression torturée du tireur quand il leva l'arme à feu.

La lumière, aveuglante, qui fusa jusqu'à ses pupilles dilatées et l'éblouit l'espace d'un millième de seconde.

La détonation, qui par l'adrénaline qui envahissait son sang, résonna à ses oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre.

La balle qui transperça sa poitrine, brisant les os, déchirant la chair, lacérant tout sur son passage avant de s'extirper de son corps, creusant son dos dans un flot de sang.

La douleur.

Elle suffoqua, paniquée, les yeux écarquillés par la violence de la sensation cruelle et brûlante qui marquait son torse. Ivre de souffrance, elle s'effondra à genoux, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine où le sceau mortel venait de disparaître, pour y laisser une effroyable et sanguinolente béance.

_Le cœur n'était pas touché._

Le cœur n'était pas touché, lui souffla son instinct. Mais si le tir ne l'avait pas tuée sur l'instant, elle était certaine que la souffrance, elle, l'achèverait. Dans son esprit affolé, défiguré par la douleur et l'imminence de la mort, un seul mot persistait : pourquoi ?

Deux bras l'enserrèrent alors, et par-delà les effluves de son propre sang, elle perçut l'odeur familière et adorée, elle reconnut contre son corps glacé de sueur et de terreur la chaleur de cet autre corps qu'elle avait appris en ces quelques derniers mois à aimer.

Ses oreilles tintaient à n'en plus finir. Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était parce qu'elle criait, qu'elle hurlait à perdre haleine, d'une voix déchirante, suraigüe, à percer les tympans. A bout de souffle, elle toussa, le goût âpre de son propre sang remontant sa gorge pour gicler en filets carmin sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Haletante, elle s'efforça de formuler ce qui l'obnubilait tant en pensée.

- Pour… Pourquoi ? _**Kaname !**_

Lui, son frère, son amant, son âme sœur, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort, il l'avait lui-même exécutée. Elle allait mourir, mourir de sa main ! Mais pourquoi ! Qu'avait-elle fait, pour qu'il la trahisse ainsi ?

Qu'avait-elle fait, sinon l'aimer de tout son être, de toute son âme ?

_ Qu'avait-elle __**fait**__ ?_

- Ka… **Kaname !** sanglota-t-elle en s'agrippant à lui, la douleur lui arrachant continuellement des cris et des larmes.

- Calme-toi, Yûki. Calme-toi.

Elle secoua la tête, gémissante, éperdue. Elle tenta de se séparer de lui, horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de faire et craignant toujours plus pour sa vie. Mais l'étreinte se resserra encore, l'emprisonnant dans un cercle d'acier.

- Tu es une vampire, Yûki. Une vampire. Une Sang-Pur. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Pas pour si peu.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot déchirant, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. La douleur était si forte, si poignante qu'elle allait en perdre la raison…

- Contrôles-toi, Yûki. Ecoute ton instinct. Tu es une vampire, Yûki. Ecoute ton corps.

Paralysée de douleur, tremblante, elle ne parvenait pas, ne songeait même pas à dominer cette oppressante panique qui s'était emparée d'elle. Mourir, elle allait _mourir_ !

- Yûki, regarde-moi !

Elle sentit ses larges mains, souples et chaleureuses, la tirer en arrière, se poser sur ses joues trempées de larmes. Ses yeux exorbités rencontrèrent ceux de son amant, et restèrent captivés par l'aspect sombre et écarlate qu'ils avaient revêtu.

- Yûki, je devais le faire. Tu n'es plus une humaine, ton corps le sait déjà depuis longtemps, seul ton esprit le refuse encore. Ecoute ton corps, Yûki. Calme-toi, et écoute ton instinct. Tu sauras que tu ne vas pas mourir. Une Sang-Pur telle que toi est puissante…

Enfin ses paroles prirent du sens à ses oreilles bourdonnantes, et elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa douleur, chose qu'elle s'était refusé de faire jusque là, croyant que fuir la pensée de la souffrance l'atténuerait.

Et elle réalisa peu à peu que son sang avait cessé de couler. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son frère, les larmes perlant encore sur ses joues, ahanante, elle comprit que la fantastique magie vampirique avait pris possession de son corps, et déjà refermé en grande partie la plaie. Les os se ressoudaient, dans la douleur mais plus forts et plus solides que jamais. Son cœur palpitait si vite que tout être humain normal aurait succombé à une telle tachycardie. Mais chez un vampire, comprit-elle, c'était naturel et nécessaire pour guérir.

Alors que son corps se reconstituait, une autre sensation en revanche affluait, se faisait peu à peu cinglante et impérieuse en elle.

La fatigue, mais surtout… _la soif_.

- Ecoute ton corps, Yûki…

Elle sentit alors que depuis déjà plusieurs secondes, ses canines s'étaient allongées en des crocs que jamais elle n'avait présentés, même dans ses pires instants de soif, même durant les ébats les plus charnels et les plus excitants que Kaname lui avait faits connaître.

Des crocs, avides et effilés, taillés pour la survie, sinon la guérison.

Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, elle l'entrevit déboutonner le haut de sa chemise et dévoiler son épaule. Sa main fine se porta aussitôt sur cette chair offerte, la caressa avec une dévotion qui frôlait le fanatisme. Elle savait, elle sentait que ses yeux écarquillés avaient pris une couleur écarlate et étincelante. Mais en elle, un reste de peur, de méfiance toute nouvelle à l'égard de son frère l'empêchait d'aller plus avant.

Toute à sa contemplation, elle frissonna, telle une biche surprise et acculée par son prédateur, quand Kaname posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne et la rapprocha lui-même de son épaule.

- Je me devais de rayer de ton esprit tout ce qui faisait encore de toi une humaine, Yûki, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Tu es une vampire, et aujourd'hui tu l'as senti jusqu'au plus profond de toi. Tu le sais à présent : un simple coup de feu, même avec une telle arme, ne peut te stopper. Tu es **immortelle**, Yûki.

Les sanglots la submergèrent de nouveau, alors que la lancinante souffrance reprenait possession d'elle en même temps que sa panique.

- Mais… j'ai mal… la douleur est… parvint-t-elle à articuler malgré ses crocs et sa soif grandissante.

- Avec le temps, tu t'y habitueras, et elle ne signifiera bientôt plus rien pour toi. De même que ton corps guérira plus vite avec l'expérience.

Sa main derrière sa tête et l'autre contre son dos se firent plus pressantes. Etonnée, elle réalisa soudain qu'il tremblait. Sa voix n'était plus aussi sûre qu'à l'habitude.

- Je t'en supplie, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça… Prends ce que tu veux, autant que tu le veux. Je m'y suis préparé.

Frissonnante, elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, et comprit rien qu'en croisant son regard, dans quel désespoir l'avait mis le « simple » fait de tirer sur elle.

- Bois, je t'en supplie…

Elle n'en n'attendit pas plus. Avec une promptitude qui la surprit elle-même, elle planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre de son bien-aimé, savoura tout en aspirant à grandes gorgées le sang de Kaname. Il lui avait de tout temps paru délicieux, mais au grand jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi subtil, délicat et irrésistible. Les saveurs innombrables la plongeaient dans un tourbillon d'éblouissement et d'exaltation, si bien que la douleur devint bientôt obsolète pour son esprit transporté.

Alors qu'elle déglutissait avec délices, elle sentit la vie et ses forces se décupler en elle, accélérant la guérison à une vitesse inimaginable. Aux sangs, le sien et celui de Kaname qui maculaient ses lèvres et avaient coulé sur son menton, se mêlèrent des larmes de félicité : elle se sentait revivre !

Après tant de douleur et de terreur, elle était vivante. Plus grande, plus puissante, plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Elle était vampire. Une _Sang-Pur_. _**Immortelle**_, pour toujours aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait, tous deux impérissables. Ensemble, ils défieraient le temps.

Ce jour-là, aveuglée par la félicité, elle prit à Kaname bien plus qu'il n'aurait été nécessaire à sa guérison complète. Mais pas un seul instant, son âme sœur ne chercha à l'éloigner, continuant de caresser avec amour ses doux cheveux de soie.

.

.

.

Plus tard, elle avait su que Kaname n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Pourchassés, ils allaient être tôt ou tard rattrapés par des hunters, des mercenaires, ou même certains parmi les leurs qui n'appréciaient sans doute pas l'agrandissement soudain de la redoutable famille Kuran. Viendrait le jour où Yûki prendrait un mauvais coup…

Or, si une morsure de Sang-Pur entame irrémédiablement le processus, on ne devient pas un vampire accompli du jour au lendemain. Descendante directe des Kuran, et certes vouée à l'immortalité grâce à l'absorption du sang de celui qui l'avait transformée, Yûki n'en était pas moins alors une vampiresse débutante : un être aux capacités encore insoupçonnées, douée d'une résistance accrue et de sens exacerbés, mais dont l'esprit était encore entaché par l'expérience d'une vie humaine. Un acte tel que bondir tête baissée vers un homme armé était simple pour un vampire-né, mais tiendrait de l'exploit pour la Yûki d'alors. Une blessure au cœur, minime pour un Sang-Pur expérimenté tel que Kaname, pouvait alors être **fatale** à une jeune vampiresse comme sa sœur.

Fatale, non pas dans le sens de mortelle. Mais on avait trop vu, de par le passé, de jeunes vampires dépassés, affolés par leurs capacités de régénération, paniqués par la douleur que cela procurait… au point d'en devenir _**fous**_.

Et c'était pourquoi Kaname, quelques mois après leur départ de l'académie, une fois à l'abri, à des centaines de lieux de toute vie, avait saisi le petit revolver anti-vampire que Yûki avait gardé avec elle. Mieux valait que ce soit lui qui achève le processus, plutôt qu'une bande d'ennemis difficilement contrôlables si Yûki avait été blessée…

Et la mort dans l'âme, sans prévenir, il avait tiré.

Ce jour-là, et seulement à partir de ce jour précis, Yûki devint dans son entièreté une vampiresse. Un être quasi-invincible, dont le corps et surtout l'esprit étaient désormais en phase avec sa nature originelle de Sang-Pur.

Un être dont la moindre parcelle de l'humaine d'antan, avait désormais été effacée, par la main même de celui qu'elle aimait. Ainsi, elle avait pu pleinement accepter, au plus profond même de son inconscient, l'ultime vérité.

Qu'elle était immortelle dans son corps, mais aussi dans son esprit et son cœur.

.

.

.

« Ce jour-là, ses yeux… Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi torturé par le désespoir. Jamais. Je le sais maintenant… Ce jour-là, ce n'est pas moi qui ait le plus souffert, mais lui. Il a dû viser, presser la détente, _regarder_…

Oh, Kaname… Pardonne-moi ! Moi qui n'ait pas su te protéger, j'étais une nouvelle fois sur le point de te perdre…

Je ne peux pas abandonner. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner. Pas encore. Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas vengé. Pas tant que celui qui nous as fait ça n'ait rendu gorge dans les plus grandes souffrances. Je te le jure, mon amour. Je vais continuer. Vivre, sans toi à mes côtés. Jusqu'à ce que cet être qui nous a séparés…

…m'ait rendu ce qu'il m'a dérobé… »

Et Yûki rouvrit les yeux.

.

.

.

Tout de suite, Zero perçut le changement. Quelque chose de plus, dans les yeux, dans l'aura qu'elle émettait. Quelque chose qui n'était plus là quand il était entré dans la pièce, armé et menaçant. Elle avait baissé les paupières, s'était laissé aller contre le mur et il avait su, il ne pouvait expliquer comment, que s'il avait dégainé son sabre ou levé le Bloody Rose à cet instant-là, elle n'aurait pas bronché.

Un instant d'abandon, pur et simple, une étincelle de rémission soudaine et totale. Une âme mise à nue derrière un corps laissé sans défense.

Il n'avait pas pu tirer. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas voulu tirer. Cela aurait été indigne de lui, indigne d'elle. Comme tuer quelqu'un dans son sommeil, profiter d'une faiblesse, d'une ouverture pour insérer la lame qui impitoyable trancherait avec une facilité honteuse et sans retour.

L'espace de cet instant, il avait eu devant lui quelqu'un d'autre que Yûki. Une jeune femme, peut-être vampire, sûrement vampire, à en juger la coupe de sang qui reposait à ses côtés, à demi vide. Mais qui là, renonçait à absolument tout ce qui faisait d'elle une Sang-Pur.

Celle avec qui il voulait s'expliquer, celle avec qui il voulait en finir… C'était sur elle qu'il voulait diriger le Bloody Rose. Par sur une simple créature rêveuse et blessée, morcelée au-delà du corps et jusque dans son âme.

Alors il avait attendu. Quelques secondes qui avaient semblé une éternité. Et enfin, quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, Yûki était à nouveau présente. Yûki la Sang-Pur. Celle aux yeux acajou rehaussés d'un discret et magnifique carmin, qui rappelait par son regard et sa carnation, par son allure, par sa simple stature, qu'elle était une princesse Kuran, la sœur de Kuran Kaname, fille de Kuran Jûri qu'on disait aussi belle que dangereuse, et Kuran Haruka, dont le charme n'aurait eu d'égal que sa valeur au combat.

Yûki était de nouveau là, telle qu'elle l'avait toujours été depuis ce soir de blizzard où elle avait resurgi dans sa vie. Altière, insondable, puissante et impénétrable. La dernière représentante de sa lignée, plus farouche et dangereuse que jamais.

Cependant, il voyait désormais en cette armure une _faille_. Mais cela ne les empêcherait pas de mettre les choses au clair.

- Pourquoi, Yûki ?

Il savait parfaitement que sa question était trop vague et en même temps trop habituelle pour être comprise, aussi ne broncha-t-il pas quand elle pencha la tête, vaguement étonnée.

- Pourquoi m'avoir protégé ? Pourquoi moi ?

Dans sa main, le Bloody Rose attendait, prêt à tirer. Il lui semblait que la crosse lui brûlait la paume, tant il était nerveux.

- Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie ?

- Parce que tu es ma seule chance, souffla-t-elle doucement. Ne te l'ai-je pas assez dit ? Et puis, « risquer ma vie » est un peu fort comme expression. C'est à peine s'ils savaient tirer.

- Ne me mens pas.

Un silence de plomb se fit. Zero hocha négativement la tête.

- Ne me mens pas, répéta-t-il. Je suis peut-être ton seul recours, mais je ne suis certainement pas important pour toi au point de _risquer ta vie_, Yûki. Ca me fait mal de l'avouer…

Il cilla un bref instant, avant de se reprendre.

- Mais je sais que sur ce coup-ci, tu aurais pu y rester toi aussi.

Assise sur l'abord de sa fenêtre dans sa gracieuse nonchalance, il la vit se raidir… Comme prévu, se dit-il amèrement.

- Je le sais… Et pas seulement à cause de ce que j'ai vu toute à l'heure.

Le coup qu'il lui avait porté, simplement pour l'éloigner, et l'effarant recul qu'elle avait eu. Son _gémissement_ _de douleur_. Zero détourna les yeux, les ferma.

- Je le sais… Je le savais déjà, au fond de moi. Tu as reçu un chargeur entier du Bloody Rose en pleine poitrine, tu t'es laissée faire alors qu'ils te criblaient de balles à ma place. Tu y as pourtant réchappé, et avec moi sur ton dos. Je ne sais pas à quand tout cela remonte, des jours, peut-être même des semaines… Mais pendant tout ce temps, tu n'as eu de cesse que de me maintenir en vie, de me guérir en me donnant ton sang, alors que toi-même tu n'en avais pas assez pour ta propre récupération. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que moi, je peux me lever, marcher ou même m'enfuir, toi tu n'es que partiellement remise de ce qui t'es arrivée.

Quand il se décida enfin à la regarder, il apprécia tout autant qu'il regretta la surprise qui figeait ses traits. Elle s'était redressée, sur le qui-vive. Sous les quelques mèches brunes qui caressaient son visage d'albâtre, l'acajou carminé de ses prunelles étincelait.

- Je le _sens_, Yûki. Sous ta morgue, sous ton allure de puissance et ton arrogance, tu n'es pas encore aussi forte qu'on le croit. Tu t'es laissée dépérir à mes dépends… au risque de me voir me retourner contre toi.

Il se tut, attendit une quelconque réaction. Pendant un long moment, elle resta figée, la surprise ayant laissée sur son visage une expression dubitative. Puis à son étonnement, elle se détendit, prit la coupe pour la porter à ses lèvres. Instinctivement il huma l'air à la recherche de l'essence émise par le contenu de la coupe, et s'effraya de la trouver _affreusement_ familière.

Où l'avait-il déjà sentie ?

Après deux longues gorgées, elle eut un maigre sourire.

- Ainsi donc, le lien qui nous unit s'est à ce point resserré. Je ne peux plus te mentir… Du moins, jusqu'à un certain point.

Elle reposa la coupe et regarda à nouveau au dehors. Son sourire effacé, elle avait retrouvé ce masque neutre et mystérieux qu'il commençait à lui trouver habituel.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle enfin. Je suis blessée, moi, une Sang-Pur. Et je n'arrive à guérir qu'au prix d'une longue attente, cela à cause de toi. Si tu le voulais…

- …je pourrais te tuer de quelques balles. Oui, je le sais.

Malgré cette déclaration lourde de menaces, pas un ne broncha. Elle continua de regarder par la fenêtre, et lui de la fixer avec un étonnement et une méfiance croissants.

- Yûki.

La Sang-Pur ne bougea pas. Zero l'interpella encore une fois, mais la créature immobile et sereine persista à admirer les flocons, sa silhouette simplement éclairée par la blancheur mourante d'une triste et neigeuse fin de journée. Le vampire inspira pour prendre la parole, puis hésita et finalement renonça dans un soupir. Dans un cliquetis, il remit le cran de sécurité du Bloody Rose, le replaça dans sa sacoche à sa ceinture.

- Yûki… Je…

- Seule, je n'ai aucune chance.

La voix de Yûki était glacée, aussi coupante qu'une lame effilée. Quand Zero releva la tête, il ne pouvait plus voir son visage, qu'elle avait entièrement tourné vers l'extérieur. Un discret craquement se fit soudain entendre, le vampire baissa les yeux vers la main de la vampiresse, celle qui tenait la coupe de verre : l'objet finissait de se fendiller sous la pression des doigts blanchis et contractés de Yûki.

- Absolument aucune.

La coupe vola en éclats, déversant le peu de liquide rouge qu'elle contenait encore sur les vêtements sombres de la vampiresse. Aussitôt une autre aura, familière et captivante évanescence, se propagea dans la pièce close, hérissant littéralement chaque parcelle de la peau de Zero. Celui-ci frissonna, tenta de contenir l'inexplicable sensation qui prenait possession de lui.

Si Yûki remarqua son trouble, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à la liqueur qui maculait sa tenue. Sa voix, murmurante, se contenait difficilement.

- Kaname m'a formée, pendant cinq années… à mériter le titre de Sang-Pur tel que les Kuran le concevaient. Pendant cinq années, il m'a appris l'art du combat, celui du contrôle de soi-même, indispensable pour survivre et demeurer invisible au monde des humains… Pendant cinq ans, il m'a appris à devenir vampire. **Tout ça pour en arriver là !**

D'un geste vif, elle jeta les restes de la coupe, qui allèrent se fracasser dans un craquellement strident contre le mur.

_« Je n'ai pas su le protéger… »_

- Tout ça pour en arriver… là !

En murmurant ces mots d'une voix à peine audible, elle fixait sa main humide du sang que contenait la coupe. Et enfin Zero comprit pourquoi il ressentait tous les symptômes d'une véritable et inébranlable soif.

- Une vampiresse qui se coupe avec un simple morceau de verre…

La paume de Yûki était marquée d'une nette et profonde entaille, d'où suintait déjà du sang. A la vue d'une perle carmine qui coula jusqu'au poignet, Zero crut défaillir, haletant, et mobilisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas bondir, les crocs découverts, sur l'alléchante blessure. Indifférente à son malaise, perdue dans son monde intérieur, Yûki lécha la perle de sang, puis suivit du bout de la langue son trajet écarlate jusqu'à la fine plaie, qu'elle gratifia d'une brève expiration avant de serrer le poing. Elle posa son front dessus, et Zero aurait juré l'entendre retenir un sanglot.

- Kaname…

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle se fut redressée – le visage plus neutre que jamais – elle rouvrit sa main fine, dévoilant sa paume redevenue intacte. Aussitôt, Zero respira plus librement, et ferma brièvement les yeux afin de retrouver tout son calme.

Une telle image. Cela avait été… _**irrésistible**_…

- Yûki, dit-il d'une voix d'abord rocailleuse qu'il s'empressa d'éclaircir. Seule ou avec moi, tu ne pourras jamais le faire revenir. Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie pour poursuivre une chimère, et toi non plus, au fond de toi, tu ne le veux pas. Ce désir de vengeance ne nous mènerait nulle part.

Une mélodie étrange et entrecoupée emplit soudain la pièce qui peu à peu sombrait dans la pénombre. Une mélodie envoûtante, mais triste, solitaire, infiniment amère. Un _rire_.

Sous les yeux effarés de Zero, Yûki riait. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'elle cesse et pose sur lui un regard moqueur et caustique, presque condescendant. En silence ils s'observèrent, et lentement elle perdit le semblant de sourire – aussi amer et forcé que son rire – qu'elle avait retrouvé.

- Un désir de vengeance qui ne mène nulle part… Est-ce bien toi qui ose me dire cela ?

Zero ne cilla pas cette fois-ci, bien qu'une foule de souvenirs déplaisants, entachés de haine et de larmes, emplissait son esprit. Elle avait raison : qui était-il pour parler de l'inutilité destructrice de la vengeance ? Lui qui avait passé la majeure partie de son adolescence à nourrir des projets de ce genre…

- Je sais que rien ne le fera revenir. Si quelqu'un connaissait encore le secret de la renaissance, c'était sans doute lui. Et il l'a emporté dans la mort…

Les prunelles noisette de Yûki se firent rêveuses. Enfin, elles étaient exemptes de la redoutable couleur carmine.

- Je sais que nul ne pourra me le ramener… Que chaque jour, je devrai continuer à vivre sans son sourire, sans ses mots, sans sa voix. Que chaque heure, je devrai nier cette vérité qu'il avait réussi à m'inculquer, au prix d'un douloureux sacrifice…

La main de la Sang-Pur alla saisir le pendentif d'ambre qui luisait à son cou.

- L'immortalité…

Elle laissa planer le silence, tandis qu'elle plongeait son regard pensif dans les profondeurs irisées de l'ambre. Dans la semi-pénombre qui s'épaississait toujours plus, Zero distingua de pâles et infimes éclats de couleur sur la peau blanche de Yûki, probablement émis par le minuscule cristal prisonnier. Doucement, elle embrassa le bijou, puis le porta à son front, les paupières pieusement baissées.

- Le désir de vengeance ne te suffit donc pas pour me justifier ?

Encore une fois, l'abandon de la Sang-Pur avait été de courte durée, et sa voix était plus tranchante qu'une lame d'argent pur sur une peau de vampire. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et ses prunelles se posèrent avec lenteur sur Zero, pénétrantes. Le pendentif retomba sur sa poitrine, larme dorée se découpant avec grâce sur ses vêtements noirs.

- Alors, je peux t'en donner d'autres, de raisons…

Yûki descendit enfin du rebord de la fenêtre, quitta l'alcôve d'un pas lent et mesuré. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'elle fusillait Zero de ses yeux d'acajou.

- Certes, faire payer au centuple les souffrances que cet assassin nous a causés, à Kaname et moi, le tuer dans les pires douleurs, c'est un but qui m'emmènerait au bout du monde… Mais ça, ça n'est pas ce qui me maintient seulement debout. Ca n'est pas ça qui me retient d'aller rejoindre Kaname, où qu'il soit !

Sa voix vacilla dans un trémolo ému, alors qu'elle s'approchait toujours plus de Zero. Celui-ci, fasciné autant par sa beauté et sa prestance, que par sa verve difficilement contenue, ne songea même pas à reculer.

Toute la rage, toute cette amère fureur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la Sang-Pur ne lui était pas destiné, mais elle l'attirait comme une flamme attire un papillon…

- Je veux retrouver l'être abject qui a fait ça, pour qu'il réveille ma mémoire, qu'il me rende mes souvenirs arrachés ! Ces dernières minutes que j'ai passées auprès de Kaname, et qui malgré mes efforts, les dieux m'en soient témoins, me restent hors de portée ! Notre dernier combat, côte à côte, ses dernières paroles, son ultime regard… Ses adieux ! Les adieux de l'être que j'aimais par-dessus tout, alors qu'il était mourant, dans mes bras… !

Les iris acajou étincelaient, et Zero ne pouvait en détacher son regard médusé. La voix de Yûki, chargée de sanglots, fusait à travers l'immense maison silencieuse et comme endormie, et lui retournait le cœur. Elle qu'il était sur le point de tuer quelques minutes auparavant… Il se prenait à éprouver de la compassion pour elle !

Jusqu'où l'enchaînerait ce lien qui les unissait, jusqu'à quel point le réduirait-il en esclavage…

- Je veux être sûre ! Je veux savoir que j'ai combattu avec le même courage que mon père, avec la même hargne que ma mère, et à l'image de mon frère ! Je veux savoir que j'ai fait de mon mieux, que j'ai tout donné ce soir-là pour le protéger ! Je veux me rappeler, qu'il m'a souri, qu'il m'a peut-être même rassurée, et qu'il ne m'en veut pas de lui avoir survécu ! Je veux me rappeler nos derniers moments !

Elle porta une main à son ventre, et Zero lui-même crut ressentir, à travers les souvenirs qu'elle lui avait imposés de force, l'atroce blessure qu'elle avait reçue en cet épisode tragique.

- Deux vies ont été gâchées, cette nuit-là ! Et l'assassin doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait d'elles !

Un grondement fit soudain trembler les meubles, tandis qu'une brève rafale écorchait le mur derrière Zero, déchirait les tentures. Le lustre de cristal tinta plaintivement, tandis que les carreaux de la fenêtre de l'alcôve se voyaient lacérés d'une brutale rayure. La vampiresse ferma un bref instant les paupières, eut un tic nerveux de la tête alors qu'elle recouvrait pleinement le contrôle de son pouvoir.

Indifférent à ce déferlement retenu à temps, mais qui aurait pu lui coûter cher, Zero la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Deux vies »… Pourtant, tu es encore là, toi.

Elle eut un sursaut, parut enfin revenir complètement à elle. Son regard, soudain fuyant et coupable, se détourna brusquement de Zero.

- Il m'a laissée en vie… Mais c'est tout comme. Sans Kaname…

Elle était honteuse de ses propres débordements. Zero, à travers le lien qui les unissait, le sentait bien… et d'une certaine manière, la comprenait.

- Oui… Sans Kaname, je ne suis rien. Rien du tout.

Immobile, elle murmura cette vérité avec tant de sincérité et d'amertume, qu'enfin Zero la vit sous son véritable jour. Elle était devenue une adulte, une grande, fière et altière Sang-Pur, magnifique et dangereuse…

Mais pas si grande que cela, en réalité. Parce qu'elle s'était approché tant et si bien qu'ils auraient pu se toucher, il réalisa qu'elle lui arrivait tout juste à l'épaule. Lui aussi avait grandi, et il était un « homme » d'une taille supérieure à la moyenne…

…mais ainsi, leurs rapports de taille semblaient inchangés comparés au passé. Et la manière dont elle gardait la tête baissée, dont son regard fuyait, lui rappela la Yûki d'antan avec tant de force qu'il en eut mal.

Troublé, il ne savait que faire, que répondre. Quelque chose au fond de lui l'incitait à compatir ouvertement, à s'agenouiller devant son chagrin, à la consoler. Il s'empressa de retenir cette pitié qui l'envahissait, persuadé qu'elle avait pour source le lien de vassalité qui le retenait à elle.

Il détourna la tête à son tour, renfrogné, et son regard s'arrêta sur la table, où figuraient d'autres coupes de verre similaires à celle que Yûki avait détruite. Auprès d'elle trônait une carafe emplie d'eau claire… et une boîte de comprimés. Les yeux améthyste de Zero s'écarquillèrent quand il les reconnut.

- Des… Blood Tablets ?

Yûki se redressa aussitôt et suivit son regard stupéfait. Etrangement, elle parut soulagée. Dans un soupir, elle se dirigea vers la table et saisit la boîte de comprimés, en extirpa un certain nombre et sans y regarder, les dilua dans une coupe intacte. Zero sentit une nouvelle fois la saveur familière qu'il n'avait su identifier plus tôt.

- Tu en prends de ton plein gré ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- C'était un des principes de Kaname. En les respectant toujours… C'est un peu comme s'il était encore vivant.

Sur ces mots, elle prit une longue gorgée de la mixture. Zero vit presque simultanément ses prunelles acajou rougir.

- Même si, ajouta-t-elle ensuite pensivement, ça ne vaut pas le sang d'un vampire… ou même d'un humain, parait-il.

Il ressassa longuement cette déclaration alors qu'elle buvait encore, sans dégoût évident mais sans précipitation non plus. Il s'inclina finalement.

- Oui… ça ne vaut rien de tout cela.

L'air songeur et comme détaché de tout ce qui l'entourait, Yûki retourna s'asseoir auprès de la fenêtre, dans la lumière déclinante de son alcôve. A ce nouvel éloignement, il se sentit comme déchiré, malaise inavouable mais par trop présent, ostentatoire en son âme qui ne cessait de regimber à cette claire dépendance.

Dépendance à elle, à sa présence, à son odeur si délicate et pourtant omniprésente, à l'imperceptible frisson des battements de son cœur, au doux chant de son sang courant sous sa peau d'opale – un chant étouffé dont il suffisait de tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre et être charmé. Zero déglutit, en proie à des affres sans cesse différentes et renouvelées : aux côtés de la Sang-Pur, chacun de ses sens semblait redoubler de talent, s'exacerber à son contact pour mieux le dérouter. Il ne pouvait rien. Absolument rien contre elle.

Elle…

…la première à qui il avait montré sa véritable et abjecte nature, jusque là jalousement – et craintivement – gardée secrète.

Elle, sur qui pour la première fois, il avait exercé la plus vive, la plus impérieuse et la plus tranchante, la plus caractéristique de ses capacités, celle qui constituait son être et son essence de vampire : mordre pour survivre.

Elle, dont le sang était si sublime qu'il aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de n'importe quel vampire aguerri, mais dont lui, immonde créature livrée pour la première fois à la nouveauté du breuvage, n'avait pu que savourer la quintessence, avec autant de délectation que de remords.

Elle, la première à l'avoir nourri. La seule l'ayant fait ensuite de son plein gré, sans calculs ni arrière-pensées, avec pour unique et louable volonté, celle de sauver l'abject monstre qu'il était alors.

_Elle_. Son amie d'enfance, sa sœur de cœur et d'esprit. Yûki.

Zero ferma les yeux sur la silhouette féminine et intouchable, qui de nouveau immobile et rêveuse, fixait le lointain enneigé. Le beau visage du vampire, jusque là lui aussi impassible, se tordit d'appréhension et d'hésitation devant le fait accompli : un lien les enchaînait.

Oui, il ne pouvait plus le nier… Ils étaient liés. Mais par une attache remontant à bien avant cette fatidique journée où elle l'avait ensorcelé, plus ancienne encore que le jour où Sang-pur elle s'était révélée.

Un lien qui s'était esquissé, un autre soir de neige, alors qu'elle épongeait le sang dont il était couvert.

Un lien qui s'était noué la nuit où envahie de douleur et de peine pour lui, elle l'avait empêché de se mutiler la gorge et lui avait juré de le soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Un lien qui s'était renforcé au fil des ans, tandis que lentement il avait appris à la tolérer, la côtoyer… puis à l'apprécier. A lui faire confiance. Parfois même… à vouloir son bonheur.

Un lien qui s'était scellé, enfin, un matin où elle avait d'elle-même offert ce qui lui tenait lieu de vie, afin de l'apaiser lui. Lui, une vile créature pour laquelle il n'aurait pas cher payé, tant il était désespérément résigné à son propre sort. Elle, pourtant, elle y avait cru.

Zero soupira, livré à une douce et insidieuse torture. Depuis qu'elle l'avait trahi en l'enchaînant à elle, il avait juré sa perte, l'avait maudite à chaque seconde de chaque heure de son interminable calvaire. Et pourtant, à présent, dans cette vieille maison silencieuse et sombre, surgissaient les souvenirs tels des fantômes indifférents, nostalgiques, parfois même heureux. Des souvenirs de la Yûki d'avant, la jolie jeune fille un peu « garçon manqué » mais si sensible, si attentive au bien-être de son entourage. Une adolescente, presque encore une enfant par certains côtés, étourdie et même imprudente dans sa recherche de la justice, mais attendrissante dans sa faiblesse et son courage.

La différence était-elle si grande aujourd'hui ? La jeune humaine à la volonté de fer mais de corps si fragile, était-elle si étrangère à la vampiresse brisée dans sa chair et jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, qu'une seule étincelle de détermination parvenait à maintenir debout, vivante et fière, indomptable ? Alors que Zero la contemplait, il sentait son cœur se serrer : entre la Gardienne des temps anciens et la Sang-Pur de ce présent figé, il semblait soudain n'y avoir qu'un pas, qu'un voile…

Le lien qui les unissait contribuait-il à ce revirement d'esprit, à un début d'acceptation de ce qui lui était apparu impardonnable quelques semaines auparavant ? Sans la chaîne qui les retenait, y aurait-il simplement songé ? Aurait-il vu cette chose qu'il n'osait par fierté – et par peur – qualifier de _ressemblance_ entre la Yûki « d'avant » et celle d'aujourd'hui ?

Mais là n'était plus la question, en convint-il amèrement. Il était fatigué de défier ce destin qu'on lui avait arbitrairement imposé.

- C'est d'accord…

Fatigué de lutter contre le courant qui surpuissant et inébranlable, le broyait encore et encore, le jetait vers d'autres rivages, d'autres buts qu'il n'avait pas choisis.

- …J'accepte.

Yûki leva les yeux, intriguée. Ce n'était pas les mots de Zero qui l'avaient tirée de sa torpeur – sa voix avait été trop faible pour être distincte – mais le timbre de ses paroles, monocorde et résigné.

Incrédules, encore pensives, ses prunelles d'acajou terni se rivèrent à celles améthyste de Zero. Celui-ci hésita puis s'inclina sobrement devant elle : le cheval fougueux et irréductible qu'il avait incarné jusque là n'en pouvait plus de résister contre le mors de la destinée. Epuisé, ahanant, il acceptait son nouveau maître, sans plus de conditions car dans la bataille, il avait tout donné.

Que le maître ne s'y trompe guère : cette rémission ne serait que passagère. Mais jusqu'à ce que le but de cet autre soit atteint, le vassal mettrait ses forces, toutes ses forces, celles de son corps, de son intelligence et de son âme, au service de son dominateur, dans l'espoir d'être débarrassé plus rapidement de son joug.

La colère et la puissance qui n'avaient suffi à le libérer, il les retournerait contre les ennemis de celui qui l'avait dompté. Et alors, gare à eux… !

- J'accepte de t'aider, compléta Zero en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, d'une voix plus forte et plus assurée. J'ignore encore comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour retrouver l'assassin. Mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'épauler.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? souffla Yûki, impassible.

Zero ne cilla pas cette fois-ci.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit… Agir autrement ne nous mènera nulle part.

Tous deux en cet instant, surent à quel point ces paroles étaient justes et mensongères de même. Zero le faisait car il y était obligé par le sort… Mais aussi parce qu'il devait se sentir redevable. A cause d'une dette de sang donné de plein gré, une dette jamais réglée, toujours en attente, remontant aux temps d'une académie oubliée.

Yûki resta d'abord muette, une sincère stupéfaction égayant ses traits d'habitude impassibles. D'un bond elle descendit du rebord de la fenêtre, si promptement qu'un instant Zero crut qu'elle allait s'élancer et le serrer dans ses bras. Mais sa dignité stoppa à temps la belle Sang-Pur, et elle resta au fond de l'alcôve, la neige tombant à l'extérieur lui faisant une auréole blanche et duveteuse.

- Merci…

Elle eut un sourire qui comparé à ceux de l'ancienne Yûki, faisait bien pâle, mais éclairait pourtant avec une grâce surprenante le visage fermé de la vampiresse. Aussitôt il la perçut intensément soulagée, et eut lui-même la sensation qu'un étau invisible desserrait son emprise sur lui, libérant ses forces, l'enjoignant à respirer plus facilement et plus profondément.

En étaient-ils donc là… Les humeurs de l'une influençaient-elles celles de l'autre ? Etrange sentiment qui en découlait, celui de frustration et même de « dépersonnalisation »…

Mais Zero n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette nouvelle facette de leurs relations.

- Cela fait quelques jours que tu n'as rien pris, et tu es en pleine rémission… Tu dois en avoir besoin.

Elle tira d'un doigt délicat sur le col de son corsage de dentelle noire, dévoilant la peau d'albâtre de son cou. Mais elle n'avait pas esquissé son geste, pas terminé sa phrase qu'il avait déjà senti ses crocs s'allonger, réponse on ne pouvait plus explicite à l'invitation.

Il lui semblait voir battre sous cette peau d'une blancheur de lait la fameuse carotide, promesse d'un flot carmin chaud, délicieux et ininterrompu.

Elle ferma les yeux. Comme hypnotisé, il s'avança.

xxxxxxx

Seule au milieu de la plaine glacée, elle attendait.

Le soleil commençait à peine de se lever, posant ses rayons timides sur les bois voisins parés de leurs fourrures de neige, et sur les champs en friches, à la terre durcie par le gel. La jeune femme fixa sans ciller l'astre encore pâle, ses yeux verts étincelants encadrés par la fourrure brune de sa capuche et l'épaisse écharpe de laine qui lui montait jusqu'au nez. Dans un petit frisson de plaisir et de bien-être, elle se félicita d'être si chaudement habillée. Oubliant un instant ce qu'elle faisait là, elle baissa les yeux sur la terre qui craquait sous ses bottes fourrées, et aperçut avec joie les quelques brins d'herbe qui vaillants, perçaient déjà la couche crevassée de gel. Le printemps serait bientôt là.

Un mouvement attira son attention, et aussitôt son regard d'émeraude se fit méfiant et alerte. Sous sa chaude mante brune, elle s'assura de la présence du revolver chargé à sa ceinture, objet qu'elle ne quittait désormais jamais.

Mais sa méfiance s'apaisa malgré elle quand elle vit une silhouette s'approcher à pas mesurés, sa mante beige ondulant autour d'elle avec grâce. L'apparition – car cela semblait bien en être une, à en juger la cinquantaine de mètres qui la séparaient du couvert de la forêt qu'elle avait parcouru sans que la jeune femme ne la remarque – s'avança jusqu'à ce quelques pas les séparent, puis s'arrêta. Sous la fourrure blanche qui garnissait sa capuche, ses yeux d'acajou la toisaient avec une bienveillance qui n'excluait pas une étrange autorité innée.

- Bonjour, Hermia-san.

L'interpellée resta d'abord le souffle coupé devant celle qui lui faisait face, et qu'elle avait rencontré seulement quelques jours auparavant : à ce moment-là, elle avait paru faible et malade, les traits hâves et tirés, une presque indétectable hésitation se lisait dans ses pas, et par instants, son beau visage avait semblé se tordre sous le coup d'une douleur muette mais violente …

Tandis qu'aujourd'hui, une autre personne se tenait devant elle : elle était d'une beauté confondante, mue d'une force vive et insondable de félin prédateur. Sa peau non plus pâle et translucide était d'un albâtre légèrement rosé et semblait briller avec douceur à la lumière de l'aube. Et ses yeux… Délicatement ombrés de longs cils soyeux, ils étincelaient d'une chatoyante lueur acajou, magnifique et ambrée, à peine mêlé d'un soupçon de carmin que seul l'être averti pouvait discerner, et qui n'apportait qu'un peu plus de mystère à ce regard ensorcelant, impérieux malgré lui. Jusqu'au demi-sourire qui animait ses lèvres fines et parfaites, aux quelques mèches brunes qui s'échappaient de sa capuche, souples et soyeuses, elle resplendissait.

Eblouie, Hermia ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'à poser un genou à terre et à s'incliner hâtivement. En même temps que le nom de l'apparition, jaillit de ses lèvres tremblantes un suffixe dont elle n'imaginait même pas faire abstraction.

- Yû… Yûki-hime !

« Hime », l'appellation réservée aux princesses, aux futures reines… Car elle y ressemblait bien, cette apparition qui lui faisait l'honneur d'une nouvelle rencontre.

Dans sa précipitation, la capuche d'Hermia avait glissé sur ses épaules, révélant sa jolie chevelure auburn naturellement bouclée. Les yeux baissés sur la terre gelée, indifférente au froid qui déjà s'insinuait au travers de son pantalon et de ses gants de peau, elle gardait toujours à l'esprit, subjuguée, la vision de cette femme qui semblait avoir son âge, et qui pourtant avait atteint en quelques jours une beauté et une aisance qui transcendaient le commun des mortels et leurs rêves les plus fous.

Il y eut un froissement de tissu, puis quelques craquements à peine audibles : les bottes de cuir noir de l'autre apparurent dans son champ de vision terrifié, et alors s'éleva de nouveau la voix de son interlocutrice, légèrement amusée mais bienveillante.

- Relève-toi, Hermia. Suis-je donc si effrayante ?

Avec difficultés, la paysanne leva des yeux craintifs qui peinèrent à se fixer à ceux, brillants et mystérieux, de la dénommée Yûki. Celle-ci avait baissé sa propre capuche, et sans hésiter, s'était agenouillée à son tour. S'étant sans doute rendue compte de l'effet qu'elle avait produit sur Hermia, la vampiresse semblait n'être plus que douceur et compréhension. Elle lui tendait les mains.

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, rassure-toi

Hermia déglutit péniblement, songeant enfin à reprendre son souffle si longtemps retenu. Avec hésitation, elle posa ses mains gantées dans celles offertes de Yûki, et si captivée qu'elle était par la présence de la Sang-Pur, ne s'étonna pas de trouver ces paumes souples et chaudes malgré leur nudité dans le froid hivernal.

- Vous êtes effrayante, osa-t-elle dire dans un balbutiement. Mais c'est parce que vous êtes si… si belle…

Elle eut un regain de courage, mais si bref qu'elle regretta amèrement ces paroles aussitôt qu'elles furent prononcées.

- Est-ce là le pouvoir des Sang-Pur dont vous m'avez parlé ?

Ces êtres dont Yûki l'avaient brièvement entretenue la fois précédente où elles s'étaient croisées…

Par une intuition qu'Hermia avait ensuite soupçonné la vampiresse de lui avoir insufflée, la jeune femme s'était rendue seule, une semaine plus tôt, en ce lieu désert avec l'arme dénommée Bloody Rose et toutes ses cartouches. Stupéfaite et incrédule, elle avait vu surgir de la forêt voisine cette femme en mante beige, et s'était alarmée en reconnaissant la « froide diablesse aux yeux écarlates » qui s'était interposée quelques semaines plus tôt pour sauver un autre vampire aux cheveux gris. Même si lors de cette nouvelle rencontre, celle qui s'était présentée sous le nom de Yûki avait toujours des yeux d'un écarlate soutenu, la faiblesse maladive dont elle avait fait montre avait contribué à ce que Hermia ne l'achève pas d'une balle et l'écoute s'expliquer avec méfiance…

Ce jour-là, elle en avait appris plus que jamais auparavant sur le monde secret des « buveurs de sang », sur les nombreuses castes qui séparaient les vampires, depuis les plus avilis nommés « level E » aux plus puissants, les Sang-Purs. Elle avait compris avec atterrement que ses ennemis n'étaient pas soumis à la plus pure anarchie comme elle l'avait imaginée, mais qu'à l'image des humains, il existait une autorité chargée de gouverner les vampires, scindée en deux partis : le Conseil du Sénat, regroupant les vampires les plus influents de l'histoire, et la Guilde des Hunters, quant à elle constituées d'humains surdoués, munis d'armes adéquates et chargés de corriger ou d'abattre tout contrevenant aux règles du « Monde de la Nuit ». Des guerriers et des hommes d'honneur, bien différents du ramassis de contrebandiers sournois qui leur avaient vendu des armes de qualité douteuse.

De cette discussion entre l'humaine et la vampiresse affaiblie, était né une sorte de respect mutuel, puis une entente cordiale qui avait conduit à un marché : le Bloody Rose contre une promesse, quelque chose à laquelle Hermia tenait particulièrement…

Mais à l'époque, Hermia était loin de se douter que la Sang-Pur maigre et pâle, peu redoutable d'aspect en vérité, pouvait recouvrer en quelques jours tous les attributs de sa race. Pouvait-elle maintenant la soumettre par l'esprit, par la simple expression de sa beauté, par l'unique message de ses grands yeux noisette impérieux ?

Etait-ce là l'un des pouvoirs des fameux Sang-Purs, que de mettre à genoux le commun des mortels par leur simple apparition ?

A cette question, Yûki répondit d'un sourire qui ne voulait rien affirmer. Lentement elle se releva, et comme les deux femmes se tenaient les mains, elles se retrouvèrent debout et face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, l'une la pressant de mille questions muettes, l'autre lui répondant par une sérénité confondante.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayée, répéta la vampiresse, en s'inclinant légèrement mais avec une simplicité qui la magnifiait encore. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais changé depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Hermia hocha convulsivement la tête, se reprochant son mutisme effaré alors qu'étant de plus basse extraction, elle aurait dû prendre la parole la première. Difficilement, elle parvint à retrouver en partie son sang-froid.

- Je… suis heureuse de voir que votre santé s'améliore.

Le sourire de Yûki s'élargit un peu plus. Un frémissement parmi les arbres derrière elle attira le regard d'Hermia, qui perdit aussitôt les quelques couleurs qu'elle avait retrouvées. Sur la plaine, une troisième silhouette, sombre et plus grande, s'avança puis s'arrêta, comme dans l'attente d'un ordre.

- Yûki-sama… Est-ce… Est-ce lui ?

La questionnée acquiesça d'un léger sourire. D'un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, elle invita le nouveau venu à les rejoindre. Celui-ci obéit presque aussitôt.

Et avec appréhension, Hermia vit s'avancer l'homme qui avait perturbé l'exécution de Neidchmart, tuant de sang-froid l'un de ses pairs. L'homme qui surtout, s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait menacée de ses crocs avec une telle violence qu'elle en faisait encore des cauchemars. Cela remontait à quoi ? Plus d'un mois… Mais elle se souvenait avec une netteté terrifiante de cette silhouette sombre et élancée, aux yeux écarlates hurlant de rage et de détresse, au visage famélique déformé par le désespoir et la fureur, dont les crocs démesurés l'avaient effleurée de si près…

Mais à la place du vampire haletant, maigre et presque agonisant qui l'avait retenue en otage, elle vit avec stupéfaction arriver un être aussi bien portant qu'elle, la tête haute, le regard neutre et troublant par sa couleur d'améthyste, ce cristal violet qu'on ne trouvait que dans certaines grottes souterraines de la région. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus ni sales, ni emmêlés, et semblaient même avoir été coupés, les plus longues mèches gris argent frôlant à peine le bas de sa nuque. De multiples anneaux et boucles d'oreilles qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu la fois précédente ornaient avec un goût méticuleux ses oreilles dégagées, ajoutant par leur éclat métallique et froid un elle-ne-savait-quoi de charmeur et d'intimidant à sa beauté incontestable.

Ce n'était clairement pas un simple humain. Mais il ne correspondait pas non plus à l'image qu'elle s'était construite du vampire, même si sa première rencontre avec Yûki avait quelque peu changé son point de vue. Par le regard mauve, détaché et sans animosité qu'il posa sur elle, elle eut l'impression de faire face à un ange vengeur, qui n'ayant aucun ennemi à pourfendre pour le moment, demeurait dans une attitude distante mais de veille constante.

C'était donc lui, ce « Level E » que Yûki avait dit avoir sauvé grâce à ses pouvoirs de Sang-Pur… Tout comme face à la vampiresse, et malgré leur première rencontre houleuse, Hermia ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir un respect instinctif, et même une certaine admiration pour le vampire. Tant de beauté sereine, c'était peut-être déroutant mais ça ne pouvait certainement pas inspirer la peur.

Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Hermia regarda tour à tour les deux étrangers, oubliant le fait qu'elle était en présence de créatures qui auraient facilement pu la mettre en pièces en quelques secondes. Ils avaient la même neutralité d'apparence, la même beauté mystérieuse et transcendante, plus marquée pour ce qui était de Yûki. Mais alors que l'ancien Level E, songeur, explorait les alentours déserts d'un regard impénétrable, et que la Sang-Pur irradiait de douceur, un sourire aux lèvres, Hermia ne savait dire lequel des deux était le plus dangereux.

Le vampire fut le premier à rompre le silence. Il soupira.

- Il est là.

Cette constatation semblait le mettre mal à l'aise, mais sans plus ; il était plutôt même exaspéré. Sa compagne – Hermia ne pouvait s'empêcher de les voir ainsi – hocha doucement la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle avait ressenti la même présence.

- Renth est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, Hermia finit par acquiescer. Le souvenir de la promesse que lui avait faite la Sang-Pur lui revint alors, la gonflant d'un indicible espoir.

- Yûki-sama, vous…

- Peux-tu le faire venir ? l'interrompit la Sang-Pur, d'une voix douce mais sans réplique, son sourire à peine perceptible.

Hermia frissonna, interrogea du regard les deux êtres surnaturels qui lui faisaient face. Soudain la dangerosité de la situation lui sautait aux yeux. Imprudence ! Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège ? Et si…

- Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal, annonça alors le vampire d'une voix basse qui avait quelque chose de naturellement réconfortant. Tant qu'il ne tente rien contre nous, vous ne risquerez rien.

Hermia se figea, rassérénée. De nature méfiante, elle ne se serait pas laissée aussi facilement convaincre d'ordinaire. Mais cette fameuse promesse échangée contre le Bloody Rose changeait tout…

A contrecœur, elle tourna le dos aux deux vampires, leva le bras en direction de l'orée des bois derrière elle. Aussitôt une silhouette jusque là invisible se laissa tomber des branches, et s'avança vers le petit groupe. On devinait à son pas hâtif qu'il avait longtemps attendu ce moment, condamné à l'immobilité alors que depuis sa cachette il observait Hermia prendre tant de risques.

Celle-ci alla de quelques pas à sa rencontre. D'un regard, d'une pression sur son bras, elle lui rappela, ou plutôt le supplia de ne pas céder au désir de vengeance qu'elle sentait gronder en lui. Malgré ses réticences, il l'écouta. Il aurait décroché la lune pour elle, pour mériter le simple droit de rester auprès d'elle, droit qui pour son bonheur, lui était déjà acquis par l'indicible amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

C'est ainsi que Renth, dont le passé l'entraînait à vouer aux vampires une haine féroce, se laissa guider sans résistance et avec même un certain calme vers la nommée Yûki et celui qui semblait à son service. L'espace d'un instant, son regard croisa celui du vampire, et à son tour Renth fut étonné de la différence d'apparence et d'aura que présentait ce dernier, par rapport à la créature pitoyable et dangereuse croisée un mois et demi plus tôt. Transformé, il paraissait être un autre. Intérieurement dérouté, il salua d'un bref hochement de tête son ancien ennemi – cette immonde bête qui avait osé menacé Hermia – qui lui répondit avec pareillement de froideur. Sans être oublié, l'incident de l'exécution était clos.

Puis Renth s'obligea à regarder cette vampiresse, cette « Sang-Pur » dont lui avait parlé Hermia, et qui depuis qu'il était sorti de sa cachette, ne l'avait pas quitté de son regard énigmatique et envoûtant. Hermia avait omis de lui dire qu'elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, qui n'avait rien d'humain. Pourtant, cette sublimité dans ses traits ne le poussa qu'à se méfier encore plus.

- Hermia m'a parlé de vous, souffla cette dernière en le fixant d'un regard franc.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, brava Renth avec un léger mépris, ce qui lui valut un regard catastrophé d'Hermia tandis qu'elle resserrait son étreinte sur son bras.

- Je sais que vous avez été autrefois la cible d'un vampire fou, que vous n'y avez réchappé que de justesse, continua la vampiresse comme si la remarque n'avait pas eu lieu. Je sais aussi que son attaque a laissé sur votre corps et en votre cœur une blessure qui ne guérira jamais. Je sens son aura saumâtre autour de vous. C'est une douleur qui vous empêche de tirer une croix sur le passé, de vivre le présent et de songer à l'avenir. Mais je suis peut-être capable d'y remédier.

Sa voix baissa d'un ton, se faisant murmurante, car elle savait qu'elle demandait beaucoup.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que vous me laissiez vous approcher… Vous toucher.

Renth fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous une telle chose ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, qu'un humain comme moi souffre à cause d'un des vôtres ?

La question, posée par pur esprit de contradiction, parut nettement déstabiliser la Sang-Pur. La poigne d'Hermia se fit incisive.

- Renth, je t'en prie… ! Laisse-la t'aider…

- Parce que je n'en ai pas toujours été capable. Et que j'aimerais oublier ce temps où j'étais impuissante face à de telles souffrances.

Renth et Hermia restèrent cois à ces paroles sibyllines. Le vampire à ses côtés parut troublé un bref instant, avant de retrouver son flegme vigilant.

- Alors ? Acceptez-vous ?

Renth ne cilla pas face aux yeux insondables de la vampiresse. L'espace d'une seconde, il fut tenté de refuser parce qu'elle était « des leurs ». Mais Hermia intervint à temps, se cramponnant à lui.

- Renth… S'il-te-plait.

Bien qu'elle ne pleurait pas, sa voix tremblait. Il se plongea dans ce regard émeraude, qui lui rappelait tant le printemps de leurs chères contrées avec ses prairies vertes, ses feuilles nouvelles-nées et ses bourgeons de renouveau. Il avait su qu'elle avait conclu un marché avec la dénommée Yûki, mais en avait ignoré les clauses. Désarmé par le regard suppliant de sa compagne, il abdiqua.

- Très bien… Allez-y, marmonna-t-il, bourru.

La Sang-Pur s'avança aussitôt. Instinctivement, comme comprenant que l'affaire souffrirait d'une intrusion, Hermia recula de quelques pas. Yûki leva une main, fine et nue, vers l'épaule gauche de Renth qui se retint de ne pas l'écarter. Derrière la vampiresse qui avait fermé les yeux, il devinait que son garde du corps, malgré son air détaché, était prêt à attaquer à la moindre menace.

Une étrange chaleur au niveau de son épaule le tira de ses réflexions. Etonné, il baissa les yeux sur la main qui à distance de quelques centimètres, épousait la forme de son épaule. La mine concentrée, paupières baissées, Yûki fronça les sourcils puis se détendit. La chaleur disparut.

- Je peux y faire quelque chose. Zero, y vois-tu une objection ?

L'interpellé parut étonné qu'on lui demande son avis, mais y réfléchit ensuite avec sérieux.

- Effectivement, cela nous ralentirait…

Il porta la main à son buste, semblant retrouver sous l'étoffe de son épais manteau la présence rassurante d'un objet invisible.

- Mais le Bloody Rose valait bien ce sacrifice. Donc je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Les yeux toujours fermés, la vampiresse sourit. Dans les mêmes temps, Renth chercha le regard fuyant de sa compagne : c'était donc ça la nature du marché ! Le Bloody Rose, ce magnifique pistolet qui s'était tout bonnement évaporé la semaine précédente, c'était Hermia qui l'avait pris et s'était rendue, au mépris du danger, auprès de ces vampires pour leur proposer un échange.

Le Bloody Rose contre sa guérison… Folle qu'elle était !

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Penaude, Hermia se mordit la lèvre.

- Parce que tu ne m'aurais jamais laissée faire…

Furieux, Renth n'eut pas le temps d'en ajouter plus, car une force brutale s'empara de lui, le réduisit au silence. Indolore, l'étau ne lui permettait cependant pas de remuer le moindre petit doigt. Impuissant, se refusant de céder à la paniquer, il vit avec appréhension la main de la vampiresse se tendre vers lui, se porter à son cou : ce contact, pourtant doux et innocent, lui arracha un frisson d'horreur. Indifférente à son trouble, la main descendit sur son épaule meurtrie, plus légère qu'une plume alors qu'elle repoussait ses vêtements et mettait à jour l'ignoble cicatrice.

- Ce ne sera pas long…

Quand elle prononça ces mots, sa voix monocorde et sourde laissait deviner à quel point la vampiresse se concentrait. Soudain une vive et ardente douleur prit possession de Renth, qui immobilisé, ne pouvait pas même pousser un gémissement. La force qui le tenait prisonnier le contraignit à tomber à genoux… Ou était-ce du fait de sa brutale fatigue, qui littéralement lui coupait les membres ?

Il lui semblait qu'en sa cicatrice, la moindre boursouflure, la plus petite meurtrissure se rouvraient, percées d'une lame expiatrice et sans pitié. Figé, il ne pouvait que regarder cette femme, cette vampiresse qui le tenait à sa merci. Une goutte de sueur perla à sa tempe alors qu'elle soufflait des paroles inaudibles.

- Je suis désolée… furent les seuls mots compréhensibles, répétés plusieurs fois dans une lugubre litanie.

Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et il croisa avec horreur les iris rouge écarlate de ses cauchemars. La lame d'un poignard surgit de sous les profondeurs de la mante de la vampiresse. Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, d'un trait étincelant, elle lui écorcha la joue, puis posa avidement ses lèvres sur la plaie. Derrière lui, Hermia eut un gémissement de frayeur mais ne fit pas un mouvement.

Le temps semblait s'être allongé, ralenti, aboli. Sous la main de la vampiresse, l'épaule de Renth s'enflamma comme sous le contact calcinant de braises. Avec un ahurissement grandissant, il sentait la présence douce mais non moins brûlante des lèvres sur son égratignure, l'effet d'aspiration alors que son sang quittait lentement son corps… sans en percevoir la moindre souffrance.

Son calvaire dura à peine quelques secondes, avant que la douleur à son épaule n'atteigne son paroxysme avant de s'évanouir brusquement. La poigne qui le maintenait immobile disparut à son tour, et dans les mêmes temps l'ahurissement qui annihilait son esprit s'évapora comme neige au soleil. Une nouvelle vague de dégoût lui monta aux lèvres alors que celles de la vampiresse n'avait pas quitté la plaie sur sa joue, aspirant toujours avidement son fluide vital. Hors de lui, il la repoussa.

- Arrière, espèce de vautour !

A son soulagement doublé de surprise, la vampiresse ne présenta pas la moindre résistance. Alors qu'il se relevait en haletant, écumant de rage, elle tomba à demi couchée dans la neige et ne se redressa pas. Sa sombre et interminable chevelure brune lui faisait comme un voile, dissimulant son visage et ses yeux démoniaques. Mais de ses lèvres frémissantes et coupables, perlait encore du sang.

- Tous les mêmes… Des bêtes viles et sans honneur…

Aveuglé par la rage et la peur rétrospective d'avoir frôlé le pire, Renth dégaina un petit revolver à sa ceinture et le pointa sur la forme prostrée de la vampiresse. Hermia hurla.

- Ne fais pas ça ! supplia-t-elle en s'interposant, attrapant son bras armé pour le détourner de la Sang-Pur.

Une ombre passa tel un courant d'air. La vampiresse disparut du regard furieux de Renth. Un éclair siffla par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermia, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la gorge de l'humain qui stupéfait, se figea.

Pétrifié d'horreur et de colère, Renth fixa le dénommé Zero qui rapide comme l'éclair, avait dégainé un sabre et en pointait la lame étincelante sous son menton. Statufiée elle aussi, Hermia se cramponna encore plus fort à son compagnon, ses yeux émeraude écarquillés sur la lame glacée qui lui frôlait la joue droite.

- Cette lame n'est traitée anti-vampire que sur un côté, gronda Zero. Menace-nous encore une fois, et je te jure que je ne me tromperai pas de tranchant pour te le faire payer.

Renth sentit la pointe du sabre s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa chair pour appuyer cette froide déclaration. Sous les mèches anthracite indisciplinées qui lui barraient le visage, les yeux du vampire le vrillaient sans faiblir, l'améthyste de ses prunelles à peine teintée d'un rouge discret mais redoutable. L'aura qu'il exhalait, bien que parfaitement contenue, était plus effrayante encore que celle de leur précédente rencontre.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la plaine glacée. Le souffle court, Renth renvoya un regard cinglant à Zero, quant à lui plus impassible et concentré que jamais. Dans les bras de son compagnon, Hermia n'en pouvait plus et commençait sans un bruit à pleurer. Un son humide et étranglé les tira tous de leur torpeur figée, et Hermia fut la première malgré tout à réagir.

- Yû… Yûki-sama !

Après une brève hésitation, elle s'arracha de l'étreinte de Renth, qui l'aurait retenue avec davantage de vigueur s'il n'avait pas toujours eu la lame inquisitrice de Zero à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. Tremblante, Hermia s'agenouilla auprès de la vampiresse qui péniblement, se rasseyait dans la neige. Elle cracha entièrement le sang aspiré, puis dans un état second, effleura ses lèvres souillées avant de les essuyer avec empressement, l'air honteux et dégoûté. Renth fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.

Refusant faiblement l'aide d'Hermia, la vampiresse se leva, foulant avec indifférence la neige tâchée de sang. Sa grâce féline n'avait gardé qu'un pâle aspect éthéré, et elle semblait épuisée. Dans l'ombre de ses cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux perdaient avec une lenteur hésitante leur couleur rouge qu'il savait être l'incarnation d'un désir de sang. Pourquoi avait-elle craché le sien, alors ? Se considérait-elle trop bien pour lui ?

L'attitude peu sûre de la vampiresse le poussa à exprimer tout haut le fond de sa pensée.

- Quoi, mon sang n'était pas assez bon pour vous ? cingla-t-il, moqueur, peu préoccupé de la lame qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans son cou, menaçante. Vous auriez préféré celui d'une jolie jeune femme tendre ? Ou qui sait, d'un enfant sans défense ? Démone !

La vampiresse ne jugea pas utile de répliquer à l'insulte. Ne lui adressant qu'un regard indifférent, elle se redressa enfin, une part de sa superbe retrouvée.

- Pourquoi avoir pris mon sang, si c'était pour le cracher avec un tel dégoût ? Pour le simple plaisir de m'humilier, ou de m'effrayer ?

Ce fut Hermia qui lui répondit. Visiblement déchirée entre l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Renth et l'immense respect qu'elle portait à Yûki, elle répliqua cependant avec courage à ses questions haineuses, les pommettes rouges d'indignation.

- Parce que cela lui était nécessaire !

- Ca, c'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté !

- J'en avais besoin. Pour achever la guérison de votre épaule, je me devais de goûter votre sang…

La voix de la Sang-Pur imposait le silence. D'une main désinvolte, elle effaça les dernières traces carmines qui maculaient son visage laiteux. De légers cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux soudain plus ternes, encore vaguement teintés de rouge.

- Pour réussir, je devais connaître l'essence même de votre être… Je suis navrée d'avoir procédé ainsi sans votre accord.

- C'est moi qui ait demandé à ce qu'elle ne te prévienne pas, compléta aussitôt Hermia d'une voix dure, devançant la question outrée de son compagnon. Je savais qu'à la seule idée qu'elle fasse couler ton sang, tu aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de la laisser t'approcher.

Quittant le côté de Yûki, elle s'avança vers Renth, libéré de l'épée de Zero qui n'avait cependant pas encore rengainé. Plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui bleu de glace de Renth, Hermia lui effleura tendrement la joue.

- Et si tu avais refusé, elle n'aurait jamais pu te guérir. Car tu l'es, maintenant… N'est-ce pas ?

Ces derniers mots n'avaient pas été plus hauts qu'un murmure implorant. Dans ses yeux, Renth lut son appréhension du fait que tout cela n'avait peut-être servi à rien. Soudain la peur de la jeune femme devint la sienne ; d'une main tremblante, il effleura son épaule meurtrie jadis, puis la tâta avec précaution, incrédule. Sous ses doigts, la chair auparavant boursouflée était redevenue lisse et sans aspérités. La peau creusée, par endroits insensible et à d'autres extrêmement douloureuse, avait retrouvé son égale sensibilité d'antan. Avec une exultation croissante, il fit jouer les muscles de son bras jusque là handicapé : pas le moindre picotement ne se fit ressentir, pas la moindre crampe.

Il était guéri…

Muet, la gorge serrée, il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Hermia qui déjà pleurait de joie. Sans un mot, radieux, ils s'étreignirent.

D'un même regard impassible, les deux vampires assistaient à la scène. Zero rengaina son sabre, glissa un œil interrogateur vers sa compagne de voyage.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici…

Yûki observa le couple encore quelques instants, un sentiment indéfinissable errant sur ses traits fatigués. Puis doucement, elle acquiesça d'un battement de cils.

- Oui… Partons.

.

.

Quand Hermia sortit de sa transe et se retourna pour remercier chaleureusement la Sang-Pur, son regard étincelant de joie ne rencontra personne. Sa félicité momentanément reléguée au second plan, le couple observa les alentours : la plaine gelée, qui se réchauffait doucement sous le soleil matinal, était totalement déserte. Sans une parole, sans un bruit, les deux étranges et hiératiques silhouettes des vampires avaient disparu.

Alors que tous deux fixaient la terre foulée et les quelques onces de neige marbrées de sang – seules preuves que tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve – Hermia se remémora les paroles de cette femme immortelle, dont elle avait eu la chance – ou l'infortune ? – de croiser la longue route. Yûki.

« Je peux guérir l'homme que tu aimes, encore qu'il me faille un contact avec lui et que je puisse goûter son sang. Je peux remodeler sa chair blessée, je peux effacer toutes les traces physiques de sa rencontre avec ce vampire inconnu… Mais le traumatisme qui en a résulté, ce qui empoisonne son âme, cela je n'y pourrai rien. »

La vampiresse avait fermé les yeux avec douleur, l'air sincèrement concerné.

« Je peux effacer toutes les traces tangibles de son agression, et ainsi l'aider à renouer avec une vie normale… Mais ce sera à toi de panser la blessure de son cœur. Si moi, je n'aurai besoin que de quelques secondes tout au plus, il se peut que la guérison de son âme ne se soit jamais complète… Mais je te crois assez sage, toi comme lui, pour le comprendre et prendre patience. »

Le regard acajou et carmin de la Sang-Pur s'était à nouveau posé sur elle, à la fois lourd et prévenant.

« Nous traversons des temps obscurs, maintenant que nos deux mondes sont réunis. La vérité a apporté bien plus que le cortège de malheurs et d'angoisses que l'on craignait… Des dissensions ont déjà lieu parmi les nôtres. Je ne sais comment et quand tout cela se terminera… Je ne peux que vous conseiller de demeurer prudent, et d'attendre. Protégez les vôtres, surveillez les étrangers traversant vos contrées et détruisez les Level E si l'un d'eux s'aventure par ici, mais n'entrez pas en guerre de votre propre chef. Rares sont les vampires aussi condescendants que Zero et moi. »

Hermia se remémora fugitivement l'épouvantable métamorphose du Level E à la vue d'une seule goutte de sang, puis la face impassible de Zero face à la plaie de Renth, et l'attitude sereine de Yûki après avoir craché d'elle-même un flot de sang. Oui, même si elle n'avait vu qu'une facette de leurs personnalités, ces deux là étaient bien différents de l'idée qu'elle s'était faite des vampires…

- Ils auraient pu être comme nous, souffla Renth, l'air ailleurs, comme s'il pensait à voix haute.

Muette, Hermia se serra davantage contre lui, ses yeux humides regardant l'orée de la forêt d'où elle avait vu s'avancer à deux reprises une créature mystérieuse, inexorable. La pensée de ne plus jamais la revoir lui faisait un étrange coup au cœur. Etait-ce dû à la reconnaissance qu'elle lui vouait ? Ou était-ce plus sérieux, plus fou… parce qu'elle se croyait ressemblantes ?

« Un but secret qui leur tient à cœur… Un lien qui les unit… Peut-être pas de l'amour, mais quelque chose d'aussi fort… »

- Non… Ils sont _comme nous_.

xxxxxxx

Il jeta à l'extérieur un regard attentif et méfiant, les narines frémissantes, avant de s'extirper prudemment de leur cache. Ses yeux dorés fouillèrent les alentours éclairés par la lueur chaude et mystérieuse du crépuscule, tandis que ses quatre autres sens, exacerbés, étudiaient l'atmosphère à la recherche du moindre détail fautif.

Tout était calme. Demeurant vigilant toutefois, il s'éloigna d'un pas souple et silencieux entre les arbres. Sa fourrure grise et blanche se fondait parmi les maigres fourrés et les troncs nus, ses pattes à la fois légères et robustes s'enfonçaient dans la neige en n'émettant qu'un frôlement à peine perceptible.

Grace à son flair aiguisé, il remonta la piste d'un lapin bien plus facilement que via les traces laissées par ce dernier dans la poudreuse. Son pas trottinant et hasardeux le mena jusqu'à une clairière, et il s'arrêta brusquement, dans un silence parfait. Ses prunelles d'or fixèrent la petite forme duveteuse qui inconsciente de sa présence, grignotait les branches d'un buisson maigrichon.

Parfaitement concentré, il huma l'air, capta les effluves délicieuses du lapin, corps chaud et vivant qui n'attendait que ses crocs : aujourd'hui il allait pouvoir nourrir sa compagne, sa famille. Mais l'espace d'un instant, le prédateur hésita face à l'autre odeur qui surpassait celle alléchante de sa proie, qui saturait son flair exacerbé par la faim et provoquait par instinct sa méfiance.

Une odeur ancienne, mais bien présente, âcre, synonyme de danger. Une odeur de mort, une mort donnée par simple désir de tuer et non pas de se nourrir. Une odeur de rage, de violence pure et inutile.

Une odeur de sang.

Il montra brièvement les crocs, tiraillé entre l'idée de fuir cet endroit maudit et le désir de tuer d'un coup de dent cette proie stupide, qui ne sentait même pas à quel point la clairière était souillée. Puis la mort dans l'âme, luttant contre son instinct, il s'avança à pas feutrés, la tête basse, le poil malgré lui hérissé. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer une fois de plus sans nourriture : sa femelle, condamnée à rester à l'abri pour allaiter les petits, lui en voudrait et le lui ferait sentir.

Et puis, question d'instinct, de fierté d'ancien chef de meute…

Le prédateur approchait toujours, silencieux, fantomatique. Un faux pas, et sa proie inconsciente sentirait enfin le danger, et même lui ne pourrait alors la rattraper. L'hiver avait à tous sapé leurs forces. Mais cette odeur, _cette odeur…_

Il était encore loin, ne pouvait bondir sans craindre que sa proie lui échappe, et encore une fois il devait lutter contre son instinct qui lui ordonnait de fuir cette clairière avilie. Soudain une branche craqua dans les fourrés, le lapin frémit, et sans lui jeter un regard, s'enfuit ventre à terre. Le prédateur ne chercha pas à le poursuivre, conscient qu'une course dans la neige gâcherait ses forces. Avec un grondement déçu, il tourna la tête vers l'importun qui lui avait fait perdre sa prise de la journée.

Son poil se hérissa plus encore lorsqu'il vit le bipède. Ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent et il montra les crocs, se ramassant sur lui-même, prêt à détaler… ou à bondir.

Immobile, le bipède le fixa de même, ses prunelles mauves comme certains crépuscules d'hiver le sondant sans rien laisser paraître. Méfiant mais intrigué, le prédateur renifla avec prudence, fut décontenancé par l'odeur qui lui parvint. Une senteur connue et détestable, celle de l'humain, mêlée à un autre effluve, bien plus étonnant, peu courant et malgré tout familier.

L'odeur déroutante d'un autre prédateur, un mâle dominant, mais émise par un de ces bipèdes cruels et peureux…

L'animal resta encore quelques instants dans l'expectative, l'humain en fit de même. Alors le prédateur cessa de montrer les crocs et redressa la tête, nettement surpris. Puis il fit volte-face et s'éloigna de son pas souple, si léger qu'il le rendait presque irréel, à l'image d'un esprit glissant sur la neige. Ses yeux dorés cherchèrent une dernière fois le regard améthyste de l'humain, puis il disparut dans les sous-bois.

Entre prédateurs, on se comprenait. Et on se respectait.

Zero regarda encore longuement les buissons, à peine frémissants après le passage du loup. L'intensité de ses prunelles d'or l'avait dérouté, et ils avaient senti, accepté sans réellement le comprendre, que tous les deux, loup et vampire, n'étaient pas très différents.

On tuait par nature, pour survivre. Et c'était tout.

Zero s'avança dans la clairière, la poudreuse fraîche crissant sous ses pas. La température déjà basse commençait de chuter suite à la disparition progressive du soleil. Dans la lumière tamisée du crépuscule, la neige prenait une vague teinte rosée. D'un regard il embrassa les lieux étincelants de givre, écouta le calme parfait qui régnait sur cette nature sauvage et comme endormie sous la chape glaciale de l'hiver.

Lui cependant, sentait à quel point les lieux étaient immondes et repoussants. Ses yeux d'humain se posaient sur la neige immaculée, mais ses prunelles de vampire discernaient encore l'ombre effacée des flaques de sang, les traces de lutte. Ses oreilles comme assourdies par le silence percevaient un reste de vibrations malsaines, de hurlements haineux et de gémissements de douleur.

Résultat de son imagination insidieusement infiltrée par les souvenirs que Yûki lui avait livrés, il lui semblait encore entendre résonner le cri rauque, aigu et désespéré d'une femme blessée.

_**- Kaname !**_

Il ferma les yeux et se crispa, comme grimaçant sous l'effet d'une brusque douleur, invisible mais tenace. Tant de larmes, tant de souffrances et de peine… La clairière, aussi paisible qu'elle puisse paraître, portait les stigmates ineffables d'une lutte à mort et de l'assassinat qui lui avait succédé. Sans doute ne s'en départirait-elle jamais…

Zero s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux et à scruter le spectacle silencieux que lui seul pouvait distinguer. Les souvenirs de Yûki, offerts en pagaille, donnaient un autre sens aux lieux tranquilles et figés : là, un arbre abattu non pas suite à un caprice de la nature mais au geste furieux d'un assassin, ici des pierres éparpillées, restes d'un roc fracturé par une main puissante et avide de violence…

Et à ses pieds, juste devant lui, la poudreuse blanche et immaculée, qui l'espace d'un clignement d'œil se parait d'un cercle rouge carmin, avec en son centre un corps tiédissant. Et un autre corps, celui-là encore vif, tremblant et souffrant, qui suppliait et criait et pleurait pour qu'on ne la laisse pas seule.

Zero détourna la tête, ne supportant plus ces spectres sanglants issus de souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient même pas. Il soupira doucement : il avait espéré trouver un indice, un détail, quelque chose de plus tangible que les images déformées et cauchemardesques que lui avait légué Yûki. Mais si la clairière garderait à jamais l'empreinte du massacre qu'elle avait abrité, elle n'avait en revanche aucune réponse à lui donner.

Aucune réponse quand au « pourquoi » et au « comment » de cette affaire qui avait changé et la vie de Yûki, et la sienne. Ce jour lointain et maudit avait vu mourir Kaname, l'héritier de la plus grande famille de Sangs-Purs qui ait jamais existé, mais aussi sept de ses plus fidèles suivants. Qui avait pu être assez puissant, assez cruel et assez décidé pour cela ?

Takuma Ichijô, héritier d'une autre famille influente au cœur du Monde de la Nuit, réputé pour son maniement du sabre qui lui promettait un avenir aussi brillant que celui de son conseiller de grand-père.

Rûka Sôen, dont l'amour indéfectible voué à Kaname n'était un secret pour personne une vampiresse tenace et compétente, capable de mourir cent fois pour protéger celui qu'elle aimait.

Akatsuki Kain, l'égérie ténébreuse de l'Académie Cross, et son maniement du Feu élémentaire, célèbre parmi les siens pour être à même de calciner n'importe quelle matière en quelques secondes.

Hanabusa Aido, l'idole de ces jeunes filles, plaisantin et beau parleur, qui savait se faire aussi glacial et tranchant que le cristal d'eau qu'il créait à partir de rien.

Senri Shiki et Rima Toya, petit couple de mannequins top-modèles aux yeux des humains, créatures impitoyablement douées et sanguinaires parmi les leurs.

Et enfin Seiren, l'invaincue et intraitable, l'indifférente Seiren le garde-du-corps en titre de Kuran Kaname, la plus attachée et la plus cruelle, la plus puissante de l'escorte peut-être.

Tous s'étaient distingués dans la Night Class par leur rang et leur dévouement envers Kaname. Et tous selon Yûki avaient trouvé la mort ce soir-là, en voulant protéger leur maître. Mais qui était assez fort – et assez fou – pour affronter une poignée de jeunes vampires aristocrates, tous doués de pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement ? Qui pouvait rassembler les moyens nécessaires pour espérer atteindre un tel but ?

Zero balaya la clairière de son regard pensif : si une armée de vampires avait foulé cette neige, pourrait-il en percevoir le passage ? Si des Sang-Purs s'étaient déplacés en personne jusque dans ces contrées reculées pour exécuter Kaname et sa sœur, cela aurait-il pu laisser une trace dans cette forêt sauvage et abandonnée ?

Existait-il une personne ou même une armée capable en ce monde de tuer Kaname Kuran et de blesser à mort Yûki Kuran ? Et pourquoi la laisser en vie ? Comment avait-on pu lui arracher un souvenir aussi marquant que celui de l'affrontement et de la mort de son amour, alors qu'une telle chose était rarement faisable même sur le plus insignifiant des humains ?

Effacer la mémoire, lorsqu'elle était scellée du fer rouge de la souffrance et du trépas, était le plus souvent impossible…

Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon, plongeant le paysage dans une atmosphère grise et déprimante. Un vent glacial se mit à souffler, et Zero, malgré sa résistance due à sa nature vampirique, frissonna sous l'étreinte de la bise. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne trouverait rien de plus ici-bas. Les preuves, s'il y en avait eu, étaient depuis longtemps effacées. Seuls demeuraient les souvenirs chaotiques de Yûki, et son propre flair de hunter pour recouvrer la vérité.

La mort dans l'âme, Zero se détourna, néanmoins soulagé de quitter l'endroit qui l'inquiétait par le simple biais de souvenirs étrangers. Il ne pouvait qu'excuser Yûki, qui avait refusé de l'accompagner.

xxxxxxx

- J'ai terminé mon service, Mademoiselle. Puis-je me retirer ?

Elle congédia d'un geste le majordome, qui s'éclipsa sans un mot. Debout devant le foyer de la cheminée, elle regardait pensivement les flammes. La lumière du brasier projetait sur sa peau d'albâtre des éclats mystérieux, sa chevelure s'ornait de reflets chatoyants tandis que ses yeux clairs et rêveurs s'illuminaient d'étincelles. Posée dans un coin de la pièce, une petit sac de voyage attendait, pas même ouvert depuis son retour.

Par la seule fenêtre d'une petite alcôve, on pouvait voir la nuit, la neige qui avait recommencé à tomber.

Lentement le regard profond de la vampiresse glissa vers une porte à sa droite. D'abord hésitante, elle alla finalement l'ouvrir, croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer à l'embrasure, ses prunelles rivés au lit qui avec un divan et un poêle éteint, constituait le seul mobilier de la petite pièce.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce lit, il était défait, et sous ses couvertures sommeillait un jeune vampire qui n'avait réchappé à la mort que par miracle. Où était-il maintenant, cet être que n'avait pas le cinquième de son âge à elle ? Que faisait-il ? Lui qui n'avait cessé de maudire une certaine Sang-Pur dans son délire, qu'en était-il à présent de la demande qu'elle lui avait soumis ?

Et cette Sang-Pur, que devenait-elle ? Parviendrait-elle un jour à son but ? Pourquoi se démener ainsi, si tout était perdu d'avance ? Même si elle pouvait comprendre ce désir de vengeance, et même si elle avait profondément aimé – et aimait – Kaname Kuran, elle ne se sentait pas la force de le venger. Après tout, elle n'était rien, rien qu'un garde du corps qui avait failli à sa tâche, et qui n'avait pas même le droit de se racheter.

La vampiresse ferma les yeux. Cette histoire était bien trop douteuse pour n'être qu'une affaire d'assassinat. Et Yûki ? A trop vouloir comprendre pourquoi on l'avait laissée en vie, à trop vouloir tuer celui qui avait tué… elle finirait par se perdre.

Rûka Sôen entrouvrit ses lèvres parfaites, et soupira. Ses prunelles bleues s'assombrirent d'amertume et de tristesse.

- Yûki-sama… Que cherchez-vous donc ?

.

.

.

_Hopelessly_

_._

…_To Be Continued…_

_._

_P.S : Tous mes titres se terminent par la consonance « y ». Pour ceux que cela aurait intrigué, sachez que cette excentricité demeurera jusqu'à ce que l'assassin soit démasqué. Le chapitre sera alors, à l'image de la série animée, nommé « __**Guilty**__ »…_

_._

_A bientôt ! Merci de reviewer !_

_Elenthya_


	6. Abysmally

**Bonjour à tous !**

Avant tout, veuillez me pardonner pour mon retard. Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est mes études ultra-prenantes, un déménagement mouvementé et ma vie sentimentale qui semble enfin renaître (ne hurlez pas que ça m'éloigne de la plume, ça booste au contraire mon imagination et donc mes fics^^).

**Blabla pour ne rien dire (j'ai toujours voulu avoir une rubrique dans ce genre-là…)**

Je vous ai déjà parlé précédemment de cet « état second » dans lequel j'écrivais, cette espèce de sérénité compulsive qui m'habite alors que je tapote pendant des heures sur mon clavier (ça y est, ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes anciens commentaires vont me prendre pour une folle ! lol). Je vous rappelle que si je connais dans les grandes lignes les principaux axes de mon intrigue, le remplissage (descriptions et autres détails, conversations) se fait presque à 100% sur l'instant. Donc à ma manière, je découvre tout comme vous mes chers lecteurs l'histoire de Bloody Cross Chronicles…

Tout ça pour dire que cet état d'écrivain me fait parfois un peu peur, car souvent lorsque je dois poursuivre un chapitre en cours d'écriture, je relis mes précédents écrits pour me « remettre dans le bain », retrouver l'ambiance. Et je vous avoue que lorsque je lis mes divagations lyriques, il m'arrive de rester stupéfaite… Mais où vais-je donc chercher tous ces mots que jamais je n'emploierais sur mon lieu de travail ou même dans une conversation saine et anodine ? Pire, vais-je réussir à reprendre le fil de ces pensées quasiment étrangères, afin de vous servir en bonne et due forme cette histoire que vous semblez tant apprécier – cela à mon plus grand bonheur ?

C'est donc à cela que je pense lorsque je suis sur le point d'écrire, effarée de mes précédentes productions. Et j'avoue qu'à chaque nouvelle review, chaque nouveau commentaire enthousiaste, je suis enchantée d'être ainsi appréciée, et davantage stressée par cette étrange renommée…

Voilà peut-être une bien pâle excuse au fait que je prenne tant de temps à écrire. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Il y a quelques années, quand je publiais sur d'autres fandoms, le site a développé la fonction Reply, qui permet de répondre aux reviews par messages privés. Par la suite, il semblait que ce site sanctionnait les auteurs qui répondaient aux revieweurs inscrits dans leurs chapitres, qui étaient alors rallongés à défaut. J'ignore si c'est encore le cas. Personnellement, j'aime bien répondre à mes quelques lecteurs à la vue de tous, moi j'apprenais toujours quelque chose en lisant les réponses d'autres auteurs. Un peu comme une « _**lettre ouverte**_ » positive et instructive…

**Lettre ouverte aux Revieweurs !**

**AloysiaM**, qui avait reviewé sur mon One-Shot de VK, Nevermind :

Chère AloysiaM,

Bienvenue dans le petit monde restreint de mes revieweurs ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu connaître ton avis sur mes écrits, et je dois avouer que si moi je t'ai émue au point de commenter, toi tu m'as littéralement scotchée, je suis aux anges ! Merci beaucoup !

Et quel commentaire ! J'en rougis encore… Tu n'es pas tout à fait la première à me complimenter sur mon style d'écriture ou mes personnages, mais de là à me définir comme « nouvelle balzacienne »… Rooooh lala mes aïeux, il faut que je m'asseye… (auteur en mode « Bafouillage à la remise des prix qu'elle n'attendait plus »)

Bon, je vais tenter de répondre de manière un peu plus structurée et concrète à ta superbe review.

Je suis ravie que ma Yûki compte une fan de plus. Tout comme toi, j'étais un peu déçue par l'évolution de ce personnage, qui me plaisait beaucoup dans son humanité et sa volonté à aider Zero (mon préféré) mais qui tardait à évoluer. Je pensais que sa transformation pourrait donner une nouvelle dimension à Yûki, plus mature, mais son « sur-place » a persisté en même temps qu'un ralentissement du scénario général, et cela a en partie contribué au fait qu'aujourd'hui je ne lis plus le manga Vampire Knight. Je dirais que j'attends que la fin soit annoncée pour pouvoir lire tous les nouveaux volumes d'un coup et me faire une idée générale. Mais pour le moment, le rythme de parution d'un volume tous les 6 mois a épuisé ma patience.

Cependant, même si VK a été un de mes mangas favoris, je ne blâme pas Hino de ce demi-échec. Quand Bloody Cross Chronicles a commencé de germer dans mon esprit, je crois que je me suis heurtée au même problème que la mangaka : comment faire évoluer Yûki, sans dénaturer complètement son personnage et sans décevoir les lecteurs ? Même si elle est devenue une Vampire et même une Sang-Pur, elle demeure une gamine de 15 ans, encore profondément choquée de ce changement, propulsée dans un monde de complots et d'assassinats, tiraillée entre son amour quasi-viscéral pour Kaname et l'idylle aussi touchante que tortueuse avec Zero son frère de coeur. Pas étonnant qu'elle paraisse dépassée et inutile ! Et on ne pouvait décemment pas en faire du jour au lendemain une Sang-Pur aussi mystique et dangereuse que Shizuka, ou aussi majestueux et calculateur que Kaname…

Le saut dans le temps m'est soudain apparu comme LA solution… Il me permettait de prendre un nouveau départ, de réintroduire deux personnages bien connus mais à juste titre profondément métamorphosés par le temps passé. C'est ainsi que Yûki a pu grandir, devenir plus crédible et plus mature en Sang-Pur âgée de vint ans, qu'en nouvelle petite vampiresse d'à peine 15 printemps. Les cinq années passées auprès de Kaname et que je dévoilerai par des flash-backs tout au long de l'intrigue, permettent également de construire et d'assurer ce nouveau personnage, tout en renouant peu à peu avec la Yûki adolescente, candide et enfantine, courageuse et profondément humaine.

En parlant de Yûki, j'espère que ce qu'elle va devenir prochainement ne la fera pas baisser dans ton estime. Elle va avoir besoin de soutien… Tout comme moi, sa « mère d'écriture »…

Quant à Zero, eh bien… Il reste Zero ! « Il ne se facilite pas la tâche dans sa façon d'aborder la vie », ça m'a fait beaucoup rire car c'est cru mais exactement ça!

Un être aussi froid qu'énigmatique, un hunter aux allures d'ange vengeur, en apparence serein et tranquille, et en réalité torturé et profondément solitaire… Face à lui, je me sens parfois comme le dompteur au milieu de ses fauves, maître d'une force du monde animal, mais pouvant se faire dévorer au moindre faux-pas. Comme il est mon personnage masculin préféré, c'est à la fois très facile et exagérément compliqué de le faire vivre à travers mon histoire tout en évitant de trop le transformer pour mon bon plaisir. J'ai donc peur en manipulant ce personnage alambiqué et imprévisible, de littéralement me prendre un jour ou l'autre un pain dans la figure. De sa part ou de celle de mes lecteurs ! Héhé…

Ravie de savoir qu'Hermia a trouvé sa place dans le cœur de mes lecteurs. Je dois dire qu'au départ elle ne devait être que la compagne de Renth, mais elle s'est ensuite imposée comme son bras-droit, a démontré une fantastique aptitude à manier les armes et fait enfin preuve d'un cran particulier face à Zero. Je me plais à penser que si Yûki n'avait pas été une Sang-Pur d'origine et serait restée humaine aux côtés de Zero, elle serait plus ou moins devenue comme Hermia, une jeune femme splendide dans sa force et sa ténacité, et toute aussi belle dans son amour et ses quelques moments de faiblesse.

J'ai reçu pas mal de commentaires positifs sur elle, je vais donc essayer de la faire revenir, même si pour l'instant, je ne vois pas comment. Elle ne voudra jamais quitter son petit village et son amoureux sans une très bonne raison… (lol)

Le lien entre Zero et Yûki… Ah, que dire…

Je t'avoue que ces deux-là font un peu ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai beau avoir déjà balisé l'intrigue jusqu'au bout, avec une fin déjà esquissée dans un coin de mon esprit (éh oui !), il faut toujours qu'ils en rajoutent. Ils se cherchent, s'attirent, se repoussent, se sondent pour savoir lequel sera réellement le plus fort…

Zero est quelqu'un de très fort en personnalité, c'est pourquoi dans le manga, il entrait automatiquement en conflit avec Kaname, et non pas uniquement parce qu'ils constituaient un vague triangle amoureux. Yûki était un peu un « poisson pilote » auprès de lui, elle le suivait autant qu'elle le soutenait. Même si Zero était d'un mental fragilisé par sa descente vers le Level E, il lui est toujours resté supérieur et indépendant d'une certaine manière, un électron libre après lequel elle n'aura cessé de courir. Sans le départ prématuré de Yûki, Zero aurait pu mettre beaucoup plus de temps à comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle.

Maintenant que Yûki a eu sa propre histoire et a radicalement changé, elle est elle aussi devenue une personnalité forte. Je pense que c'est ça que Zero a le plus mal vécu. Il a vu disparaître sa sœur de cœur avec son pire ennemi, et lui est revenu une jeune femme à la mentalité « hybride », à mi-chemin entre Shizuka son ancienne maîtresse et Kaname le comploteur. Au début je crois qu'il a eu énormément de mal à la cerner, et il n'y est absolument pas habitué.

Dans un sens, il est un loup solitaire qui se prend la tête à essayer de comprendre le lynx de la colline voisine ! Un combat au sommet entre deux prédateurs diamétralement opposés… Mais le jour où chacun acceptera de faire des concessions, alors oui, ils pourront peut-être construire quelque chose ensemble. J'espère qu'alors mes fans seront heureux de ce que je leur décrirai…

A propos de la mystérieuse propriétaire du manoir, tu n'es pas la première à te méprendre sur son identité. Je crois que j'ai fait trop de mystères à son sujet… Peut-être devrais-tu relire la fin du chapitre 5 ? La révélation de son identité y est, et elle soulève déjà pas mal de questions…

Bon ma chère Aloysia, je vais cesser de me répandre en explications incessantes sur mes pauvres personnages, même si je pourrais blablater ainsi pendant des heures. Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère pouvoir te relire très prochainement. Sache que ton avis est très précieux pour moi !

A très bientôt!

**Loredana** : Salut à toi ! J'espère t'avoir créé une bonne surprise quand tu es revenue voir ce chapitre. Côté Zeki, tu ne seras pas déçue, je pense. Mais tu l'as compris, avant d'avoir une belle histoire d'amour qui marche toute seule, il va falloir être encore un peu patiente. Merci à toi pour ta review, à très bientôt j'espère dans un autre commentaire !

**The-Last-Love :** C'est court, mais combien parlant ! Alors ne meurs pas tout de suite, car voici LA SUIIIIIIIITE ! A très bientôt j'espère !

**Yuki-604 :** Encore mon accro préférée, quel bonheur ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture. N'hésite pas à me dire ce qui t'a plu ou moins plu. A très bientôt !

**Zod'a :** Bonjour, j'espère que ma fic t'a bien captivé jusqu'au bout. Bienvenue dans le monde de VK remastérisé par ma plume ! A très bientôt j'espère ?

**Eliinwe :** Ma chère Eliinwe, toujours fidèle malgré mes retards, merci de tout cœur ! Je suis vraiment navrée de te causer tant d'angoisse. Quel honte de te faire ainsi tourner en bourrique ! Pour la peine, voici un long, très long chapitre ! Savoure bien, et dis-moi sans détours et en détails ce que tu en as pensé… A très vite ! Pour la peine, je me remets aussi sec à la plume pour le chapitre 7 !

**Vampter yuro :** Salut à toi ! Contente d'avoir pu scotcher ainsi avec mes écrits. J'espère que cette très longue attente ne t'a pas trop dégouté… A très bientôt j'espère, et fais-moi savoir ce que tu en as pensé ! Je saurais alors que tu es toujours là à me soutenir. A très bientôt !

**Une-histoire-twilight :** Un(e) fan affirmé(e) de Twilight, quelle joie de l'avoir captivé(e) ! Eh oui, je publie rarement et j'en ai honte. Mais il n'y a que comme ça que je peux fournir un travail de qualité. Pardonne-moi ! J'attends ton commentaire avec impatience, à bientôt !

.

.

**A TOUS LES LECTEURS :**

(Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je vais prochainement rééditer tous les chapitres existants. Les nouvelles versions auront juste reçu quelques améliorations et effets de style. Ce que je peux être perfectionniste... :p)

Devant une question qui revient souvent dans les commentaires, je vous invite à relire un jour la toute dernière partie du chapitre 5. L'inconnue dont tout le monde me demande l'identité est pourtant clairement présentée. Enfin, à mon sens... (C'est d'ailleurs son existence qui rajoute du mystère à l'intrigue...)

Merci à vous pour votre patience ! Vos reviews et le nombre croissant de gens mettant mon histoire dans leurs alertes me font vraiment chaud au cœur.

Au fait, le chapitre seul fait 30 pages word en police Times New Roman, taille 12… Alors enfermez-vous, débranchez le téléphone, faîtes péter le pop-corn et installez-vous confortablement devant votre écran pour une petite séance en immersion 100% Fic Elenthya. Profitez-en bien !

Amis vampire-knightiens, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture…

.

.

.

_** Un feulement rauque. Faible, frissonnant d'angoisse, palpitant d'envie. **_

Les crocs transpercèrent sa chair, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, traîtresses de sa douleur tout autant que de sa frustration. Son sang coula lentement de son poignet, et mécaniquement ses lèvres se refermèrent avec avidité sur le filet carmin, tandis que sa langue y goûtait avec empressement. Mais jamais son propre sang ne pourrait la rassasier, et cette vérité que sa raison maîtrisait déjà, son instinct venait encore de la saisir. Douloureusement.

Elle eut un gémissement déçu, nerveuse, et serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Maintenant qu'elle avait planté ses crocs dans de la chair vivante – même si c'était la sienne – sa faim se calmait transitoirement, et elle ferma les yeux, essayant encore et encore de se maîtriser, de se contrôler.

De se rappeler pourquoi elle en était là. Pourquoi elle était affalée sur le parquet, environnée de pénombre, son corps pitoyable et tremblant trahi par sa soif dévorante.

C'était pour Kaname. Kaname. _**Kaname !**_

Elle frappa le sol de son poing crispé, eut un sanglot furieux. Elle avait juré, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle se tenir à une promesse aussi simple ? Elle qui ne demandait qu'à être fidèle, pourquoi son corps se refusait-il tant à obéir à un vœu aussi noble ?

Elle avait soif, tant qu'elle en vibrait de tout son être, de toute son âme. Mais Kaname n'était plus là…

Elle cacha son visage entre ses bras croisés. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, la lune caressait de ses rayons opales ses longs cheveux d'ébène à cause de sa folie chronique, elle ne voyait même plus l'utilité de les démêler, et leur touché doux et soyeux de jadis n'était plus qu'un souvenir tandis qu'ils s'étalaient tristement sur le parquet froid. Elle eut un autre sanglot et fondit en larmes, rageuse, frustrée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

_Du sang, il lui fallait du sang…_

Ce mot revenait sans cesse à sa conscience noyée par le manque hallucinée, elle chuchotait des phrases sans suite, écartelée entre son vœu de fidélité de vampire et le besoin naturel et impérieux, instinctif qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Depuis longtemps ses crocs ne lui obéissaient plus, déformant ses lèvres si parfaites en un abominable rictus affamé. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une bête, et si cette idée dans ses rares instants de lucidité lui faisait horreur, le reste du temps elle n'en avait que faire.

_**Du sang ! Par pitié !**_

Soudain debout près de la table sans qu'elle ait le souvenir de s'être relevée, elle agrippa d'une main tremblante la carafe d'eau fraiche, éclaboussa plus qu'elle ne remplit une coupe abandonnée sur un plateau. Dans une bonbonnière, elle prit une pleine poignée de comprimés et les plongea tous dans l'onde fraiche. Nerveuse, ses ongles devenus aussi acérés que des griffes crissaient sur le cristal de la coupe tandis qu'elle attendait que les comprimés se dissolvent. Bientôt elle n'y tint plus et porta la mixture pourpre encore en préparation à ses lèvres asséchées.

Elle prit plusieurs gorgées, déglutit avec empressement et à grands bruits, manquant à chaque fois s'étouffer. Puis avec violence, elle fracassa la coupe encore à demi pleine sur le sol, où déjà étaient éparpillés d'autres fragments de cristal. Un grognement bestial s'échappa de sa gorge embrasée : elle en avait assez des Blood Tablets ! Des comprimés et de l'eau fraiche, de l'eau fraiche et des comprimés, encore, et encore, et toujours, du matin au soir et du soir au matin ! Peut-être la nourrissaient-ils, et sans doute la gardaient-ils sommairement en vie, mais elle ne supportait plus ce goût fade et tiède qui était supposé remplacer l'essence tentatrice que tout vampire recherchait.

Elle rêvait d'une veine palpitante, prisonnière sous de la peau douce et sans défense, d'une profusion liquide et chaude, goûteuse et savoureuse sur la langue…

Ses yeux hallucinés fusillèrent le fluide qui s'étalait sur le parquet, rougeâtre et luisant sous la lune. Ce n'était qu'une banale copie, une honteuse mystification qui ne trompait aucun des cinq sens plus de quelques millièmes de seconde. La saveur artificielle et sans bouquet, l'effluve sucrée plus lourde qu'attrayante, même sa couleur dénonçait la supercherie. En boire n'avait aucun sens.

C'était un mensonge, un crime, une trahison des sens. Le retour à la nourriture terrestre après avoir goûté au fabuleux Nectar, la liqueur des Dieux ! Plutôt se laisser dépérir, que d'absorber une fois de plus cette horreur !

_**Par pitié, que cela finisse !**_

Dans un râle, elle glissa ses mains, contractées telles des serres, dans ses cheveux décoiffés, et tira à se les arracher. Elle haletait, en sueurs, prise de vertiges, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans les tréfonds d'elle-même, elle sentait la bête griffer et gronder, acculée par la soif et le désir de planter ses crocs dans une chair qui ne manquerait pas de se faire juteuse. Martelant au cœur de son crâne, il lui semblait qu'on lui hurlait d'abandonner ce vœu d'abstinence, puérile et fou, de briser cette satanée fenêtre et de filer à travers la nuit jusqu'à trouver une proie, n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi tant que ça avait des veines et du sang dedans.

La main sur sa gorge passée au fer rouge, elle eut un soupir frustré qui tenait davantage du feulement animal. Mais quelle absurdité ! La fidélité figurait rarement parmi les qualités d'un vampire, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de _nourriture_ !

Elle poussa un autre gémissement long et sourd, de plus en plus sonore, avide, dément. Et soudain elle se tut. Ramassée sur elle-même, la respiration bloquée, les yeux écarquillés, elle écouta, tous ses sens aux aguets. Et de nouveau elle entendit. Le souffle d'un pas léger dans l'escalier.

Il était là, il arrivait !

Elle eut un sourire d'illuminée en sentant enfin l'arôme exquis qui le précédait. L'effluve était si merveilleux qu'elle manqua en défaillir de joie primaire. Puis dans un éclair de raison, elle se mit à trembler de terreur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit ainsi… Il ne fallait pas ! Elle était si immonde, si bestiale, elle allait le dégoûter !

_**Il ne fallait pas !**_

Mais quand la porte de la chambre obscure s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer la lumière dorée du lustre du couloir, elle avait déjà bondi vers l'arrivant. Il n'esquissa pas un geste lorsque vive comme l'éclair, plus silencieuse et libre qu'un souffle de vent, elle enlaça son cou et pour toute bienvenue, y planta ses canines acérées.

- Bonsoir, Yûki.

Sa voix était-elle moqueuse, affectueuse, indifférente ? Ses yeux bruns rehaussés d'un discret carmin trahissaient-ils sa pitié, ou sa colère ?

Quelle importance ! Sur sa langue sèche, glissait enfin du sang, dans un flot incandescent et tumultueux. _**Son sang. **_Elle déglutit, encore et encore, transportée de félicité. Elle l'avait si souvent imaginé, en avait tant de fois rêvé ! Mais toutes ses cogitations des semaines précédentes réunies ne tenaient pas la comparaison devant l'éblouissante saveur qu'elle goûtait enfin.

A l'assoiffée qui se serait damnée pour un simple verre d'eau, on venait d'offrir l'oasis toute entière.

Alors qu'elle se désaltérait encore, vampiresse mue par son instinct le plus primaire et le plus impérieux, ses mains se glissèrent tendrement, presque inconsciemment, dans les cheveux de celui qu'elle dévorait avec tant d'application. L'esprit propulsé dans un autre monde, ouaté et indolore, elle sentit avec d'autant plus de félicité ses bras puissants se refermer sur sa taille, masculins, protecteurs, possessifs.

Elle qui quelques minutes plus tôt, n'était plus qu'un petit animal fou et brisé, abandonné sur le plancher, toutes les composantes étaient à présent réunies pour la faire renaître. A l'image d'une fleur asséchée qui enfin connaissait la pluie, elle sentait son corps s'apaiser à la douleur, et son esprit s'éveiller à d'autres consciences comme un arbre dont les branches reverdissent au printemps se secouait, s'éclairait, grandissait, s'étendait enfin à d'autres perceptions que celles obscures de la souffrance et de la soif. Elle en ronronna de satisfaction, ses lèvres toujours soudées à _son_ cou alors qu'elle buvait avec moins de précipitation, savourant davantage l'essence vitale qu'il lui prodiguait. Avec une tendresse pressée malgré tout, il lui prit une main et la mordit à son tour, lui soutira à peine une gorgée, plus pour retrouver la saveur de la vampiresse que pour apaiser une réelle soif. L'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre avait ajouté à son essence vitale un délicat soupçon d'amertume, qui le magnifiait encore…

Enfin elle cessa de boire, repue. En elle diffusait ce sang si délicieux et si véritable, réchauffant ses membres glacés, revigorant ses forces et ranimant son esprit que tant d'abstinence avait fini par bâillonner d'un voile de folie. Avec toutefois un certain regret, ses lèvres caressèrent dans un souffle la plaie, qui cicatrisa aussitôt. Puis après s'être enivrée une dernière fois de son odeur au creux de sa gorge, elle reporta son regard acajou empourpré sur le visage de l'arrivant.

Elle réalisa enfin qu'ils étaient allongés sur le parquet : elle lui avait sauté au cou avec tant de violence qu'il en était tombé à la renverse. Sans doute s'était-il laissé faire ? Même aujourd'hui, elle ne se croyait pas assez forte pour le maîtriser.

Cette situation lui rappela la première fois où elle l'avait sciemment mordu. Cela remontait à quoi ? Un an… Et depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle plantait ses crocs dans sa chair, l'expérience se renouvelait, toujours plus aveuglante, plus savoureuse. Parfois elle croyait même en mourir… Mourir de félicité.

Elle se plongea dans son regard, et durant un long moment, ils ne firent que s'observer, lui à même le sol, elle le surplombant, ses longs cheveux bruns glissés en un voile d'ombre sur son épaule, scintillants d'une vie nouvelle sur le somptueux parquet qui s'en trouvait presque terni. Il leva une main et doucement, caressa l'une de ses joues.

- Tu pleures, souffla-t-il.

Elle frissonna. Enfin les accents inimitables de sa voix lui parvinrent, la chamboulant toute entière et presque aussi intensément qu'une gorgée de son sang. Son cœur, calmé par son précédent festin, s'emballa de nouveau, animé d'une autre passion toute aussi impérieuse. Vivement elle attrapa sa main et la garda sur sa joue, les yeux pieusement fermés. Quelque part dans la nuit, un étrange et lointain tintement s'éleva.

Indifférente à ce détail, elle eut un soupir et sourit faiblement. Elle ignorait le charme sauvage de ses propres lèvres, frémissantes et parées de l'inévitable essence carmine, prêtes à s'éclore pour une toute autre étreinte.

- Tu es revenu.

Comme si de tels mots pouvaient constituer une excuse à ses larmes… Mais Kaname parut se satisfaire d'une telle réponse. Il sourit à son tour, et sa main glissant sur sa nuque, captura vivement ses lèvres. En gémissant, elle s'abandonna à sa volonté, tout son corps et toute son âme tournés vers cet autre désir quant à lui délicieux et envoûtant, et qui à son tour, lentement, la consumait.

A l'extérieur, une tempête se levait.

- Kaname…

Leurs lèvres, leurs mains, jusqu'aux moindres de leurs gestes se perdaient en une communion presque plus impérieuse encore que leur précédente union, scellée dans le sang. Heureusement pour eux, la recherche de ce fluide couleur de rubis n'était pas le seul instinct qui animait les vampires. Et ce soir, ils rendaient hommage à ce sentiment si heureux, cette passion si dévorante, la seule qu'ils avaient peut-être en commun avec les humains…

- …Kaname… !

Dans un rugissement, la tempête s'écrasa avec rage sur la vitre, l'arrachant à sa sérénité.

.

.

**- …Kaname !**

Elle se redressa d'un bond. A son ouïe surdéveloppée, son murmure ensommeillé parut beaucoup trop clair, bien trop pressant également. Si elle avait été encore humaine, sans doute en aurait-elle rougi. Mais cette époque où elle croyait devoir se justifier d'un simple soupir amoureux était loin…

Hébétée, elle jeta un regard effarouché autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. Il faisait sombre. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses trépidations couvrant sans peine l'effroyable gémissement du vent. Le sol était agité de cahots, toute la structure qui l'entourait grinçait. Le tintement suraigu recommença : une cloche. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, une masse sombre filait à toute vitesse, puis finit par disparaître.

Enfin la mémoire lui revint : elle était dans un train. Le rugissement du vent qui l'avait réveillée en sursaut n'était que le souffle déplacé par un autre train venant en sens inverse. Rien de menaçant.

Elle déglutit et inspira profondément, rassembla en quelques secondes ses esprits. Epuisée, elle avait voulu s'allonger sur sa couchette et méditer un peu. Sans y prendre garde, elle s'était endormie, n'avait même pas réagi lorsque le train avait quitté la gare. Quelle piètre conduite pour quelqu'un qui aurait dû se méfier de tout…

Elle caressa avec étonnement son manteau repoussé sur ses genoux : elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de s'en être couverte. Cela aurait été bien inutile, voilà longtemps qu'elle ne craignait plus le froid : seul un véritable blizzard pouvait espérer la faire frissonner. Si elle portait jusque là une mante à capuche, c'était plus par souci de discrétion. Dans les pays nordiques, les humains n'auraient pas manqué de soupçonner une étrangère se promenant sans le moindre vêtement chaud…

Son regard se porta alors vers la couchette voisine, et une légère panique s'empara d'elle quand elle la vit vide. Aussitôt elle se leva et posa une main pressée sur le couvre-lit bordé. Avec soulagement, elle le sentit glacial, tout comme le reste du mobilier. Cela signifiait qu'elle était seule dans ce compartiment depuis longtemps.

_Il_ n'avait donc pas été témoin de son écart dans son sommeil. Qui sait ce qu'elle avait pu murmurer au cours de son rêve… A cette pensée, Yûki eut un désagréable sentiment de malaise. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention…

Pas qu'elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait pu revivre si intensément par le biais d'un rêve. Mais tous ces souvenirs n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Aujourd'hui qu'elle était seule, elle conservait jalousement ces précieux fragments de mémoire. Nul n'avait le droit de les connaître…

Papillonnant soudain des paupières, elle retomba assise sur sa propre couchette, se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Son cœur battait toujours à une vitesse folle, et sa respiration demeurait précipitée, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la peur, comprit-elle. Elle frissonnait, mais l'atmosphère glaciale n'y était pour rien. D'une main hésitante, elle caressa ses propres lèvres, sentit sans grande surprise les deux crocs de nacre lisses qui commençaient à percer. Serrant les dents, elle se prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Ce n'est pas le moment…

En elle, à la faveur de son inconscience et de son manque de vigilance, quelque chose s'était réveillée. Ses yeux de braise déjà ouverts et à l'affut, _elle_ grondait de frustration, ses griffes raclant le sol, ses sens de prédateur en alerte… Yûki le sentait, et ne pourrait pas se maîtriser longtemps ainsi.

La jeune vampire bondit vers son sac posé dans un coin du compartiment, le fouilla avec frénésie jusqu'à enfin retrouver la fameuse petite boîte. Elle en sortit quelques comprimés et aussitôt les avala, essayant d'ignorer l'ignoble goût âcre qu'ils libérèrent sur sa langue au passage. Elle prit une longue gorgée d'eau à sa gourde puis retourna s'asseoir sur sa couchette, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Et mise au supplice, elle attendit.

La respiration bloquée pour empêcher toute odeur de lui parvenir, elle se concentra sur le « clac-clac » méthodique du train filant sur ses rails. Au dehors, le vent hurlait. Lorsqu'une voix humaine lui parvint depuis le couloir, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas bondir hors de son compartiment et sauter sur cette _proie_ imprudente.

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, fuyaient sa compréhension comme l'eau coule entre les doigts qui veulent la garder prisonnière elle ne cherchait à en retenir qu'une seule : rester assise là, sans bouger. Il le fallait.

Peu à peu, son cœur reprit un rythme normal, sa respiration se régula. Le manque se fit moins pressant, moins cruel, et revint à des proportions qu'elle pouvait contrôler sans peine. Elle put cesser de monopoliser sa raison sur une seule volonté banale, celle de rester tranquille, et laissa vagabonder son esprit, portée par le rythme répétitif du train.

Quelques Blood Tablets, une poignée de minutes et un peu de maîtrise de soi… Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui quand la soif devenait trop forte. Le chemin avait été long et plus que traître avant qu'elle puisse contrôler ainsi ses pulsions. Le « sevrage » n'avait guère été une partie de plaisir, perpétuelle recherche d'un équilibre entre un substitut comme les Tablets et le don sanguin de Kaname, qu'elle voulait sans cesse rationner pour accélérer son « sevrage ». L'épreuve qu'elle venait de revivre au travers d'un rêve, n'avait été que la première d'un long calvaire.

Une lutte contre elle-même qui avait duré presque deux ans. Mais pour être digne de Kaname le premier Sang-Pur à avoir renoncé au sang humain, elle avait été prête à tout. Désormais, elle pourrait résister à l'appel instinctif qui meut toute Créature de la Nuit. A jamais.

Du moins, l'espérait-elle ?

La lune, pleine cette nuit-là, balayait de son regard argenté la plaine unie et miroitante de givre…

.

.

.

Il referma violemment la porte sur son passage, la verrouilla dans un ultime éclair de lucidité. Ses halètements résonnaient curieusement, comme étouffés par la petitesse de la cabine dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Son regard perdu accrocha la blancheur d'un minuscule lavabo, et il se précipita pour ouvrir à fond le robinet terni. L'eau éclaboussa son manteau, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention tandis qu'il plongeait ses mains tremblantes dans le filet glacé, avant de s'en asperger à plusieurs reprises le visage.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, assourdissant à ses oreilles, et le branlement continu du train n'était plus qu'un murmure derrière la chamade de son sang fusant dans ses veines. Ses yeux brûlaient de fièvre derrière ses paupières fermées, et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il continua ses ablutions forcenées, négligeant ses mains qui devenaient roides et sa peau fourmillante à cause de l'extrême fraicheur de l'eau.

A l'extérieur, le souffle d'un train venant en sens inverse bouscula le compartiment, projetant le jeune homme flagellant contre la cloison adjacente au lavabo. Le choc l'étourdit davantage, mais il bénit cette brume qui engourdit son esprit encore quelques secondes, le dispensant de se maîtriser face à l'incontestable et foudroyant désir qui venait de prendre possession de lui.

Malheureusement, son répit fut de courte durée, et son instinct primitif recommença de le torturer, avide. En se mordant les lèvres, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et attendit, haletant, se reportant tour à tour sur le vacarme métallique du train, puis sur le tintement de l'eau coulant toujours à flots. Il attendait, muet, à bout de souffle.

Il attendait que _ça passe_.

Une voix parvint à ses oreilles exacerbées, et il se retint de se ruer à l'extérieur, là où passaient en toute innocence deux autres passagers. Discutant à voix basse, ils ignoraient que de l'autre côté de la cloison, se tenait prostré un être capable de les déchirer _d'un seul coup de dent_…

Rien qu'à cette image, rien qu'à l'idée du sang giclant sur les montants de vieux bois terni, cristallisant sur les fenêtres glacées, il crut sentir ses crocs doubler de volume. Mis au supplice, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en retenant un cri de désespoir et de déception mêlés, ne pouvant qu'émettre un long gémissement sourd qui se perdit dans le vacarme omniprésent. Ses entrailles le brûlaient sourdement, tandis que sa gorge vrillée d'aiguilles le martyrisait sans pitié, rougeoyante d'un appel animal et instinctif. Déjà, il sentait avec horreur le cours murmurant du sang des autres passagers, qui paraissaient le narguer de leur alléchante vitalité d'un bout à l'autre du wagon.

Il n'allait jamais tenir !

Et enfin tout disparut.

La douleur au creux de ses entrailles, sa gorge passée au fer rouge, son désir irrépressible et sans cesse grandissant de sang sur sa langue assoiffée… Absolument tout s'amenuisa, puis s'éteignit.

Pantelant et incrédule, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il resta un long moment sans bouger, pensant avoir affaire à un simple et fugace répit, qui le livrerait dans l'instant à un supplice encore plus grand…

Mais rien ne vint. Seule une légère et peu agréable sensation de nausée persistait, accompagnée d'une certaine frustration, identique à une faim ordinaire que l'on aurait calmée à grandes gorgées d'eau fraîche. Encore chancelant, il se releva et s'appuya au lavabo, reprenant doucement son souffle, la tête vide.

Zero n'en revenait pas. Cette crise, la plus soudaine et la plus violente qu'il ait jamais vécue, était passée d'elle-même.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard améthyste de son reflet, cerné et abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Incapable de fermer l'œil dans le tintamarre du train, il était sorti prendre l'air à l'arrière du wagon, oublieux du froid glacial. Là-bas, il n'y avait eu que neige et nuit de pleine lune, pas d'humain, absolument rien qui aurait pu éveiller ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de sa soif. Et pourtant, la pulsion avait été si brutale qu'il avait manqué passer par-delà le garde-fou. Sa lucidité déclinante, il s'était précipité vers les toilettes les plus proches pour s'y enfermer, priant pour qu'il ne croise personne sur son chemin.

Face à la supériorité de cette crise, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'espoir quant à son dénouement. Et pourtant, il était là, à nouveau sain d'esprit, humain dans son entière apparence, et personne n'avait été blessé… ou même pire. Lui qui ne connaissait qu'un unique – et sanglant – remède à des crises de ce niveau, il en restait pantois.

D'une main songeuse, il referma le robinet, essuya son visage encore chaud. La sueur perlait à ces tempes et sur sa nuque, y collant ses cheveux anthracite, et ses canines étaient d'une taille passable bien que légèrement trop effilée encore pour un humain, dernière trace d'une crise qui n'avait certainement pas été qu'un cauchemar. A la fois soulagé et préoccupé par un tel revirement, il soupira, son regard améthyste se faisant métallique et soupçonneux.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

.

.

.

_En moi la révolte gronde_

_Et je peine à la refreiner_

_La Bête secoue ses chaînes de raison_

_Son instinct me hurle de la délivrer_

_.  
_

_Mes promesses la font gémir_

_Ma hargne la fait frémir_

_Mais de sourire elle ne cesse_

_Car en moi elle perçoit la détresse…_

_._

.

**Bloody Cross Chronicles**

**Chapter 6 : Abysmally**

.

.

.

La foule était dense en ce début d'après-midi. Les badauds, pressés et indifférents, se croisaient dans un ballet aléatoire et frénétique, cependant parfaitement réglé. Les vagues bousculades allaient bon train dans les couloirs et sur les quais toujours trop étroits face à de tels rassemblements, mais bien peu de gens, tout habitués à cette cohue, y prêtaient attention.

Ses yeux inexpressifs se perdaient parmi les dizaines de voyageurs, allaient et venaient, sans but précis, examinant tel passant, négligeant tel autre.

Le bruit était omniprésent. Les bavardages de la masse, les interpellations des rares familles, les bringuebalements métalliques des rames, ceux plus aigrelets des chariots, les sifflets stridents des contrôleurs, le vrombissement profond et inquisiteur des trains sur le départ. Elle grimaça lorsqu'une locomotive à l'arrivée crissa en freinant à grand-peine, faisant vibrer dans un tintamarre insoutenable toutes les surfaces métalliques des lieux. Comme dans un ultime soupir, la vieille machine cracha un lourd jet de vapeur, tandis que son chapelet de wagons vomissait un nouveau flot de voyageurs empressés sur les quais.

Vacarme humain, complainte des machines. Vibrations de chair, pulsations de métal et d'alliage. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, les sens blessés par tant d'agitation. Autour de sa silhouette immobile, la masse mouvante des passants laissait un espace tacite mais inconscient, comme si sa simple présence exigeait un peu d'intimité.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les traits encore tendus, ses prunelles brunes se levèrent et embrassèrent la voute de métal, de pierre sculptée et de verre de la gare, édifice sans âge, bâti bien avant sa trop récente naissance. Le timide soleil d'hiver les baignait de ses ultimes rayons, projetant une lumière dorée et comme irréelle sur les quais bondés. En ces lieux où se pressaient, indifférents, des êtres de tous âges et tous horizons, l'étrangère ressentait ce relent d'époque lointaine au plus profond de sa chair. Une époque où les locomotives à vapeur pimpantes étaient encore légion, une époque où les téléphones portables qu'on devinait aujourd'hui dans la main de certains passants n'existaient même pas dans l'imaginaire collectif.

Située à l'orée des contrées sauvages et reculées du nord du continent, dans cette gare qui avaient vu passer des décennies d'Histoire et des milliers de voyageurs, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. A la croisée de l'univers sauvage de Klasdic, la cité battue par les blizzards, du village de Neidchmart, petit cœur d'une Résistance nouvelle, et du monde moderne où elle était née.

Ce monde auquel elle allait revenir d'un jour à l'autre. _Seule_. En ayant cette pensée, elle sentit le peu de sérénité qu'elle avait recouvrée, filer entre les doigts de sa conscience comme de l'eau tiède dans les mains d'un enfant. Le cœur serré, elle referma les yeux.

Au milieu de la foule anonyme, elle passait inaperçue sauf aux yeux de quelques enfants. Accrochés aux mains de leurs parents ou agrippés au manteau d'un proche, ils fixaient avec un brusque intérêt cette étrange dame qui contrairement aux adultes, ne semblait pressée ni de fuir un endroit, ni d'en rejoindre un autre. Silhouette immobile et tranquille au cœur de l'agitation, elle les interpellait par sa beauté transcendante et un ils-ne-savaient-quoi d'impressionnant, de captivant. Silencieux à leur tour, ils contemplaient cette étrange et trop rare apparition, ces cheveux d'ébène si longs qu'ils lui caressaient les reins sans jamais sembler s'emmêler, ce teint de marbre rose lisse et sans défaut comme les statues de leurs livres d'histoire. Ces yeux exempt de tout maquillage, qui en se rouvrant sur des iris pourtant bruns et lumineux, leur arrachaient un frisson et les poussaient un peu plus dans les jupes de leur mère, transpercés par une vague peur instinctive mêlée d'une puissante fascination.

Cette dame, si belle, si mystérieuse, était comme la flamme d'une bougie : brillante au milieu des ténèbres, porteuse d'une chaleur admirable qui brûlait si on s'approchait de trop près. On ne pouvait la toucher que du regard. Voilà ce que leur soufflait leur toute jeune conscience, encore vierge de connaissances et de préjugés.

L'homme qui la rejoignit un peu plus tard acheva de convaincre les plus hardis de passer leur chemin. A côté de cette femme en apparence sereine, l'inconnu semblait différent mais tout aussi dangereux. Lançant un regard grave et méfiant autour de lui, il révélait des yeux d'un violet assombri et jamais vu sous ses curieux cheveux gris. Il aurait pu être un rebelle punk avec ses multiples boucles d'oreilles de métal froid ornant jusqu'à son pavillon, et pourtant il donnait plus l'impression d'un garde-du-corps, à la fois soumis et protecteur.

Si l'apparition féminine, les yeux rêveurs, semblait telle une braise couvant parmi les cendres et prompte à relancer l'incendie, son compagnon rappelait davantage la lame froide et intransigeante d'un couteau prêt à être dégainé à tout instant. La manière dont il scrutait les alentours, discret mais alerte, effrayait davantage leurs jeunes spectateurs que la fugitive vision du holster sous son manteau qu'eut un petit garçon. En s'éloignant avec sa mère, l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de regarder plusieurs fois en arrière, captivé par le pistolet argenté qu'en dépit d'être fils de militaire, il venait d'apercevoir pour la toute première fois.

Faisant mine d'ignorer les quelques regards innocents posés sur lui, Zero prit la parole.

- Le seul train direct pour le Sud est parti il y a une heure. Si tu ne veux pas faire d'arrêt ou prendre de correspondance, nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à demain matin.

« Rentrons », avait simplement annoncé Yûki quelques jours auparavant, quand Zero était revenu bredouille de sa quête d'informations dans les contrées sauvages où Kaname Kuran avait été assassiné. Pendant son absence, la Sang-Pur restée au manoir prêté par une connaissance de Yûki avait longuement réfléchi à un point de départ pour leur chasse au meurtrier. Elle avait décidé qu'ils devaient quitter cette partie reculée du continent et revenir à la civilisation, à la société humaine comme à celle des hunters et du Monde de la Nuit, afin de glaner des rumeurs qui certainement ne manqueraient pas sur la disparition d'un des plus grands Sang-Purs de son époque. Zero soupçonnait Yûki de vouloir prendre contact avec certains des anciens amis de Kaname, mais la Sang-Pur avait gardé le silence sur leur identité ou l'endroit exact où ils pourraient les trouver. S'efforçant de prendre son mal en patience, Zero s'était contenté de coordonner leur retour vers des régions moins reculées tout en leur garantissant un maximum de discrétion.

Car si Yûki avait survécu par miracle et que cela venait à se savoir, quel était le risque pour que l'assassin de son frère se remette en chasse ? Dans cette perspective, Zero espérait revenir auprès de ses propres alliés en attirant le moins d'attention possible sur eux. Au cœur de leur propre pays, là où le danger serait peut-être maximal, leur enquête serait en revanche probablement moins difficile à mener…

Zero patienta, espérant de Yûki une réponse, vague, même par monosyllabes comme elle en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers jours. Mais la vampiresse demeura silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Que fait-on ? questionna-t-il à nouveau. Je connais un peu la région. Si tu veux attendre le train de demain, je peux trouver un hôtel sûr où passer la nuit.

Toujours aucun semblant de réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, Zero finit par suivre le regard fixe de Yûki, aperçut enfin le vieil écran de télévision posé derrière l'un des comptoirs de la gare. Tendant l'oreille tout comme Yûki devait le faire, il se focalisa sur le son crachotant du vieux poste, à l'écran duquel figurait un vaste amphithéâtre. De nombreuses personnes y étaient assises, et certaines vociféraient de manière indistincte dans leur micro, comme lancées dans un discours qu'on devinait acharné. Zero les assimila comme les autorités législatives ou militaires d'un pays quelconque, animées d'un débat qui touchait actuellement toutes les puissances un tant soit peu civilisées.

Une voix off, probablement celle d'un présentateur, surnageait au-delà de ces discussions diffusées volontairement de manière à peine intelligible.

- …alors que la situation ne cesse de se dégrader, le mystérieux Conseil de la Nuit reste muet face aux sollicitations des différents gouvernements humains. La légendaire Guilde des Hunters, dont l'existence on le sait aujourd'hui était connue des plus hautes figures de l'autorité à l'échelle internationale, persiste également à déclarer n'être que le bras exécutif du Conseil régentant jusque là le Monde de la Nuit…

Zero réprima un soupir frustré. Depuis que l'affaire des vampires avait éclaté au grand jour plusieurs mois auparavant, tout le monde semblait se rejeter la responsabilité de gestion d'une telle crise. Le Conseil des Anciens, regroupant les plus hauts aristocrates vampires et quelques Sang-Purs, était déchiré par des conflits internes, et les pourparlers avec les gouvernements humains s'éternisaient en discussions aussi improductives qu'électriques. La Guilde des Hunters, à laquelle il appartenait toujours, semblait ne vouloir prendre aucun parti, et l'ordre avait été donné aux hunters en activité de littéralement « faire le mort ». Zero se contentait donc depuis de supprimer les Level E rencontrés et de punir les nés-vampires qui profitaient du chaos pour semer le trouble ou acquérir un peu plus de pouvoir. Le jeune homme s'étonnait d'ailleurs que leurs actions n'aient pas déjà provoqué une panique générale dans les populations, débandade qui serait alors aussi imprévisible que sanglante.

- …Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de la délégation non officielle de vampires qui avait pris contact avec l'ONU. Les appels à la reprise des négociations diffusés par la presse se font de plus en plus rares…

Zero tiqua. Pendant son séjour dans les lointaines contrées septentrionales, il avait trouvé normal de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de cette « délégation non officielle », mais ce silence n'avait pas été seulement dû à sa position reculée. Comme bon nombre de ses semblables vampires, il avait accueilli avec autant d'intérêt que de méfiance l'apparition de cette Délégation sans nom, qui souhaitait trouver un terrain d'entente avec la population humaine mondiale. Ses membres à l'identité cachée, issus d'après la rumeur autant du Monde de la Nuit que de la population humaine civile ou hunter, militait pour la création d'une nouvelle ère de paix. Elle avait même entamé des négociations avec les gouvernements humains, acceptant de révéler bon nombre d'informations sur le Monde de la Nuit et ses ressortissants. Leur devise était « On a trop souvent peur de ce que l'on ne connaît pas », leur but consistait donc à décrire cette nouvelle race crainte et honnie, pour rassurer en présentant les vampires sous un angle différent, plus acceptable…

Mais après quelques mois de pourparlers et de conférences haletantes, la Délégation avait brusquement cessé toute communication avec le monde des humains. Laissées à l'abandon, leurs révélations avaient peu à peu été critiquées par les médias et retournées contre eux, rendant leur travail de pacification stérile et parfois même la traque plus facile. Plus le temps passait, plus les extrémistes des deux partis s'agitaient, et il ne se passait désormais pas une semaine sans qu'un fait regrettable ne soit divulgué par les médias : une école ou un centre commercial saccagé par des assaillants qui se présentaient comme vampires avec peut-être un peu trop d'exubérance, toute une famille vampirique retrouvée assassinée dans des circonstances obscures, les restes parsemés de balles d'argent de qualité inférieur achetées au marché noir…

Les autorités humaines tentaient de freiner les ventes sous le manteau d'articles anti-vampires, et punissaient en apparence ces débordements, redoutant le crime de trop qui mettrait le feu aux poudres et leurs deux mondes à feu et à sang. Mais l'affaire était presque au point mort, et les actualités rythmées sans cesse par de nouvelles révélations fumeuses et de personnalités accusées d'être vampires « très actifs ». Nul ne savait comment cette situation allait se terminer, mais il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait plus durer éternellement.

Zero détacha son regard de l'écran pour scruter Yûki.

- Les gens de cette fameuse Délégation, tu les connais ?

Yûki eut un infime tressaillement.

- Non. Mais leurs intentions étaient sans doute louables.

Elle accorda un coup d'œil indéchiffrable à Zero, puis s'éloigna, dédaignant le vieil écran de télévision et ses nouvelles qui semblaient tant l'intriguer.

- Que sais-tu de cette ville, si tu y es déjà venu ?

Renonçant à avoir un avis plus détaillé sur la Délégation, Zero la suivit. Parés de leur habits de voyage, portant lui un unique sac sur son épaule, elle une lourde sacoche battant à son flanc, ils ressemblaient à de paisibles voyageurs et passaient inaperçus dans la foule. Zero avait failli demander à sa comparse, aisément repérable par des yeux avertis avec sa prestance quasi-surnaturelle, d'au moins cacher ses longs cheveux, mais il devait bien admettre qu'avec sa propre crinière grise indisciplinée et ses boucles d'oreille aussi nombreuses que son bon goût le lui permettait, il n'avait rien à dire.

- Lisenthard est une petite ville de quelques milliers d'habitants, la seule à une centaine de kilomètres à la ronde. Vit du commerce fluvial et des marchands qui transitent entre les régions septentrionales et celles du Sud. Ebranlée il y a deux ans par la mort brutale du maire et de ses adjoints. Officiellement ils ont péri dans l'incendie de la mairie, officieusement, ils ont été exécutés pour leur trafic d'humains voués aux plaisirs de riches vampires.

Cette révélation eut le don d'attirer l'attention et le regard de Yûki, qu'il sentait particulièrement absente ces derniers temps.

- Et… j'imagine que le hunter dépêché sur place pour enquêter sur un trafic pareil, c'était toi ?

Zero eut un simple acquiescement de tête. Discrètement il observa les alentours.

- Et au vu de leur nouvelle milice, je pense que cette affaire secrète ne l'est pas restée longtemps après la découverte des vampires.

L'air de rien, Yûki suivit son regard. Un peu partout dans la gare et postés à chaque issue, des hommes discrets mais visibles semblaient monter la garde, veillant d'un œil alerte sur la foule sans cesse renouvelée des voyageurs. Tous portaient un brassard noir sur lequel était imprimée en rouge sang une bouche ouverte bardée de quatre crocs, transpercée d'une flèche blanche.

- Ils s'impressionnent les uns les autres, murmura Yûki entre ses dents. Je suis certaine qu'aucun d'eux ne serait capable de reconnaître un level E même si celui-ci leur avouait en souriant avoir égaré ses papiers.

Zero s'étonna de ce commentaire, qu'il sentait comme teinté d'une amertume trop grande pour un sujet aussi trivial.

- Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques années, tu ne l'aurais pas non plus reconnu avant qu'il montre les crocs, la railla-t-il.

La jeune vampire lui jeta un regard indéfinissable, et malgré lui, Zero se sentit happé par ces deux grandes prunelles brunes, à peine rehaussées d'un soupçon de carmin que lui seul pouvait discerner à coup sûr. Après un court instant de résistance, il renonça à échapper à l'emprise mentale que consciemment ou pas, elle déployait sur lui. Soudain, le temps d'un battement de cœur, une sourde et terrible angoisse l'envahit, doublée d'une brutale et impérieuse envie d'attraper le premier passant…

…et de lui planter les crocs dans sa gorge chaude d'humain offert. L'innocent crierait, fou de surprise, de terreur et de douleur, le sang coulerait, fluctuant et savoureux, aussi délicieux sur sa langue qu'un breuvage brûlant au sortir d'une nuit glaciale et obscure…

Instinctivement Zero se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et la soif fugitive s'effaça sous le coup de la douleur. La seconde suivante il fixait encore et toujours Yûki dans les yeux, elle qui n'avait pas bougé et semblait heureusement n'avoir rien vu de son trouble. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour prendre la parole, puis n'en fit rien. Détournant la tête, elle baissa les paupières, membranes que Zero vit curieusement plus diaphanes qu'auparavant, pâles et comme vaguement bleuies. Echappant encore une fois à sa volonté de fer, une vive inquiétude naquit en lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'exprimer.

- Yûki… Est-ce que ça va ? Ces derniers temps…

Il laissa planer sa phrase inachevée, ne sachant comment formuler le fait qu'elle semblait bizarre depuis quelques jours, sans attiser sa colère et sans paraître trop concerné par son sort non plus.

- Trouve-nous un hôtel pour être au calme. La proximité de tous ces humains me fatigue.

Et avec un soupir exaspéré, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Malgré sa prestance, aucun vigile à brassard noir ne lui prêta attention, plutôt interpellés par l'aspect miteux d'un petit groupe de réfugiés qui s'amassaient sur les quais, perdus.

Préoccupé, Zero emboita le pas à Yûki. Une fois de plus, c'était une réaction un peu trop virulente pour la vampiresse qu'il côtoyait depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Elle qui même au manoir, avait semblé si sûre d'elle, si forte dans son chagrin malgré ses blessures, elle le surprenait encore mais de manière moins subtile. Par instants absente et difficilement abordable, elle était d'une humeur presque irritable à d'autres. Mais après tout, que savait-il de ce qu'elle était réellement devenue ? Pendant cinq ans, elle avait été la sœur, l'élève, la compagne et l'amante de Kaname Kuran. De par son sang comme par cette fréquentation, elle était probablement destinée à devenir aussi imprévisible et calculatrice que lui.

Cette pensée négative à son sujet le rassura : en dépit du lien qui les unissait et le contraignait à la protéger, il était jusqu'à preuve du contraire toujours doué de son esprit critique et de son animosité envers elle…

Une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas… ?

.

.

.

Le soleil se levait.

Avec hésitation, il ouvrit les yeux, aveuglé par la lueur douce mais sans cesse grandissante de ce paisible matin d'hiver. Ses prunelles, dont l'améthyste s'irisait d'éclats d'or à la lumière, parcoururent lentement les alentours, et s'animèrent d'un brin d'étonnement. Il reconnaissait la fameuse clairière, celle des souvenirs de Yûki, qu'il avait explorée quelques jours auparavant.

Tout du moins, il supposait que c'était bien le même lieu. La configuration des arbres et des roches était bien identique, et la neige, manteau scintillant et sans défaut, couvrait pareillement les lieux déserts. Et pourtant, il lui semblait se tenir en un autre endroit, tant l'atmosphère lui était… reposante.

Pas de sombre pressentiment, ni d'horrible réminiscence à la vue d'un roc fracturé par probablement autre chose que la longue et usante lutte contre les éléments. Alertes, ses instincts de vampire et de hunter pourtant ne s'affolaient plus, comme si le meurtre qui avait pris place en ces lieux n'avait jamais été.

Il s'interrogeait quant à la raison d'un changement aussi radical de perception, quand un buisson à l'autre bout de la clairière frémit, livrant le passage à un loup au somptueux pelage argenté. De son pas souple et silencieux, l'animal s'approcha puis s'assit, visiblement peu effarouché par le fait qu'un de ses ennemis jurés, un humain, se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui. Intrigué, Zero l'assimila sans peine au loup qu'il avait rencontré la veille, fier animal en chasse avec qui il avait suffi d'un regard, d'un reniflement, pour se reconnaître l'un l'autre comme frères prédateurs, et égaux.

Assis dans la neige, sa fourrure ondulant dans la brise matinale et les narines vaguement palpitantes, le loup le fixait d'un regard si pénétrant, qu'il mettait presque mal à l'aise. Au moment où Zero s'aperçut que le loup gris avait des prunelles non plus dorées mais d'un mauve curieux et profond, l'animal déplaça son attention au-delà de l'humain-prédateur. Ce dernier se sentit obligé de suivre son regard.

Derrière lui, à la lisière de la clairière, une forme se tenait, prostrée et sanglotante. Autour d'elle la neige sur un rayon de deux mètres était bizarrement plus grise et fade, moins lisse, et sous ses genoux, elle était rougie par le sang. La forme, incontestablement une femme, avait de très longs cheveux d'ébène qui lui faisaient comme un voile sur son visage crayeux et inondé de larmes. Sur sa poitrine, ses mains tremblantes et blêmes serraient un cristal d'ambre.

Peiné, Zero détourna les yeux inutile d'y regarder à deux fois pour comprendre qui était cette personne. Encore un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas… A la différence – surprenante – que pour la première fois, il vivait la scène de l'extérieur, comme l'aurait fait un banal spectateur. C'était peut-être moins désorientant, mais certainement pas moins douloureux.

- La pauvre…

Zero sursauta. Cette voix…

- Face aux pires malheurs qui soient, les faibles sont aussitôt anéantis. Ce sont donc les personnalités les plus fortes, celles qui survivent, qui cachent les plus grandes souffrances.

La voix était claire et juvénile, familière. Le hunter fit un lent volte-face, incrédule.

A la place du loup, se tenait un tout jeune adolescent. Ses cheveux gris argenté faisaient écho à l'aspect léger et incolore de ses vêtements. Ses yeux améthyste – les yeux du loup – brillaient doucement d'une lueur sage et songeuse.

Zero retint sa respiration, craignant qu'un souffle trop fort n'efface l'illusion.

- Ichiru.

Son frère esquissa un sourire candide, et une joie un peu naïve éclaira ses prunelles curieusement sans âge. Hormis son regard, il avait l'apparence de l'enfant hâve et maladif qu'il était le soir où leurs parents avaient trouvé la mort. Ainsi debout au milieu de cette clairière déserte, il aurait pu sembler vulnérable. Et pourtant, à l'étonnement de Zero, la petite silhouette d'Ichiru exhalait une telle sérénité que cela en était presque… inquiétant.

La présence de son frère confirmait ce que celle de la femme sanglotante avait laissé supposer : ce n'était qu'un rêve. Zero retrouva peu à peu son aplomb.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Tout au long de son enfance, son jumeau avait occupé toutes ses nuits, lueur aimée et rassurante au cœur de ses rêves, présence familière et réconfortante à l'orée de ses cauchemars. Dès le jour où il l'avait trahi, son frère avait disparu de ses songes, n'y subsistant qu'à l'état de simple évanescence vite chassée, rappel que son inconscient devait rejeter de toute sa volonté.

Et après ce jour maudit où Zero avait été contraint d'achever son propre frère, Ichiru n'avait jamais reparu, pas même pour le hanter. Alors pourquoi surgir maintenant ?

- Pourquoi maintenant… et pourquoi comme ça ?

La dernière fois que Zero avait pu voir, questionner, enlacer son frère, c'était lorsqu'il mourait entre ses bras, dans un des froids cachots du QG de la Guilde des Hunters. Un Ichiru de son âge, adulte et altier, aux yeux remplis du désespoir d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie. Rien à voir avec l'enfant qui se tenait là, dont la candeur de sa silhouette sonnait étrangement avec l'aspect sans âge de son regard.

L'enfant baissa les yeux et tendit les mains, comme si la réponse pouvait se trouver inscrite sur ses paumes blanches.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement. Peut-être parce que tu ne m'avais pas encore pardonné d'avoir essayé de te tuer. Peut-être parce que tu ne te pardonnais pas _à_ _toi_ pour m'avoir pris mes dernières forces…

Zero n'avait que des souvenirs imprécis de cet instant. Au fin fond des cachots, prostré dans sa cellule, il essayait de lutter contre l'implacable force qui s'éveillait en lui, bien plus puissante, impérieuse et déchirante que la lente dégénérescence au Level E. La dernière pièce du puzzle prenait place, les dessins de Kaname Kuran s'accomplissaient alors : par le sang de Yûki que Zero avait absorbé plusieurs fois, par celui de Kaname librement donné, Zero le premier hunter vampire se transformait en un simple « réceptacle », bête ivre de pouvoir et de sang pur, destinée à anéantir le plus grand ennemi des Kuran, Ridô.

Incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre le sang conjugué de deux Sang-Pur – et même de trois, si l'on comptait celui de Shizuka absorbé par Kaname, Zero était sur le point de sombrer dans une folie sans retour. Il se rappelait seulement que son frère était apparu devant sa geôle, avait pointé le Bloody Rose sur lui, et avait tiré. Tout cela pour l'affaiblir encore, et le forcer à prendre le peu de vie qui lui restait.

Ainsi Zero avait pu maîtriser ces forces surpuissantes que Kaname avait sournoisement placées en lui. Ainsi avait-il pu vaincre Ridô, l'assassin fratricide de Kuran Haruka et Kuran Jûri, les parents de Yûki. Héritier d'un pouvoir sans limites mais éphémère, Zero avait même manqué exécuter la belle Sang-Pur.

- Mais je pense plutôt que si je t'apparais aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle a eu le même comportement que moi.

Ichiru avait vidé le chargeur du Bloody Rose sur son propre jumeau, pour le contraindre à le mordre… Oui, dans un sens, cela rappelait le geste de Yûki. Mais là où Ichiru l'avait fait pour aider son frère, Yûki n'avait agi que pour ses propres plans, méprisante de sa volonté.

- Détrompe-toi, Zero. Yûki et moi ne sommes pas si différents.

Tiré de ses sombres souvenirs, Zero retint un sursaut. Avait-il pensé à voix haute ?... ou bien son frère pouvait-il lire en lui, comme aux premiers temps de leur enfance ?

- Je n'ai toujours eu qu'un seul but : ressusciter Ridô pour pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains, reprit le jeune Ichiru d'une voix subitement froide. Il était le responsable de malheurs de Hiô Shizuka. Il l'avait faite enfermer, avait donné des ordres pour qu'on tue son bien-aimé. L'exterminer m'était bien plus urgent que de te tuer toi, que je ne croyais qu'à demi responsable du meurtre de ma maîtresse. Evidemment, je n'étais pas de taille face à Ridô, qui ne s'est même pas donné la peine de m'achever. Je me suis donc tourné vers la seule personne qui pouvait encore assassiner ce monstre, et venger ainsi Shizuka.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Ichiru, contrastant bizarrement avec l'horreur de ses paroles.

- Par chance, cette personne, c'était toi, Zero. Et nul n'était plus compatible, plus à même de te transmettre sa force que moi, ton jumeau. Accessoirement, j'ai pu t'aider et quelque peu réparer ma dette. Je suis mort dans la paix.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Zero ne savait que penser de tels aveux. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve… Mais réalité ou pas, l'idée qu'Ichiru soit mort de cette manière lui était plus réconfortante qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

- Yûki n'est pas différente. Acculée, elle s'est tournée vers l'unique personne qui pouvait encore l'aider, le seul être qui soit suffisamment puissant et encore digne de confiance. Et te connaissant comme elle te connaît, elle a déduit comme moi que seule la manière forte pouvait fonctionner avec toi. Dans un sens, tu pourrais te sentir _flatté_ que les gens s'en remettent si facilement et si entièrement à toi, au point d'en venir à de telles extrémités.

« Se sentir flatté »… Zero fronça les sourcils, ne sachant s'il devait prendre cette remarque comme une plaisanterie. Il avait été un temps où Ichiru aimait bien prononcer à voix haute et légère les vérités dérangeantes, comme lorsqu'il mentionnait jadis sa santé fragile et honteuse au sein d'une famille de hunters resplendissants de force.

A ces instants, il avait le même regard qu'à présent, à la fois candide et douloureux…

- Que me veux-tu, Ichiru ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Le regard douloureux d'Ichiru se fit de nouveau songeur.

- Parce que ce sont les personnes les plus fortes qui cachent les plus grandes souffrances, répéta-t-il, sibyllin.

Une bise glaciale se leva. Dans un grand frissonnement, la forêt parut s'éveiller, et la neige chuta en pluie de flocons des branches qu'elle avait trop lourdement chargées.

- Il n'y a rien de plus meurtrier ni de plus tenace qu'une femme Sang-Pur qui réclame vengeance. Je le sais, car pendant quatre ans j'ai suivi Shizuka comme son ombre. Mais sa douleur et son angoisse étaient elles aussi sans limites. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être en mesure de la protéger, de la rassurer aussi facilement qu'elle me protégeait et me rassurait.

La bise forcissait, et la lisière des bois se grisait d'un voile de flocons délogés de leurs branches. Soudain Zero réalisa que les sanglots s'étaient tus. Quand il fit volte-face, la femme prostrée avait disparu.

- J'ai échoué. Mais toi, Zero, tu peux encore réussir.

Son regard fouilla les alentours, et enfin il entrevit une silhouette entre les arbres, qui d'un pas lent s'éloignait.

Le ciel se couvrait. La bise se faisait tempête.

Ichiru s'était évaporé lui aussi, mais sa voix persistait, chuchotant à l'oreille de son frère.

_- Tu peux être autre chose que son ombre, autre chose que le petit chien pathétique pendu à ses basques, vers lequel elle se retourne parfois avec tendresse et pitié. Tu peux non plus la suivre, mais marcher à ses côtés, tendre de toi-même vers son but._

Comme percevant elle aussi le chuchotement d'Ichiru, la silhouette féminine s'arrêta. Ses longs cheveux de soie tourbillonnaient en d'interminables arabesques, alors qu'indécise elle se détournait pour lever les yeux vers Zero.

_- Tu peux être celui qui la précède, celui qui disperse les démons de ses cauchemars et la livre à la réalité vraie, bien moins dangereuse que les affres intérieurs qui la hantent._

Dans la main de l'apparition, le cristal d'ambre luisait comme une lanterne au cœur du blizzard.

_- Elle tire sa force de son désespoir, elle ne tient debout que par l'énergie que lui confère sa haine. Mais un seul faux-pas, et elle sera engloutie par les émotions négatives qui peuplent son cœur. Tu peux être l'amarre qui l'empêchera de sombrer le moment venu dans la folie… Tu peux être celui qui préservera son âme de la mort…_

Zero devinait plus qu'il ne voyait les yeux de Yûki posés sur lui, les prunelles rouge sang qui le vrillaient, haineuses et vibrantes de colère. Elle n'implorait aucune aide. Sang-Pur, elle était faite pour se débrouiller seule.

Mais les larmes cristallines qui coulaient sur ses joues rendaient son expression saisissante de désespoir caché. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait.

_- J'ai échoué à la protection de l'amour de ma vie… C'est la pire punition qui puisse exister. Mais toi, je sais que tu ne failliras pas._

- Ichiru, tu sembles oublier un détail. Tu aimais Shizuka, soit. Mais Yûki…

Zero peinait à reconnaître sa propre voix, étouffée par le souffle hurlant du blizzard. Il rendit un regard peu amène à la silhouette lointaine.

- …Elle ne représente rien de tout cela pour moi.

_- …Vraiment ?_

Yûki fit volte-face et s'élança droit devant elle, disparut dans la tourmente. La voix d'Ichiru s'amenuisait à son tour.

_- Peut-être… Mais quelle importance ?_

.

Quelle importance… ?

Zero ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur le divan, furieux contre lui-même. La nuit précédente avait été longue et difficile, alors que prostré dans une cabine inoccupée il luttait contre l'ennui et le sommeil, attentif au moindre changement de son humeur. Jusqu'au lendemain, il avait guetté un retour brutal et inexpliqué de la soif qui avait manqué le conduire à massacrer tous les passagers du train. Mais le vampire enfoui en lui était resté silencieux, créature dangereuse certes, mais somnolente et peu intéressée par les alentours puisque ses forces encore entières ne requerraient pas de se sustenter dans l'immédiat. Troublé, Zero avait rejoint son compartiment peu avant leur arrivée en gare, et Yûki, comme toujours plongée dans ses pensées, n'avait fait grand cas ni de sa longue absence, ni de la mine sombre et préoccupée de son compagnon de voyage.

La nuit avait été épuisante, peut-être, mais ça ne devait certainement pas le conduire à de telles imprudences. D'autres hunters que lui en avaient déjà payé le prix. Chèrement.

Après avoir rapidement sondé les alentours, qui heureusement s'avérèrent vides de toute présence étrangère, Zero croisa les bras et posa un regard dubitatif sur la petite table de salon devant lui. Près de ses outils attendait le Bloody Rose, qu'il avait démonté, nettoyé pièce par pièce puis remonté avec un soin particulier. Le pistolet luisait dans la pénombre, objet chargé de significations et de souvenirs meurtriers totalement déplacés parmi les meubles rustiques et simples. Cet effet détonnant au milieu de la chambre paisible, dans ce petit hôtel de campagne, le fit renouer avec ce qui le préoccupait tant avant qu'il ne s'assoupisse comme un bleu…

Un des plus grands Sang-Purs qu'il connaisse avait été assassiné, une deuxième blessée et laissée pour morte, toute leur suite de vampires aristocrates dévoués, anéantie. Même dans le chaos que connaissait actuellement le Monde de La Nuit, de telles disparitions ne pouvaient passer inaperçues, et dans certains cercles privés les spéculations devaient déjà aller bon train sur l'auteur d'un tel crime – ou exploit, suivant le point de vue adopté. Nul doute que les responsables devaient être nombreux, sinon puissants et plus que déterminés. Cependant, un détail chiffonnait Zero dans cette histoire : d'après les souvenirs fragmentés de Yûki, on les avait abandonnés, agonisants… Or, n'importe qui d'un peu documenté savait qu'un vampire bien mort était un vampire réduit en poussière.

Les coupables étaient-ils donc quelques humains vengeurs et ignorants, qui par miracle étaient parvenus à terrasser Kaname Kuran avant de s'enfuir sans demander leur reste ? Ou bien un autre Sang-Pur avait-il été assez arrogant pour abandonner ses ennemis blessés à leur triste sort, pensant que le temps aurait raison d'eux ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce soir-là, dans cette clairière perdue en pleine toundra septentrionale ?

Quelle que soit l'hypothèse abordée, elle sonnait faux. Une seule chose était à peu près sûre pour Zero : le ou les responsables avaient commis un crime aussi épouvantable qu'improbable. Qu'un tel exploit coïncide avec la récente révélation de l'existence des vampires n'était pas pour rassurer : et si une nouvelle technologie humaine était derrière tout ça ? Ca semblait fou ! Et pourtant…

Zero aurait voulu partager ses réflexions avec quelqu'un. Son mentor Yagari avait toujours été d'excellent conseil, tant par son expérience que par son esprit critique, mais son élève se refusait à lui faire part de l'affaire autrement que de vive voix. A défaut, Zero avait songé à en parler avec Yûki, mais l'irritabilité actuelle de la Sang-Pur le refroidissait encore. A ressasser les mêmes réflexions depuis quelques jours, Zero en venait à une conclusion gênante : il s'était engagé malgré lui dans une affaire qui peut-être le dépassait. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Zero craignait que son fidèle Bloody Rose et sa capacité naturelle à se tirer des plus mauvais pas, ne suffisent pas cette fois à éviter le piège dans lequel il se précipitait tête baissée.

C'est pourquoi quand il s'était attribué d'office le soin d'organiser leur retour au pays, il avait prévu un arrêt à Lisenhtard…

Par la fenêtre, il voyait le ciel s'assombrir un peu plus à chaque minute, grisant d'un vague rose la chape indistincte de nuages et de neige. Sa décision prise, il se leva, rangea ses outils dans son sac, hésita et finalement dédaigna son sabre : la probabilité de croiser plusieurs ennemis était faible et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention de la milice. Le Bloody Rose chargé trouva tout naturellement sa place à son holster d'épaule, tandis qu'une sacoche à sa ceinture recevait sa réserve supplémentaire de balles. Enfin, dans un petit coffret dissimulé dans la doublure de son sac de voyage, Zero prit un rouleau de billets, enserré d'une bande de papier marquée du sceau de la Guilde. Délaissant les quelques passeports et cartes – tous à des noms différents – dans le coffret, il rangea l'objet dans sa cache et quitta sa chambre sans un bruit.

Le couloir d'étage était encore plus sombre, l'électricité n'étant installée que dans les meilleures chambres et les employés tardant à allumer candélabres et cheminées dans les parties reculées de l'hôtel. Zero n'hésita guère, pour des gens comme lui, la pénombre n'était plus un problème. Il se dirigeait vers le bout du couloir quand la porte face à la sienne s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement.

- Zero ?

Il ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite. Après quelques instants, il risqua un regard par dessus son épaule, vers celle qui venait de l'interpeller.

- J'ai des choses à faire en ville. Il vaut mieux que tu ne viennes pas.

Debout dans l'embrasure de sa porte, Yûki ne parut pas s'offusquer de cette non-invitation. Pensive, elle détailla la tenue de Zero, sonda son regard qu'il savait franc et sans animosité. Elle finit par incliner la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Bien. Tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ?

- Quelques heures, pas plus.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

La question semblait si anodine et innocente que Zero n'envisagea même pas le possible double-sens.

- Pas vraiment. Je passerai aux cuisines en rentrant.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, et Zero remarqua enfin qu'elle s'était changée. Délaissant ses habits de voyage, elle avait revêtu une ample blouse noire qu'une ceinture resserrait sur sa taille mince. Sous les longues manches évasées, elle portait des gants de dentelle noire, si délicate et si travaillée qu'ils lui faisaient comme une seconde peau. Les pans de la blouse frôlaient ses cuisses couvertes d'un collant noir qui en l'absence de ses bottes, lui faisait des jambes fines et interminables.

Alors que depuis leur départ des régions nordiques, Yûki n'avait toujours porté que des chemisiers consciencieusement boutonnés ou des cols roulés, la blouse cette fois-ci dévoilait par un large col en V sa gorge pâle. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène cascadaient sur ses épaules ainsi à moitié dénudées, quelques boucles rebelles caressant sa peau d'albâtre. Scrutateur de nature, Zero s'aperçut de l'absence de son pendentif, qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle bien que plus ou moins apparent selon les circonstances.

Comme d'habitude en revanche, elle ne portait aucune trace visible de maquillage : son regard suffisait. Les prunelles brunes étincelaient d'autant d'intelligence que de beauté et d'innocence, traversées par instants d'un éclat ambré de lumière, délicatement ombrées de ses longs cils noirs. N'importe quel vampire aurait pu distinguer le soupçon de carmin dans ses iris, et sur l'instant Zero se demanda s'il avait toujours été aussi visible.

- C'est pour ça que tu sors ce soir ?

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, son regard à peine levé plongé dans le sien. Sur le parquet, ses pieds enveloppés de l'étoffe brillante des collants noirs n'émettaient qu'un frôlement très doux, à peine audible. Les bras le long du corps, elle lui fit face avec sa candeur habituelle, cette aura imperceptible qui semblait la rendre aussi belle qu'immatérielle. Quand sa beauté aurait pu être considérée comme provocante, ses vêtements aguicheurs, sa démarche séduisante, cette aura supplantait tout cela pour ne plus la présenter que comme une silhouette féline, gracieuse mais innocente… _Touchante_. _**Offerte**_.

Zero se secoua mentalement, furieux de s'être encore laissé prendre au jeu hypnotique de la démarche de Yûki. Le lien qui l'attachait à elle n'était pas l'unique responsable de ce puissant magnétisme, et cela le faisait enrager : au fond de lui, le vampire avait ouvert un œil, assez intéressé par la _proposition_ implicite de Yûki.

- Non, souffla-t-il en essayant de se reprendre. Je dois voir un de mes informateurs. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas venir… Il n'aime pas les gens comme toi.

- Les gens comme nous, rectifia Yûki d'une même voix basse, à la fois neutre et comme dans l'expectative. Donc il n'est pas au courant ?

- Non. A plus tard.

Avec une forte inspiration, Zero parvint à se détacher de l'étreinte invisible que consciemment ou non, Yûki avait déployée autour de lui. Faisant volte-face, il partit d'un bon pas, sentant avec soulagement le lien s'atténuer au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

- Attends.

Son cœur rata un battement, sa respiration se bloqua. Ses jambes s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes. Dans son dos, le lien se tendit, inquisiteur, tel la flèche d'une boussole inexorable pointant ce qui constituait désormais son propre Nord. Son corps se glaça, plus le moindre de ses muscles ne lui répondait. L'esprit prisonnier et bouillonnant, il parvint à se mordre la lèvre, mais la vive douleur ne put cette fois-là l'extirper de la gangue d'obéissance qu'elle venait d'ériger autour de lui. Avec appréhension, il la sentit approcher plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Au fond de son être bridé, l'obscure part de vampire s'éveilla avec quelque chose comme un ricanement enjoué : son côté sauvage et inavoué de buveur de sang appréciait cette petite partie de bras de fer, qu'il pressentait plus comme un étrange… _préliminaire_.

Avec la douceur d'une plume, la main de Yûki se posa entre ses omoplates. Comme libérée d'un étau, la poitrine de Zero se souleva dans une brusque inspiration, courte et surprise. Son cœur s'élança dans une course effrénée.

- Retourne-toi.

Avec une rage qu'il ne pouvait même plus exprimer sur ses traits hors de contrôle, il sentit son corps se remettre en mouvement, exécutant lentement l'ordre qui lui avait été donné. Ses muscles étaient comme tétanisés, ses sens plus aiguisés et en alerte que s'il avait été en danger de mort. Les yeux baissés sur la gorge de Yûki, il ne pouvait qu'admirer le grain si fin de sa peau de marbre, le soyeux de ses cheveux qu'elle avait regroupé sur son épaule droite, laissant la gauche offerte, blanche et sans défense dans la pénombre. Avec une lenteur hésitante qui ressemblait presque à de la tendresse, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Zero et lui releva doucement la tête. A ce contact, il sentit sa propre peau se hérisser dans son entièreté, dans un frisson qui l'écœura tout autant qu'il excita le vampire en lui. Avec désespoir, il perçut l'afflux de sang et d'énergie vers ses propres canines, qui commençaient leur lente et inéluctable métamorphose.

- Regarde-moi, Zero…

Aussitôt ses propres yeux, traîtres, se rivèrent à ceux de sa maîtresse, et malgré lui il fut happé par les deux prunelles brunes aux reflets d'ambre et de carmin. Malgré sa voix neutre, il la sentit soudain curieusement hésitante, comme navrée parce qu'elle faisait. A son ouïe surdéveloppée, le cœur de Yûki battait avec la même lenteur mêlée d'indifférence, son chant pourtant plus fort et plus envoutant à chaque seconde.

- Nous savons tous les deux que je suis la seule à pouvoir te satisfaire. Et ça fait maintenant plus de deux semaines que tu refuses…

Deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté le manoir où Zero s'était remis de ses blessures. Là-bas, par trois fois, Yûki l'avait obligé à se nourrir d'elle pour accélérer sa guérison. Faible dans sa convalescence, Zero n'avait pu résister. Mais dès l'instant où ils avaient repris leur voyage, le hunter avait strictement banni de leur quotidien toute situation où elle aurait pu l'amener à recommencer. Peut-être indifférente, Yûki avait laissé faire.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

- J'ai perçu ton trouble à la gare… Où que tu ailles ce soir, je ne veux pas que ta soif revienne et te trahisse.

L'un penché sur l'autre, leur front se touchait presque, mais leurs esprits n'avaient jamais été aussi éloignés. Discrètement haletant, Zero redoutait l'ordre final tout autant que sa moitié vampirique l'espérait, triomphante. Dans un frôlement de dentelle, les mains de Yûki glissèrent du visage de Zero vers son buste, se refermèrent sur les pans de son manteau comme pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Elle ferma les yeux, inclina la tête en signe d'abandon.

- Fais-le.

A ce signal, comme enfin défini par l'injonction donnée, le rythme désordonné du cœur de Zero se stabilisa soudain, à une vitesse bien trop rapide mais régulière. La respiration lente et puissante, Zero glissa sans le vouloir sa joue contre celle de Yûki, vit approcher la gorge de sa proie sans rien pouvoir y faire. Le battement de la jugulaire lui sauta aux yeux en même temps que le chant doucereux de son sang atteignait son oreille, envahissait toutes ses perceptions sonores. Il baissa les paupières avec désespoir, refusant encore de se livrer à l'acte honni, tandis que trop heureux de l'aubaine, le vampire qui l'habitait entrouvrait enfin les lèvres, dévoilant ses crocs. Poussée par l'étreinte invisible et impérieuse de Yûki, la créature ronronnait déjà de satisfaction au fond de lui.

Zero, lui, s'il l'avait pu, aurait hurlé. Il voyait déjà tout venir des prochaines et intenables secondes. Sa langue qui d'abord gouterait avec délectation la peau de sa proie – la peau d'une Sang-Pur, librement offerte ! – excitant ainsi toutes ses papilles contraintes au point que même l'humain qu'il était toujours perdrait le sens de la réalité. Ses lèvres qui caresseraient la chair blanche, puis les crocs qui sauvages et empressés s'enfonceraient jusqu'à la jugulaire, pénétrant sa chaude et fragile enceinte, sa bouche qui enfin se scellerait sur le flot vertigineux et brûlant de son sang. Mêlée au parfum entêtant de sa chevelure, la saveur, l'entièreté de son corps et de son esprit lui parviendrait alors dans un tourbillon de pensées confuses et incompréhensibles, saluée par l'inavouable désir assouvi et revenant sans cesse après chaque gorgée, plus délicieux et plus tyrannique à chaque fois.

A en devenir fou de plaisir, de douleur, de joie et de désespoir entremêlés. Un pur instant d'éternité, aussi délectable et merveilleux sur l'instant, que méprisable et regretté une fois l'extase passée. Zero savait, Zero sentait déjà à quel point ce serait exaltant, et une peur panique oppressait l'humain prisonnier en lui alors qu'il prenait l'ultime inspiration.

A son oreille, les lèvres de Yûki laissèrent échapper un unique soupir. Par un miracle qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le son plaintif et étouffé parvint jusqu'au recoin de son esprit embrumé qui lui appartenait encore. Soudain elle cessa de n'être qu'un parfum entêtant, une peau douce et attirante, un flot carmin pur et appétissant battant dans des veines fragiles et tentatrices.

Il sentit le tremblement qui agitait ses mains crispées sur sa poitrine d'homme. Il perçut la raideur de son corps menu et abandonné contre le sien, sa respiration palpitante et angoissée. Et pour la première fois, cette réalité qui avait toujours excité davantage encore le vampire en lui, réveilla l'humain et supplanta tout le reste. Dans sa chute vers les ténèbres, elle lui servit de point d'attache, stoppa le processus qui lui faisait perdre pied. La brume dans son esprit s'estompa aussitôt et dans un éclair tout son propre corps lui revint.

Autour de leurs deux êtres bouillonnants de vie et de sensations, un silence pesant régnait. D'abord surpris, Zero s'en drapa comme d'une protection nouvelle et bienfaisante. A son soulagement, ses crocs rétrécirent, laissant la peau d'albâtre vierge de toute morsure. L'esprit d'une clarté terrifiante, il savoura ce contrôle retrouvé encore quelques secondes, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Yûki.

- Deux semaines ? Tu serais surprise de voir combien de temps je peux encore tenir… J'ai mis quatre ans à connaître les prémices du Level E. N'oublie pas qui je suis.

Yûki se crispa davantage contre lui, stupéfaite. Quand il recula, serein comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps, il put contempler à loisir les yeux écarquillés de la Sang-Pur, trop surprise pour dire ou tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Et j'en ai assez de mordre quelqu'un qui en a plus peur que moi.

Sans ciller, il lui prit doucement les poignets et détacha ses mains de son manteau, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, ses prunelles brillant de la plus pure améthyste toujours rivées à celles de la Sang-Pur. Puis il s'en fut.

La respiration tranquille, commençant à peine à réaliser ce à quoi il avait dérogé, il descendait les escaliers quand une porte claqua violemment à l'autre bout du couloir.

.

.

.

Le verre à peine vidé se fracassa sur le parquet. Appuyée des deux mains sur la table, les lèvres encore humides du liquide rougeâtre qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter, Yûki haletait. Dans la chambre habitée de sa seule présence, sa respiration sifflante et la chamade de son cœur emballé emplissaient tout l'espace. Le soleil couchant, encore visible depuis sa propre fenêtre, la baignait de ses ultimes rayons, mais ses yeux restaient écarquillés de stupeur. Elle aurait aimé que les larmes qui perlaient à ses cils parfaits étaient dues à cette exposition forcée à la lumière.

Et pas à l'horrible scène qu'elle venait de traverser.

En déglutissant, le souffle court, elle se redressa et chercha un miroir des yeux. Au-dessus de la coiffeuse, elle aperçut le reflet d'une jeune femme, hagarde et effarée, tremblante, les tempes nimbées de sueur. Elle pinça les lèvres et essaya enfin de se reprendre, ne supportant pas le pitoyable spectacle qu'elle offrait. Elle passa une main épuisée dans ses cheveux, moins soyeux que d'ordinaire depuis quelques temps. Sa peau pâle l'interpellait et avec un regain de terreur, elle crut reconnaître tous les symptômes du manque de sang, dans le sens vampirique du terme. Mais ça ne se pouvait pas !

Saisissant un autre verre sur le plateau qu'elle s'était faite apporté plus tôt, elle y jeta trois autres Blood Tablets et y versa l'eau d'une carafe, attendit péniblement que la dissolution se fasse puis but d'un trait tout le breuvage. Reposant cette fois le verre avec plus de douceur, elle fit quelques pas en arrière et se laissa tomber sur son divan. Sa main essuya nerveusement ses lèvres, puis elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et patienta une deuxième fois.

Mais comme après le premier verre, la satiété provoquée par les Blood Tablets tarda à s'accomplir, et finit par ne réduire que de moitié la faim qui la dévorait, la limitant à une douleur plus ou moins supportable au fond de sa gorge. Après encore quelques minutes, ses crocs s'effacèrent, mais elle garda comme l'impression que ses canines étaient plus effilées que d'habitude. Elle se contenta pourtant de ce maigre soulagement occasionné, et s'attacha enfin à retrouver une respiration normale. Après encore de longues minutes, un semblant de sérénité l'habitait, ainsi qu'une certaine langueur, habituelle ces derniers temps et dont elle ne chercha pas à s'extraire. Alors, avec la prudence d'un être revenant sur les lieux d'un méfait, elle repensa à sa dernière « discussion » avec Zero.

Elle ne comprenait plus, n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait refusé ! Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour éveiller sa soif et le pousser à l'assouvir sur elle, et avec le lien de maître et vassal qui les unissait, elle aurait pu ne dire qu'un seul mot pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant, il était parti. Elle l'avait senti s'éloigner, l'esprit serein, indifférent à son ordre et à la soif qui pourtant, elle en était certaine, l'avait si violemment tenaillé…

Comment avait-il pu lui désobéir… ?

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux fermés, elle hésita et finalement passa une main sous ses cheveux. Là où il aurait dû la mordre, la peau était toujours lisse et sans défaut, tiède et indolore contrairement à une chair trop récemment guérie. Un soulagement coupable la traversa alors qu'elle réalisait, encore et encore, qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée cette fois…

_« J'en ai assez de mordre quelqu'un qui en a plus peur que moi. »_

Le voile de langueur sur son esprit se déchira, et une vive colère s'empara d'elle, si violente qu'elle s'en griffa sa nuque jusque là indemne. D'un bond Yûki se releva, frémissante de rage. Comment avait-il osé refuser le cadeau qu'elle lui faisait ? Oui elle était morte de peur à chaque fois, et après ! Qui était-il pour se comporter comme ça avec une Sang-Pur, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu les couilles d'admettre sa nature vampirique et de vivre avec !

Stupéfaite de sa propre véhémence, Yûki chercha à se calmer, se sentait fiévreuse. Elle gardait difficilement l'esprit clair. Avec difficultés, elle se remémora les yeux pleins de détresse de Zero alors qu'elle le forçait à s'approcher, puis ces mêmes yeux, non plus désespérés mais francs et dignes alors qu'il la repoussait. Avec un mélange de stupeur et de frustration, elle réalisa qu'un tel geste de sa part lui faisait mal. Une douleur bien pire que celle d'une morsure ou d'une injure.

Avec fatigue, elle se rassit sur le bord du divan, commença de peigner ses cheveux de ses doigts, avec une lente nervosité. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait toujours cru que son appréhension face à lui passait inaperçue, que le désir animal qu'elle lui inculquait de force l'empêcherait de noter sa profonde répulsion à ce qu'il la touche. Si elle se montrait parfois aussi brutale et incisive dans ses ordres, c'était en espérant soulever tant de colère et de désespoir en lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas noter la nervosité de son bourreau.

Le souvenir de son souffle sur son cou lui arracha un frisson, et elle cacha son visage entre ses mains, refrénant un sanglot. Pas que Zero lui inspirait de l'horreur ou du dégoût. Sa présence au contraire lui était plus familière, plus apaisante qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il ne parlait guère mais elle non plus, et tandis qu'ils cheminaient vers le même but, ça lui donnait l'impression sans doute erronée qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu à ses arguments et avait accepté de l'aider, il avait été un modèle de neutralité et de silence, mais d'après ce dont elle se souvenait, ça ne ressemblait que trop au Zero qu'elle avait connu, dans les premières années suivant leur rencontre.

Donc d'une certaine manière, et bien qu'il y soit contraint, elle appréciait sa présence à ses côtés. Mais le revers du lien avec lequel elle l'avait enchaîné, le fait qu'il ne puisse pas malgré ses efforts se sustenter avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et le hasard qui voulait que son organisme ne supporte toujours pas les Blood Tablets…

- …C'est pathétique et répugnant.

Serpent traître et sournois, la colère gronda à nouveau en elle, et elle fut certaine l'espace d'un instant que si Zero avait été près d'elle, elle l'aurait frappé de toutes ses forces.

**_« J'en ai assez de mordre quelqu'un qui en a plus peur que moi ! »_**

La phrase cinglante de Zero la mit de nouveau debout, frémissante de rage. Elle fusilla du regard la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, comme si cachées derrière se tenaient toutes ses hontes. Si elle n'avait pas sa dignité de Sang-Pur, elle lui aurait couru après, et alors là on aurait vu qui avait vraiment peur !

Les dents serrées, la faim lui tenaillant encore la gorge, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Que croyait-il, ce rustre, qu'une vampiresse pouvait donner son sang comme ça, au tout-venant ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait déjà mordue adolescente, qu'elle se soumettait aujourd'hui à ses crocs avec le sourire ! Il n'était qu'un pauvre humain, un hunter que le Destin dans une sinistre farce avait fait vampire. Il n'était ni Sang-Pur, ni aristocrate, ni même un ami !

- Tu n'es pas lui… !

** Il n'était pas Kaname !**

N'avait-il donc pas compris ? Ne pouvait-il pas envisager son angoisse et lui réserver quelques égards, à elle qui depuis qu'elle était à nouveau Sang-Pur, n'avait toujours connu qu'un seul homme, que ce soit dans le sens humain, vampire ou biblique du terme !

Boire le sang à la gorge de quelqu'un, lui voler sa vie, son énergie, son essence même, c'était aussi intime et primaire que lui faire l'amour, bordel de merde !

**- Et venant de toi, **_**c'est pire qu'un viol !**_

Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qui était disposé sur la table fut balayé par le souffle de son pouvoir. Verres et carafe se brisèrent sur le sol, cartes et carnet de voyage basculèrent dans un envol de papiers. L'onde renversa la chaise et fit trembler le mobilier, frappa la fenêtre dont elle fêla les carreaux. Au-dessus de la coiffeuse près du lit, son reflet se fractura d'un bout à l'autre.

Le souffle court, elle ne prêta que peu d'attention au désordre causé, interpellée par un seul et unique son, cristallin. Sa colère disparut d'un coup, aussi vite qu'elle lui était venue. Le visage creusé par la peur, elle se jeta sur les objets projetés à terre, souleva quelques cartes avant de retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Sur le parquet, luisait le petit cristal prisonnier de sa gangue d'ambre. Avec agitation elle le ramassa et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, mais la goutte d'ambre n'avait pas la moindre éraflure. Soulagée, elle passa aussitôt le ruban de satin à son cou, et maintint le bijou contre elle, la respiration saccadée. Quand après plusieurs minutes de recueil, il rouvrit les yeux, elle observa le carnage comme si elle venait à peine d'entrer dans la pièce. Lentement, elle se releva, embrassa les lieux d'un regard empli de détresse.

Que lui arrivait-il, enfin ? Depuis quelques jours – ou était-ce quelques semaines ? – elle ne se reconnaissait plus. La fatigue, cumulée entre le sauvetage de Zero à Neidchmart et la guérison accordée à Renth le compagnon d'Hermia, s'était certes allégée mais ne l'avait jamais quittée. Extérieurement de marbre, elle avait en réalité les nerfs à fleur de peau, se contrôlait difficilement en public. Laissée seule, les souvenirs et les sentiments la submergeaient, son humeur changeait sans cesse, et passait de la colère la plus vive à un désespoir sans fin la minute suivante.

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien…

Accablée, Yûki alla s'asseoir sur le lit, son pendentif serré contre elle et une violente angoisse au ventre.

- C'était déjà comme ça, avant…

Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle reconnaissait désormais l'état instable qui l'avait possédée, ce fameux temps où elle avait voulu se sevrer du sang comme Kaname. D'abord, elle était passée par un état où s'exprimaient tour à tour une irritabilité et une apathie singulières. Puis des changements d'humeurs radicaux et psychologiquement épuisants, où elle pouvait passer de la tristesse languissante de la solitude à une rage brûlante et destructrice si rapidement qu'elle ne comprenait qu'après ce qui lui était arrivé. Puis l'agressivité avait fini par être le seul véritable sentiment qui lui restait, défini par une soif dévorante qu'aucune Blood Tablet ne parvenait à soulager. Cette dernière phase selon Kaname n'était pas la plus longue mais la pire, physiquement et mentalement la plus éprouvante.

En se remémorant sa propre expérience de cette ultime phase, Yûki eut un frisson terrifié. Elle eut une moue crispée, en réalité pour retenir les larmes de découragement qui lui venaient. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, plus maintenant ! Elle s'était battu pendant presque deux ans, à lutter contre l'instinct. Lui était toujours resté fort et serein, et ce malgré leurs ébats vampiriques qui auraient pu ranimer sa soif instinctive de sang. Elle-même ne pouvait donc pas rechuter… ! Pas maintenant !

Pas alors qu'il n'était plus là pour la sauver !

- Kaname… Une nouvelle fois, je pourrais pas ! Je pourrais pas sans toi…

Yûki gémissait comme une enfant, et ne cherchait plus à se ménager. Les larmes aux yeux et la tête lourde, elle se pelotonna contre un oreiller, épuisée. Les Blood Tablets, ingurgitées en trop grande quantité, lui donnaient à présent la nausée. Psychologiquement à bout, elle se laissa aller à quelques sanglots silencieux.

Et se surprit à espérer le retour de Zero.

Parce que quant il était là, sa présence – ou sa fierté à elle, allez savoir – l'aidait à rester digne et forte…

Les cils encore humides des larmes retenues, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Quelque part dans les tréfonds d'elle-même, la Bête continuait de ricaner…

.

.

.

La nuit tombait, mais la ville restait animée sous les lampadaires à gaz. Dans les ruelles se pressaient encore citadins en promenade, marchands sur le retour après avoir plié leurs étals, ménagères aux paniers remplis de victuailles, voyageurs en recherche d'un hôtel où se reposer, ouvriers contents de leur journée et se regroupant dans les tavernes pour un dernier verre avant de rentrer. Avec hâte on déchargeait et arrimait les derniers bateaux dans le port de Lisenthard, au son des cloches des remorqueurs et des cris des dockers.

Au milieu de cette petite effervescence de fin de journée, Zero passait inaperçu, et ce à son soulagement. Bien qu'ayant quitté l'hôtel avec un calme remarquable étant donné les circonstances, la soif l'habitait toujours. Sensation sourde mais tenace, ça n'était plus vraiment une douleur, juste quelque chose de désagréable. Et il maudissait Yûki d'avoir ainsi fait pression pour réveiller ses instincts de vampire. Sans elle, et dans des circonstances autres, il aurait pu tenir encore au moins une semaine avant de seulement songer à trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait de se laisser mordre.

Du moins, c'est le rythme qu'il avait avant qu'elle ne le retrouve. Mais la crise qu'il avait eu dans le train lui donnait à présent à réfléchir, tout comme la pénible sensation qu'elle lui avait inspiré et qui sans en être le centième, le tourmentait toujours sans donner de signe d'amélioration. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de l'aider, il avait espéré que ses besoins en sang reviendraient à son niveau précédent. Aujourd'hui, rien n'était moins sûr…

Le regard consterné de Yûki alors qu'il la repoussait fusa dans sa mémoire. Son visage s'assombrit au souvenir du désir irrépressible né de sa seule provocation, de son soupir alors qu'il allait verser son sang, de la soif dévorante qu'il était enfin parvenu à repousser dans un effort surhumain.

Son soupir… _terrifié_. Jusque là, quand elle l'obligeait à se désaltérer à son cou, il n'était jamais sûr de ce qu'il ressentait venant d'elle, trop distrait par la cascade de pulsions, de sensations et de désirs qu'elle lui provoquait. Son contrôle mental l'enchaînait avec tant de force que pour quelques minutes, n'existait plus que sa peau, sa gorge, son sang, et rien d'autre. La réaction de Yûki se limitait dans ses souvenirs à une petite exclamation de douleur quand il perçait sa peau, à une main guérisseuse qui se posait sur la blessure une fois sa soif étanchée, une silhouette qui s'éloignait avec indifférence et le laissait assimiler la riche substance qu'elle lui avait donnée. Pourtant, cette fois-ci et pour une raison inconnue, il avait juste avant de passer à l'action senti la détresse de la Sang-Pur, son malaise qui crispait chacun de ses muscles, l'angoisse primaire qui faisait trembler ses mains et lui arrachait des frissons d'horreur. Il avait ainsi mesuré à quel point elle souhaitait le repousser, et pourtant n'en faisait rien.

De savoir qu'il la dégoûtait tant l'avait probablement révolté, assez pour se défaire de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Etrange, mais pas impossible. Que Yûki se refuse à prendre le sang de quiconque de vivant, c'était encore compréhensible. Qu'elle se fasse ainsi violence pour donner le sien… L'était-ce aussi ?

Il revoyait Yûki dans ce manoir, assise dans son alcôve, le regard perdu dans sa contemplation des immensités neigeuses. Il revoyait sa main serrée sur le pendentif, la sérénité mêlée de tristesse qu'elle semblait en tirer, le sourire trop fragile et trop fugitif qu'elle avait quand elle embrassait parfois le bijou, pensant qu'il ne la regardait pas. Un sentiment qui passait outre la mort… Elle l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours, avait-il compris avec plus de mal qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

Etres immortels et primaires concernant le sang, les vampires n'étaient pas réputés pour conserver _ad_ _vitam eternam_ un seul et même partenaire. Dans certains cercles, les échanges étaient même fréquents, ouvertement et parfaitement tolérés. Il avait entendu dire combien il était rare – et même difficile car contre-nature – que de réserver leur sang et leur soif à un seul être…

Le vœu de fidélité de sang, l'ultime preuve d'amour pour eux. Yûki l'avait-elle suivi pendant ces cinq dernières années ?

Zero ralentit puis s'arrêta, troublé par cette soudaine révélation. Lentement il leva les yeux vers le ciel désormais noir d'encre, et essaya de se figurer la chose. Depuis cinq qu'il exécutait les ordres de la Guilde, les débauches qu'il avait pu constater – et punir car elles impliquaient le plus souvent aussi des humains non consentants – avaient définitivement rabaissé dans son esprit l'image des vampires. Inconsciemment il s'était représentée son ancienne amie comme tous les autres, c'est-à-dire peut-être liée par amour à un seul être, mais ne déclinant pas toujours l'offre et ou la requête de sang d'un autre.

Si elle s'était en effet réservée à Kaname pendant tout ce temps, alors il était sans doute normal que lui répugne la simple idée qu'un autre la morde. Et quand on imaginait le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi quelques semaines plus tôt…

_« J'en ai assez de mordre quelqu'un qui en a plus peur que moi. »_

Zero réprima un soupir exaspéré, regrettant presque ses dernières paroles. Yûki avait toujours été la seule fille pour qui il ait essayé d'user de psychologie. Ca aussi, en dépit de tout ce qui leur était arrivé, ça ne semblait pas près de changer.

Il réalisa soudain avec stupeur qu'il ne ressentait aucune colère envers elle. Une fois de plus, elle avait pourtant marché contre sa volonté, avait piétiné sa fierté, usé du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui pour le contraindre à obéir. D'une manière aussi charmeuse que répugnante, comme toujours. Et cependant il ne lui en voulait pas.

L'idée était… préoccupante. Le lien entre eux en était-il responsable ? Viendrait donc le jour où à l'ordre d'abattre un ami hunter, son propre esprit comme son corps manipulé n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient ? Son coup d'éclat inédit de l'heure précédente réfutait pourtant un tel avenir…

Perplexe, Zero avait repris son chemin, espérant ne pas avoir trop tardé. Une silhouette venant à sa rencontre dans la foule l'arracha soudain à ses pensées. Sans réfléchir, il bifurqua dans une ruelle à sa gauche et dissimulé dans l'ombre, attendit que l'objet de sa prudence s'éloignât. Après quelques secondes, une femme d'une trentaine d'années passa en souriant, tenant d'une main un panier plein de légumes, de l'autre la menotte d'un garçonnet de trois ou quatre ans, emmitouflé dans un manteau un peu trop grand pour lui. Instinctivement, le regard de Zero se posa sur la main droite de la mère qui portait le panier : elle seule était gantée.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se doutant de la présence du hunter, la mère et l'enfant finirent par disparaître dans la foule. Après avoir guetté leur réapparition quelques instants, Zero se remit en chemin, songeur.

L'incident de la mairie avait laissé sa marque. Mais au moins avait-elle l'air heureux aujourd'hui...

Tout à ses souvenirs, Zero quitta l'artère principale et sillonna les ruelles avec une aisance qui trahissait l'habitude. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à une petite boutique anodine. Dans la minuscule vitrine, quelques bocaux et conserves étaient empilés, au dessus d'eux brillaient des crochets à viande. Zero poussa la porte sans hésiter.

A l'intérieur, ce n'était guère plus accueillant bien que propre. Une lanterne fixée à une poutre éclairait chichement l'unique pièce. Même si le comptoir et les sols venaient d'être nettoyés, ça sentait la viande faisandée, le tabac et le renfermé.

Derrière le comptoir, un homme aiguisait quelques grands hachoirs, la mine bourrue.

- On est fermé, grogna-t-il entre deux mâchonnements de sa pipe.

- Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas là pour le boucher, répondit Zero sur un ton neutre.

Le sifflement de l'aiguisoir s'arrêta, et l'homme daigna enfin lever des yeux d'un gris si pâle qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Rares et plutôt effrayants, ce dernier ne le savait que trop bien. Il scruta longuement le nouveau venu, puis eut un petit rire silencieux.

- Si c'est pas le petit Kelos qui vient faire son marché…

L'homme eut un sourire si large qu'il fendait presque son visage buriné en deux, révélant des dents jaunies par le tabac et la chique. Il se pencha comme pour reposer ses hachoirs derrière le comptoir, mais se redressa presque aussitôt, son sourire envolé. Un éclair d'argent brilla dans sa main.

Deux détonations retentirent en même temps, faisant vaciller la lanterne. Zero sentit le souffle passer à une dizaine de centimètres de sa joue, mais ne s'esquiva pas. La balle alla se ficher dans le montant de la porte, déjà sérieusement abimé, et explosa en un sceau d'un vert sombre et grésillant. Zero lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis eut un mince sourire.

- Vous donnez dans les démons sylvestres, maintenant ?

Le boucher le garda encore quelques instants en joue de son revolver, puis eut un sourire cette fois-ci bien moins large, mais plus naturel. Il baissa son arme, Zero en fit de même. Derrière le boucher, creusant la porte de son impact, la balle de Zero achevait de se consumer en volutes violet et argent.

- Ah, voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu chanter un Bloody. Charmante gamme que celle de ces joujous…

Il quitta son comptoir et s'avança vers Zero, son arme passée à sa ceinture, la main tendue.

- Bloody Rose. Moins maniable, mais précis et puissant. Nécessite peu d'entretien et pourtant ne s'enraye jamais. Parfait pour les sensibles de la gâchette et les amateurs du travail bien fait.

Zero écouta l'homme sans mot dire, peu surpris d'un tel accueil. Il serra la main tendue avant de rengainer. Le regard lunaire et énigmatique du boucher ne quitta pas l'arme des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sous le manteau de Zero.

- Il est bien entretenu… Pas vieilli depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Alors ? Que puis-je faire pour le sauveur de Lisenthard ?

- J'ai besoin de quelques fournitures un peu spéciales. Votre parole tient toujours ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil avec circonspection, ce qui agrandit démesurément son œil droit. Ses iris gris métallique parurent sonder Zero au plus profond de son âme. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Puis le boucher eut un petit sourire ricanant, et tout en défaisant son tablier maculé de taches de sang, se dirigea vers le comptoir.

- Suis-moi, gamin.

D'un pas exceptionnellement souple et rapide pour sa carrure de déménageur, le boucher rejoignit la seule deuxième porte de la pièce, derrière le comptoir. Quand l'homme eut retiré son tablier pour le jeter négligemment dans un coin, Zero découvrit sans surprise le tatouage noir, gros comme l'ongle du pouce, à la base de sa nuque.

Le symbole de la Guilde des Hunters.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un escalier qui plongeait dans les ténèbres d'un sous-sol. Saisissant une lanterne accrochée à hauteur d'homme à un clou, le boucher l'alluma en grommelant quelque chose, puis descendit les marches. Zero s'apprêtait à le suivre, quand un frisson le parcourut. Subitement nerveux, le hunter jeta un œil derrière lui, sonda les alentours. Mais rien, ni dans la boutique, ni à l'extérieur, ni au bas de cet escalier, ne représentait la moindre menace. Les sens aux aguets, il commença lentement sa descente à la suite de son hôte.

Jusque là restée sourde, la soif qui le taraudait se fit soudain plus forte. L'air de rien, il porta la main à son Bloody Rose dans son holster, et par un réflexe qu'il ne s'expliquait plus, l'instinct vampire qui grondait en lui recula, tel un loup fuyant l'élément maudit qu'est le feu. Zero espérait qu'il cesserait de l'importuner pour au moins une demi-heure. Tant que ses yeux demeuraient normaux…

Cela n'avait encore rien à voir avec la pulsion violente éprouvée dans le train la nuit précédente, mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des crises de manque sans aucun élément déclencheur, c'était à l'Académie, quand il était sur le point de basculer level E à tout instant…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Kelos ? Tu es capable d'abattre toute une orgie vampire avec un simple Bloody Rose et une boite de balles de puissance standard. T'as rien à prouver avec ton talent…

La lanterne se balançait quelques mètres plus bas, projetant l'ombre inquiétante du boucher sur les murs de pierre glacés.

- Je vais bientôt changer de cible. J'ai besoin d'un matériel disons plus… percutant.

- Oh ? On en a assez de courir après les Level E et les petits rebelles aristo ?

Zero ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et son interlocuteur n'était pas du genre à s'en formaliser. Le boucher était arrivé au bas de l'escalier. Dans la pénombre luisait une porte blindée, semblable à celle d'une chambre froide. A l'écoute des rumeurs, Zero se doutait que derrière le battant, à l'abri de l'air et de la chaleur, étaient stockées bien d'autres choses que de la simple viande. Infiniment plus dangereuses.

- Alors j'ai bien quelques petits éléments qui pourraient te servir. Rien à voir avec la camelote que ces ignorants de la Milice Anti-Vampire m'achètent au rabais…

L'espace d'un instant, alors que l'homme s'attaquait aux multiples verrous qui cadenassaient la porte, Zero douta de lui. Sourde et traître, la soif inconnue et imprévisible qui le tenait pouvait s'amplifier à tout instant, révélant sa véritable nature. Occupé à maîtriser ses pulsions meurtrières, il serait sans défense…

Sans défense face au meilleur armurier officieux de la Guilde, qui était également un ancien hunter parmi les plus redoutables qui aient jamais existé. Une perte de contrôle signerait son arrêt de mort. Ou celle de son adversaire, s'il acceptait de se laisser aller.

Comme pour approuver cette effroyable hypothèse, le vampire au fond de lui eut un ricanement impatient…

.

.

.

_** Un feulement rauque. Faible, frissonnant d'angoisse, palpitant d'envie. **_

Un voile noir l'enveloppait comme une gangue poisseuse de chaleur et de pénombre.

Ses longs cheveux d'ébène, auparavant sa fierté, l'insupportaient ainsi collés à sa peau d'albâtre, empêtrés par la sueur.

Contre ses oreilles assourdies et sifflantes, son cœur cognait comme un oiseau affolé.

Son souffle, lourd et rapide, était brûlant sur ses lèvres desséchées.

Dans les tréfonds d'elle-même, une douleur aussi familière qu'atroce s'était éveillée. Grondante, continuelle, aigüe par à-coups qui lui arrachait alors un petit soupir angoissé. Une main crispée sur son pendentif, l'autre contractée sur le drap si fort qu'il était sur le point de se déchirer, elle luttait avec terreur contre ses crocs. Ces deux perles d'ivoire qui traîtresses, cherchaient à s'aiguiser avec tant d'acharnement qu'elles en lui faisaient mal. Une nouvelle douleur qui irradiait dans toute sa mâchoire, vrillait son crâne de part en part, fragmentait une à une ses pensées encore saines.

Sa raison tourbillonnait sans but. Comme un bateau ivre balloté au cœur de la tempête, elle était fiévreuse, exténuée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres. La chair torturée par l'appel ancestral qu'elle avait trop longtemps ignoré.

Par-delà toute sa volonté, lovée au plus profond de son esprit, la Bête patientait malgré l'excitation. Yûki ne la voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas...

Non, elle la **_sentait_**. Dans chaque cellule de son corps épuisé par la soif, dans le moindre de ses vaisseaux chargés de sang. Sous chacun des pores de sa peau, et prête à la déchirer de part en part. Elle ronronnait, grattait patiemment ses ultimes défenses. Babines retroussées, elle souriait.

Et Yûki avait peur. Peur de ce que ce sourire annonçait. Peur de la promesse qu'hurlaient ses yeux étincelants de puissance et de folie.

- Kaname… Kaname… !

A moitié inconsciente, elle se laissait doucement glisser dans les tourbes sans fond de son délire. Recroquevillée parmi les couvertures en désordre, elle pleurait et ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Les larmes, brûlantes et salées, maculaient déjà son pendentif qu'elle priait tant et plus, espérant puiser dans le cristal une ultime once de force, d'espoir.

D'amour.

- Je t'en supplie… Kaname…

La dernière parcelle de sa conscience céda sous l'épuisement. Croyant y voir l'abandon qu'elle attendait, la Bête s'engouffra dans la brèche. Indifférente, Yûki la laissa monter lentement mais sûrement à la surface, tandis qu'elle sombrait dans un monde bien plus lourd et plus effrayant que celui du sommeil.

.

.

.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru cela aussi… difficile.

La cadence lente, paisible et rassurante du cœur de Kaname eut un raté parce qu'elle avait posé la tête sur son torse, elle ne l'entendit que trop bien. Les yeux fermés, elle attendit une réponse, sans trop l'espérer : après tout, c'est elle qui avait demandé une telle épreuve. Serrant les paupières, elle eut une désagréable sensation, presque familière, similaire à une boule douloureuse coincée dans sa gorge. Si elle avait encore été une humaine, elle aurait reconnu cela comme le signe de ses larmes imminentes.

Mais maintenant ? Etait-elle en mesure de pleurer, pour une raison autre que la souffrance ou la rage ? Coupant court à ses réflexions, la main chaude de Kaname se posa sur son épaule nue, l'étreignit doucement.

- L'impression de mourir de faim, de soif, de périr sous la fièvre, de se noyer dans des eaux obscures, d'être déchiré de l'intérieur par un fauve en furie… Tout cela simultanément.

Elle tressaillit, surprise. Lentement elle se rassit et le regarda dans les yeux. Au fond des prunelles brunes de Kaname, elle crut distinguer une ombre, une ultime trace de souffrance qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais aperçue. Etait-ce ces quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés, qui avaient réveillé en lui cette douleur si lointaine ?

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, moins à cause de la réminiscence du calvaire qu'elle venait de traverser, qu'à l'idée que lui aussi avait subi pareille épreuve.

- Il y avait des moments, souffla-t-elle, où la souffrance était telle que… je t'en ai maudit…

Kaname évita son regard.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Il était encore trop tôt pour toi.

- Je suis ta sœur, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton bourru. Si toi tu peux le faire, alors moi aussi.

- Yûki, as-tu seulement une idée de l'âge que j'avais lorsque je me suis sevré du sang humain ?

La vampiresse ne répondit pas. Sans en connaître le nombre exact, elle savait que Kaname – ou du moins, son esprit – la dépassait largement en nombre d'années de vie. Sans un mot, elle se recoucha à ses côtés, sa tête reprenant sa place sur son torse. Après un court instant de flottement, le bras de Kaname l'étreignit de nouveau, son autre main caressant avec lenteur ses longs et soyeux cheveux d'ébène.

- Les Blood Tablets ont été créées peu avant l'apparition de la Night Class… A l'époque, tu semblais fatigué, et je pensais que c'était à cause de ton travail. Toi et Kurosu Kaien étiez très occupés, murmura-t-elle d'une voix coupable. Mais je n'ai rien compris.

- Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, Yûki. Et étant donné ma place à l'époque, je me devais de rester digne. Même le Sénat n'a rien vu, et pourtant ils savaient tous que j'étais en plein sevrage. Ils m'ont pris pour une personne à la force d'esprit d'exceptionnelle, ce qui me servait grandement.

- Mais tu as souffert.

- Oui.

- …Longtemps ?

- Plusieurs mois…

- Est-ce que… ce serait aussi long pour moi ?

Kaname inspira profondément. Elle devina qu'il réfléchissait.

- Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Nos situations sont différentes.

- Parce que le seul sang que j'ai bu jusqu'ici est le tien… ?

- En partie, oui.

- Les autres vampires ont également ce problème ?

- Etrangement, non. Le sevrage n'est jamais une partie de plaisir, mais pour la plupart des vampires normaux et aristocrates, ce n'est que l'histoire d'une dizaine de jours, quelques semaines tout au plus. C'est principalement leur motivation qui détermine la longueur et la réussite du sevrage. Pour les Sang-Pur, c'est plus complexe… et moins certain d'aboutir.

Yûki se releva et le fixa dans les yeux, étonnée.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- La pureté de notre nature, je suppose. Si nous sommes aussi puissants, c'est parce que nos lignées n'ont jamais été mêlées à celles des vampires de plus basse extraction. De là viennent probablement aussi nos faiblesses : bien que doués d'une grande force d'esprit, nos instincts primaires sont à l'identique d'une impériosité inouïe, et nous sommes plus enclins à la violence et à la folie que provoque le sang humain. Renoncer à ce qui est depuis la nuit des temps notre unique source de nourriture, nous est par conséquent bien plus insupportable que pour un vampire de sang moins pur, chez qui faire de telles concessions serait plus facile.

Il darda son regard énigmatique sur sa jeune amante.

- Le cas des Sang-Purs est imprévisible… Une fois sevrés, et avec de l'entraînement plus un nombre quotidien suffisant de Blood Tablets, notre mental nous rend plus indifférents au sang que n'importe qui. Mais si un jour, nous succombons par malheur à nos instincts, ce que nous redevenons est…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme cherchant une expression adéquate. Malgré elle, Yûki se remémora l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle avait erré durant ces dernières semaines. Il lui semblait que ce calvaire, vers la fin, avait été vécu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, ne lui laissant que des souvenirs imprécis hormis leur sensation de soif brûlante, plus impérieuse et déchirante que jamais. Que n'aurait-elle pas fait alors… juste pour s'apaiser ?

- Rien ne peut plus nous arrêter, souffla Kaname comme pour conclure.

Yûki eut un frisson. Elle devinait qu'il parlait en connaissance de cause. Une seule fois, elle avait vu Kaname furieux, et il avait pourtant été un modèle de discipline et de rigueur, ses yeux seuls montrant à quel point il était hors de lui. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela serait s'il perdait tout contrôle, face à des humains sans défense ou des vampires de l'aristocratie…

Et peut-être qu'elle-même, sans prétention, était également capable aujourd'hui d'inspirer une telle terreur…

Pensive, elle détourna les yeux, resta ainsi figée pendant de longues minutes. Intrigué, Kaname l'observa sans mot dire, détaillant ses épaules menues, sa taille si fine que caressait l'onde brillante de ses cheveux, nappe brune et chaude sur sa peau marmoréenne. Nue, elle exhalait sans le savoir la beauté à l'état pur, celle qui se préserve coûte que coûte, et qui pourtant pourrait être vue par le monde entier sans jamais inspirer de honte ou de dégoût.

L'innocence personnifiée, à la fois fragile et forte, celle des anges et des nymphes que quelques humains, d'un trait de génie, avaient su dessiner.

Et dire que lui seul avait le droit de la contempler…

Littéralement porté vers elle, Kaname s'assit à son tour et promena sa main le long de son cou de nacre, savourant au passage la soie de sa chevelure. Doucement il l'enlaça et chuchota à son oreille, appréciant de lui arracher ainsi un frisson.

- A quoi songes-tu ?

Elle inspira longuement, puis lentement se dégagea de son étreinte et lui fit face. A son regard qui ne cillait pas, il comprit qu'elle venait de prendre une décision qui lui était cruciale.

- Il faut recommencer. Je veux être aussi résistante que toi. Je veux pouvoir rester des mois et des mois seule, sans toi ni ton sang pour me nourrir.

Bien qu'il se fût attendu à quelque chose de ce genre, sa détermination le surprit quand même.

- Pourquoi y tiens-tu tellement ?

Elle eut un sourire plus hésitant.

- Parce que c'est un principe que tu t'efforces de suivre. Je veux pouvoir faire comme toi… Et…

Son regard acajou se fit fuyant.

- Je… Même si c'est probablement la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, je n'aime pas être aussi… _**dépendante**_ à ta présence.

La main qui glissait sereinement dans ses cheveux s'immobilisa. Kaname eut un recul, à peine visible mais qu'elle pressentit sans peine. Elle s'empressa de reprendre.

- Je ne suis plus aussi naïve que dans le temps, je sais ce que nous avons laissé derrière nous. Entre le Sénat qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, le monde de la Nuit sans repères et l'académie à moitié en ruines… Je sais que c'était pour me protéger, Onii-sama. Mon apparition a déstabilisé tout le monde, et j'étais une cible tellement facile. Mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas me cacher éternellement. Toi, tu as aussi une vie, un rôle dans ce monde…

- Yûki, souffla Kaname, je n'ai qu'une vie, qu'un seul rôle. Et tous ne concernent que toi…

En retenant difficilement un large sourire, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire.

- Tout comme je ne peux décemment plus vivre sans toi, répliqua-t-elle, mutine. Un an, c'est déjà plus qu'assez, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Nous ne pouvons plus faire comme si notre passé n'existait pas… Je sais que ces derniers temps, tu as essayé de renouer des contacts avec ceux que nous connaissions. Tu avais une vie avant que je devienne Sang-Pur. Il faut que tu retrouves cette vie…

…_**car je veux en faire partie…**_

.

Le monde bascula tout entier. Brutale, la douleur la traversa de part en part. Tel une vague étouffante et mortelle, l'obscurité la submergea.

Elle se sentit tomber en arrière. Les mains tendues, elle tenta de retenir son amour, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Le rêve se morcelait.

_« Ce ne sera pas facile… »_

Echos sans fin, elle s'entendait demander le retour de son calvaire, de sa propre volonté. La voix de Kaname se tut.

Sa respiration s'accélérait, sifflante. Son propre sang grondait dans ses veines.

_« Je le sais bien… Mais je veux en être capable. »_

Sous l'étau de l'implacable souffrance, son cœur s'emballait. Son crâne semblait près d'exploser.

_« Fais-moi confiance… J'y arriverai. »_

La Bête, perdue dans sa quête frénétique de liberté, ouvrit soudain la gueule dans un grondement de triomphe. **Là !**

_« Si tu m'aimes, accepte de m'aider… »_

Et de terreur, Yûki hurla.

.

La femme de chambre laissa tomber sa bassinoire, qui manqua verser toutes ses braises sur le beau tapis du couloir. Soudain et strident, paniqué, presque animal, le cri lui avait glacé les sangs. Statufiée, elle fixa sans mot dire la porte concernée.

Un domestique accourut depuis l'autre bout de l'étage, lui aussi alerté par le hurlement. Après un rapide regard vers sa comparse indemne, il suivit son regard terrifié et alla frapper à la porte en question.

- Madame ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Aucune réponse ne leur parvint, ni le moindre cri, ni le plus petit frôlement. L'homme frappa plus fort, sans résultat. La femme de chambre s'approcha, nerveuse.

- Que fait-on ? On appelle la Milice ?

L'homme hésita. Machinalement il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, et contre toute attente, celle-ci ne résista pas. Le battant n'était pas verrouillé. Alarmé, l'homme voulut entrer.

- Madame ?

Une force invisible, similaire à une bourrasque, le repoussa dans le couloir, claqua violement la porte. Dans la chambre, un épouvantable vacarme retentit, foisonnement de craquements et bruits indistincts, dominé par le hurlement caractéristique d'une tempête en furie. La femme de chambre recula avec horreur quand le mur trembla dans une explosion assourdie, comme si un objet conséquent avait été projeté dans la pièce de l'autre côté. Une lézarde courut sur le mur, le fracturant sur tout un pan du couloir. Puis suivit une série de crissements stridents, rappelant du verre brisé, et le silence revint, pesant.

Les deux domestiques se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis la porte, puis encore l'un l'autre. Tremblant, l'homme se releva et d'un pas mécanique et hésitant, alla prudemment pousser la porte. Un courant d'air glacé les accueillit.

La table était renversée, deux de ses pieds arrachés, les chaises brisées tout comme le lit à baldaquins, écrasé contre le mur. Les teintures et tapis avaient été déchirées, le miroir n'était plus que fragments luisants sur le parquet constellé de rayures.

Et les battants éraflés de la fenêtre, dont les carreaux avaient tous sans exception volé en éclats, claquaient dans le vide, ouverts sur la noirceur de la nuit.

La chambre était vide.

.

.

Traîtresse, la soif l'assaillit à l'instant où il s'y attendait le moins. Il essaya de la juguler, sans grand succès, tandis que sournoise, elle s'emparait de lui. Dans le reflet d'une arme que lui tendait l'ancien hunter, il constata avec horreur la nouvelle et splendide couleur carmine qu'avaient revêtu ses prunelles.

Les sens en alerte, l'angoisse au ventre, Zero croisa le regard du boucher. Qui sans hésiter, porta la main à son propre revolver.

.

.

Dans les ruelles maintenant désertes de Lisenthard, une femme courait à perdre haleine. Quelques badauds encore dehors regardèrent avec stupeur la silhouette filer comme le vent, belle et surnaturelle dans ses moindres gestes.

Cette vision n'échappa pas à un petit attroupement d'hommes, qui après avoir échangé un regard, se lancèrent sur les traces de l'inconnue.

Portant fourreau ou holster, chacun était armé. Sur leur brassard noir, brillait une gueule rouge transpercée d'une flèche d'argent.

.

.

La boussole se tendit, pointant un objectif par-delà les murs et les obstacles, impérieuse et _**inquiète**_. La gorge sèche, Zero ne put que se laisser submerger par le flot de sentiments innombrables et contraires, tous étrangers. Colère, terreur, tristesse. Haine. Folie. Désespoir. Et le plus absolu, le plus animal de tous et le plus inexplicable.

** « Meurtre ».**

Face à sa propre mort, devant son exécuteur, Zero resta statufié par une pensée, une seule, effroyable, terrible pensée.

Yûki était en danger.

.

.

.

.

_Abysmally_

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

_J'ai conscience que ce chapitre se termine d'une manière bien abrupte… C'était ça ou rebondir sur 20 pages de plus. Et ce chapitre aux profondeurs abyssales est déjà bien assez long à mon œil critique…_

_Vos commentaires, quels qu'ils soient, sont toujours les bienvenus, même postés longtemps après une parution. Au contraire, ils sont une source d'inspiration et de renouveau._

_A très bientôt dans le chapitre 7…_

_Elenthya_


	7. Bury me

**Bonjour à tous !**

Seulement 5 mois se sont écoulés depuis la parution du chapitre 6. Serais-je en train de m'améliorer ? J'entends d'ici les grincements de dents de certains lecteurs frustrés par le dernier « To Be Continued », mais que voulez-vous ? Je vous le confie tout nettement, c'est gratifiant de se faire enguirlander parce que l'histoire si brutalement arrêtée vous passionne ! Non, non, je ne suis pas « sadique », juste une auteure en quête de reconnaissance…

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre 7, tout frais d'hier soir. Je crois déjà deviner certains sourires en vous révélant que celui-ci est encore plus long et plus consistant que le numéro 6. Mais quand même, 34 pages en Times New Roman, police 12, ça devient n'importe quoi… non ?

Merci à tous les revieweurs d'avoir laissé une trace de leur passage. Je le répète encore, mais c'est très agréable de correspondre avec vous au travers de quelques reviews. Connaître vos avis m'est précieux et mine de rien, quelques idées me viennent parfois en vous répondant…

.

**Lettre ouverte aux revieweurs :**

**Meliyah** : ça a été un plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires ! Sache que ta manière d'écrire est également très belle, lyrique et très agréable à lire. Serais-tu auteure à tes heures perdues toi aussi ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te comblera, au risque de te remettre en état de manque post-lecture. Il y a quand même de quoi faire avec ce nouvel écrit. Savoure-le ! Beaucoup de détails font renvoi au précédent chapitre, j'espère que c'est encore frais dans ton esprit. Quant à l'idée que Yûki accepte de boire le sang de Zero… Ca pourrait bien arriver un jour ? Je n'en dis pas plus. En te souhaitant bonne lecture, et à très bientôt ? J'attends ton avis !

.

**akuma na eros** : bienvenue ! Je suis ravie d'attirer encore de nouveaux lecteurs. La taille de ma fic est quand même un peu effrayante ! J'essaie par conséquent de faire des résumés accrocheurs, j'espère que ça sert à quelque chose. Yûki te plait ainsi ? Tant mieux ! Car faire revivre Kaname n'est malheureusement pas au goût du jour, mais il est tellement présent au travers des souvenirs de Yûki que ça compense quand même un peu, non ? En tout cas, si tu arrives à te consoler avec ma fic qui s'axe sur du Yûki-Zero, c'est rassurant pour moi, je risques d'avoir de tes nouvelles prochainement, non ? Bonne lecture et je l'espère à très vite dans une review !

.

**Ticku-chan :** Bonjour ! Comment ça, jamais commenté ? Bon eh bien, au moins tu t'es rattrapé cette fois-ci (lol). Merci de tes compliments, j'espère que mes personnages vont continuer à te plaire malgré les virages dangereux de personnalité qu'ils prennent de plus en plus fréquemment. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, que je sache que je ne t'ai pas perdu. A très bientôt peut-être ? Bonne lecture !

.

**Eliinwe :** ma très chère Eliinwe, encore une fois, merci de ta review qui est arrivée comme un petit rayon de soleil. Tu le verras, ce chapitre est encore loin de la chanson de « The Civil War » dont je t'ai parlé dans mon précédent reply. J'espère qu'il te plaira pourtant ! En attendant de tes nouvelles, à bientôt !

.

**The Last Love :** salut ! Eh oui, considérant que j'ai mis moins de 6 mois pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, le « A bientôt » n'était pas si mensonger ? Hein ? Enfin moi, ce que j'en dis…(lol) En effet, Yûki a plus ou moins peur que Zero la morde. D'après les psychiatres l'engouement actuel pour les mythes de vampires est dû au fait que le rituel de morsure est une métaphore « romantique » de l'acte sexuel. On peut considérer donc que si Yûki craint ce genre de contact, c'est autant parce qu'elle tient à rester fidèle à Kaname que parce qu'elle a été traumatisée par sa mort… et a donc peur de connaître un autre vampire. Bref, c'est compliqué. Et puis voilà, le numéro 7 pour toi, sur un plateau, encore plus long et tarabiscoté que le précédent. Bonne lecture ! J'attends de tes nouvelles, à bientôt !

.

**AloysiaM** : ma très chère Aloysia (que j'aime ce prénom ! Si je n'avais pas peur de dégoûter les anti-Mozartiens qui liraient ma fic, j'aurais déjà utilisé ce nom pour un personnage), je m'excuse encore d'être une sadique, mais j'aime fini mes chapitres ainsi ! Hino a bien le droit, alors pourquoi pas moi ? lol Bon ok, c'est plutôt méchant, donc voici le numéro 7 pour me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'il te comblera toi aussi ! Prends ton temps, c'est du lourd ! A très bientôt dans une de tes jolies reviews, bisous !

.

**Yuki-604 :** mon accro préférée, bonjour ! Comme promis, voici le 7e chapitre livré en 2011 ! 34 pages, quelle chance tu as ! Savoure-le, et surtout enregistre bien tous les détails. Un nouveau personnage est tout juste passé au cours du chapitre précédent et revient en force dans celui-ci : transitoirement très important pour l'évolution de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il (ou plutôt elle) te plaira ! Comme toujours, j'attends ton avis. A bientôt, et bonne lecture !

Un salut à Fallonne54, visiteur silencieux qui m'a ajouté à ses alertes il y a tout juste 2 jours. En espérant avoir un signe de toi prochainement !

.

**AUX LECTEURS, 3 choses à savoir :**

Ce chapitre introduit une **nouvelle personne** et avec elle, un pan de la vie de Zero au cours des 5 dernières années qu'il a vécues sans Yûki. Vous verrez qu'en matière de secrets, le hunter n'a rien à envier à la Sang-Pur. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle facette de notre héros, librement inventée sans faire référence au manga, que j'ai pour l'instant cessé de lire au volume 11. Faites bon accueil à cette petite nouvelle !

Petite excentricité de ma part, le chapitre est parsemé de vers en anglais qui vous paraîtront sibyllins car n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'histoire. Ce sont des paroles issues de la chanson **« The Kill », du groupe Thirty Seconds to Mars**, que j'apprécie beaucoup. La musique et le clip m'ont grandement inspirée pour l'ambiance de ce chapitre n°7. Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur ce clip (lui-même inspiré du film "Shinning" de Kubrick), vous le trouverez sur un grand site de vidéos américain sans problème.

3e chose : **Bonne lecture !** Encore merci à vous tous, en vous attendant encore plus nombreux à la fin de ce fameux numéro 7…

_Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent à Lisenthard, ville portuaire nordique, Yûki agit de manière toujours plus étrange et Zero s'en inquiète. Secrètement, la jeune Sang-Pur lutte contre les pires instincts que lui vaut sa nature refoulée de vampire. Vient le moment où la tentation est trop forte, et Yûki se laisse submerger par une soif meurtrière... Au même moment, Zero, qui aurait été dépêché 2 ans auparavant par la Guilde à Lisenthard, reprend contact avec un ancien allié quand une effroyable crise de manque prend possession de lui. Alors qu'il tente de réfréner son désir de violence qu'il sent comme appartenant à Yûki, le hunter près de lui comprend tout et le met en joue..._

.

.

.

Dans sa solitude d'une langue ignorée, un nourrisson pleurait…

.

L'odeur du sang et de la fournaise. Les crépitements de brasier incessants, les charpentes grinçantes sous l'impact de la chaleur, les poutres qui lâchaient l'une après l'autre dans un gémissement vaincu, s'écrasaient sur les parquets et les sols de marbre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Nuages de cendres amères, de braises bouillonnantes.

Superbes et incontrôlables, les flammes léchaient de leur souffle brûlant les belles boiseries et les meubles anciens. Faisaient fondre les armures et noircir l'argenterie, achevaient de consumer dans un ronflement d'outre-tombe les rideaux et les somptueuses tentures. Insidieux, à la fois patient et furieux, le feu gagnait du terrain, régnait en maître. Le feu était partout !

Effrayé et perdu au cœur du brasier, le nourrisson pleurait, encore et encore…

Le souffle heurté, elle essaya de s'arracher à la vision apocalyptique de l'incendie, et grimaça en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Tout son corps meurtri lui faisait atrocement mal. Lorsqu'elle se souvint de la raison de son calvaire, elle eut un gémissement terrifié que les flammes engloutirent dans leur ronflement avide. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle lutta contre le souvenir qui la hantait, craignant de s'y abîmer une nouvelle fois et sans retour. Mais alors qu'elle plongeait son visage crispé dans ses mains couvertes de sang séché et de plaies, tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts tremblants et nerveux dans ses cheveux blonds défaits, la panique sans répit martelait de nouveau son esprit désemparé.

Les sourires cruels de ses multiples bourreaux, le regard alléché de ces femmes et les œillades envieuses de ces hommes. Leurs crocs qui l'avaient déchirée sans répit, toujours plus excités à chacune de ses cris, de ses suppliques. Leurs rires, qui avaient résonné encore et encore, comme un écho indifférent à sa douleur !

Paralysée par la terreur, incapable de bouger malgré les flammes toutes proches, elle croyait encore sentir sur sa peau frissonnante et martyrisée les lèvres affamées de ces monstres, leurs langues qui dans un plaisir bestial s'étaient délectées de son sang. Leurs mains, même celles plus fines et plus fragiles des femmes, qui s'étaient refermées sur elle avec une poigne démesurée et l'avaient si facilement maintenue alors qu'ils la « goûtaient »…

_** Vampires… !**_

Prostrée contre le mur, sous une fenêtre condamnée par un mur de briques, elle se remit à pleurer, la poitrine secouée de sanglots. Sur sa peau meurtrie, ses habits déchirés formaient une membrane rêche, durcie et encore humide de sang frais. Ca et là non loin d'elle, les corps sanglants et immobiles de ceux qui avaient eu moins de chance commençaient à roussir.

Le parquet lustré était couvert de sable, mais encore sous le choc, elle aurait été bien incapable de dire comment il était arrivé là…

La fumée lentement l'étouffait dans son linceul de vapeurs brûlantes, et elle n'en avait que faire. La honte, la terreur, l'épuisement, tout cela ne faisait que la pousser à désirer sa fin.

Mourir, elle voulait mourir…

Quand un pleur de bébé chassa tous les fantômes qui la paralysaient. Avec un soupir stupéfait et incrédule, elle se redressa et indifférente à ses plaies, balaya d'un regard affolé l'immense salle de réception en proie aux flammes. Chassées par la lumière éblouissante et omniprésente, les ombres semblaient n'avoir jamais existé, et le décor en ressortait comme plat et sans dimensions. Les deux grands escaliers en arc de cercle n'étaient plus qu'un immense brasier. La femme ne se demanda même pas s'ils étaient l'unique voie vers la sortie, leurs marches de bois poli et leurs rampes sculptées menaçant de s'effondrer à tout instant. Enfin ses yeux larmoyant de douleur accrochèrent un petit paquet informe, encore épargné par le feu, délaissé sous le balcon auquel menaient les escaliers en flamme.

- Nathan !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et oublieuse du danger, elle s'élança. Comme pour la punir d'un tel effort, le vertige l'assaillit et elle tituba, manqua s'écrouler plusieurs fois. Le souffle court, elle tint bon malgré le manque évident de sang dans ses veines qui se faisait sentir à chaque pas. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus se refusaient à quitter le petit paquet de linge au pied des escaliers, comme craignant qu'il s'évanouisse dans le brasier si elle venait à prêter attention à autre chose, même le temps d'une infime seconde. Chaque cri, inarticulé et pourtant déchirant, faisait battre un peu plus vite son cœur malmené, et quand elle vit un petit poing s'extirper des langes et trembler, comme indigné mais impuissant face à la fournaise, elle eut un cri de soulagement. Ecartant dans un gémissement les restes encore chauds d'un meuble calciné, elle se précipita vers le petit paquet et le serra contre elle.

- Oh merci mon dieu… Merci !

Les hurlements du bébé lui vrillèrent les oreilles, et pourtant elle crut n'avoir jamais entendu plus belle musique. Vivant, il était vivant ! Avec fièvre, elle écarta les langes et vérifia hâtivement le petit corps gesticulant, qui contrairement à elle s'avéra indemne de toute morsure.

- Tu n'as rien… Tu n'as rien ! Merci, merci…

Elle enveloppa de nouveau le nourrisson dans ses langes, consciente qu'ils formeraient une barrière – dérisoire mais toujours utile – face aux flammes et leur chaleur infernale. Ramenée à la réalité par ce petit être blotti contre elle, elle put enfin songer à sa propre survie, et avisa les alentours avec un œil neuf. A sa connaissance, cette salle de réception n'avait que deux issues. La première, située à l'autre bout, s'avéra bloquée par les flammes et le chambranle qui s'était déjà écroulé sous la chaleur du brasier. Avec détresse, elle scruta les immenses fenêtres, mais toutes avaient été condamnées par d'épais murs de briques pour protéger de la lumière du jour les précédents _locataires_…

Désespérée, elle leva enfin les yeux vers les deux grands escaliers en proie aux flammes : ils étaient sa seule chance ! Pour les avoir descendus en arrivant, elle savait qu'ils menaient à un long couloir, qui lui-même donnerait peut-être vers la sortie. La fumée noire et étouffante qui s'engouffrait dans l'ouverture étayait cette dernière idée, et avec un regain de courage et d'énergie, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier de droite, qui était encore le moins touché par l'incendie. Il fallait qu'elle essaie, pour elle et son bébé ! Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tous deux survécu à cette _orgie_ cauchemardesque, si c'était pour périr maintenant dans les flammes, coincés dans ces sous-sols !

Cela aurait été trop injuste…

Son enfant serré contre elle, elle s'approchait avec courage du grand escalier en feu, cherchant des yeux les marches les plus sures, quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle leva la tête et distingua avec horreur, debout sur la balustrade à laquelle menaient les escaliers, une silhouette aussi familière qu'effrayante.

- Te voilà donc, ma chérie…

Elle eut un gémissement étouffé, recula tant bien que mal tout en serrant davantage son précieux fardeau contre elle. Du balcon, l'homme un peu courbé sur lui-même la contemplait de toute sa hauteur. Sa redingote et ses chaussures vernies étaient maculés de sang, et elle ne savait que trop bien que ce n'était pas le sien.

- Non… !

Malgré la chaleur infernale qui déformait tout objet, malgré la fumée qui enveloppait l'homme comme un animal complice, elle voyait sans peine ses yeux qui la vrillaient avec orgueil et désir. Des yeux couleur de sang.

- Je t'en supplie, implora-t-elle d'une voix brisée d'avoir trop crié, je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé ! Laisse-moi partir…

Mais celui qui avait été son compagnon, l'homme auquel elle s'était dévouée pendant des années, lui avait toujours menti, l'avait trahie de la plus honteuse et la plus effroyable des manières. Par ces mots elle n'espérait pas l'attendrir. C'était sa panique, la crainte pour sa vie et celle de son enfant qui parlaient.

- Laisse-nous partir, je t'en prie !

L'homme eut un rire glacial, qui dévoila davantage ses deux énormes crocs souillés de sang. Soudain il s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés, et la femme comprit avec frayeur qu'il venait à peine de voir ce qu'elle tenait jalousement contre elle. Son regard s'emplit soudain d'une folie meurtrière.

- C'est mon fils, aboya-t-il alors. Donne-le-moi !

Elle recula encore, ployée en deux sous le poids de la douleur et de la terreur, son enfant serré contre sa poitrine.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Prends-moi si tu veux, mais laisse-lui la vie sauve !

**- La ferme ! Son sang m'appartient !**

Méprisant la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait du sol, l'homme se ramassa sur lui-même puis sauta de la balustrade, tout son corps tendu vers elle comme un fauve tend vers sa proie affolée.

**- Ne fais pas ça !**

Elle fit volte-face et voulut s'enfuir, mais l'homme, rapide, atterrit dans un fracas de parquet brisé derrière elle. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle sentit avec horreur la main du vampire fou se refermer sur son cou, lacérant la peau au passage, tandis que de l'autre il lui broyait le bras et la jetait au sol. Le bébé qui s'était calmé en ressentant la présence de sa mère, recommença à pleurer dans ses bras. Percluse de souffrances, le cou endolori, la femme vit impuissante le vampire se jeter sur son fils, crocs découverts.

**- Noooooon !**

Un coup de feu claqua, détonation brève et assourdissante qui roula à travers l'incendie. D'instinct la femme s'était recroquevillée sur le sol, protégeant son bébé de son propre corps. Au lieu du choc attendu, des crocs qui n'auraient pas manqué de lacérer son dos, une pluie de poussières brûlantes la submergea. Abasourdie elle leva les yeux en direction du coup de feu, et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Derrière la balustrade où se tenait encore quelques secondes auparavant son mari, une silhouette sombre et inconnue était apparue. Dans sa main droite tendue, un pistolet fumait encore.

Elle, elle ne vit que les yeux du nouveau-venu, rouges et glaciaux eux aussi à la lueur des flammes. Ce dernier baissa son arme et leva brusquement la tête vers le haut plafond. La stupeur se peignit sur ses traits.

**- Attention !**

Mécaniquement elle suivit son regard. Les riches tentures pendues au plafond achevaient de se consumer, après avoir propagés les flammes à l'énorme lustre de cristal et d'or auquel elles étaient accrochées. Jusque là paralysée par la peur, elle retrouva l'usage de ses membres et, son bébé serré dans ses bras, s'écarta mi-marchante mi rampante, quand dans un grondement de métal tordu, le luminaire qui déjà se balançait dangereusement céda sous son propre poids. Le gigantesque lustre en feu se fracassa au sol à quelques centimètres d'elle, projetant braises, fragments de cristal et de métal dans un vacarme à briser les tympans. Presque aussitôt le parquet grinça, ploya et finalement s'ouvrit sous le poids du monstre de lumières.

Ballotée de tous côtés, la femme glissa et disparut, hurlante, à travers l'énorme trou dans le parquet, comme happée dans la gueule sombre et avide d'une créature vorace. Malgré elle, elle évita de peu les branches brisées et tranchantes du lustre doré et heurta violemment le sol, heureusement beaucoup moins bas qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sonnée, son seul instinct parvint pourtant à la relever et négligeant une nouvelle blessure à sa tempe qui la trempait de sang, elle chercha frénétiquement une nouvelle issue. Hélas, elle ne trouva qu'un sol véritable de terre battue et de pierre, qui avait servi de fondation aux piliers qui soutenaient le parquet verni. Parquet qui la dépassait d'un bon mètre, hors d'atteinte.

Sa frénésie instinctive s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venue quand elle comprit. Piégée. Coincée pour de bon… !

Haletante, épuisée par ses blessures, l'anémie et la nuit atroce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle se sentit brutalement prête à abandonner. Contre elle son bébé gémissait doucement, comme conscient de leur situation sans issue. Quand depuis le fond du trou, elle vit les flammes s'approcher, elle crut leur dernière heure arrivée. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Elle tomba à genoux, les jambes coupées. Les larmes enfin coulèrent sur ses joues maculées de sang et de poussière, et avec un sanglot elle cacha son visage dans les langes qui protégeaient son enfant, embrassa la petite tête blonde.

- Nathan, je suis… désolée…

**- Vous êtes vivante ?**

Elle se pétrifia de stupeur. Après quelques instants une forme apparut dans le grand cercle lumineux que formait le trou. La silhouette parut la chercher fébrilement dans l'obscurité. Figée, elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'homme au pistolet, car ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges mais d'une autre couleur plus sombre, qu'elle ne put définir tout d'abord. A la lueur changeante des flammes, ses traits le révélèrent bien plus jeunes qu'elle, qui avait tout juste vint-six printemps. Vif et alerte, il s'immobilisa avec surprise quand enfin il la repéra, recroquevillée dans le noir. Sa voix, claire mais autoritaire, résonna une nouvelle fois par-delà les sifflements de la fournaise.

- Vous pouvez vous lever ? Grimpez sur cette poutre !

Sans réfléchir elle obéit, avisa la poutre en question, un des gros soutenants du parquet que le lustre avait abattu dans sa chute. Elle monta sur le pan de bois épais deux fois comme elle, et machinalement leva la main vers celle qu'il lui tendait.

- Tenez-le bien !

Sur ces mots il se pencha encore et vivement attrapa son avant-bras. Avec un cri elle se sentit attirée vers la lumière par une force qu'elle ne lui aurait pas même soupçonnée. Un peu secouée, elle avait à peine repris pied au bord du trou qu'il l'enveloppa dans une tenture miraculeusement échappée aux flammes. Puis sans ménagements, il la souleva dans ses bras.

- Courage, on peut y arriver, souffla-t-il.

Sans hésiter l'inconnu s'élança vers le brasier qui rongeait les escaliers. Terrifiée ainsi blottie dans ses bras, la femme crut que les marches allaient se dérober à chacun de ses pas. Il arriva pourtant sans encombre sur le balcon, s'engouffra dans le couloir lui aussi en proie aux flammes. S'ensuivit un labyrinthe de corridors dont elle n'avait que des souvenirs imprécis, tous ravagés par l'incendie. Les nerfs à vif, elle préféra quitter des yeux l'apocalyptique décor et enlaça plus fort son bébé. Epuisées, ses paupières se baissèrent sur ses iris teintés d'une rare couleur gris tourterelle.

Contre la poitrine de l'homme, elle devina le fameux pistolet qui l'avait tant effrayée, mais choisit de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Fatiguée qu'elle était de se battre sans cesse, elle accepta de s'en remettre entièrement à l'homme inconnu qui la transportait comme si elle ne pesait rien, cet adulte à peine sorti de l'adolescence, qui courait à travers la citadelle souterraine devenue brasier comme s'il était guidé par un sixième sens.

Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dorénavant, jamais elle n'oublierait cette nuit de cauchemar pendant laquelle son mari les avait _vendus_, elle et son fils. Tout comme elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le visage de celui qui la transportait. Le jeune homme inconnu qui similaire à un archange vengeur, avait anéanti ses tortionnaires et l'avait sauvée du brasier.

Un ange aux curieux cheveux gris, et aux prunelles brillant du plus pur mauve améthyste.

.

.

.

Un battement de cœur. Une respiration rauque.

Sous le sourire glacé et énigmatique de la Lune, le temps semble s'être arrêté. A travers la ville silencieuse et peuplée d'ombres, une silhouette file.

Un battement de cœur. Une foulée dans la neige argentée.

_What if I wanted to break_

Des cheveux claquant dans l'air froid, souples et interminables. Un soupir haletant, noyé dans les profondeurs abyssales de la nuit.

Un éclat ambré oscille dans le vent, se détache, disparaît dans l'obscurité.

Un cœur épuisé, son chant toujours plus rapide et désordonné. Une larme cristalline glissant sur une joue crispée.

Des crocs qui luisent derrière des lèvres torturées. Et la brûlure, vive, mordante, insupportable, omniprésente.

Insoutenable.

_Laugh it all off in your face_

Qu'importe la fuite, le mal persiste. Elle le sait, elle le sent. L'appel ancestral retentit. Aucune échappatoire désormais.

Dans les ténèbres d'une âme aux abois, le monstre triomphe.

_What would you do?_

.

.

Dans les profondeurs de Lisenthard, en cette vaste salle où un vieil hunter forge et conserve les pires instruments de mort, un silence de plomb règne. Troublé par seul un souffle saccadé, sifflant entre deux canines coupables qui dans ces lieux, sont plus que menacées.

Un genou à terre, il lutte contre le sentiment aussi familier qu'étrange qui lui brûle les entrailles, hérisse son instinct, trempe son dos d'une sueur glacée.

La Bête s'est éveillée. Mais pas la sienne, comprend-il soudain. Le monstre qu'il cache et maîtrise depuis quelques années ne fait que jubiler derrière sa cage toujours solidement barricadée.

Enfin il réalise. Effaré, il sonde cette pulsion étrangère et vile, presque insoutenable, qui le possède jusqu'au plus profond de lui mais ne lui appartient guère.

Un feu sauvage, ronflant et inexorable, qui bien que lointain l'effleure de son inhumaine chaleur. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui en est le foyer.

Ce n'est pas lui qui hurle et se débat, ivre de folie et de douleur au cœur du brasier.

_What if I fell to the floor_

Ce n'est pas lui qui supplie, non plus avec des mots mais des gestes et des cris bestiaux, pour un improbable salut.

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

S'il ressent ce manque innommable, cette douleur indescriptible et par instants insurmontable, c'est par la **chaîne** qui l'unit au véritable supplicié.

_What would you do?_

Les prunelles incandescentes de cette fortuite et monstrueuse destinée, il fixe l'homme au revolver, son aîné tout autant que son égal. Il n'a plus à baisser les yeux, l'autre en sait déjà bien assez.

Et ce dernier grimace, alors que son index se crispe sur la détente, prêt à tirer. Ses lèvres s'animent, il va dire quelque chose…

Face à la Mort elle-même, l'autre reste figé. Foudroyé par une idée qu'il ne sait assimiler comme étant la sienne, ou celle d'une autre qu'il ne cesse de rejeter.

Yûki…

Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire…

**Elle est en danger !**

.

.

.

_Jadis nous liait une promesse_

_Un secret que tu as choisi de garder_

_Dans le temps sombre de ma détresse_

_Je n'avais guère pu t'en empêcher_

_._

_Aujourd'hui il est plus que temps_

_De faire face à nos tourments_

_Encore une fois, tu m'as défié_

_Et pèse sur nous le lien que tu as créé…_

.

**Bloody Cross Chronicles**

**Chapter 7 : Bury (me)…**

.

.

.

- Je te croyais plus malin que ça, Kelos… !

Zero frissonna, brutalement ramené à la réalité. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il surmonta le foudroyant vertige qui l'avait contraint à s'agenouiller. Sa vision lui revint, et avec une méfiance accrue il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait. La pièce qui malgré tout le sang-froid dont il savait faire preuve, lui avait arraché un frémissement de stupeur.

Des sabres à la lame étincelante et ouvragée soigneusement alignés sur leurs présentoirs, un arsenal allant du simple poignard à la hache à double tranchant fixée au mur. Des pistolets, revolvers de poing, fusils et autres armes à feu de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, rutilants et inquiétants dans leur silence métallique, reposant par dizaines dans des vitrines ou sur des étagères. Où qu'il puisse porter le regard, il ne voyait que des armes, toutes plus hétéroclites les unes que les autres. Conservées là à l'abri du temps, certaines taillées dans le plus ancien et le plus pur style des Hunters d'autrefois attendaient, imposantes dans leurs fidèles années de service et pourtant toujours promptes à donner la mort. D'autres s'enorgueillissaient de leur technologie, reluisantes sur leur présentoirs, agressives et racées même dans leur mutisme immobile.

La cave que presque tous dans cette ville devaient considérer comme la chambre froide d'un boucher anonyme, était en réalité le repaire d'un des plus grands hunters que sa caste ait jamais connu. Aujourd'hui à la retraite, il s'était à nouveau fait un nom, forgé au travers des armes redoutables qu'il confectionnait et n'accordait qu'aux meilleurs.

« Le Boucher », qui avait hérité de ce surnom non par ses faits d'armes – qu'on disait modèles de discrétion et d'efficacité – mais par son improbable couverture, faisait figure de légende pour tous ceux qui appartenaient à la vaste Guilde des Hunters, quelle que soit son âge ou le pays où il exerçait. Le rencontrer comme tel était un honneur réservé à bien peu. Pouvoir user d'une de ses armes, un privilège accordé à encore moins.

Un service que Zero – sous le nom d'emprunt de Tristahn Kelos - avait cependant amplement gagné, lors de sa mission accomplie à Lisenthard deux ans plus tôt. A la surprise de beaucoup de ses aînés, le hunter aussi prometteur qu'il était « jeunot », avait pu démanteler en quelques semaines un trafic d'humains à but vampirique, commerce qui s'étendait alors à la région toute entière et impliquait parmi les plus hautes personnalités de Lisenthard. L'efficience de Tristahn Kelos n'avait eu d'égale que sa discrétion : l'épouvantable complot avait pour les humains paru n'être qu'un malheureux incendie, qui avait coûté la vie au conseil d'administration de la mairie. Nul parmi la population civile ne s'était douté de rien. Et le jeune hunter avait selon la rumeur gagné la reconnaissance du Boucher, et par là le droit à une de ses armes.

Une faveur que le fameux Kelos était venu réclamer aujourd'hui, et son débiteur avait été plus que prompte à honorer sa promesse…

Jusqu'à ce que sans crier gare, les yeux du jeune héros se parent d'un carmin que le vieil hunter aurait reconnu entre mille. Une vérité qui brillait toujours, incandescente dans les prunelles de Zero, alors que ce dernier fixait, sans la moindre peur manifeste, son ainé près à tirer.

- Je savais bien que ta performance dans cette affaire cachait un truc, Kelos. De là à me douter que c'était toi, le fameux « Hunter aux Crocs d'Argent »…

Le Boucher eut une grimace en prononçant ce nom, comme s'il hésitait entre le mépris, l'horreur et la curiosité. Zero ne releva pas. Depuis plusieurs années que son état s'était stabilisé, circulait parmi les hunters une rumeur qui affirmait qu'un des leurs était lui-même vampire. L'identité de cet ambivalent personnage n'avait jamais été percée à jour, farouchement gardée par Zero et par le Conseil de la Guilde du pays concerné. De telles précautions avaient conduit la simple histoire à devenir une petite légende urbaine. On se construisait l'incroyable image d'un homme – ou d'une femme ! – touché par la malédiction des buveurs de sang, par conséquent habité de la grâce vampirique mais aussi des redoutables facultés associées – vitesse, instinct, puissance – et qui aurait pourtant rejoint leurs rangs. Nul doute que si le personnage existait réellement, il ne tarderait pas à s'élever dans la hiérarchie Hunter, porté par ses exploits…

- Mais tu es bien bête de débarquer ainsi chez moi sans t'être préparé à ce genre de crises, poursuivit le Boucher d'une voix dure. S'il y en a un dans cette ville qui n'aurait pas dû découvrir ton secret, c'est bien moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Zero eut une lente inspiration. Au fond de lui, brûlait toujours sourde mais tout juste supportable la pulsion affamée de sang et de violence, qu'il peinait encore à attribuer à Yûki et non plus à lui-même. Ca semblait si irréaliste ! Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser à nouveau submerger par cette découverte. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'heure…

- J'en suis conscient, souffla-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Maintenant que vous savez tout, la question est de savoir ce que vous allez faire.

Zero se releva, avec une lenteur qu'il essayait de faire passer pour emphatique et non pour de l'épuisement – la lutte contre l'effroyable désir de sauter au cou de l'homme et de le vider de son sang monopolisait presque toutes ses forces et sa volonté.

- Même si cela en coûterait à la Guilde, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer si ma vie en dépend.

Tuer, mais avec quoi ? Véritable erreur de débutant, il avait laissé à l'auberge son sabre avec son hémi-lame traitée anti-vampire, il n'avait donc sur lui aucune arme capable de blesser un humain. Le Bloody Rose qu'il avait brandie par réflexe ne provoquerait qu'une douleur transitoire au Boucher, et Zero se doutait que cela n'arrêterait pas un ex-Hunter au passé aussi prestigieux.

Au mince rictus qu'eut son adversaire, il devina qu'ils avaient eu le même raisonnement. Sournoise, la pensée l'effleura que dans son état, il _**était**_ lui-même une arme vivante, plus qu'efficace sur un humain… Zero chassa aussitôt cette idée, pourtant bien à lui cette fois. Bondir crocs découverts sur un humain pour le lacérer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive était l'une des ultimes choses qu'il ne s'autoriserait jamais à accomplir.

Mais alors… que pouvait-il faire ? La furtive angoisse d'être acculé lui souleva l'estomac, bien vite restreinte. Muet pour ne pas montrer plus encore ses canines qui commençaient à se faire effilées, gardant son adversaire en joue, il se contenta de fixer l'ex-Hunter dans les yeux, conscient que l'ouragan de désir et de folie qui grondait en lui illuminait de rouge son regard scrutateur.

Au moindre geste menaçant, il userait du Bloody Rose. La douleur d'une balle anti-vampire ne serait que passagère, certes, mais elle handicaperait peut-être suffisamment longtemps le Boucher pour lui permettre de fuir sans prendre un coup fatal…

Dans le silence pesant, chacun pointant l'autre de son pistolet, les deux hommes se dévisageaient. Dans la lumière crue des néons, les curieux iris gris du Boucher étincelaient de la même froideur meurtrière que les armes qui les entouraient. Après quelques interminables secondes, son visage buriné se durcit, son index se crispa sur sa gâchette. De la même trempe que lui, Zero y reconnut l'imperceptible aura de quelqu'un qui a pris une décision cruciale. La mort dans l'âme, se contenant toujours à peine face à l'inexorable brasier qui le torturait et l'affamait, il arma à son tour le Bloody Rose…

Quand dans un soupir résigné, le Boucher baissa son arme. Effaré, Zero hésita avant d'en faire de même. Avec une nouvelle grimace qui marqua d'amertume ses traits burinés, le vieil hunter remit ostensiblement la sécurité de son arme, et la replaça à sa ceinture.

- Ta vie pour la sienne. Considérons que ma dette est payée, gronda-t-il en croisant les bras, toutefois menaçant. Et puis, par les temps qui courent, je ne suis pas sûr que te trucider soit la meilleure chose à faire. Tu es plus qu'utile pour la Guilde.

Pris de court, Zero écarquilla les yeux. Une dette ? Le Boucher eut un reniflement impatient, et ses yeux gris le foudroyèrent.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Elora est ma nièce. Ta vie pour la sienne, répéta-t-il. Maintenant, tire-toi, et n'ose plus jamais reparaître devant moi.

Zero eut un sursaut, pris d'assaut par de lointains souvenirs. Un autre sous-sol, un autre brasier. L'incendie qui ravageait tout. Le Bloody Rose qui sans cesse cette nuit-là avait chanté, infaillible. Une course à travers les couloirs enfumés.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Couverte de sang et de plaies. Dans ses bras meurtris, un bébé indemne.

Ses yeux gris, du même gris que ceux du Boucher. Mais plus tendres, brillants de détermination et d'amour pour son enfant, ces yeux qui n'avaient jamais failli mais s'en étaient totalement remis à lui.

Des lèvres qui l'avaient remercié d'un sourire qu'aucune torture, qu'aucune horreur n'avait pu effacer.

Des lèvres douces et chaudes, reconnaissantes puis aimantes…

Des mains meurtries et pourtant encore si belles, si douées pour soigner une blessure qu'il n'avait pu éviter. Si douces une fois le danger passé…

Une voix paisible, murmurante, tendresse salvatrice au cœur de quelques nuits d'hiver…

_**« Du sang, par pitié ! »**_

La pulsion le frappa au cœur, retourna ses entrailles avec une telle force qu'il manqua encore vaciller. Les souvenirs d'une paix éphémère – et qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier – s'effacèrent sans heurt devant la violence d'innombrables sentiments de colère, de peur, de désir et de haine entremêlés. La folie le frôla encore, obscurcissant un très court instant ses pensées.

** Yûki !**

Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, il savait que le temps pressait. Il fit volte-face pour cacher son regard devenu incendiaire, et l'esprit entièrement tourné vers celle qui l'avait ainsi enchaîné à ses pensées, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui le ramènerait à la surface.

- Kelos !

A l'injonction du Boucher, il s'arrêta net. Ses sens exacerbés le prévinrent d'un objet lancé droit sur lui. Prenant soin de garder hors de vue son visage, il tendit le bras et saisit l'objet au vol. Il reconnut sans peine la petite boîte noire marquée de l'emblème de la Guilde.

- Ces munitions conviendront parfaitement à ton Bloody Rose. Elles contiennent de l'argent liquide qui se dissémine dans l'organisme après impact, alors réfléchis bien avant de les utiliser.

- Merci, souffla Zero sans le regarder. Merci beaucoup.

De telles balles étaient d'une valeur inestimable. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient s'en procurer.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir épargné à Nathan le malheur de grandir avec des cicatrices. Maintenant fous le camp, hunter.

.

.

.

Tel un sourire énigmatique et glacé, la Lune se jouait des nuages vaporeux, projetant une lumière crue sur la ville déjà somnolente. Derrière quelques volets tremblait encore la lueur hésitante d'une bougie, mais dans les foyers les chuchotis prudents laissaient peu à peu place au silence. Avec la fermeture des dernières échoppes, les ruelles désertes étaient désormais livrées à la froide obscurité des nuits hivernales. Sous les rayons d'argent, la neige intacte qui couvrait les toits semblait scintiller d'une beauté nouvelle. Dans ce décor figé, peuplé d'ombres et de secrets, l'agitation du jour était comme oubliée, n'y avait plus sa place. Sur le fleuve et à quai, tels des créatures gigantesques et désœuvrées, les bateaux se balançaient avec langueur, leurs cordages grinçant dans la bise.

A la faveur du couvre-feu, Lisenthard devenait ville-fantôme pour quelques longues heures, jusqu'à ce que le jour revienne et la délivre de son berceau d'ombres et de peurs.

Oublieuse des règles, une silhouette sillonnait les rues, courant à perdre haleine, manquant trébucher plusieurs fois à cause de la neige grise et sale. Dans sa main crispée, une pierre d'ambre scintillait, son cœur renvoyant curieusement les rayons argentés de la lune.

Un bruit soudain parut l'arrêter, et elle tendit l'oreille, en alerte. Avec angoisse, elle reconnut un vrombissement de moteur, surmonté par les aboiements furieux d'un chien. Aussitôt la silhouette repartit de plus belle, le souffle court, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Mais bientôt le vrombissement se fit multiple puis assourdissants, et du coin de la rue surgit plusieurs motocyclettes dont les phares transpercèrent la pénombre, révélant la silhouette fuyarde qui accéléra encore, terrorisée. L'un des hommes qui montaient les bruyants engins lâcha la laisse du molosse qui les accompagnait : libéré, le chien fila droit vers la personne au bout de la rue en aboyant avec rage, vite suivie par les motos qui une fois leur proie rattrapée, l'acculèrent contre un mur et l'encerclèrent.

Dans leurs poings, apparut tantôt un fusil, tantôt un revolver, tous de facture moyenne et en argent. Chacun portait le brassard de tissu noir estampillé d'une bouche rouge à quatre crocs, transpercée d'une flèche blanche : l'emblème de la Milice Anti-Vampires de Lisenthard.

- Plus un geste, espèce de saloperie ! cria l'un des poursuivants.

La personne acculée, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, se jeta à genoux.

- Pitié ! Pitié ! Je rentrais juste chez moi !

- Tes yeux ! Montre-les nous !

Aussitôt l'homme écarquilla autant qu'il put les yeux, larmoyant dans les phares éblouissants des motos qui tournaient au ralenti. Pour appuyer son innocence, il eut un rictus démesuré pour montrer ses dents sous toutes les coutures.

- Regardez, regardez ! Je suis pas un buveur de sang, pitié ! Ne tirez pas !

- T'as jamais entendu parler du couvre-feu ?

- J'ai dû travailler tard ! Je pensais être arrivé chez moi avant le couvre-feu ! Pardon !

Il s'agitait en tous sens, inconscient que cette attitude complètement déboussolée jouerait peut-être en sa faveur. C'était sans compter le chien qui accompagnait le détachement de surveillance : les crocs découverts et le poil hérissé, l'animal aboyait toujours avec rage envers le fautif.

- Le clebs n'a pas l'air de t'aimer, pourtant, dit l'un des miliciens, au désespoir du pauvre homme.

- Mais si ce mec en était un, ça ferait belle lurette que son collier aurait réagi, reprit un autre en fixant ledit collier de l'animal, tressé d'argent.

Un autre, plus observateur, remarqua que leur chien ne quittait pas des yeux les mains de l'interpellé, grondant de plus belle quand celui-ci les remuait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là ? Les armes sont interdites chez les civils !

L'homme sursauta, comme s'il se rappelait soudain de la présence de l'objet. Il le jeta aussitôt dans la neige, de plus en plus catastrophé.

- Pardonnez-moi ! Je l'ai juste trouvé, ce n'est pas à moi ! Je comptais vous le présenter dès demain ! Je vous le jure !

Dès l'instant où l'objet quitta les mains du pauvre homme, le chien se désintéressa complètement de lui, recula quand la chose tomba dans la neige à quelques pas de là. Une sainte colère doublée de panique s'empara de l'animal, tandis que son collier tissé d'argent se mettait soudain à briller fortement. Intrigués, les miliciens reportèrent leur attention sur l'objet.

Dans la neige, luisait une petite pierre en forme de goutte, vraisemblablement de l'ambre de très belle qualité. Adaptée pour être portée en pendentif, un reste de ruban noir l'accompagnait, déchiré.

Après un temps d'hésitation, l'un des hommes descendit de sa moto et méfiant, ramassa l'objet qui s'avéra inoffensif. Le chien s'était tu, mais son regard demeurait rivé au bijou, tandis que ses babines frémissaient dans un grondement silencieux.

- Très joli, murmura le milicien à l'adresse du fautif. Où l'as-tu volé ?

L'homme frémit, bégaya de plus belle.

- Je ne l'ai pas volé, je l'ai trouvé par terre à quelques rues d'ici ! Je peux vous montrer !

Lorsque le milicien fit mine d'approcher le pendentif du molosse, celui-ci se ramassa sur lui-même en grognant davantage, comme prêt à mordre. Son collier, ensorcelé pour réagir à la proximité des vampires, brilla à nouveau. Ils eurent tous un regard entendu.

- Oui, montre-nous !

Au cœur de l'ambre, luisait un minuscule cristal…

.

.

.

Froid. Le vent dans ses cheveux, glacé.

La neige sous ses bottes, sans odeur, sans couleur, crissante, étincelante.

Le regard pâle et perçant de la Lune. Insaisissable.

Ses pensées réunies en un simple et désagréable bruit de fond, vague qui rôde, méfiante, à travers son vaste esprit étouffé. Une seule domine face à la Bête : fuir.

La douleur… La douleur est atroce. La douleur est partout.

Elle ne voit plus que par flash, ne sent plus et n'entend plus que par bribes. Le contact rêche et blessant des murs qu'elle frôle dans sa course, un chat qui miaule de frayeur alors qu'elle surgit de nulle part, la cloche d'un bateau qui sonne dans le lointain.

La douleur est brûlure, la douleur est une lame qui fouille ses entrailles sans répit. C'est un fer chauffé à blanc qui pulse dans ses canines, une masse monstrueuse et rougeoyante derrière ses yeux, une créature difforme et mouvante sous sa peau, qui tire sur ses tendons, broie ses os, dévore sa chair, déchire ses muscles.

Son cœur bat la chamade, sans répit, comme pour repousser ce cancer sournois qui la ronge. Et pourtant, à chaque pulsation, l'infime reste de sa conscience sent ses forces diminuer, et la bête gagner en puissance, en rage, en folie et en désir.

Elle rêve, cette _Bête_. _Elle_ rêve de la vie qu'on égorge, du sang répandu à profusion sur le sol, qui imbibe si bien la terre qu'il finit par y ruisseler sans fin. _Elle_ rêve de chair tendre et chaude, qui se débat sous les crocs au point de se lacérer elle-même, avant de s'abandonner, agitée de tremblements nerveux, à la lente et douloureuse et infinie descente vers la mort.

_Elle_ rêve, cette Bête, et forte comme _elle_ l'est un peu plus à chaque seconde, _elle_ lui transmet ses désirs. Et elle, pauvre hôte plus spectatrice à chaque instant de sa défaite, elle ne peut que subir, hagarde, souffreteuse, dépossédée, avant de peu à peu se laisser gagner par l'ivresse d'une immonde liberté retrouvée.

Elle se prend à rêver à son tour. De sa langue savourant une chair sans défense, frissonnante sous ses mains aussi douces et fines qu'elles peuvent être impitoyables. De ses cheveux si souples, si longs, interminables, qui s'étalent avec opulence sur le visage horrifié de sa proie alors qu'elle s'attarde sur son souffle saccadé, sur ses yeux emplis de détresse dont elle ne cesse de savourer la panique. De ses lèvres, qui un jour se sont faites câlines et sensuelles, et maintenant caressent d'un sourire l'artère tant espérée à travers la peau tendue. De l'enjôleur murmure pulsant derrière ces quelques millimètres de cellules, du soupir qu'elle a comme en écho à cette douce litanie.

Et puis la violence de ses crocs effilés perçant l'artère, la pléthore du sang enfin libéré de sa cage de vaisseaux qui se jette dans sa gorge, noie ses lèvres, coule en un déluge carmin sur son fin menton qui frémit de joie, alors qu'elle déglutit comme un nouveau-né affamé se repait enfin après une trop longue attente. La bestiale félicité de tenir la vie même sous ses lèvres, son corps souple et tenace qui maintient sa proie hurlante et désespérée, ses yeux étincelant du même carmin liquide alors qu'elle guette l'abandon sur le visage de sa nourriture, l'ultime moment où celle-ci baissera les paupières pour emporter dans le néant une dernière image, la sienne, superbe et sublime, sa peau d'albâtre maculée de sang, son sourire éclatant sur ses canines devenues rouges, son rire enfin, pur, extatique, celui du prédateur éphémèrement repu, qui pourtant songe déjà à la proie suivante !

Telles sont les images que lui assènent la _Bête_ qui a été, est et sera toujours en elle, créature primaire et dangereusement séduisante de par l'instinct sauvage _qu'elle_ sait faire vibrer en son hôte doué de raison. _Elle_ dicte ses règles, impose sa loi. Il n'y a guère plus de « je », de nom ou de statut. Pourquoi se torturer ? Il y a les proies, et il y a « _Elle_ », la Bête, l'Autre. Le reste n'est que fioritures…

Elle acquiesce face à son autre, épuisée, submergée.

Et elle pleure.

_« Bonsoir, Yûki… »_

_La Bête_ recule en feulant devant le fragment de souvenir. Ce soir-là, quelqu'un était venu, avait désaltérée son hôte tout juste assez pour lui rendre le contrôle. _La Bête_ avait dû attendre son heure, encore. Une bouffée de haine lui vient, et en hurlant _elle_ broie dans ses pattes brûlantes ce reste de mémoire.

_« Yûki, as-tu seulement une idée de l'âge que j'avais _

_lorsque je me suis sevré du sang humain ? »_

_La Bête_ grogne en écartant une nouvelle manifestation de celui qui l'avait trop souvent muselée. Son hôte pleure plus fort encore dans sa course en sentant ses souvenirs s'effacer un à un, ne laissant plus qu'un présent plus dangereux que jamais. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle continue de fuir, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans l'obscurité à la recherche d'un lieu où nulle proie ne sera à portée lorsqu'elle sera définitivement vaincue.

_**« Respire ! »**_

Un jour elle avait trouvé le moyen… Elle avait su empêcher la Bête de gagner…

_**« Respire, Yûki ! »**_

Elle peut encore le faire… Elle a déjà trouvé ce qu'il faut…

Elle débouche dans une cour déserte, se sent attirée par le murmure liquide… d'une fontaine ? Sans hésiter elle plonge ses mains et son visage dans l'eau, qu'elle trouve glacée. Elle hurle de colère et de désespoir, priant pour que l'eau éteigne le brasier, que la douleur qui la déchire de l'intérieur recule face à celle du froid.

Il faut qu'elle tienne ! Que si elle perd, la Bête ne puisse pas briser son pacte !

_« Si un jour, nous succombons par malheur à nos instincts, ce que nous redevenons est… »_

Elle s'affaire, éperdue. _La Bête_, toute occupée à la convaincre de ses rêves, ne prête pas attention à ses agissements sans queue ni tête. _Elle_ ricane – et le ricanement résonne dans la cour, solitaire – quand _elle_ voit son hôte sortir la petite boîte que dans sa folie elle a pourtant songé à emporter, grogne de dégoût alors qu'elle y prend les comprimés et les met dans sa bouche, avant de se laisser basculer la tête la première dans l'obscur bassin.

Un silence purement physique l'englobe. Elle boit sans s'arrêter, et l'eau n'a aucun goût, aucune saveur. Elle espère que sa température glaciale fige aussi ses désirs meurtriers. Attirée, elle se laisse couler jusqu'au fond, trouvant cette perspective toujours moins paniquante que celle de se laisser aller, une bonne fois pour toutes, dans les profondeurs de son âme maltraitée. L'image désolée de celui qu'elle a un jour aimé lui revient, et elle s'y accroche avec l'énergie du désespoir, tandis que dans la réalité, elle s'arrime encore plus solidement à la _dalle de pierre_ qu'elle a emportée avec elle.

_Come break me down_

Parvenant enfin à percevoir ce que son hôte fabrique, _la Bête_ rugit, cherche à reprendre le contrôle. _Elle_ qui excelle dans l'art de faire couler le sang, de prendre une vie, _elle_ n'est que pitoyable pour ce qui est de sauver la sienne. _Ses_ mains tremblantes de faiblesse, enfin atteintes par le froid et également freinées par les derniers efforts de Yûki, glissent sur la corde qui meurtrit son cou, s'écorchent sur la pierre, battent à travers l'enfer liquide et sombre sans parvenir à effleurer la surface.

Après le sang et la chaleur, l'air manque.

_**« Respire ! »**_

Dans les profondeurs du bassin, son hôte sourit faiblement. Une seule fois, des années auparavant, elle avait été aussi près de perdre face à son autre sanguinaire. Elle avait agi de la même façon, et cela avait marché…

_Bury me, bury me_

Mais parce qu'**il** est venu les sauver, martèle _la Bête_, non plus ivre de fureur et de liberté, mais paralysée d'effroi. Parce qu'**il** les avait trouvées à temps, les avait tirées de l'eau où son hôte les avait plongées. Elle préfère donc mourir plutôt que de manquer à son pacte ? Mourir, plutôt que goûter au sang de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sans pour autant relâcher le maigre contrôle qu'elle possède encore, Yûki acquiesce en pensée, sereine. Affolée, _la Bête_ lui projette un flot d'images et de sensations, toutes plus séduisantes, sanguinolentes et dévorantes à son sens les unes que les autres. Son hôte n'en retient n'en à que faire. Les souvenirs lui suffisent.

_I am finished with you__…_

Elle sourit, puis ferme les yeux.

.

_« Jamais je n'aurais cru cela aussi… difficile. »_

_. _

_« Yûki, as-tu seulement une idée de l'âge que j'avais _

_lorsque je me suis sevré du sang humain ? »_

_._

_« Si un jour, nous succombons par malheur à nos instincts, ce que nous redevenons est…_

…_Rien ne peut plus nous arrêter » _

_._

_« Tu avais une vie avant que je devienne Sang-Pur. Il faut que tu retrouves cette vie… »_

_._

_« …car je veux en faire partie… »_

.

.

Elle se rappellerait toujours des plaines enneigées à perte de vue, parsemées de quelques routes où parfois s'attardaient une voiture ou encore un voyageur à cheval. Elle garderait toujours en mémoire ce silence hivernal, tranquille et édifiant, tout juste troublé par le chant craintif de quelques oiseaux ou le souffle d'une tempête certains soirs. Parmi toutes les innombrables étapes de leurs voyages, elle avait particulièrement aimé cette grande maison de campagne, bien que sur les trois mois où ils s'y étaient installés en l'absence des propriétaires, elle en avait passé deux à débuter son sevrage.

Deux mois dont un totalement seule, alors que sous sa pression, Kaname était parti reprendre contact avec quelques-unes de ses anciennes connaissances, qu'ils avaient quitté depuis presque un an. Elle avait souhaité son absence, lui qu'elle considérait dans ses moments de manque comme une véritable tentation à cesser le processus. Certes, elle aimait sa simple présence à ses côtés, ses baisers, ses étreintes, et bien plus encore son sang lorsqu'elle venait à en manquer. Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, à son désir de devenir une Sang-Pur digne de lui et de ses projets…

Elle garderait toujours, gravé dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de cette paresseuse matinée de printemps qui avait suivi le retour de Kaname et la fin de la première étape de son sevrage. Lovée contre lui, savourant sa présence avec autant de bonheur qu'elle l'avait fait avec son sang et leurs étreintes la nuit précédente, elle avait compris que toutes les souffrances éprouvées ne la détourneraient pas de son propre but. Que Kaname aurait beau dire sur la difficulté du sevrage chez les Sang-Purs, ni ses paroles ni ce qu'elle venait d'endurer n'avait réussi à la faire changer d'avis…

.

- Tu avais une vie avant que je devienne Sang-Pur. Il faut que tu retrouves cette vie… car je veux en faire partie.

Elle serra les poings, son regard plus perçant que jamais plongé dans celui de son frère.

- Et pour cela, je dois devenir forte pour mériter le nom que nos parents nous ont laissé. Je veux être en mesure de t'accompagner où que tu ailles, de t'épauler et de te protéger tout autant que tu me protèges. Je veux te rendre fier en tant que sœur et en tant que Sang-Pur. Que le nom des Kuran revienne enfin au premier plan, et que tu ne sois plus obligé d'obéir à qui que ce soit parce que tu es le dernier de notre lignée, seul et sans personne pour t'épauler.

Kaname ne réagit pas, surpris et comme perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux se faisaient si songeurs et à la fois si scrutateurs que Yûki finit par se sentir gênée. Son apparence lui revint alors en mémoire – nue au milieu de ce gigantesque matelas, couverte tout juste d'un drap blanc et si léger qu'elle le sentait à peine – et se recroquevilla instinctivement, renfrognée.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me trouves trop insouciante ?... Je suis sérieuse, pourtant !

Après encore quelques secondes, il eut un sourire indéfinissable, et caressa avec tendresse la joue de son amante perplexe et vaguement rougissante.

- Non. Tu me rappelles Jûri, c'est tout.

- …ah ?

Yûki cilla, son aplomb s'envolant tout à coup pour révéler une sourde tristesse. Elle baissa enfin ses belles prunelles acajou, soudainement ternies.

- J'ai beau essayer… Je ne me souviens que très peu d'elle. Juste qu'elle est… qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi.

- Tu n'avais que cinq ans, tu n'y étais pour rien. Elle a donné sa vie pour sauver ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.

Devinant le trouble de son amante, Kaname la serra dans ses bras, embrassa la douce chevelure brune. D'abord surprise par cette étreinte mue de tendresse pure, Yûki ferma les yeux et se blottit contre son torse. En cet instant, les larmes n'avaient jamais été si près de lui revenir.

- Jûri était une femme comme jamais je n'en avais vu dans ma vie antérieure. Belle et douce, toujours calme, parfois insouciante en apparence… mais aussi courageuse, puissante d'esprit comme de corps. Une Sang-Pur comme la Terre en a rarement porté. Pendant les quelques années où je l'ai côtoyée comme étant son fils, sa lignée ne lui est jamais montée à la tête. Elle restait juste et intransigeante auprès des siens, sereine et humble face aux humains. Elle aimait profondément Haruka, les trois millénaires qu'ils ont passés ensemble n'ont fait que renforcer leur passion. Ils se complétaient et s'amélioraient l'un l'autre. Pour une deuxième vie, je ne pouvais espérer meilleurs parents. Et lorsque l'heure est venue pour eux de se battre une ultime fois, ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde.

Yûki se crispa à la réminiscence des quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette fameuse soirée d'hiver. Pendant que son père et Kaname affrontaient Ridô, et qu'Haruka vivait ses derniers instants, sa mère pour la protéger acceptait de donner sa propre vie, par un sort ultime et imprévisible. Un sort qui lui avait fait oublier jusqu'à ses instincts de Sang-Pur, l'avait scellée dans un corps inoffensif, l'avait conduite à grandir, penser et agir comme une humaine et ce pendant dix ans. Enfant oubliée et insoupçonnable. La protection parfaite. Qui aurait songé à chercher l'héritière d'un des plus puissantes familles Sang-Pur, en la personne d'une petite orpheline ?

- Pour te donner une meilleure chance de survivre, ils ont renoncé à la possibilité de te protéger eux-mêmes. Ce fut leur choix le plus cruel, et leur seul regret. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il peut être difficile de réaliser qu'une personne que tu aimes s'en sortira mieux si tu la laisses s'éloigner de toi.

Yûki se mordit la lèvre un très bref instant. Une silhouette sombre se déploya dans le coin de son esprit où elle l'avait oubliée. Une silhouette avec un pistolet d'argent, et des yeux améthyste assassins, profondément meurtris.

Oh si… Elle savait. Rien qu'un peu, elle savait…

- Pour toi aussi, cela n'a pas dû être facile, souffla-t-elle en s'efforçant d'oublier le passé. Pendant toutes ces années, je t'ai ignoré…

Kaname parut réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Peu à peu, un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu lui vint. Un sourire mince, à la fois plaisant et amer, qui faisait briller ses prunelles d'une vague douleur mais aussi d'un bonheur contenu.

- Te regarder grandir comme une humaine, joyeuse, insouciante, oublieuse du danger qui pesait sur toi… C'était… C'était douloureux, oui. Et en même temps, je ne regrette pas un seul jour de ces dix années. Même s'ils savaient que ce serait éphémère, tu as connu l'existence que voulaient te léguer Haruka et Jûri. Une vie de paix et de joies, sans songer au lendemain… Avec le temps, tu comprendras que cela n'avait pas de prix.

Doucement, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il eut ensuite un très faible soupir, que seule Yûki, ainsi blottie contre lui, aurait pu entendre.

- J'étais seul, et envieux. Je ne te rencontrais que trop rarement, et mes visites étaient si… formelles. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le droit de toujours rester à tes côtés. D'ailleurs, tu ne me facilitais pas la tâche…

Yûki eut un sourire rêveur. Pendant combien d'heures, combien de soirs avait-elle attendu la venue de son « sauveur », penchée à la fenêtre ou debout sur le perron de son père adoptif, prête à s'élancer dans ses bras toujours promptes à l'enlacer avec affection ? Les jours où Kaname était annoncé, toutes les paroles, promesses, gentilles menaces de Kurosu Kaien pour l'envoyer au lit avaient été inutiles. Elle n'aurait pas eu de mots à l'époque pour décrire le sentiment – ou plutôt la myriade de sentiments – qu'inspirait le jeune vampire à son cœur à la fois fort et fragile de petite fille. Désormais, elle savait d'où provenait cette indéfectible loyauté teintée d'admiration, prémices d'un amour qui la dépassait déjà à l'époque. Âmes sœurs, promis l'un à l'autre comme l'avaient été leurs parents avant eux, rien, pas même le meilleur sortilège au monde, n'aurait pu briser ce lien.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, alors ? Avant que la Night Class ne soit fondée, tu avais bien moins de responsabilités…

Mais Yûki connaissait déjà plus ou moins la réponse à sa propre question.

- Parce que ton secret aurait pu en souffrir. A l'origine, mes visites étaient destinées à Kurosu Kaien, figure légendaire de la Guilde et ancien ami de ma mère Jûri. Si elles avaient été trop fréquentes, cela aurait pu attirer des soupçons sur toi…

- Je comprends. Et pourtant, comme je les espérais, souffla-t-elle en refermant les yeux. Chacune de tes visites me donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un… d'important…

De merveilleux…

Kaname resserra son étreinte avec tendresse.

- Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais venu tous les jours. J'étais tellement occupé ailleurs, avec tous ces intrigants qui me tournaient autour, qu'à chaque fois que je parvenais à me libérer pour te voir, tu semblais avoir grandi de plusieurs centimètres. Tu changeais tellement vite, tu souriais tellement plus facilement. Ton rire était chaque fois plus naturel, plus beau… Un jour, j'ai même hésité à ne plus jamais revenir.

Yûki tressaillit, se redressa pour lui dédier un regard décontenancé.

- Quoi ?

Toute trace de joie ou de rêverie avait déserté le visage parfait de Kaname. Elle y chercha en vain un signe de compassion, n'y vit que tristesse et profonde solitude.

- Pourquoi… ? Tu m'aurais laissée ?

- Tu semblais heureuse, autant qu'on pouvait l'être, et ce n'était pas de mon fait. Avec l'arrivée du fils Kiryû, ta personnalité s'est davantage affirmée, et tu as montré que tu n'étais pas qu'une petite chose mignonne sans courage ni détermination. Tu t'en sortais très bien sans moi, même Gardienne face aux autres vampires de la Night Class. Je l'ai toujours caché, mais… à l'époque, ça me révoltait de voir que tu devenais quelqu'un d'autre, sans donner de signe de retour à ta nature vampirique. J'ai cru que le sort de Jûri avait trop bien fait effet, qu'elle avait réalisé son rêve de toujours te protéger de ceux qui voudraient s'emparer de la « Princesse Sang-Pur »… Quelque part, j'avais même peur.

Le regard de Kaname s'alourdit de sombres pensées.

- Je craignais de devoir moi-même mettre un terme à l'existence humaine que tu chérissais tant. J'avais peur que cela fait, tu m'en veuilles trop pour me pardonner. Quand tu as atteint tes quinze ans sans avoir le moindre symptôme propre aux vampires, j'ai sérieusement pensé que peut-être tu ne te « réveillerais » pas. J'ai songé à créer de fausses pistes pour que jamais le doute ne soit porté sur tes origines, puis à disparaître de ta vie.

Il finit par clore les paupières avec douleur. Doucement, Yûki posa son front contre le sien. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle s'imaginait, comprenait, _ressentait_ le désespoir de son frère, qui après une décennie d'attente vaine, s'était cru être véritablement l'unique Kuran encore vivant.

- Tu aurais été seul… Toute ta vie, chuchota-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Mais je me suis souvenue… !

Contre toute attente, Kaname l'embrassa avec fougue. Quand il se détacha de Yûki, essoufflée et un peu étonnée, ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau, de la tendresse qu'elle seule connaissait.

- C'est probablement égoïste, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé que le jour où Kaien m'a appris que tu commençais à avoir des cauchemars étranges. Au fil du temps, j'ai pu m'assurer que le sort de Jûri commençait effectivement à faiblir. Ton instinct te revenait par bribes, et ta nature humaine ne pouvait le supporter. C'est là enfin, que je me suis décidé à agir…

- …Quand tu as compris que je ne pourrais plus continuer à vivre comme une humaine.

Yûki soupira, s'efforçant de ne pas se souvenir des quelques jours atroces qui avaient précédé sa transformation. Dans un certain sens, ça aurait pu être comparable à une dégénérescence au Level E…

- Ma vie d'humaine semblait donc si dorée, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix, pour que tu te résignes à m'oublier ? A vivre seul ?

Cette fois, le baiser de Kaname fut beaucoup plus doux, presque comme une excuse sans mots.

- L'ennemi n'était pas loin, mais j'ai repoussé sans cesse le moment où je devrais te « réveiller ». Pour être certain que Yûki l'humaine n'ait aucun regret.

En murmurant qu'il était bête, elle l'enlaça, l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, là où d'habitude elle se nourrissait avec délectation. En cet instant plus qu'en aucun autre, elle réalisait à quel point il l'avait aimée et l'aimait encore.

- Oh, Kaname…

Qu'avait-elle donc fait jusque là pour le mériter ? Si peu…

- S'il te plait… Apprends-moi tout ce qu'une Kuran doit savoir. Je veux être aussi forte, aussi intraitable que toi. Je voudrais que quand nous ferons à nouveau surface, je pourrais vous faire honneur, à toi et à notre famille.

Kaname eut un petit rire à son oreille, mais son étreinte se resserra, d'une manière qu'elle commençait à identifier comme légèrement inquiète.

- Ce ne sera pas facile… Le chemin est encore long.

- Je le sais bien… Mais fais-moi confiance, j'y arriverai.

Elle se défit de son étreinte pour plonger ses grands yeux bruns aux reflets d'ambres – et relevé d'un soupçon de carmin – dans les prunelles presque identiques de Kaname.

- Si tu m'aimes… Accepte de m'aider.

Et pour toute supplication, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec une révérence et un amour infiniment plus parlants que si elle l'avait embrassé avec ardeur. Kaname eut une inspiration un peu plus profonde, puis sourit doucement, les yeux brillants de fierté.

- Alors, vous enseigner sera un plaisir, Princesse…

.

Ce jour-là, sa décision fut prise. Tous ceux qui avaient considéré son frère comme un atout aussi majeur dans sa puissance que fragile dans sa solitude, allaient le regretter amèrement.

Car la famille Kuran allait à nouveau briller dans le Monde de la Nuit. Avec à sa tête, un couple aussi puissant, redoutable et soudé par l'amour, que les regrettés Kuran Haruka et Juri…

.

Deux ans de sevrage. Deux ans à lutter, parfois accompagnée, le plus souvent seule pour ne pas être tentée. Plus le temps avançait, plus il lui était facile de mener une vie normale, et plus les crises se faisaient rares…

Mais plus elles se faisaient violentes aussi. Cependant Yûki n'avait jamais failli, pas une seule fois.

Kaname n'avait pu qu'admirer cette persévérance, lui qui avait traversé la même épreuve, avec peut-être plus de facilité étant donné son expérience. Forte même dans les pires instants de manque, son âme sœur après seulement deux premiers mois de sevrage ne s'était plus jamais laissé emporter par le flot de colère et de désir qui habiterait tout vampire demeuré trop longtemps sans sang véritable. C'était chaque fois avec le cœur serré qu'il la laissait seule à sa demande, pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines selon le contexte. Et il la retrouvait toujours saine d'esprit, les mains et les crocs vierges de tout manquement au pacte qu'elle suivait, à chaque fois moins fatiguée et plus rayonnante, satisfaite de réussir, de tenir.

Il n'approuvait pas toujours ses méthodes en revanche. La plus extrémiste d'entre elles manqua le persuader d'arrêter prématurément le processus, quand il trouva sa bien-aimée au fond du lac attenant la maison où elle s'était retirée. Tirée de force hors de l'eau, elle avait révélé tous les symptômes d'une crise de manque, mais avait instamment refusé de prendre le sang qu'il lui offrait avant la date prévue.

Un vampire est certes bien plus résistant qu'un humain, et les Sang-Purs davantage encore. La noyade n'est pas une manière rapide et infaillible de tuer un vampire, car leur processus de régénération accélérée leur permet de compenser à chaque instant la mort des cellules par manque d'oxygène. Mais lentement, la faiblesse s'installe, insidieuse au fil des heures voire des jours, et tôt ou tard le vampire, exténué par cette continuelle dégénérescence, finit par mourir.

Jamais Yûki n'avait dit depuis combien de temps elle s'infligeait ce châtiment, ni même pu expliquer clairement ce qui l'avait poussé à une telle extrémité. Pendant longtemps Kaname se refusa à la laisser à nouveau seule. Jamais elle ne tenta de recommencer, et le sevrage, bien qu'aussi difficile qu'il avait été prévu, se poursuivit sans autre anicroche du même genre.

Même soumise aux soifs parmi les plus dévorantes qui puissent exister, Yûki ne faillit jamais. Revoir Kaname constituait toujours la finalité d'une étape. Songer à son retour l'aidait à rester lucide, magnifiait encore le moment où enfin elle pouvait à nouveau l'étreindre. Elle espérait faire un jour honneur aux préceptes Kuran, leur donner davantage de poids une fois qu'il accepterait de la présenter au Monde de la Nuit. Le souvenir de Kaname lui était comme un support dans sa très longue lutte contre « l'Autre », ainsi qu'elle appelait secrètement cette facette si sombre et si sauvage de sa personnalité vampirique, cet inconscient obscur qui dans ses plus grandes crises, se renforçait tant qu'elle croyait avoir affaire à une véritable personne, prisonnière avec elle de son propre corps en manque. De tout temps, Kaname avait été une lumière au bout du tunnel, parfois même l'unique prise solide qui l'empêchait de basculer et devenir « l'Autre ».

Ce qu'elle n'avait pu envisager, c'est ce qui se passerait s'ils venaient à être séparés.

Ils étaient Sang-Purs et immortels… Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

.

.

.

Les muscles bandés et douloureux, il courait à perdre haleine, pourtant plus silencieux encore qu'un souffle de vent. Attentif à ne pas se faire repérer des patrouilles qui sillonnaient les rues désertes, tout son esprit tendait vers ce lien qu'il n'avait cessé de repousser et de nier depuis bientôt deux mois, ce nouveau « Nord » vers lequel pointait sa conscience profonde tel la flèche aimantée d'une boussole.

Flèche qui infatigable, pointait le brasier invisible et lointain qui dévorait son âme, amas de pulsions aussi étrangères que familières, soif insatiable qui faisait frémir le vampire en lui de désir et de douleur contenue.

Yûki !

_What if I wanted to fight_

Il avait par réflexe repris le chemin de l'auberge, mais force lui était de constater qu'elle n'y était plus. Le lien brûlant qui l'enchaînait le tiraillait dans une toute autre direction, celle des quartiers des docks… Vers le fleuve. Zero n'osait comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait y faire…

Mû par son instinct de hunter, il poursuivit pourtant sa route, et l'auberge surgit au détour d'une rue. Avec la plupart de ses fenêtres illuminées, le bâtiment semblait en proie à une effervescence peu commune pour une heure aussi avancée. Avec angoisse, Zero reconnut les hommes qui s'étaient amassés devant le porche, à l'écharpe noire brodée de rouge et d'argent que tous portaient au bras. La milice Anti-Vampire de Lisenthard, lourdement armée, avec ses chiens dressés pour dépister la moindre trace laissée par un « Buveur de Sang ».

_Beg for the rest of my life_

Comme pour narguer tous ces potentiels ennemis, l'aura brûlante lui empoigna le cœur, et se Zero se cacha dans un renfoncement du mur, les paupières serrées, le souffle coupé. Ses canines semblaient vibrer sous l'afflux d'un choc électrique, et il savait bien qu'une seule chose pouvait calmer une telle torture…

La respiration heurtée, il leva ses yeux d'améthyste corrompue de rouge vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Un vampire avait fait des siennes à l'auberge, sinon les miliciens ne seraient pas aussi nombreux et nerveux. L'image d'anciens carnages lui revinrent en mémoire, atroces et sanguinolents souvenirs glanés au cours de cinq années de pérégrination. Hunter, il pensait avoir déjà tout vu de la bestialité des Level-E, mais la simple idée qu'une scène semblable puisse l'attendre à l'auberge lui glaçait le sang. Yûki avait-elle manqué à sa parole ? Et tout d'abord, devait-il s'en sentir surpris ? Peut-être cela n'avait-il rien à voir avec elle, peut-être avait-elle quitté l'auberge pour fuir la Milice et ses questions gênantes ?

Mais cette _soif_… ?

La douleur redevenant sourde, Zero jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'attroupement. S'il n'avait pas été aussi peu sûr de son contrôle, il les aurait déjà rejoints et mis à profit son statut d'hunter pour aller examiner à loisir la scène du crime. Mais les miliciens, aussi peu expérimentés pouvaient-ils être, ne mettraient pas longtemps à réagir face à ses iris qui tiraient sans faiblir vers le rouge rubis. Ses facultés en partie retrouvées, Zero fit demi-tour, profita de l'escalier de secours d'un immeuble voisin pour rejoindre les toits. Confiant en son instinct, il se joua sans problème des gardes qui avaient cerné l'auberge, rejoignit la fenêtre de sa chambre que par expérience il n'avait pas correctement verrouillée, considérant l'ouverture inaccessible pour le commun des mortels. Sans bruit il s'infiltra dans la pièce sombre, repéra son sac et le vérifia rapidement. Même si lui et Yûki s'étaient rendus à l'auberge séparés et à des heures différentes pour brouiller les pistes, il ne doutait pas que la Milice allait d'une minute à l'autre ordonner la fouille de toutes les chambres. Rien que son sabre et ses multiples passeports aux noms tous différents lui vaudraient un séjour en salle d'interrogatoire. Il lui fallait vite déguerpir…

Il cacha son sabre sous son manteau, appréciant cette présence presque aussi familière et rassurante que le Bloody Rose dans son holster de poitrine. Epaulant son sac, il allait repartir par où il était venu, quand un détail attira son attention.

_What would you do?_

Il n'y avait pas la moindre odeur de sang. Si un meurtre à caractère vampirique avait eu lieu dans le bâtiment, l'atmosphère empesterait d'une odeur délicieuse à ses narines de prédateur malgré lui. Mais absolument rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire…

Soupçonneux, Zero s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre, et après avoir sondé les alentours, l'entrouvrit pour jeter un œil dans le couloir. La chambre d'en face – celle de Yûki – était ouverte à tous les vents, au moins deux personnes s'y tenaient, appartenant elles aussi à la Milice d'après leur brassard. D'un regard Zero enregistra tous les détails qu'il lui était permis de voir, puis referma doucement sa propre porte, recula, les sourcils froncés dans la pénombre.

Une bombe aurait explosé dans la chambre de Yûki que l'effet aurait été le même, les surfaces brûlées en moins. Il avait vu les tentures déchirées, le parquet marbré d'éclats et de griffures concentriques, le mobilier éventré projeté contre les murs, les carreaux des fenêtres balayés par le souffle puissant d'une improbable tempête intérieure. Le souvenir de Yûki debout dans l'alcôve d'un antique manoir s'imposa soudain à lui, sa rage sourde qui un court instant lui avait échappé alors qu'elle parlait de Kaname. Ce jour-là, le mur s'était vu éraflé d'une griffe invisible, tandis que les carreaux se fêlaient d'eux-mêmes. Tel était l'un des pouvoirs de Yûki, et probablement qu'il n'en avait vu ce jour-là qu'une bien infime partie.

Et aujourd'hui, elle avait été suffisamment hors d'elle pour dévaster une pièce entière en l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de probablement s'enfuir. Sur le sol il avait reconnu les cartes qu'elle lui avait montrées au manoir, et dans un coin la sacoche dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Elle était partie plus que précipitamment, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser autant d'indices derrière elle…

Sauf si elle avait effectivement _perdu le contrôle_, et que dans un ultime éclair de lucidité, elle avait choisi de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de toute proie potentielle. Mais l'idée lui paraissait impossible : Yûki, perdre le contrôle ? Depuis quelques semaines qu'il l'avait retrouvée, elle n'avait cessé de le surprendre par sa confiance et son port de reine, ses attitudes de Sang-Pur qui malgré lui l'impressionnaient. Il l'avait vue se mêler avec indifférence aux foules les plus vulnérables, faire face à des armes anti-vampires sans le moindre sourcillement, goûter au sang d'un humain et le recracher sans hésiter malgré le manque évident lisible dans ses prunelles…

_You say you wanted more_

Mais l'image d'un mur éraillé suite à une parole rageuse, son visage qui au fil des jours avait paru insidieusement se creuser et se fermer à toute émotion… La crise brutale et traître qui l'avait submergé sans raison dans le train, et la reviviscence de cette soif qui l'avait repris le temps d'un éclair, alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses yeux au premier abord indifférents à la gare…

_What are you waiting for?_

Soudain tout concordait. Yûki avait eu tort : peu importait le nombre de Blood Tablets absorbées, elle n'était pas en mesure de résister éternellement à son instinct. Et par un foutu coup du sort, le lien par lequel ils étaient enchaînés lui procurait le même calvaire ! Probablement à moindre échelle étant donné les dégâts que Yûki avait incidemment causé, mais sacrément handicapant quand même !

Zero jura à voix basse : et maintenant ? Avec le foutoir qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, la ville était en état d'alerte. Personne dans la Milice ne pouvait se douter de l'existence de pouvoirs vampiriques propres à l'Aristocratie et aux Sang-Purs, mais un tel carnage éveillait déjà les soupçons dans ce sens. Les défenseurs de Lisenthard étaient nerveux, intrépides et inconscients pour la majorité d'entre eux. Tôt ou tard, Yûki n'arriverait plus à se contrôler, et le pire serait alors à craindre…

Comme pour le narguer, la soif soudain régressa. Avec un soulagement teinté d'horreur, Zero sentit le brasier se rétracter, diminuer, se faire de plus en plus sourd, laissant à chaque instant son corps plus fort et ses pensées plus claires. Avec une facilité déconcertante, ses crocs, comme résignés, reprirent leur taille normale, tandis que sa gorge, bien moins sèche, se serrait non plus de manque mais d'angoisse. Si elle avait croisé une patrouille et s'était battue, sil elle avait été blessée, en aurait-il eu conscience ? Si Yûki avait enfin commis l'irréparable, ne l'aurait-il pas pressenti, à une brusque reprise de son excitation due à la chasse, puis sa soif vite étanchée par une sensation aussi délicieuse qu'inavouable ?

_I'm not running from you_

Au fond de lui le vampire se faisait silencieux, comme perplexe, tandis que glaciale et indéfinissable, une autre perception s'emparait de Zero. Une perception… Ou plutôt la certitude, peu à peu étouffante, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un sentiment étranger mais pressant qu'il devait se mettre en route… Qu'il fallait qu'il la rejoigne. _Au plus vite._

Davantage inquiété par cette nouvelle pulsion qu'il ne pouvait définir, Zero s'élança vers la fenêtre. Dans la poche de son manteau, pesait la boîte de cartouches que lui avait donnée le Boucher.

Il espérait ne pas avoir à se servir de leur pouvoir destructeur avant bien longtemps…

.

.

.

La conscience enfin apaisée, elle flottait entre deux eaux. En elle la vie ralentissait, s'économisait pour entrer dans la lente et destructrice hibernation qu'elle avait choisi d'endurer. Comme effrayée par cette réponse incisive et démesurée, l'Autre recula, se fit toute petite, s'effaça.

_« Yûki, respire ! »_

Et le silence se fit. Infini, indéfini…

_**« Respire ! »**_

Une voix masculine, effarée, effrayée. Les souvenirs qui s'entremêlent à la réalité. Le fond obscur d'un bassin qui se superpose aux tourbes d'un lac. Les rêves qui deviennent informes, indolents.

_Look in my eyes_

La surface de l'eau, paisible et tranquille au dessus de sa tête, soudain crevée par le passage d'un corps, bruit étouffé qui lui rappelle le plongeon de l'autre fois. Ce jour-là, il avait nagé vers elle, empoigné sa main inerte et tranché de l'autre la corde qui la retenait, l'avait ramenée vers la berge du lac en la suppliant.

_**« RESPIRE ! »**_

Comme une plante qui revit sous le soleil, au contact de l'air elle avait fini par obéir, avait quitté le processus interminable que son corps avait adopté pour survivre. Elle avait ouvert les yeux, et avait senti avec soulagement que si la soif était toujours présente, « l'Autre » en revanche s'était retirée, à nouveau silencieuse, comme admettant pour cette fois-là sa défaite. Lui n'avait pas compris son geste, ni son faible sourire, encore moins son refus de lui prendre son sang avant l'heure prévue.

_You're killing me, killing me_

La main fend l'eau, la saisit par les cheveux, la tire vers le haut. La lame d'un sabre étincelle dans l'obscurité liquide, coupe la corde qui la relie à la pierre. La main l'attire vers la lumière, l'arrache de l'eau, la jette sur le sol.

Obéissant une nouvelle fois à l'ordre venu d'un lointain souvenir, elle inspire.

_All I wanted was you…_

.

.

Son sang battait à ses tempes, d'un rythme sourd et effroyablement ralenti. Elle tremblait de froid. Sous sa joue, la neige semblait douce et cotonneuse bien que glaciale. Avec peine, toussant et crachant l'eau que contenaient ses poumons meurtris, elle respirait à petits coups, l'esprit encore brouillé. Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose : « l'Autre » n'avait pas gagné. Et ça valait bien quelques heures de faiblesse consécutives à sa pseudo-noyade…

Encore trop faible pour lever la tête, elle crut reconnaître du coin de l'œil les chaussures de voyage d'un homme qui reculait de quelques pas, le bas d'un manteau noir, et la pointe d'un sabre d'argent. Elle voulut parler, mais sa gorge était encore trop douloureuse, ne put articuler que quelques mots enroués.

- Merci, Zero…

Le cliquetis d'une arme résonna derrière elle, tandis que le contact froid d'un canon se posait sur sa nuque.

- Un seul geste, et je t'explose la cervelle, sale monstre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, la respiration bloquée. N'osant comprendre le sens de cette phrase prononcée d'un ton plein de colère, elle tourna légèrement la tête, entrevit l'homme derrière elle qui la surplombait, eut juste le temps de reconnaître le brassard noir brodé de rouge et d'argent. Avec un rictus haineux, il la saisit par les cheveux et la tira en arrière, l'agenouillant de force tout en enfonçant le canon de son arme dans son cou.

- Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille !

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, incapable de lui résister. Toutes ses forces avaient disparu dans l'éreintante lutte contre « l'Autre ». Lorsqu'elle put entrouvrir les yeux, jusque là aveuglée par la lumière crue venue d'elle ne savait où et qui supplantait celle blafarde de la lune, elle sentit le peu de confiance qui lui restait la quitter.

_I tried to be someone else_

La petite cour où elle avait trouvé le bassin salvateur, déserte à son arrivée, était maintenant cernée par la Milice. Au premier regard, elle comprit qu'une dizaine d'hommes l'encerclait. Les motos vrombissaient encore, leurs phares tous dirigés vers elle comme autant de rayons accusateurs, mais le vacarme des moteurs ne parvenait pas à masquer ni les grondements du molosse qui la fixait avec rage et terreur, son collier étincelant, ni les cliquetis des fusils, revolvers, pistolets et autres armes à feu de toutes sortes pointés sur elle.

Le canon contre sa nuque s'enfonça encore dans sa chair, et elle porta instinctivement les mains vers lui, se cambra en arrière pour essayer d'échapper à l'effroyable douleur qui vrillait son crâne. Elle se rendit enfin et pleinement compte de sa vulnérabilité, et comme réveillée par cet épouvantable sentiment, « l'Autre » s'agita une nouvelle fois, frémissante cette fois de colère. Yûki s'efforça de se concentrer sur elle pour la repousser dans sa cage encore trop fragile. Quelqu'un, l'homme au sabre, aboya une question, ou un ordre, elle n'en avait aucune idée. N'obtenant pas de réponse de sa part, la traction sur ses cheveux grandit encore, et elle ne retint un cri de douleur que par miracle.

_But nothing seemed to change_

Tout arrivait en même temps, trop vite. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Une peur primale commença d'envahir son esprit embrumé par la noyade, et aucun mot ni aucun geste pour se défendre ne lui vint. Paralysée d'effroi, attentive au seul fait que déjà « l'Autre » revenait, elle laissa échapper des larmes de découragement. Ca ne se pouvait pas, pas déjà !

Ca ne pouvait pas finir aussi mal !

**« Kaname ! »**

Autour d'elle, tous s'y trompèrent. D'abord déconcertés, les miliciens contemplèrent ce visage parfait et mortifié, que deux larmes striaient d'un sillon de terreur pure. Et ils virent. Ces cheveux d'ébène, interminables, qui humides sillonnaient ses tempes et son cou d'arabesques sombres. Cette silhouette, si fine qu'elle semblait prête à se briser, aux formes soulignées par les vêtements noirs détrempés, tendue de douleur sous la lumière mystérieuse de la lune.

Il y eut des échanges de regards, des murmures, quelques armes se baissèrent. Perdue dans son brouillard intérieur, Yûki ne sentit le changement d'atmosphère que quand l'un d'eux exprima tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien dangereux… En revanche, elle est plutôt canon.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, rencontra le regard de son bourreau, y lut par-delà la haine et la rancœur un inconcevable _intérêt_. Se rendant compte qu'il fixait avec attention sa poitrine, largement offerte sous ses vêtements alors qu'elle se cambrait et essayait en vain de se libérer, elle s'immobilisa. Devinant son trouble, il la lâcha avec brusquerie, la laissant retomber sur le sol enneigé, faible et sans défense. Par instinct elle se recroquevilla, promena un regard traqué autour d'elle. Postés à quelques mètres, ils étaient une dizaine, lourdement équipés, mais presque tous avaient baissé leurs armes. Et à son effroi, la plupart souriait.

En elle, « l'Autre » gronda, et sa voix pleine de promesses de sang et de mort résonna, inquisitrice, commença de rogner le peu de raison qu'elle avait recouvré.

_I know now, this is who I really am inside…_

Autour d'elle, ils discutaient à mi-mots et elle n'arrivait pas à les écouter. Son regard fixe et vide alors qu'elle essayait de contenir la Bête, le frisson qu'elle eut quand celle-ci lui répondit par de nouvelles images sanglantes, tous ces détails passèrent pour le stoïcisme effrayé d'une victime qui commence à comprendre ce qui va lui arriver. L'homme au sabre, vraisemblablement le chef de la bande, s'avança, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur bizarre, dont n'importe quelle autre femme aurait eu instinctivement peur.

- Celles de ta race sont aussi belles qu'intelligentes, n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'on te laisse la vie sauve, il va falloir que tu nous donnes une très bonne raison…

Jusque là tremblante de froid, de fatigue et de terreur, Yûki soudain se figea, plus immobile qu'une statue. Dans ses magnifiques yeux bruns rehaussés de rouge, l'homme crut lire la panique puis la résignation horrifiée habituelle, si délicieuse à provoquer. A cet instant, il était comme ses comparses abominablement certain que ces lèvres charnues et attirantes ne se retrousseraient pas sur les crocs devinés, prêtes à une toute autre caresse pour survivre.

Yûki, elle, ne se posa pas de questions comme les précédentes, à propos de combien il y en avait justement eu, de « précédentes ». Elle ne se demanda pas, tout comme elles, comment ceux qui étaient censés représenter l'ordre ici-bas et protéger la ville de la menace vampire, pouvaient à la faveur de la nuit piéger une femme humaine ou non, profitant de leur nombre et de leur force. Elle ne se demanda pas jusqu'où elle aurait à aller pour partir saine et sauve, ni même si on la laisserait vraiment en vie. Elle ne chercha pas à calculer s'il ne valait mieux pas se battre et mourir de suite.

Elle ne vit que le pendentif d'ambre au cou de l'homme.

_Finally found myself_

Elle porta la main à son propre cou, et crut sentir son estomac se décomposer en ne retrouvant pas le contact familier de la pierre tiédie contre sa peau. L'inconnu eut un rictus amusé, saisit le cristal d'ambre et le fit tourner entre ses doigts gantés.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Alors on peut toujours s'arranger…

_Fighting for a chance_

Elle n'entendit rien de l'abominable marché qu'il commença de lui énoncer. Brutale, elle saisit le canon de l'arme toujours plaqué contre sa nuque, le broya comme du verre.

…_**I know now…**_

Et pour la toute première fois, elle ouvrit d'elle-même la cage de « l'Autre », l'accompagnant de ses vœux.

.

Zero courait vers les docks, quand _**elle**_ lui tomba dessus comme un oiseau de nuit fond sur sa proie. En _l'écrasant_ sur le sol avant de l'emporter dans ses serres, assailli par le brutal vertige de la douleur et de la mort.

_**Elle**_, c'était la rage, la souffrance, la colère, la haine, l'envie, le désir, la terreur retournée en pulsion destructrice. La pulsion de mort, celle qui ravage tout, indifférente pour le tueur comme pour la cible. Les jambes coupées, il n'avait pas touché le sol que le brasier ronflant et inépuisable passait déjà son corps et son esprit tout entier au fer rouge. Le monstre invisible et malsain rampait sous sa peau, déchirant ses muscles, faisant bouillonner son propre sang. Ses canines s'agrandirent avec démesure, répondant comme elles pouvaient à cette soif meurtrière qui n'était pas la sienne. Sous ses mains crispées, il aurait dû percevoir la froideur de la nuit, et pourtant il croyait les baigner dans la nappe chaude, visqueuse et incroyablement plaisante du sang versé sans compter.

En revanche son esprit demeura clair et sans la moindre déficience, témoin à chaque instant de sa déchéance physique. En quelques instants il éprouva toute la douleur et toute l'abomination d'une transformation en Level E habituellement étendue sur quelques mois. Il aurait pu en devenir fou, si la nuit n'avait pas soudainement été percée d'un effroyable cri. Le sien, simple écho au hurlement lointain, haineux et désespéré de celle à laquelle il était lié. Des coups de feu par dizaines leur répondirent.

**- Yûki !**

Avant de comprendre comment il en avait trouvé la force, il était déjà debout et filait comme le vent, en pleine possession de la vélocité surhumaine des vampires. Les rues défilaient, toutes identiques, toutes désertes, toutes sans intérêt pour son esprit obnubilé. L'odeur tant attendue et tant redoutée du sang lui sauta soudain au visage, lourde et entêtante, déposant un goût métallique sur sa langue assoiffée, et il sut qu'il n'était plus très loin. Enfin il déboucha dans une petite cour, et le spectacle qu'il y découvrit dépassa tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Sous la lumière révélatrice de la lune, la neige n'était plus blanche mais écarlate. Les restes d'une dizaine de motocyclettes se consumaient, projetant des éclats ambrés sur les restes d'armes d'argent brisées et dispersées ça et là. Les murs s'étaient vu éclaboussés de longues et vives estafilades rouges, là où certains avaient voulu s'enfuir et se réduisaient désormais à des paquets de chair sanguinolente. L'horreur planait sur cette scène de cauchemar où se côtoyaient des entrailles éviscérées avec fureur et des membres arrachés net. Partout les ongles et les crocs acérés de la mort avaient frappés, méthodiques, sanguinaires, compulsifs, sans autre intention que de procurer une douleur indescriptible et sans cesse renouvelée avant la fin. Au bout de la cour s'élevait le chant plaintif d'une fontaine dont le bassin avait été en partie détruit, libérant sur la neige une eau rougie par le cadavre déchiqueté qui y avait été projeté.

Si le vampire en lui resta partagé entre une virulente jalousie et une admiration sans bornes, Zero bien qu'hunter accompli se retint de ne pas vomir devant les atrocités qui à chaque seconde se révélaient un peu plus à son œil exercé. Un gargouillement humide attira soudain son attention vers une impasse obscure. Il l'aperçut enfin, tenant à bout de bras la gorge lacérée de l'homme qui venait de rendre son dernier soupir. Elle le lâcha avec indifférence, et le corps deux fois plus massif qu'elle retomba à ses pieds, sans vie, déversant un flot écarlate sur ses bottes noires et déjà luisantes.

…_**This is who I really am!**_

Silencieuse elle le dévisagea, et dans la pénombre de l'impasse, ses prunelles étincelaient d'un carmin lumineux, défiantes, sauvages. D'un pas lent et délié, plus hypnotique que jamais, elle sortit de l'impasse et planta son regard dans celui de Zero. Ses longs cheveux, humides et défaits dans la brise nocturne, paraissaient tout comme ses mains avoir été baignés dans le sang, serpents d'ébène sur sa peau blanche qu'ils décoraient par instant d'un peu plus d'écarlate. Son visage sans la moindre émotion semblait couvert de projections rouges et encore fraiches, tandis que sur ses lèvres séchaient des sillons liquides et révélateurs. Ses canines d'habitude nacrées étaient souillées de sang.

Zero resta figé, incapable de parler ni même de penser. La vision qu'il s'était secrètement construite pendant ces dernières années s'imposait désormais à lui, comme issue de ses pires cauchemars. Celle de la fille qu'il avait jadis considéré comme sa propre sœur, qu'il avait aimé bien plus encore, désormais pervertie par les plus bas instincts du Monde de la Nuit. Elle se tenait là, insensible, indifférente, le corps irradiant de toute l'horreur du meurtre, habitée de la sauvagerie et de la surpuissance que lui conférait sa nature de Sang-Pur. Ardente et spectaculaire, baignée de sang et de colère, plus dangereuse et plus belle que jamais. Devant cette vision d'apocalypse, cette image de déesse du trépas, sublime et immortelle, n'importe quel vampire se serait prosterné.

Zero n'en eut juste pas le temps. Les yeux de la vampiresse s'arrondirent soudain de rage, révélant la soif de violence et de meurtre momentanément enfouie en elle. L'instant d'après elle avait disparu. Zero sentit alors son dos se fragmenter en deux, balayé d'une frappe aussi tranchante que profonde. La raison lui revint avec la douleur, et habité d'une rage tout aussi incontrôlée que celle de son ennemie, il fit volte-face et se jeta sur elle.

Danse mortelle et stupéfiante que celle de deux vampires luttant l'un pour sa vie, l'autre pour le meurtre. La plupart des coups, défensifs ou offensifs, Zero les exécuta de manière instinctive, choisissant de s'en remettre entièrement et pour la première fois au monstre qui l'habitait depuis tant d'années. Mais elle était trop rapide, trop puissante, multipliant les esquives avec une grâce inhumaine, portant des coups et des feintes qu'il n'avait jamais vu ni jamais eu à encaisser. Leurs regards ne cessaient de se croiser, provocateurs, et peu à peu la terreur et une inexplicable déception le gagnèrent alors qu'il ne devinait en elle que désir de violence et folie pure, colère dévastatrice.

Peut-être parce qu'il lui était lié, il sentit venir l'hallali bien avant le coup final. Sonné, il fut propulsé au sol, eut dans un ultime soubresaut le réflexe de saisir le Bloody Rose alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui, crocs découverts.

Le cliquetis métallique l'arrêta dans son élan, et elle demeura sans bouger au dessus de lui, comme foudroyée. Contre son flanc, elle avait senti le canon inquisiteur du Bloody Rose prêt à tirer. Le souffle court et sifflant entre ses crocs de nacre souillée, elle plongea son regard incendiaire dans celui tout aussi écarlate du hunter. Pendant un long moment ils ne firent que de se dévisager en silence, leurs respirations saccadées troublant seules le calme sépulcral de la cour. Et soudain le voile de colère et de désir meurtrier qui les aveuglaient tous les deux se déchira : il perçut enfin toute la douleur et toute la peine qu'elle gardait en elle, bien plus effrayantes et plus poignantes que la violence et la rage dont elle venait de faire preuve.

- Je t'en supplie… Vas-y !

_Come break me down_

Il ne reconnut pas sa voix, cette voix faible et plantive, chargée de sanglots. Cette voix qui ressemblait soudain beaucoup trop à celle de la Yûki d'avant, l'adolescente chétive et sans défense. Entendre cette voix derrière ce visage marbré de sang, dans cette bouche souillée, avec ces yeux luisant comme d'improbables rubis en fusion, lui était insoutenable.

- Vas-y… **Tue-moi !**

_Bury me, bury me_

Elle avait murmuré sa requête dans un sanglot, mais cela eut valeur de coup de tonnerre à son ouïe saturée d'adrénaline. Lui qui avait été prêt à tirer quelques secondes auparavant, sa main se crispa, incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Sur les joues ensanglantées de celle qui s'était illustré comme la plus impitoyable meurtrière que cette ville ait connue depuis longtemps, il venait enfin de remarquer des sillons plus clairs, tracés par ses précédentes larmes. Il la fixa sans comprendre, le souffle coupé. Et le visage dur de la jeune femme parut littéralement se dissoudre en un masque de détresse pure, que le sang ne faisait que rendre plus bouleversant encore.

- Je ne veux pas boire leur sang… Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu m'arrêtes… Ou elle va continuer de tuer jusqu'à ce que je la laisse faire…

D'un geste vif elle saisit le canon du Bloody Rose et le plaqua sur sa propre gorge.

- Je veux tenir ma promesse, il ne me reste plus rien de lui, sauf **ça** !... **Achève-moi !**

A la voix suppliante et désespérée de Yûki succéda une détonation qui roula à travers la cour, cruelle et annonciatrice. Les yeux de Yûki s'écarquillèrent, à la fois surpris et soulagés, tandis que la balle la frôlait au crâne, ne la blessant que légèrement. Mortifié Zero la quitta du regard et aperçut au loin l'un des hommes qu'il avait cru morts déchiquetés, le pistolet encore levé et fumant.

- Sale garce ! hurla-t-il en chargeant à nouveau son arme.

Le visage de Yûki se figea à nouveau, vide d'émotions, tandis que son regard s'emplissait d'une fureur sans appel. Dans un cri inhumain, elle délaissa Zero et fonça droit sur le survivant.

**- Yûki, non !**

Il s'élança à sa suite, mais elle était déjà sur le malheureux qui hurlait de douleur. Lorsqu'il l'agrippa à l'épaule, elle achevait de lui arracher le visage d'une main tandis qu'elle tendait ses crocs ivres de folie et de désir vers la gorge encore palpitante de sa victime. Sans hésiter il lui assena un coup violent à la nuque et profita du bref vertige provoqué pour l'éloigner du corps agonisant. C'est alors qu'il entrevit le talkie-walkie dans la main crispée du mourant.

- Et merde… !

Avant même qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'ampleur du danger, le chant profond et assourdissant d'une sirène s'éleva au-dessus de la ville endormie. Des cris et des ordres fusèrent dans le lointain, déjà son ouïe surdéveloppée percevait le ronronnement des motos les plus proches, qui toutes affluaient vers le port. L'endroit ne tarderait pas à grouiller de miliciens et de civils – courageux ou inconscients, peut-être les deux - tous armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Il faut qu'on se tire, et vite… !

Prêt à fuir, Zero jeta un coup d'œil à Yûki, et sentit l'angoisse lui retourner l'estomac : ramassée sur elle-même comme un fauve prêt à bondir, elle scrutait frénétiquement les alentours avec défiance, la poitrine soulevée de respirations trop hâtives trahissant son excitation. Zero le ressentit alors dans chaque fibre de son être : elle était prête à tout pour un nouveau bain de sang, même à verser le sien si besoin. Elle n'était plus en état de réfléchir, elle allait les faire tuer tous les deux ! Que pouvait-il y faire ?

_I am finished with you, you, __**you!**_

Que pouvait donc faire un simple vampire, blessé, soumis à la folie destructrice de sa maîtresse par un fait qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas ? Que faire pour aider cette même Sang-Pur qui quelque part au plus profond de sa conscience malade, voulait en finir ?

Pas un seul instant l'idée de la laisser seule face à l'armée de Lisenthard ne l'effleura. Peut-être parce qu'il craignait d'y rester lui aussi si elle mourait ? Peut-être parce que personne, pas même elle, ne méritait de tomber sous les balles d'une armée d'humains incompétents que la peur et la colère pouvaient mener à une rare violence ?

_Un sourire dans l'ombre, une main caressante, une voix apaisante._ Une effroyable solution lui parvint soudain, née de l'unique souvenir paisible que Zero gardait de cette ville marquée d'une affaire sordide. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser à deux fois, il s'élança vers Yûki, qui obnubilée par le combat imminent, ne put arrêter la garde du sabre abattu sur sa nuque. Elle s'effondra dans un cri. Sans ménagements Zero la prit dans ses bras et quitta les lieux au pas de course. Quelques secondes plus tard, les phares des premières patrouilles se posaient sur l'effroyable carnage de la petite cour.

.

.

Sang.

Sang rouge et visqueux sur sa peau, sang tiède et poisseux sur ses vêtements.

Vent qui hurle, vent qui assèche ses yeux ouverts sur la nuit, efface ses larmes furibondes et désespérées.

Sang sur ses lèvres crispées, sang sur sa langue et qu'elle cherche encore à cracher. Assez.

Sa conscience qui la torture. Une promesse stupide, contre-nature. A quoi bon ! L'amour n'existe pas, l'amour n'existe plus. Elle peut détruire, détruire ! Elle marmonne, marmonne sans fin. Qu'importe le sang, qu'importe la vie. Si cela lui est interdit, autant tuer, lacérer, déchirer, fragmenter, exploser, égorger, écraser, assassiner.

Sang. Envie de sang. Encore. Encore ! Râle dans sa gorge sèche. Elle pleure. Assez, assez ! Détruire est la seule réponse, tuer la seule échappatoire à cette torture. Sa pensée est brouillard, brouillard de sang. Tant mieux, tant mieux. Moins de réflexions, moins de douleur. Détruire garde l'esprit engourdi. Détruire est la réponse.

Immobile. Impossible de bouger. Etreinte de fer. Etonnement. Rage. Qui ?

Yeux ouverts qui regardent. Visage horrifié, tendu, concentré. Yeux rouge rubis penchés sur elle. Une voix lointaine.

- Yûki !

Colère. Douleur dans la nuque. Il a frappé, il l'a frappé ! Il l'emmène. Elle ne bouge plus, ne peut plus bouger à cause de lui. Dans ses bras. Elle se débat. Pas de résultats. Prisonnière. Elle gronde de rage.

Plus fort, lui ? Plus fort qu'elle ? Non, non. Le soumettre par la voix, par les ordres, possible. Elle fouille, fouille dans le brouillard, émerge un peu.

La douleur l'attendait, l'accueille, inexorable. Elle peut réfléchir mais ça fait mal. Penser à autre chose que détruire fait mal. En surface _Elles_ se battent toujours, « Celle qui veut boire », et « Celle qui préfère fuir ». Les mots lui reviennent.

- Zero… Zero, lâche-moi !

Elle s'agite, lutte contre son étreinte. Ses bras sont inflexibles, elle s'épuise contre eux. Comment ose-t-il ? Folle de rage, elle lui martèle les côtes, lui lacère la poitrine de ses ongles.

- Laisse-moi !

- Pour aller massacrer ces gens et nous faire descendre par la même occasion ? Sûrement pas !

Elle tressaille, la gorge nouée. Il lui fait obstacle, il lui _répond_. C'est impossible, impossible et dangereux. Elle regarde autour d'elle, perdue. Il court. Entre dans un sous-sol. Une odeur de brûlé les englobe, lourde, chargée d'une souffrance ancienne et indéfinissable. Comme glacée par le frôlement d'un spectre invisible, elle frissonne. Il pose sa main sur une porte barricadée, murmure. Prise dans ses tourments intérieurs, elle ne comprend pas tout, saisit des mots au hasard comme « Guilde » et « pacte ». Une lumière mauve et argentée court alors sur la pierre et le bois. La magie qui frémit, agressive à ses sens de vampire. La magie des Hunters, non plus naturelle et instinctive, mais corrompue de science et de calculs. Le sort qui se rompt. La barricade s'effondre, et Zero l'emmène dans le souterrain révélé.

Des couloirs obscurs, encore et encore. Les pavés noircis, le mobilier brûlé, les tentures carbonisées. Toutes les fenêtres, murées. Et le sol, les murs qui suintent d'une souffrance infinie, de l'odeur inoxydable du sang. Des gens ont souffert, des gens sont morts là, des dizaines et des dizaines d'humains. D'une manière qui fait sourire et saliver « Celle qui veut boire ». « Celle qui veut fuir » panique, et leur combat invisible la met au supplice.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? gémit-elle en se débattant derechef.

- A l'abri ! Là où tu pourras te reprendre !

_Look in my eyes_

La colère gronde en elle, lumineuse et douloureuse. Elle la tire vers le haut, bien au-delà de son désir primaire de destruction. Depuis quand est-ce à lui de décider ? Elle émerge un peu plus des tourbes où elle s'était volontairement noyée, recouvre toute sa conscience que pour éviter de souffrir elle avait abandonnée.

**- Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est un ordre !**

Il s'arrête enfin. A sa voix de nouveau pleine et autoritaire, il ne peut qu'obéir. Elle savoure son bien maigre triomphe alors qu'il ouvre les bras. Mais en la lâchant il donne une curieuse impulsion, comme s'il lançait quelque chose. Elle glisse, ses pieds ne rencontrent que le vide, et elle crie, ses mains poissées et crochues battant l'air. Ses yeux embrassent la grande salle sombre d'un regard, ne trouvant aucun repère auquel s'accrocher, puis entrevoient le sol, quelques mètres sous elle. Par reflexe elle se retourne, atterrit avec la souplesse d'un chat sur le sol de terre battue. Effarée, muette de rage, elle lève des prunelles écarquillées dans la pénombre, cherche celui qui vient de si aisément la trahir.

_You're killing me__…_

Depuis le bord du trou, Zero la regarde sans frémir. Ses yeux rubis luisent dans l'obscurité, alors qu'il la contemple, le visage tendu mais vide d'émotions. La gorge sèche, ses crocs si proéminents qu'ils lui font presque mal, elle hurle.

- Que fais-tu ? Fais-moi sortir de là !

Elle scrute le trou sombre, les quelques poutres carbonisées, les restes squelettiques et vaguement dorés d'un énorme lustre. Rien qui puisse l'aider.

- Je t'ordonne de venir me chercher !

- Non.

Le mot claque dans l'air. Elle a l'impression de basculer à nouveau dans le vide, et pourtant le sol est là, bien solide sous ses pieds.

…_Killing me!_

- Quoi ?

Sa voix rauque s'étrangle. Soudain sa soif de sang, son désir de violence et de destruction, tous ses tourments jusque là insurmontables semblent bien petits, comparés à la sensation inconnue que vient de révéler le simple refus de Zero. Elle le foudroie du regard, lui qui là-haut parait soudain se courber, comme pliant sous un lourd fardeau. Son visage se crispe de douleur et d'un rien d'hésitation, mais il ne cille pas.

- Je suis ta maîtresse ! Tu me dois obéissance et loyauté ! Je **t'ordonne** de me sortir de là !

- **Non** ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter !

Elle s'écroule, les jambes coupées. Une curieuse sensation de faiblesse prend possession d'elle, totalement étrangère à la rage et à la soif de sang qui jusque là la gardait fière et debout.

- Tu dois te reprendre. Tu dois tenir ta promesse, sinon tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante. Ici tu peux crier autant que tu veux. Tu ne tueras personne. Tu dois te reprendre, Yûki.

Horrifiée, elle entend la voix étouffée de Zero résonner au plus profond d'elle-même, devenir autant de chaînes qui la lient et la tiennent. Sa rage demeure, son esprit reste clair, mais de l'extérieur elle n'est plus qu'une petite chose soumise aux crocs inutiles et aux griffes rognées. Une larme coule sur sa joue maculée de sang, une larme qu'elle n'a pas pu retenir. Une larme de colère, mais aussi de terreur et d'incompréhension.

- Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement maîtresse de toi-même… _C'est un ordre_, souffle-t-il.

En l'espace d'une seconde, le lien maudit qui les unit s'est inversé. Impossible. Et pourtant, elle est à sa merci. L'ultime chose qui la définissait encore comme Sang-Pur, soit le contrôle sur toute vie, vient de lui être ôté. Et par qui ? Par celui, réalise-t-elle soudain, qu'elle a toujours autant aimé que haï.

- Laisse-moi mourir…

Abasourdie, noyée dans son chagrin et sa soif désormais intarissable, elle ne voit pas l'effet dévastateur qu'ont ses paroles sur Zero. Presque plié en deux par la souffrance qu'elle lui transmet toujours, il se détourne enfin de la prison où il l'a abandonnée. La même soif les taraude, et il sait qu'il ne suffit désormais plus de quelques mots pour la repousser.

_All I wanted was you_

La mort dans l'âme, il quitte la gigantesque salle qu'il avait connu autrefois envahie par l'incendie. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, et jamais depuis qu'il a été mordu par une Sang-Pur, il ne s'en est senti aussi dégoûté.

.

.

Quelque part à des milliers de kilomètres de là, une alarme s'activa, un vigile consulta ses appareils dont le mécanisme tenait autant de la science que de la magie. Après quelques secondes de vérification, l'homme s'apprêta à prévenir son supérieur direct, comme le protocole le lui exigeait. Alors qu'il saisissait le téléphone et composait le numéro adéquat, il hésita soudain, puis finalement en fit un autre, l'air soucieux. Tandis qu'il attendait que la tonalité veuille bien s'interrompre, il joua distraitement avec son stylo, fait rare en ce qui le concernait. S'il était une chose pour laquelle les gens comme lui étaient choisis, c'était bien leurs nerfs d'acier. Enfin quelqu'un décrocha au bout du fil.

- Allo ? marmonna une voix rauque.

Le vigile ne s'excusa pas pour l'heure plus que tardive, qui expliquait le ton vaguement ensommeillé de son interlocuteur.

- C'est moi… Du Bureau des Archives, dit-il comme si cela coulait de source. Vous aviez demandé à être prévenu si certaines affaires se « réveillaient ».

- Laquelle ? répondit l'autre, beaucoup plus alerte.

- La mission de Lisenthard. Il y a deux ans.

- Bien. Je m'en charge, dit l'autre d'un ton sans réplique. Il ne s'est rien passé, c'est compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Avec diligence, le vigile raccrocha. Pas de questions. Tel était le service qu'il avait accepté de rendre pour régler une ancienne dette.

Son interlocuteur quant à lui appela aussitôt un autre numéro. La personne qui répondit n'eut pas le temps de parler, l'homme à la voix rauque le supplanta aussitôt.

- Il est à Lisenthard. On prend votre jet. Décollage dans une heure.

Pour une fois son interlocuteur n'émit aucune protestation, raccrocha aussitôt. L'homme à la voix rauque l'imita. A son poignet brillait le tatouage standard de la Guilde des Hunters.

.

.

_Come break me down _

_Bury me, bury me…_

- Ne sors pas de la maison. Vérifie bien toutes les ouvertures. J'essaierai de passer te voir dès demain, quand tout sera réglé.

- Mais oui, mon oncle. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, consciente que son impatience commençait à s'entendre dans sa voix. La seule expression « Mon oncle », abandonnée dans leurs discussions depuis plusieurs années, trahissait toujours un léger agacement. Ne la connaissait-il donc pas ?

- Ne laisse entrer personne cette nuit, ajouta-t-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'hésitation. Les rues ne sont pas sûres.

- J'ai entendu l'alarme, tu sais. Comme tout Lisenthard, d'ailleurs. Ca fait déjà un quart d'heure que tout est vérifié chez moi.

- Tu as toujours le revolver que je t'avais donné ? Tu l'as chargé ?

- Chargé, nettoyé toutes les semaines, annonça en soupirant la jeune femme. Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ? Tu sais que je ne plaisante plus depuis longtemps avec ces choses-là.

- Je sais, je sais, Elora… C'est comme ça. Embrasse Nathan pour moi.

- Je le ferai. Toi, fais attention à toi.

Il eut un murmure d'acquiescement, puis raccrocha. Elle-même reposa le combiné avec lenteur. Les sourcils froncés, elle plongea distraitement une main dans la poche de son ample robe de chambre, en sortit un petit revolver d'argent. L'arme étincela à la lumière des braises qui rougeoyaient dans le poêle. Son contact glacé la fit frissonner. Ses yeux d'un étonnant gris tourterelle glissèrent des reflets métalliques aux cicatrices qui couvraient ses mains. Elle remit vivement l'arme dans sa poche et rajusta sa robe de chambre sur sa longue chemise de nuit, serra ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Geste frileux qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce.

Ce n'est rien, se dit-elle en baissant brièvement les paupières. Ce n'est rien, tu es en sécurité. Elle écouta le crépitement des braises dans le poêle, le chuchotis du feu, le silence du voisinage. Même en tendant l'oreille, elle ne parvenait pas à entendre le bourdonnement redouté des motocyclettes de la Milice, c'était donc bon signe. Le danger était loin.

D'un pas tranquille et silencieux, elle s'approcha d'une porte donnant sur la chambre voisine, regarda dans l'entrebâillement. Malgré la pénombre, elle distingua le grand lit qu'elle occupait encore quelques minutes auparavant, et l'enfant qui y dormait toujours profondément. Elle eut un sourire attendri. Lui au moins, n'était pas si facilement réveillé par la sirène de Lisenthard. Nul cauchemar n'habitait ses nuits hormis ceux que font tous les petits garçons, rêves nécessaires et si faciles à chasser, d'une étreinte, d'une parole, d'un baiser. Et elle en remerciait le ciel chaque jour.

Elle referma doucement la porte, se retourna et alla prendre place devant la cheminée où dansaient de chaleureuses flammes. Elle s'assit sur l'unique fauteuil rapiécé, gratta au passage la bonne grosse tête du chien qui s'était assoupi près du foyer. L'animal quémanda encore quelques caresses, puis eut un grand soupir comblé avant de se rendormir. La mère sourit. Ce vieux fauteuil, ce chien de chasse aujourd'hui prélassé, et quelques autres effets personnels, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son ancienne vie, tout autrement riche et facile. Elle ne la regrettait guère : elle avait compris et accepté, le temps aidant, que cette vie dans une grande et belle maison de Lisenthard, aux côtés de son aisé mari le maire, n'avaient été qu'un effroyable tissu de mensonges. De cette existence dorée, brutalement achevée, elle n'avait conservé que quelques affaires, l'amour de quelques proches attentifs, son fils indemne qui la comblait de bonheur chaque jour. Sa pension de veuvage, qu'elle n'acceptait que parce qu'elle voulait son enfant à l'abri du besoin, suffisait à leur vie chiche et sans prétention.

Ses yeux gris se perdirent dans les flammes, et un court instant la teinte de ses iris, aussi douce d'apparence que le tendre ventre d'une tourterelle, se fit aussi froide que le métal du revolver qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle. Elle n'avait rien gardé de son mari. Si elle avait été seule à survivre, elle aurait même refusé le peu de fortune qu'il lui avait laissé en mourant. Dépendre de lui, de quelque manière que ce fut, lui était une chose insoutenable. Heureusement, sa réticence à mentionner ou entendre parler de son défunt mari passait pour le voisinage comme un chagrin muet, lourd à porter. Même mort, l'ancien maire était toujours un homme admiré, que la ville avait perdu tout comme le reste du conseil d'administration, dans le tragique incendie de la mairie deux ans auparavant : quiconque aurait connu l'animosité que lui portait sa veuve en aurait été horrifié.

_Break me down…_

Mais pouvait-on s'attendre à autre chose, quand cette femme et son enfant avaient été vendus à une bande de vampires nobles par son propre époux ? Alors qu'elle avait dû protéger son fils des crocs même de son père, et avait bien failli y rester ?

Elora se cala dans le fauteuil, la gorge serrée, le revolver posé sur ses genoux. Aujourd'hui encore, les flammes dansant dans l'âtre lui rappelaient l'odeur atroce de l'incendie dévorant les meubles et les cadavres abandonnés ça et là. La brûlure de ses plaies ouvertes, partout sur son corps torturé, n'étaient plus à présent que de minces mais innombrables cicatrices roses sur sa peau pâle. Elle ne sortait jamais qu'en étant chaudement habillée et gantée, ne laissant visible que sa tête miraculeusement épargnée. La rumeur qu'elle avait tenté de sauver son mari et son fils prisonniers du brasier cette nuit-là justifiait cette tenue invariable. Même si cela ne lui était pas nécessaire, son entourage n'en était que plus prévenant.

Lisenthard était une vaste ville portuaire, elle ne connaissait donc pas les gens qui avaient péri durant cette fameuse nuit, la plupart mort saignés à blanc devant elle. Elle n'oublierait cependant jamais leurs hurlements alors qu'on torturait et tuait les hommes avec raffinement, les supplications des femmes qu'on violait avant de les donner en pâture à quelques-unes de leurs homologues aux yeux rouges, qui leur faisaient subir avant la mort cent fois pire.

Du fait de son rang, on avait gardé Elora « pour la fin », ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'avait subi qu'une douloureuse phase de… « préliminaires ». Quant à son fils, âgé de seulement quelques mois à l'époque, elle avait cru entendre entre deux de ses cris qu'il était destiné à « être offert en cadeau lors d'un évènement ultérieur », quand il serait un peu plus grand et « plus à même de comprendre ». Imaginer ce qui serait advenu de lui avait été et était encore la pire des tortures, bien plus pénible que ses souvenirs et ses cicatrices, avec lesquels elle avait peu à peu appris à vivre. Tout abandonner pour basculer dans le désespoir et la folie aurait été plus simple, mais jamais elle ne s'était permis ne serait-ce que de l'envisager. Autant elle avait été la protectrice de son fils, autant il avait constituée sa seule attache pour ne pas rompre avec le monde.

L'horloge dans la cuisine sonna deux heures du matin. Elle s'extirpa de ses pensées, à la fois étonnée et reconnaissante de se retrouver dans son fauteuil au coin de l'âtre, avec un revolver chargé sur ses genoux et la présence de son petit Nathan, endormi et en sécurité dans la pièce voisine. Il ne lui manquait que peu de choses, dans ce tableau de vie simple qu'elle s'était construite pour vivre et élever son enfant. Peut-être un jour envisagerait-elle d'accepter les sourires et les marques d'intéressement des autres hommes. Après tout, elle n'avait que vingt-sept ans, comme commençait à lui rappeler son entourage conciliant. Mais ce n'était encore qu'un bien lointain projet, à peine esquissé. De toute manière, réalisa-t-elle soudain, ce n'était pas l'idée d'une relation qui lui venait quand elle pensait à certains, mais bien le rôle qu'ils pourraient jouer en tant que père auprès de Nathan. Ainsi avait-elle pu survivre : en plaçant son fils au milieu d'une vie dont elle ne voyait sans cela plus l'intérêt. Réflexe de survie, ou sentiment maternel ?

Tout en glissant doucement dans un léger sommeil, les yeux perdus dans les flammes, elle se remémorait la moue boudeuse ou le sourire poli qu'avait son fils pour les hommes qui gravitaient dans leur entourage. Parmi eux, il n'y en avait toujours eu qu'un que Nathan saluait avec une exclamation de joie…

…_Break me down!_

On frappa à la porte. Elora se redressa aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés. Qui ça pouvait être à cette heure-ci ? Son oncle ne serait pas sorti en pleine nuit sans la prévenir de sa venue. Sa propre expérience et les conseils de son envahissant mais dévoué parent lui revinrent, elle patienta donc. Un petit soupir joyeux monta du tapis. Elle coula un regard vers le vieux chien, que peu de choses parvenaient encore à réveiller ainsi. On frappa à nouveau, plus doucement, et le chien affalé devant la cheminée commença d'agiter faiblement la queue, ses yeux aveugles rivés à la porte. Elora se leva sans un bruit et alla regarder à l'œilleton, le revolver au poing. Son visage se décomposa sous la surprise lorsqu'elle entrevit la personne debout sous le porche. Aussitôt elle déverrouilla la porte.

- Tristahn ?

Elle ouvrit en grand le battant, oublieuse de sa tenue peu élégante et du revolver qu'elle tenait toujours.

Il était là. L'homme qui s'était attaqué à lui seul à une foule de vampires barbares, avait sauvé Nathan et tué son salaud de père avant qu'il ne commette l'ultime méfait. Celui qui les avait tirés de l'incendie, qui avait plaidé auprès de ses supérieurs pour la clémence envers le témoin gênant qu'elle était, seule survivante. Lui qui probablement appelé à d'autres tâches, était pourtant resté à ses côtés le temps qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main, et était revenu quelques fois leur rendre visite quand ses missions l'amenaient à traverser la région.

Tristahn Kelos. L'homme aux yeux améthyste et aux cheveux couleur d'orage, à peine majeur quand il l'avait sauvée. Celui qui dans ses cauchemars, surgissait comme l'ange vengeur qu'elle, pourtant femme peu rêveuse de nature, avait cru voir cette nuit-là.

_What if I wanted to break...?_

Son cœur battit plus fort quand elle croisa son regard mauve si unique, mais son sourire instinctif disparut : il était plus pâle qu'un mort. Bien que n'en sachant que très peu, elle connaissait la dangerosité de son métier. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Tu es blessé ?

Avant d'épouser celui qui devait devenir maire, elle avait été infirmière à l'un des hospices de Lisenthard. Aujourd'hui encore, pour un quelconque problème de santé, c'était elle qu'on venait voir en premier lieu dans le quartier. Elle connaissait son métier. Une moue impérieuse contracta ses traits habituellement si doux malgré l'horreur que recélait son passé.

- Entre vite.

Elle ne soucia pas de son mutisme, lui qu'elle connaissait si pensif et taciturne. Elle referma la porte et poussa le verrou avant de le conduire à la cuisine, oubliant le revolver sur une petite commode près de l'entrée. Elle l'obligea à retirer son manteau, avec fermeté mais d'infinies précautions quand elle entrevit l'étoffe striée de rouge. Son angoisse manqua la submerger face à la profonde estafilade qui courait de son flan gauche à son épaule droite. Gardant cependant son calme, elle l'aida à retirer sa chemise trempée de sang puis l'amena à s'asseoir sur une chaise près du feu, scruta son teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ses traits tirés, la couleur de la muqueuse sous ses paupières qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas encore trop anémié. Elle ne posa aucune question en dehors de celles concernant sa santé, s'il pensait avoir d'autres blessures, s'il s'était cogné la tête, ressentait un vertige ou l'envie de vomir. Il répondit à son interrogatoire comme trop souvent, par monosyllabes, mais il parlait d'une voix profonde et de manière claire. Elle manqua lui demander quel type d'arme l'avait blessé, puis elle distingua les petites plaies sur sa poitrine, comme des griffures, sauvages mais trop similaires à ses propres cicatrices.

Elle se souvint que la sirène avait sonné un peu plus tôt, et se mordit la lèvre. Maudite soit cette ville, et tous les vampires qui devaient pourrir dans ses entrailles ! La seule fois où elle l'avait vu blessé était ce fameux soir, après sa mission à la mairie. Cette ville ne faisait que lui porter malheur.

- Je vais chercher mon matériel, reste tranquille…

Elle allait se redresser quand il lui saisit une main et la retint.

- Ca va. Rien ne presse.

Déconcertée, elle se figea, plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux du jeune homme. Toujours aussi profonds et aussi insondables, ils s'illuminèrent cependant de cette discrète lueur tendre quand il posa une main sur sa joue.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il, circonspect comme toujours.

Elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles ni le sérieux de son visage grave. Puis elle sentit enfin les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, qu'il chassa d'un délicat revers de pouce. Elle ne s'était même rendu compte qu'elle pleurait. Etait-ce la surprise, la joie de le revoir si soudainement ? La peur de le savoir blessé et peut-être mourant ? L'écoutant, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Même dans une telle situation… je suis heureux de te revoir.

_What if I…_

Il se pencha imperceptiblement, mais ce fut elle qui s'avança pour unir leurs lèvres. Les larmes faillirent lui revenir à ce simple baiser. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ne serait-ce qu'embrasser un homme ? Depuis sa dernière visite, des mois auparavant ? Il n'y avait que lui, que sa présence silencieuse pour lui rappeler que cela lui manquait. Le reste du temps, elle s'en fichait…

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir considérer cet homme seulement comme le sauveur qu'il était pour elle, comme un ami en qui avoir confiance. Ou encore comme le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, lui qui était de presque huit ans son cadet. Mais dans son entourage, tout comme il n'y avait que Nathan pour faire vibrer son instinct de mère, il n'y avait que cet homme, voyageur qu'elle n'avait recroisé tout au plus qu'une demi-douzaine de fois, pour faire à nouveau battre son cœur de femme oubliée.

Elle eut un soupir en s'obligeant à reculer, rompant leur baiser. Elle se plongea une ultime fois dans ses merveilleux iris couleur d'améthyste, que de mémoire elle n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que chez lui. Elle lui caressa la joue avec un timide sourire, effleura le tatouage noir qui ornait tout le coté gauche de son cou, et qu'elle lui supposait dû à la fameuse « Guilde » dont il était un illustre membre.

- Moi aussi, Tristahn… Moi aussi…

Douce était la saveur retrouvée au contact de ses lèvres. Mais Il y avait plus urgent cependant. Elle se leva, et il parut lâcher sa main à contrecœur. Elle alla mettre la bouilloire à chauffer, puis préparer des compresses et de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

Toute occupée qu'elle était, elle ne put voir le frisson qui traversa son invité, soudain perclus d'une douleur aussi vive que fugace. Elle ne vit pas non plus, quand il redressa la tête, la violente couleur rubis qui prit momentanément possession de ses prunelles. Il se leva avec une vivacité encore plus féline qu'à l'habitude, se rapprocha silencieusement d'elle. Penchée sur ses onguents cicatrisants, elle ne l'entendit pas venir, sursauta quand elle sentit ses mains calleuses enlacer sa taille avec précaution. Un doux sourire illumina ses traits, constatant qu'il avait toujours cette habitude de s'approcher sans bruit. Elle ne se retourna pas, apprécia seulement son contact, son étreinte, la puissance qui roulait dans les muscles de ses bras.

- Ta blessure est peut-être grave… commença-t-elle, elle-même de moins en moins convaincue.

- Non… je pense que ça va.

_What if I…_

Elle réprima un frisson. Même blessé, il arrivait à la mettre en émoi d'un simple murmure. A bien des égards, c'était pourtant un étranger…

_What if I…_

Il se pencha, l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou. Elle sentit son souffle, chaud et comme tentateur, errer sur sa joue. Elle essaya de se concentrer : bien qu'hunter, il n'était certainement pas immortel. Il fallait qu'elle le soigne, vite…

_What if I…_

Alors qu'elle allait se défaire de son étreinte, il murmura.

- Je suis désolé…

…_**Bury me, bury me…**_

**To be continued**

.

Review ? Moi aussi je vous aime…

A bientôt,

Elenthya


End file.
